A Shattered Tome
by RionAgrias
Summary: <html><head></head>Joint Project between RionAgrias and Kisdota-The Freak Gamer... Who knew a return to Inaba for Souji's summer vacation would be so tumultuous? Lucky for him, he can travel... to another world or two? Not in Crossover due to SMT logo on all NA game boxes.</html>
1. Chapter 1 A Bittersweet Return

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A Bittersweet Return**_

A joint work between RionAgrias and Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

If I owned Persona… I don't.

_Thoughts_

If you want more of it 'Japanese-ish' or the reversal names… Look, unless you ask me to, this is the story in English. I'll give you what Persona game play gives you, nothing more. Otherwise, I'd be translating my story into Japanese for you.

* * *

><p>The murders of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi had stunned the town of Inaba as the citizens were left wondering who would commit the heinous crimes… especially when they would hang their victims on telephone poles or TV antennas. They were wondering why people were being kidnapped all over the place. They were stunned when one of the teachers in a local high school was murdered by another killer in a copycat execution for the second killer to gain attention for himself. The citizens of Inaba were left scared and confused when fog enveloped their town and were causing them to drop down, become sick, and end up losing hope in humanity. No one could solve the murders… no one could clear the fog in their minds… their hearts… their souls…<p>

Who did solve the murders? Who knew who solved the murders? Most of the inhabitants in Inaba would never know how the murderer was caught, why the kidnappings stopped, and how the fog dissipated. The murderer knew how they figured it out… those meddling little kids.

Who would believe that it was all because of eight individuals who risked their lives to save not just Inaba, but also the world?

One of the heroines was a detective called upon to solve the case, hiding her gender because she was going against the social norms. Another hero was the same as their enemy who only wanted to live in peace and bring the world back to normal. One was an idol who originally meant to take a break from her work, but ended up doing anything but relaxing at home. One was a local bad boy who was anything but bad. Another was a young innkeeper's daughter, changing her perception of the world as she tries to save it. The sixth was a young tomboy whose friendship with her friends were brought into question, but her loyalty saved her from annihilation. The seventh was a young boy whose boredom with the town had reached a fever pitch, but his involvement in the case and his friends gave him new life. Finally… there was the fearless leader who led their team.

_If only the town knew how we saved them…_

Their fearless leader had silver hair and arrived at the beginning of his 2nd year of high school when his parents moved away for a year for work. He was a soft-spoken young man who said little but his actions proved his mettle and leadership. His leadership not only helped solve the murders, but his social actions brought his friends to him. He made his friends care for him, and even made a few of them fall in love with the silver-haired boy. The innkeeper's daughter, the tomboy, the idol, and even the detective… fell in love with the silver-haired boy.

The silver-haired young man's actions brought more than his fellow mystery solvers to him. Fellow club members, fellow people at his part-time jobs, and even a god damn fox grew close to him over his one year at Inaba.

It did not match the fact that the fearless leader not only bonded with his neglected cousin, reconnected their fractured family, and even saved her life from the kidnapper. It was the one thing the fearless and quiet leader was probably most proud of… becoming very close friends with his cousin. She considered him her 'Big bro', and he was her "Little sis'. His uncle considered him part of the family. His cousin even asked him to marry her at the end of the school year. He was just that polarizing.

Unfortunately for everyone that knew him, from his best friend with fluffy brown hair to the old dying woman who inhabited the floodplains; For the leader had to return to his hometown at the end of his 2nd year. For many of those involved in his life, it was an extremely sad event to see such a person leave their town. The greatest thing that could happen was… for him to return and share more of his time with the people cared about him.

The revelation was… Souji Seta was returning to Inaba for part of his summer vacation. The other revelation was…

_No one knows that I'm coming to visit._

Everyone was sad when Souji Seta, the silver-haired young man, had to leave Inaba… but Souji felt a little melancholy when he had to leave their side as well.

Souji had friends at his old school, but they were nothing like Yosuke, his fluffy-haired friend. He felt no connections with friends at his hometown like he did with his classmates Yukiko and Chie; they were the innkeeper's daughter and the tomboy, respectively. There were no idols, no detectives, or sewing softies waiting for him when he returned… he was by himself, without a pedobear in sight.

Souji found himself arguing with his parents about not joining them in their summer vacation to America.

_Mom and Dad were just in America, and now they want to go back?_

Souji did not want to spend his break with his parents… he would rather spend it with his friends. He wanted to spend it with the friends he left behind… before he had to get down and study hard for the entrance exams. How important was it to Souji? It was extremely important it to him. His friends missed him tremendously, but Souji missed them just as much. He… he needed to see them. That's why… he saw summer as a chance for him to go and see them again. It was why he was fighting against his parents so hard to be able to travel back to Inaba and see them. He was returning to Junes, and to the Amagi Inn. He would be training down at the Samegawa Floodplains, and then he would learn how to make oven mitts of all things. He would visit Okina Station with a red-haired friend, while bugging a mascot in his spare time. He would solve a trivial mystery with someone in a blue suit and blue hair. This is why Souji shut himself in his room, arguing with his parents until they relented.

After all of his troubles persuading his parents, Souji ended up on the train with his black duffel bag in hand. He wiped back his silver hair as he sat down on the vehicle that would take him back to Yasoinaba Station. He would call his cousin on the way there. He would need a place to stay, and according to his uncle… Souji was always welcome in the Dojima household. He had not stayed in Dojima's home since the day… the day they fought off a goddess. As he sat back in his seat… he closed his eyes, waiting for the train to start moving.

_I remember that first day in Inaba like yesterday…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last year<strong>_

Souji had become tired on his train ride to Inaba last year. When he fell asleep, he felt himself among two in an unfamiliar room… asking for his name, giving him a tarot reading. When he awoke, he had nearly arrived at the station. It was then that the real excitement began.

He had arrived in Inaba slightly groggy. Waiting for him was his younger cousin, Nanako, and his uncle, Ryotarou Dojima. After greeting them, they headed back in Dojima's car and stopped at a gas station for a fill-up… and a smoke in Dojima's case.

_Dangerous, I know…_

Souji left the car to stretch as Nanako went to use the restroom. The gas attendant began to question Souji about his purpose in the small town and what he would be doing during his stay. Souji did not really have an answer for the… guy? He was not really sure if it was a man or a woman working the pump, but when Souji reached out to shake the 'guy's' outstretched hand… he felt the world flash around him. It made him feel queasy all over and his cousin asked if he was alright. He had to turn in early before he even finished dinner.

Souji got lost in a foggy dream and was forced to fight someone he could not touch while being taunted the whole way. He awoke in a sweat and was not lucky enough to rest. His school year… no… his awakening to his real life would begin that day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

Souji could still see his "Little Sis" in his mind, little brown pigtails and all. He had to let someone in his Inaba family know he was coming, so this was the one family member he would let know.

Souji had dialed the residential line of the Dojima Household after he made his first transfer for the longer train ride. He expected that Nanako would be by herself early in the morning. He wanted to talk to Nanako about his long-term stay, not to anyone else.

"Hello? Dojima Residence…," Nanako said.

"Little Sis…?" Souji asked.

"Big Bro!" Nanako sounded ecstatic at hearing Souji's voice.

"How are you? How is school going?" Souji inquired.

"School is going great! I'm doing great!" Nanako sounded a lot more cheerful than she ever was at the beginning of his 2nd year. If there were any negative feelings in her day, this call had washed them away.

"I'm glad to hear that," Souji said. He asked, "Do you think if it's okay… if I come and visit for a while?"

Nanako did not answer for a while. Souji wondered if she was rendered speechless. Eventually, she responded, "Yeah! Dad will say yes!"

"Alright, I'll be there on the next train," Souji told Nanako.

"Bye, Big Bro!"

"See you soon, Little Sis…"

Souji was happy about being able to return to his uncle's home. He was "part of the family", according to his uncle. In many ways, he felt closer to them than he did to his own parents.

Souji one other series of calls during his train ride, which was not exactly filled to full capacity. He wanted to have at least one of his old friends waiting for him at Yasoinaba when he came back. Souji had trouble reaching any of them, however. He tried calling the first person he met, by watching him crash his bike into a pole, Yosuke Hanamura. The brown-haired 3rd year… did not pick up the phone. Souji learned last year that though it sucked to be the manager's son of a small town mega-mart; he had found a good friend in Souji. He had even beat the shit out of Souji in the process, but Souji got him good, too.

_He's probably working at Junes._

Next, Souji tried calling two of the girls who had confessed their love to Souji last year. One girl had long black hair and was an innkeeper's daughter named Yukiko; she was normally was shy, but was actually quite cheery and talkative. The other was a girl with a brown bowl-cut, and was a kung-fu obsessed tomboy who was best friends with Yukiko. Chie, that was her name, only strengthened their friendship when she nearly killed herself trying to save Yukiko. Neither of the girls picked up their phone when Souji called them.

_I can understand Yukiko… she could be working at the Inn. Chie… Is she helping Yosuke at Junes? Is she at the Inn? Hell, I don't know…_

Yukiko was the only girl that Souji accepted her confession of love. It was quite painful to see the others' reactions, even though he put them down softly. To say he did not at least feel something for them; it would be a complete and utter fallacy. Yet, he shared a secretive relationship with Yukiko that no one… not even Chie knew about. Yukiko visited his room… multiple times; he even spent time with her on Christmas Eve.

_Best night of my life… so far._

The only downside was that when Souji left Inaba, the pair split. If it was for the best, Souji was not sure, but… he still cared for Yukiko; he cared for everyone.

Kanji, the toughest-looking friend Souji had with his bleached blond hair, but he was actually probably the softest on the inside. Souji's gangbanger did not answer his phone either. When they first heard about Kanji, the consensus was that they believed Kanji was in a biker gang. The reality was that he beat up biker gangs so his mother could get some peace and quiet. Kanji was actually an insecure guy who liked to sew, and Souji was okay with that.

_Is he busy sewing or something? God damn it, people…_

It would be pointless to call Rise Kujikawa, the red-haired idol with pigtails, because she was most likely out of town. Because of Souji's machinations and conversations with her, she ended up returning to her modeling and singing after Souji left Inaba. She was on a self-imposed hiatus until she met Souji and the rest of his friends. The murder case brought adventure to her life and she was no longer sitting around, depressed and melancholy.

_I hope she is doing well. I bet she will visit if she knows I'm coming to Inaba. Considering how much she hung onto me during the year… and what she said to me… I'm sure she will._

Another of them, Souji was unsure if he should bother calling his friend. He could be working at Junes as their mascot, or… he could be in a place that had no cell phone reception.

_At least the place Teddie lives in looks prettier than anything I've ever seen._

Teddie, the unknown character, was unsure of his own identity and sought out Souji for not only for his help in finding himself, but also for finding peace in his world. Souji helped him with both.

Souji did not think that calling one of his schoolmates that were not as closely involved with him as the ones he had just called. He was rather close to Kou, Daisuke, Yumi, Ai, even Naoki… but it was not just the same as his friendship with Yosuke and the others.

There was only one member left that he could call. It would not be awkward, but it was always interesting when dealing with a detective like Naoto Shirogane. Souji and everyone else never knew if she would be talking like a guy or a girl that day. She dressed like a guy, acted like a guy, and had the whole country fooled until the end of September last year. Though she accepted the fact that she was a girl, only Souji was able to erase the boundaries within Naoto and her discrimination-laden field. He had to prove to her that it was okay to be a girl even if you do not want to be a housewife. Souji literally had to take a knife for her… albeit a plastic one to prove his point. Souji, though he never mentioned it, found Naoto the most interesting person of all of his friends, even if he had met her last out of all of his friends.

_I hope she's not working on a case… if that's so, she might not even be in Inaba. Hell, she said she would follow me back to the city when I first left. _

With all of these failures, Souji was a little wary; he was almost expecting Naoto not to pick up the phone. If she did not, he would have to hope that Nanako and her father could pick him up from the station. He did not want to be an inconvenience to Dojima and force him to take time off… time Souji's uncle probably did not have.

Souji punched in the numbers and put the phone next to his ear. The phone rang once… and then twice… He reassured himself that the fact the phone was on was a good thing as the phone rang for the third time. The breath in Souji's throat caught…

"Hello… Senpai?" A voice that sounded a little strained… an unnatural almost male-like voice responded.

"Naoto-kun?" Souji asked.

"Senpai… I haven't heard from you in months…," Naoto said.

"I'm sorry…," Souji shut his eyes in mock shame. He just did not have a chance to get a hold of many of his friends since he started school again.

"It's okay. You have been busy, I am sure," Naoto reassured him. She asked, "Why have you called?"

Souji questioned, "Will you be available this afternoon to meet me at the station?"

"Are you implying that… you will be returning to Inaba?" Naoto said.

"Only for a part of the summer," Souji answered, "I convinced my parents to let me go." Souji continued with his plea, "No one else can come meet me, so if you are available and not working on something…"

"Nothing is impeding me at the moment, and besides… our leader is coming back," Naoto had a hint of happiness in her voice. She finished, "I will be there."

"Great! Thank you, Naoto-kun… The train should arrive around 4…," Souji told her.

Souji felt relieved that someone would be waiting for him when he arrived as he hung up his cell phone. Having someone like Naoto around would be useful for him to find out what happened during the months he was away from his second home. Naoto might be the perfect person to tell him everything; she was by far the most observant out of any of his friends.

Souji closed his eyes, relaxing in his semi-comfortable seat, feeling relieved about the situation. He had a place to stay and someone waiting for him when he arrived. It would be a perfect return to Inaba for Souji.

Souji awoke to an announcement that they were approaching the Yasoinaba station. Souji momentarily looked up to the overhead compartment, even while he was still sitting down, to make sure his black duffel bag was still located in its original position.

"We are now nearing the Yasoinaba station… We are nearing the Yasoinaba station."

Souji was dreading what was next… the bombardment of annoying announcements.

"Please be careful when retrieving your personal items because they may have shifted during the train ride…"

"Please be careful when leaving the train because there is a gap in-between the train and the station."

_Those announcements are kind of annoying. I'm not a baby…_

Souji still remembered leaving Inaba only a few months ago. The tearful goodbyes, the picture Souji still kept with him, and the proclamations of his return in the future; it was all so important to him.

Souji was looking for Naoto as the train slowed down. He could not see her on the platform. There was no reason for her to wait on the platform, that she had even arrived yet, or she might have even changed her mind and decided not to come; if that was the case, Souji hoped she would have called him. He checked his phone and there were no messages.

As the train stopped, Souji stood up, turned around, picked up and shouldered his bag. He took a momentarily glance outside the window… and saw none of his friends on the platform. He walked a few steps forward and then turned towards the fresh air of Yasoinaba Station.

_I'm… I'm home…_

The fresh air of Inaba was so much cleaner than the dirty air of the big city where he lived normally. The simple way of life… was the right way to live life in Souji's mind. He took a few steps and looked down, past the platform and gate, and down the stairs. To the left of the gate and resting on the telephone pole, where Souji would have trouble seeing from the train, a scruffy mess of short blue hair that did not reach the ears that belonged to a petite person with beautiful dark blue eyes. She was a girl… but you would not be able to tell if you knew her well, and she confided her deepest secrets with you. She had navy blue pants on, oblivious to the heat… Then again, Souji wore black pants as well. She had on a short-sleeved blue button-up shirt on with a loose yellow tie, but Souji was shocked with the one difference… something he noticed as soon as he laid eyes on her for the first time since he left Inaba.

_She loosened her bandaged slightly. 'I' can actually tell… that she's a girl. What the hell is going on here?_

He could only tell that because Souji spoke with her almost every day towards the end of the year.

As Souji's eyes widened and struggled not to let his mouth gape, Naoto turned her head towards the silver-haired and gray-eyed boy. She looked just as surprised to see Souji as he did. She pushed her back off of the pole and faced Souji, looking up to lock eyes with the taller boy.

_I just noticed… she's not wearing her hat, either._

"Senpai…," Naoto said.

Souji gave a similar remark, "Naoto-kun…"

"Everyone missed you," Naoto told Souji.

"Likewise…," Souji nodded. He asked, "Where's your hat?"

Naoto rolled her eyes, "Does it matter on what I choose for my dress?"

"Not really…," Souji muttered, feeling a little silly. He was just used to Naoto wearing her hat.

Naoto crossed her arms, "We have a bus to catch, right Senpai?"

_She's not annoyed with me, is she?_

"Right… let's go," Souji agreed.

The pair walked next to each other all the way to the bus stop. As they waited for the bus, Souji asked, "How has school been this year?"

"A bit tedious, since you asked," Naoto answered.

"What do you mean?" Souji cocked his head slightly.

"It's boring…," Naoto said.

"Boring as in… it's too easy, or you miss going into the TV boring?" Souji questioned.

_I'd understand either one, but I wouldn't want to go back into the TV._

"Mainly that it's too easy," Naoto admitted. She continued, "My homeroom teacher is not very agreeable, either."

Souji raised his eyebrows, "Don't tell me that your homeroom teacher is… Kashiwagi?"

Naoto nodded and Souji rolled his eyes. Naoto won the beauty pageant last year… over Kashiwagi. It was obvious why Naoto was having a hard time… Kashiwagi was a miserable, jealous, over-the-hill bitch.

"I'm sorry...," Souji comforted Naoto, "I hope Kashiwagi isn't being a complete ass."

"It's tolerable," Naoto said, "Do not worry…" She sighed, "It is odd though… Not having a case to work on… a little lonely too…"

_Lonely? Geez…_

As the two walked up the steps of the bus and sat on opposing seats across from each other, Souji was not exactly sure what to say.

"How is everyone else doing?" Souji asked.

Naoto took a deep breath and said, "Well… Yosuke and Chie are still getting into fights all the time. They act like children sometimes. I think they need you to straighten them out before Chie kills Yosuke." She went to adjust her hat, but remembered she was not wearing it, "Kanji is still sewing animals for everyone in the Residential District. If Yukiko and I did not help, I don't know if he would have made it through the mid-term. Yukiko is still taking care of the inn, but she misses you a lot."

_Geez, Yukiko…_

Naoto continued, "Teddie comes out of the TV every once in a while to either work at Junes, or to visit us. You need to save Nanako from him; it's creepy."

_Damn Pedobear…_

"Rise left not too long after you did… She's off and doing her modeling business. You had to have heard her somewhere," Naoto told Souji.

Souji nodded, "I have seen her on TV."

_She better be more assertive this time around._

Naoto nodded. She felt like she had explained enough, even if her explanations were in short spurts.

Souji was not quite satisfied, "Naoto… how about you? What about you outside of school?"

Naoto looks surprised about Souji's interest in her life; she seemed a little uneasy, "Well… I'm not working on cases or anything; that's what my grandfather does. If I did, I would not be able to spend time with the others. You taught me to enjoy my time in high school as a girl, and I am going to."

_Oh really… as a girl?_

Both of them got off the bus at the Southern Shopping District. It would be very inefficient to get off at the next stop at the Residential District because they would be heading in opposite directions. They would have more time to talk this way.

"Did you do anything fun over Golden Week?" Souji asked as they passed Marukyu Tofu. Rise's grandmother was tending to the shop and Souji waved to her as he passed by.

Naoto looked embarrassed at this point, and even blushed slightly. Souji looked confused and waited for her to gain the courage to tell him her actions over the small break during the spring.

"Umm… I went on a date with Kanji," Naoto finally said, closing her eyes and blushing.

"I see… wait… What!" Souji was shocked.

_Umm… did Kanji finally get some balls or what? I'm so damn confused…_

"Can I get an explanation here?" Souji managed to ask.

"He asked the day before Golden Week began, stuttering and blushing like mad," Naoto shook her head, "The whole 2nd year class, not to mention Yosuke and the others were all laughing at us." She sighed, "I just couldn't reject him in front of everyone without destroying our friendship."

_Ever hear of letting someone down gently?_

"So…," Souji said, "What was it like? The date?"

"Most awkward event I have ever attended," Naoto muttered, "It is one of those times I regret being a girl."

_I think… Kanji would still like you even if you were not a girl._

Souji raised an eyebrow, "Why…?"

"If Kanji does not speak to me during the date, what am I supposed to say? I know I am a girl and the guy is shy, but if the guy does not try at all to add to the conversation; it is exasperating!" Naoto brushed back her blue bangs.

Souji shrugged, "At least Kanji has some experience in dating now, and he can learn from his mistakes."

_I think his infatuation is very one-sided, and it will stay that way unless something crazy happens._

Naoto shrugged, "Possibly…"

As the two of them walked, the silence was deafening… it was a little awkward. Was it the fact that she went on a date with Tatsumi that caused the silence between the pair? What happened on that weird day that she clearly did not want to talk about? She apparently did not want to talk about it.

_She sounds like she does not like him, but… who knows._

The pair split off after reaching the edge of the Residential District. The Shirogane Residence was a much larger residence than the Dojima Residence. That was why they were on opposite sides of the Residential District. Money made all the difference in life, especially when buying golf clubs and baseball bats to hit people with.

"I'll talk to you later, Naoto-kun," Souji said.

"I'll call everyone…," Naoto nodded, "Meet us at Junes tomorrow, Senpai."

"Thanks," Souji smiled.

Souji started to turn and walk away when Naoto called out, "Senpai!"

Her call made Souji turn around one more time. She looked like she was struggling to find her words a little as she said, "I missed you too, Senpai…"

Souji had a slight smile on his face as he turned back towards his second residence. The home where he had resided for a year was nearing his eyesight. The house looked just like he remembered it… the blue-shingled roof and wooden exterior. Re-shouldering his black duffel bag, Souji walked up to the front door and made his presence known.

_I hope Nanako is home or I will be waiting for a while._

"Hello?" Nanako called out.

As she opened the door, Souji smiled and said, "Good afternoon, Little Sis…"

Seeing Souji's younger cousin in a pink tank top and the similar-colored skirt eyes widen, and then run up to the silver-haired boy and wrap her arms around his waist; it felt nice. Nanako had grown taller… her hair longer, filling out her pigtails. She was still as cute as a button.

_Oh god… No wonder Naoto warned me about Teddie._

"Big Bro! You're back!" Nanako exclaimed.

"I told you that I was coming to visit," Souji nodded. Souji dislodged himself as he walked forward a little. He asked her, "Have you had a good school year so far?"

Nanako began talking about her year so far. It was a long diatribe about her friends and her new teachers. Souji mainly nodded to her responses, but it was a long-winded list of things that was even tiring Souji out. Finally, Nanako stopped talking…

"You must be having a good time in school," Souji said.

"I am…," Nanako agreed.

Souji looked at his watch; it was getting late. He walked from the wooden table towards the kitchen and the refrigerator. He was opening it to see if there was a grape drink for him to ingest; he believed it would be okay. Souji also had an ulterior motive. He was trying to see if there was something he could make for dinner.

"Little sis?" Souji asked Nanako, "Is there anything I can make you for dinner? Have you gone shopping recently?"

Nanako grinned, "Can you make me an omelet?"

Souji smiled at that as he opened up his favorite grape drink.

_Just like old times…_

A few hours later, after Nanako and Souji finished their omelets, Dojima arrived home from work. Apparently, Nanako did not inform him of Souji's impending arrival.

_That is partially my fault. I did not really give her a lot of time to tell him that I was coming._

"Souji…," Dojima said as he first spotted him, taking off his shoes, "Are you visiting over the summer?"

"Sorry, uncle…," Souji lowered his eyes. He continued, "It was kind of a rushed decision and it a spur of the moment. I ended up calling Nanako to ask if it would be okay."

Dojima shook his head, "It is okay. I told you in the spring that you would always be welcome here." Dojima turned to Nanako, "I'm sorry that I'm so late… I guess I missed dinner. Did you have anything?"

Nanako smiled, "Souji made me an omelet."

Dojima nodded and said to Souji, "Thanks…"

Souji slept well that night. He was back in a peaceful Inaba… with his second family and got to see Naoto… he would see the others tomorrow.

The only thing that was bothering him… it was a little too perfect of a return. He would have to see when he visited his friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Creepy Dark Blue Limo- Velvet Room<strong>_

_**Midnight**_

"He has returned…," a dark cryptic voice said. It was a man speaking.

"Are you sure?" a mature female replied. She voiced her concern, "You said that before… and the consequences of that action may reveal itself in the near future."

"I am positive," the male answered, "This is not a mistake… unlike before."

"I did not expect the one to visit us to be an ersatz of the reality…," the female sighed.

"We were unaware of his capacity to deceive us," the male said with his low voice, "We were lucky that we were prepared, and that you are strong."

"What are we going to do about this?" the female changed the subject, "Ask the 'real' one to fix this? Or… are we going to have to ask the Master to help us?"

"I am afraid we will need to ask for our guest's help again," the male said, "Though… I am afraid this 'mystery' will be much more difficult than the one before."

"Should we contact him before the 'other' causes real trouble?" the female asked.

"It is far too unstable for him to accomplish his mission with only a part of the artifact," the male explained.

The female sighed, "We have not had to ask someone for help twice since…"

"That was completely different, and quite the anomaly at that," the male said.

"Well… he is visiting his friends today," the female told the male.

The male told the female, "Let him enjoy the reunion before we drop our misfortune upon them. Our folly can destroy the world…"

The female muttered underneath the man, "Its worlds now…"

* * *

><p>I'm writing this during my busy time. I should be studying on my term papers, translating my Japanese and Spanish. You guys are great to me, so I'm writing. It's my special 2000+ plus work, so I hope you enjoy. Auf Wiedersehen.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Back to the Velvet Room

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Back to the Velvet Room?**_

A joint work between RionAgrias and Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

If I owned Persona… I don't.

_Thoughts_

This is not a harem fic… Don't get your hopes up.

If you want more of it 'Japanese-ish' or the reversal names… Look, unless you ask me to, this is the story in English. I'll give you what Persona game play gives you, nothing more. Otherwise, I'd be translating my story into Japanese for you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dojima Residence- Inaba<strong>_

Souji had flashbacks of the days of him trying to solve the murders when he walked down the stairs. The reason for the flashbacks was because Nanako made toast and sunny-side up eggs for him. He remembered that last year, his first day of school, Nanako made him sunny-side up eggs… it was touching.

_I wonder if she made me breakfast for me because I made her an omelet last night?_

Souji also wondered if Nanako remembered that she said that she was going to marry him. It was a cute statement, but… he was not sure about that.

"I'm going to meet my friends at Junes, okay?" Souji said. He added, "Did you want to come with me?"

Nanako's eyes brightened, "Really?"

Souji nodded, "Of course…"

"Yay!" Nanako smiled and began hurrying with her cleaning up the dishes.

Souji ended up helping her with cleaning away the breakfast mess because they were leaving together now. As Nanako slid open the door, Souji popped his collar. He would be visiting his friends… he had to pop his collar.

Nanako was… she just looked happy. He wondered just how much her mood darkened after Souji left. Dojima explained that after Souji left that even though he spent a lot more time around her even though the murders were solved; she was just not as happy. She missed her Big Bro, and without him around… She was not as enthusiastic around school, or at home. There was nothing Dojima could do about it because he was not Big Bro. That was why his uncle was happy that Souji returned, even if it was only for a short time.

The two of them walked through the Samegawa Floodplains towards the School Zone… but they were not headed towards Yasogami. They were heading toward Junes, instead.

There were only two placed were his friends could be sitting… one was the mesh table that was dubbed the "secret headquarters". The other was the covered table that was used when it was raining, they were studying, or there were too many of them. Souji headed towards the covered table; the only one missing was Rise, hopefully.

_This brings back so many memories._

Waiting for him at the covered table, closest to him on the left… was a girl with black hair down to her dark gray skirt. As the girl turned her head and waist, her black and frilly shirt exemplified the shine in her hair. Locking eyes with Souji, the girl who was fated to run the Amagi Inn one day; her mouth was half open, as if she was looking for something to say and could not find the words. This was the only one of the girls who opened their heart to Souji and he accepted.

"Souji-kun…," Yukiko's voice was so soft Souji could barely hear her speaking.

_Yukiko… it's been so long._

With Yukiko turning around, the others began to follow suit. Next to the long-haired girl was a girl with a brown bowl cut. Chie, Yukiko's best friend, was wearing a tight-fitting green tank top with short jean shorts. Her face lit up when she turned around and saw Souji.

"Hey…," Chie said, "You're here…"

_Chie… I'm glad to be here._

Next to Chie was the person who got into plenty of arguments with her, yet a very good friend of hers. He was one of Souji's best friends as well.

"Hey partner!" Yosuke nodded while smiling. His red pants and white shirt… especially the red pants, stood out more than anybody else.

_Partner… Just don't ask me to fight you again… I don't want to hurt you._

Across from Yosuke was the guy Naoto warned him about. He was a guy with short blond hair, parted to the left. His clothes made him look like he was a Frenchman, with his white frills. Teddie… he was good friends with Nanako, and that was disturbing.

There were literally tears in Teddie's eyes, "Sensei!"

_You stay away Pedobear! _

Next to Teddie was the one teenage boy who caused Naoto pain when she went on that date. His black tank top was marked with a flame effigy and his hair was slicked back and bleached. It clearly was a one-sided crush; it left him open to teasing by Yosuke. The reasoning behind that was Kanji even acted this way before the others knew Naoto was a girl.

"Hey, Senpai… How ya doing?"

_You screwed up Naoto's date… jerk._

Naoto just nodded in Souji's direction, probably because they had chatted for quite a while yesterday. Naoto had tightened her bandages… most likely because Kanji was with them. Souji had to believe yesterday was an aberration in her thinking.

_Long time no see…_

"Hi guys…," Souji waved. Souji lightly pushed Nanako, who was standing behind him, and brought her to the forefront, "Nanako wanted to come along."

"Hey, Nanako-chan," Yosuke smiled, "You're always welcome here."

Nanako smiled as Yukiko scooted in closer to Chie. The dark-haired girl said to Souji, "Sit here, Souji-kun…"

"Okay…," Souji nodded.

Yosuke and Chie shared a look of wondering what Yukiko was up to. To Souji's disappointment, his cousin… his Little Sis, sat next to Teddie on the complete opposite of the table.

"I can't believe… we're all together again…," Chie said.

"Well… almost all of us," Souji remarked, subtly reminding the tomboy of Rise's absence.

"I made a call through Rise's new manager," Naoto explained, "I'm sure she will be announcing another mini-hiatus as soon as she hears that you're coming to visit."

Yukiko sighed, "I'm sure she will come over here as fast she can."

Souji nodded in affirmation. Rise was like that, and Souji was sure she would rush down to see him. Souji asked, "So… how are you guys?"

Yosuke shrugged, "It's just not the same without you around, you know?"

Chie nodded, "Yeah… It's so hard to get the group together and study before finals when you aren't here."

"We just don't have the reasons to be here like last year," Naoto said.

"That would explain your drop in grades, Chie," Yosuke smirked.

"Like you have any room to talk!" Chie yelled at Yosuke, "How many classes did you fail?"

Yukiko started laughing at the pair's actions with the two of them now yelling at each other. Souji could not help but to chuckle.

"I offered to tutor them, but…" Naoto said.

"Hey…!" Kanji objected, "I accepted your help…"

Naoto muttered, "It didn't seem to help much in the end…" She was hoping that Kanji did not hear it.

Souji rolled his eyes. He had heard Naoto's statement, but thankfully… Kanji apparently did not. Souji said truthfully, "I missed being in your guys' classes."

"Speaking of which… how did you do in your exams, partner?" Yosuke asked.

"Me…?" Souji raised an eyebrow. He answered tentatively, "Top of my class…"

Chie shook her head and said with her eyes closed, "Figures…" She had stopped fighting with Yosuke long enough to state her mind.

It was not that Teddie was being quiet… It was Teddie was talking to Little Sis… and nobody else.

"Hey Teddie!" Yosuke broke up the mascot's conversation with Nanako. He called out, "Are you ever coming back to work?"

"Only if Sensei wants me to," Teddie looked to Souji.

_I think he really means if we all meet up and I drag Nanako along._

"You better…," Yosuke grumbled, "You still owe us for the clothes…" He stared at Chie.

"What are you looking at me for!" Chie looked affronted.

"You're the one who bought them for him… with my money!" Yosuke explained.

"So…!" Chie yelled. She responded, "Need I remind you about signing us up for beauty pageant?"

"You guys signed us up for the cross-dressing pageant!" Yosuke returned with his own barb.

"That was Rise-chan, not me!" Chie explained.

And so… another fight began between the pair of friends. They really were good friends… who would risk their lives for each other; it had been proven true under Souji's eyes last year. Souji rolled his eyes… they were going to be at this for a while.

The conversations began anew, minus the arguing pair, mainly about the events that occurred while Souji and the others were separated. They were asking about Souji's school and parents, but Souji had very little good things to say. His conversation continued as the questions turned to the summer.

"My parents wanted to take me to America, but… come on," Souji said.

"I understand, Senpai," Kanji nodded, "It's your last year… who wants to be by yourself for your last summer."

"But… Inaba is not a glamorous place for your summer vacation, ya know?" Yosuke turned his head, stopping his argument.

Souji shrugged, but Yukiko said, "He's always welcome to come to the inn."

Teddie's ears perked up, as much as they could when he was not wearing the bear suit, "Does that mean we're going back to the inn? Hot spring!"

Yosuke shook his head. Yosuke remembered the last time he was there… and Souji could understand why his best friend was feeling trepidation. The buckets still gave the males nightmares every time they thought of the Amagi Inn.

Yosuke ended up shuddering and telling Teddie in a hushed tone, "Teddie… don't mention the hot springs…"

Souji thought that Yosuke would think of a worse memory in the Amagi Inn. He decided to remind him of it, "Hey… Yosuke… how about our haunted room and your failed attack into the wrong room?"

"Ahhh!" Yosuke was shaking his head, "I don't want to hear about it…"

Yukiko raised an eyebrow. She didn't know about that failed attack. Well, none of the girls knew that the boys tried to get revenge on the girls by attempting to sneak into their room; their plot was foiled by ending up in Hanako's and Miss Kashiwagi's room by mistake.

_The horror of that attempt was almost as bad as Puke River and Mystery Food X at the camping trip. Damn you Mooroka, you alcoholic!_

"We'll decide on that later…," Souji finally broke the silence that had started to form between the boys and the rest of the group. At least Souji was one of the few guys that did not jump alongside Hanako or Kashiwagi.

"So… what should we do tomorrow?" Chie asked. She had long finished her argument with Yosuke, "We have a good part of the summer ahead of us, but… what should we do together?"

A few of them shrugged. Souji did not think traveling into the TV was a good idea, no matter how nice it looked now. The fact that Nanako was forcefully thrown in there; the trauma of going back inside might be too much; she never gained a Persona and came of her free will, either. It they did travel into the TV, it would have to be sans Nanako. That was why before one of them even tried to suggest it, Souji shook his head in refusal.

"We can decide when tomorrow comes," Naoto suggested, "Souji is probably still tired and we have not had enough time to figure out what would be the best possible activity for all of us to do together."

_Nice save, Naoto-kun…_

"Sounds good to me," Souji said, "I do a feel tired, still."

"Alright, partner," Yosuke using the iconic name for Souji that he had used all last year, "We'll see you tomorrow."

Souji stood and excused himself from the group. He said, "Are you ready, Little Sis…? Or do you want a little more time?"

Nanako replied to her cousin, "I wanna talk to Teddie a little longer."

Teddie's eyes lit up at that comment, meanwhile… everyone else's eyes dimmed at that prospect.

_Pedobear strikes again… At least he is not hitting on Yukiko or any of the others right now._

Yukiko motioned to Souji and said quietly, "Can I talk to you?"

Souji nodded silently and stood up as Yukiko did. That brought the others' gazes away from Nanako and Teddie to Yukiko and him. It was a little awkward, but… Souji somewhat expected it. He knew this conversation was coming eventually.

_Let's see what the ex wants…_

Yukiko started walking towards the chairs and table that was ironically named, "our secret headquarters" during their attempts to save those kidnapped and catch the murderer.

_Of course, we did not accomplish what we set out to do until after we abandoned our headquarters because Little Sis was kidnapped by Namatame and we figured out that Adachi was the murderer. _

Souji took a seat in the chair closest to him while Yukiko remained standing. He wondered… if the others really knew about the two of them last year. He would not be surprised if they did.

Yukiko was a little shy when she finally spoke to Souji, "It's been a few months since we've talked together… alone."

Souji sighed, "Not since a little before the end of the last year…"

"I still remember when I was kidnapped," Yukiko started to reminisce.

"That was fourteen months ago…," Souji finished.

"That's hard to believe it was so long ago," the girl with the long hair said, "It still seems like it was yesterday that we were running around and trying to save people." She blushed, "And you were the one who saved them all… and saved me."

"I had help, don't forget…," Souji said.

"I'm not just talking about being kidnapped…," Yukiko smiled.

"Yukiko-chan…," Souji closed his eyes. Her leather keychain was still on his wallet… and he still had one of her red scarves…

_About that… I really should return that scarf to her. I never gave it back to her from the Emperor's Birthday._

"Just… I hope you haven't forgotten about me," Yukiko frowned.

_Forgotten about you?_

"How could I forget about you?" Souji responded. He sighed, "Is there something that's troubling you that much that would make you say that?"

"Well… Rise-chan is coming back," Yukiko said, "Then… there's Chie…"

"Huh?" Souji raised an eyebrow.

"I'm best friends with Chie, I know everything about her," Yukiko said, "You don't have to say anything about Rise-chan to explain her feelings about you.

_If you had said that at the beginning of the 2__nd__ year… umm… yeah… How much did you know about someone who was jealous of you? At least Yukiko did not say anything about Naoto. Everyone thinks there's this foolish thing going on between Kanji and Naoto. I don't even know what's going on anymore. I don't even know what's going on with my own life anymore._

"Well… If that's what you believe," Souji tried to lie his way out of it.

Souji was interrupted from more embarrassing probing by Yukiko when Nanako yelled out from behind, "Big Bro!"

_Should I tell Yukiko that Nanako wants to marry me and Dojima didn't say no…_

"Oh, Nanako-chan…," Yukiko waved at Nanako, "Do you want your brother back?"

"Are you done talking to Teddie?" Souji asked.

Nanako smiled at Yukiko and Souji, "All done…"

Souji stood up and nodded in Yukiko's direction. He was not sure he wanted anything to do with Yukiko right now… or any of the girls.

_Give me a day or two…_

As Souji started to leave with Nanako, he still heard Yukiko mouth, "I'll see you soon…"

As the pair headed towards the bus to take them back to their residence, Souji asked his cousin, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" Nanako smiled, "It was fun seeing Teddie and your friends again."

"I'm glad that you had fun," Souji returned with his own smile.

The bus ride back to the Dojima Residence was one full of happy conversations between relatives. They really had not that much time to talk yesterday, and it was nice to catch up on some more of what happened while he was gone. Being around a younger cousin like Nanako gave him a different perspective on the events, Souji believed… even if there were different things happening with Nanako than with most of his other friends.

When Souji returned home with Nanako… he had to remember how to make one of the dishes he had prepared last year. He almost screwed up and burned the stew, but he put the right lid on just in time. It tasted really good and his cousin agreed with him.

Souji had to resist the urge to eat the rest of the stew or there would be none left for his uncle. Unfortunately, it was almost stone cold by the time his uncle came home. Dojima still appreciated the sentiment that Souji took the time to make dinner, though.

Souji was full of nostalgia when he sat on his couch and pulled out one of his books that rested on the shelf. He had bought those books throughout his 2nd year. He read until he felt sleepy, which did not take long… considering he had a full stomach. He The futon felt nice and comfy… thinking about his friends… brought more memories of the past year on his 2nd day back than the 1st. He would not even notice that in his pants pocket laying over his desk chair… a dark blue-colored key that was once invisible… was shining yet again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Velvet Room<strong>_

The only thing that could have completed his nostalgia trip is if Souji would have dreamt of wrestling Yosuke with luchador masks or playing tag with Kou and Daisuke. Sadly, his nostalgia trip became a lot more trippy when he 'awoke' in a sense, in front of a short balding man in a black suit with a very long nose and a very beautiful lady with yellow-ish eyes and long blond hair in a tight-fitting blue dress. If Souji was seeing them…

_Oh shit… What now?_

"We should make sure it is really him," the lady with the long blond hair said. Souji knew her as Margaret.

_Huh?_

"That would be the best course of action," Igor said. He looked at his assistant, "I will leave it to you to judge him."

"Judge me?" Souji said with some slight confusion.

Margaret questioned him, "What is the last thing we did together before you left Inaba?"

"We tried to kill each other," Souji suppressed a chuckle.

Igor and Margaret looked at each other. Souji was not sure how much Margaret had told her master about that fight. It was one epic fight that Souji nearly lost.

"How about before that?" Margaret asked, "Just the two of us?"

"You left the Velvet Room by the Shopping District…," Souji started to say when he was interrupted.

"Which I expressly forbid after the last time…," Igor said.

"You kissed me…," Souji finished.

Souji was about as close to seeing Igor out of character as he made that statement.

_What the hell did that last guest do?_

"After our fight… what did I tell you about my sister?" Margaret asked.

"You finally understood why your sister went after the last guest who visited the Velvet Room and why it was so important for her to go there," Souji answered.

Margaret looked satisfied and looked to her master. Igor nodded as well. It was during this that Souji took a look around the familiar Velvet Room and was surprised by what he saw. The room looked haggard and unkempt. There was wear and tear on the carpet and the couches looked beat up. Even the Velvet Room on its pseudo-rails… they sounded creaky and worn.

"I'm guessing you did not bring me here to say hello, right?" Souji said.

"I am afraid we have fallen pray to a doppelganger while waiting for you to arrive," Igor answered his question.

"Are you saying… that someone copied my presence?" Souji asked.

"Yes… and the consequences were devastating," Margaret explained.

"We did not notice the one key difference between you and the culprit until after the damage was done," Igor said, "It was the culprit's ability to enter the Velvet Room of his own free will after we finished the task set before you."

"He was able to just walk into the Velvet Room?" Souji raised an eyebrow.

Margaret nodded, "He was particularly interested in one object. It was an object which you used repeatedly throughout your time with us last year."

"The compendium?" Souji guessed.

Igor gestured to Margaret, and at his insistence, she held out a damaged compendium which held its cover and maybe one page. Igor said to Souji, "Our culprit asked for the compendium for his own uses, which would be pointless, as he is no longer a guest here and would have no use for it. When I told Margaret not to give it to him, 'you' became belligerent and revealed your true form. Only Margaret's abilities stopped him from taking the whole compendium, and to stop him from taking a good part of it…"

"I scattered the pages among the TV world," Margaret finished.

"So… I need to travel into the TV world to recover the pages?" Souji hypothesized.

"I would have had Margaret accomplish that task… if it was that simple," Igor said to Souji.

_I need more information..._

"Wait… who is this doppelganger?" Souji asked.

"He goes by the name of Loki…," Igor said, "A trickster god… whose reasons for the compendium is unknown, but is volatile to say the least."

_Loki… didn't I summon him as a Persona?_

"He looks nothing like the Persona that you may have summoned, Souji," Margaret answered his thoughts.

"So… why do you need me to recover the pages?" Souji asked for the specifics.

"Loki has a few of the pages to summon some of your 'Personas', or in his case, demons. The pages that were being spread among the TV world… Loki decided to use his powers to open multiple holes in this world. The pages are in the TV world, but they are not," Igor tried to explain.

"Like how Yukiko would be in the TV world, but in the castle?" Souji tried to understand.

"In a way…," Margaret nodded, "But… we have no idea where these holes lead to. I am guessing they do not lead to a castle or somewhere else.

"Could they lead to more worlds within the TV world?" Souji asked, but was not sure he wanted an affirmative answer.

Igor said, "It is completely possible that it could lead to a new world."

"How many new holes are there in the TV world?" Souji asked.

"There are at least five holes within the TV world," Igor answered.

Margaret handed Souji the compendium. Souji held the battered tome in his hands… it really was a mess.

"You can still summon Izanagi," Margaret said to Souji as he was examining the tome.

"That's about it…," Souji muttered, "It sounds like it will be troublesome."

"You have your friends, don't you?" Margaret asked, "I believe they will come along if you ask."

"We have never asked someone to complete two completely different tasks before, especially on something like this," Igor told Souji, "We have faith that you will complete the task that we have asked for you to complete."

Souji nodded, but started blacking out at that. Souji awoke, as tired as if he had not gone to bed at all. He really hoped that what he experienced was an actual dream, not actual directions from Igor and Margaret. This was a vacation, not a mission from the Velvet Room. He wanted to relax, spend time with his friends, hell… maybe even visit the Amagi Inn and actually go into the hot springs this time around. He sat up and threw off the covers of the futon, and looked at his desk where his school books used to sit. To his dismay, the battered tome known as the compendium was on top of desk.

_Oh god… What the hell am I doing? The compendium was messed up because somebody who looked like me hijacked the Velvet Room and tried to steal it. Margaret tried to take it, but they blew it up. Now, there are a bunch of holes in the nice, new TV world, apparently. What the hell is Teddie going to think when he goes back? Maybe he already went back? Shit… Am I supposed to go into these holes and find pieces of the compendium when I don't have use of anything besides Izanagi? Am I really supposed to go into these holes? Should I really try and get my friends to come with?_

* * *

><p>Yeah… about that… I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I am almost done with my anthropology testing. I will be leaving in a couple weeks for an archaeology field school in Mizzou. So, my writing will again be limited while I'm away. I hope you enjoy my work while I'm still here. Auf Wiedersehen…<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Down the Mysterious Hole

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Down the Mysterious Hole**_

A joint work between RionAgrias and Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

If I owned Persona… I don't.

_Thoughts_

This is not a harem fic… Don't get your hopes up. I'm not just talking about Yukiko, Chie, Rise, and Naoto either… Regardless, it is not a harem fic.

If you want more of it 'Japanese-ish' or the reversal names… Look, unless you ask me to, this is the story in English. I'll give you what Persona game play gives you, nothing more. Otherwise, I'd be translating my story into Japanese for you.

* * *

><p>Souji had a very eventful night. It was one he would rather not have, to tell the truth. He was given a mission to recover the pages of the Compendium because Margaret and Igor let in a doppelganger of himself. The doppelganger, it was apparently the trickster god Loki, messed up the Velvet Room and royally. He would have taken the compendium as well, and did something crazy with it if not for Margaret.<p>

_What could he do if Loki can't use Personas? Demons? I could see him summoning a Valkyrie, but if Loki can't use Personas… Not even Igor knows exactly what Loki wanted by coming in here… So, what the hell did he come here for?_

Igor and Margaret suggested that if he did not want to do this alone, then he should bring his friends along. Souji was not sure if he really wanted to ask Yosuke and the others to attempt this mission that seemed to be a little out there. It was another deity causing havoc, and they had little to go on but to jump into the unknown.

_When you think about it… that's a perfect fit for our group._

Still… Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko had entrance exams in a few months. Well, he did too, but he was not getting out of this mission without Margaret bugging the hell out of him. How would he break this to them?

_This will be fun…_

Souji sighed as he dressed. He had the Compendium under his left arm, and his stomach yearned for some of Nanako's toast. That was the one thing that would not change, no matter what the Velvet Room would send at him… Nanako's eggs and toast.

As Souji finished his breakfast, he opened his cell phone and started the arduous task of calling his friends. He had to meet up with them at Junes again. He did not know if he should break the bad news on the phone or when they got there, but there was one thing he would have to say before they left for the mega-mart.

_Bring your knives, greaves/boots, fans, chairs, claws, and guns…_

Souji's call to Yosuke was annoying to say the least.

"Hey Yosuke," Souji said.

Yosuke had that half-cheerful response, "What's up partner?"

"Are you working today? I want everyone to meet up at Junes…," Souji became serious.

"Uhh… I'm not working today, but… what's up buddy?" Yosuke questioned, "Why are you so serious all of a sudden? You sound like you did when someone was thrown into the TV?"

"Well… it has to do with the TV," Souji explained, "It is very complicated."

Souji swore he heard Yosuke sigh as the fluffy-haired man said over the phone, "So… is it going to be dangerous?"

"I have no idea what the hell is actually going on," Souji answered, "I have lots of bits and pieces, but no actual information."

"I should bring my wrenches, shouldn't I?" Yosuke asked.

"Might as well…," Souji agreed. He was going to bring his trusty baseball bat. He used it against Adachi, against Margaret, and against a goddess named Izanami-no-Ookami.

"Should I pass the information onto Chie, Yukiko, and the others?" Yosuke questioned.

"It would be for the best," Souji admitted. He felt that breaking the news at Junes would be bad enough.

"How did you find out about this, buddy?" Yosuke asked.

"It's very complicated. It has to do with my special Persona abilities," Souji said.

Yosuke said, "If it's related to the TV world and Personas, then it's related to Teddie and us. I'll see you at Junes."

"Thanks, Yosuke…," Souji said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Souji trusted Yosuke to call everyone else. He just needed to grab his baseball bat. He would need to pretend that he was going to summer practice for club. Too bad that he was not a member of Yasogami High anymore, that Yasogami High did not have a baseball club… or that none of this shit made any sense at all. He found an old uniform of his from last year, popped the collar, and placed the broken Compendium in his briefcase. He grabbed his baseball bat in his other hand and rested it against his shoulder. Souji waved goodbye to Nanako as he left the residence and headed towards the bus stop.

_Just like the good old days… hiding weapons in weird places. I always had trouble hiding those swords._

Souji was the first one at the covered table in Junes. He placed his bat against his seat while waiting for the others to arrive. Souji was a little tentative that… some of them might not show up because he had suddenly dropped something that could be dangerous on top of them. It was cloudy today… it might even rain this afternoon.

After ten minutes, Souji was starting to wonder if he was going to go into the TV alone. He wouldn't blame them if none of them, not even Yosuke, showed their faces. He sighed as another minute passed… getting ready to enter the TV world.

_I wonder if Teddie re-entered the TV world after yesterday. He might already be freaking out if he's in the TV._

Souji sighed and was about ready to stand up and head towards the one TV that would never be sold, Yosuke convinced his father that it was a TV that should never go on sale, when he felt long and silky arms envelop his shoulders. They were not Yukiko's… so there was only one girl those arms could belong to.

"Souji-kun…!" a girl's voice reached Souji's ears.

Souji could feel a head full of long dark red hair drawn into twin ponytails nearing the right side of his head. He was impressed that she got here that quickly. He reminded her, "You know you probably shouldn't hug me like that… Rise-chan."

"I missed you, Senpai!" Rise reluctantly removed her arms from around Souji's neck.

"It's been a long time…," Souji turned his waist around to see the resplendent young idol for the first time in person in months. He asked, "You didn't come back to Inaba just to see me, did you? I wasn't the one who called you."

Rise's smile diminished slightly, "That isn't really a fair question, Senpai…"

Souji sighed, "You're right, Rise-chan… It was not a fair question."

It was true that he missed Rise too. The young idol was a good friend of his and he missed her conversations about enjoying the simple things in Inaba. Instead of being an idol, she could be Rise. That was what Souji enjoyed. Souji enjoyed talking with Rise, not Risette. He was wearing a Yasogami uniform because he believed it might be a dangerous journey into the TV, but Rise was wearing Capri pants and orange tank top.

Rise asked Souji, "I have a question… I got a call from Yosuke-senpai while I was getting off the train. Are we doing something in the TV world?"

Souji was surprised… Yosuke had gotten a hold of Rise as well?

"Yes…," Souji said to Rise, "I think we are doing something inside the TV world…" He closed his eyes, "You don't have to come along. I didn't say anything about the TV world, so I'm not going to make you stay." He put his left hand on his baseball bat.

Rise's smile turned into a face of anger, "Why would I leave you behind if you're going to do something dangerous!" She gestured towards the TV, "If it involves the TV, doesn't it involve Teddie?"

"Rise-chan…," Souji closed his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you behind if you're going into the TV," Rise told him.

Souji was happy that someone supported his unknown endeavor; he felt bad that he doubted her. Souji should have known that Rise would follow him if he asked.

Souji tried to give her a smile, "Thanks… I'm glad to know that I have support from you."

"Of course, Senpai…," Rise's infectious smile was on full display. Though, her mood was not as cheerful as she said, "So… I wonder when the rain is coming."

"The rain…," Souji sighed, "Do you remember when we feared the rain? When we rushed to save someone before the rain would bring the fog?"

"We trusted you, Senpai," Rise said, "With you, we could save anyone, solve the murder…" She added… changing back to her seductive side with a small blush, "Save me…"

Souji shook his head from Rise's comments.

_She's still the same Rise Kujikawa._

Rise took a seat next to Souji and grabbed a hold of Souji's left arm, which brought back even more memories as the two of them waited for some of the others to show up. She did that last year, even when he was with Yukiko and he 'rejected' Rise. Souji and Rise chatted about the past few months. Rise talked about her new agency with its modeling and acting possibilities, while telling Souji how she stands up for herself. She asked questions about Souji's school year and his friends outside of Inaba. It was a nice conversation.

Souji looked at Rise and reached into his briefcase and pulled out the Compendium, "Rise-chan… do you mind holding onto this?"

There would be no use for him to use the Compendium, really… He did not need it for Izanagi if he had to fight somebody, and the rest of the pages were torn out of the tome. Right now… it was a worthless book that could not be used for little much more than a paperweight. He wanted Rise to hold onto it because if there was a battle, it would be best that a non-combatant carry it. Souji knew every person would fight to protect Rise if she was attacked, especially if Souji told them there was a reason to.

"What is this…?" Rise asked while taking the compendium on her free hand. She felt the now battered tome and opened up to see the bindings ripped with only one page still intact, "Is this what this is all about?"

"Uhh…," Souji was saved from saying anything by the arrival of Chie and Yosuke.

"Yo, buddy…," Yosuke said as he walked up to Souji, meeting him across the table.

"Hey, Rise-chan," Chie noticed the red-haired girl next to Souji. She looked at Yosuke and muttered to him, "Scary girl… attached to him already…"

"Yosuke-senpai! Chie-senpai!" Rise greeted, distracted from the compendium for the moment.

"I'm surprised you got here before us," Chie said to Rise.

"Well… I left as soon as I could," Rise explained, "I got a call from Yosuke-senpai to head to Junes and here was Senpai…" Rise squeezed a little tighter on Souji's arm.

Yosuke sighed. Both he and Chie were wearing Yasogami High uniforms… in Chie's case, which meant her typical green jacket was wrapped around her abnormally short skirt.

"So… Souji," Yosuke looked at the leader, "What's this all about?"

"Yeah…," Chie turned her attention away from Rise, "Yosuke told me to get ready to maybe enter the TV? What are we doing here, Souji-kun?"

"Is everyone going to show up, or are you three the only ones?" Souji asked. He was only going to give a full explanation of what he knew when he knew which of his friends were coming.

Yosuke responded, "I got hold of everyone, even Teddie. You mentioned the TV and we come running. Teddie was especially worried when I tell him that it might involve the TV world."

_If Yosuke's right, at least I know I have support._

At that point, Yukiko showed up with Naoto and Kanji in tow. Though Naoto and Kanji greeted Rise happily, Yukiko looked a little angry at the young idol's presence... or more where she was situated at the covered table. Souji knew that Rise hanging on his arm riled up the innkeeper's daughter, even if it was unintentional.

The only person missing now was Teddie, and he showed up a minute later. Teddie appeared a little flustered with his frilly shirt and fancy blond hair, which he used to try and steal the hearts of multiple girls.

_Everyone showed up… _

"Hey guys… I'm glad you showed up on such short notice," Souji said, looking from Teddie to Yosuke to all of the others.

"What are we going to do in the TV, Senpai?" Kanji asked.

Rise unhooked her right arm from Souji's left arm and placed it on the compendium. "Can you explain this, too?

Souji sighed, "Well… I don't know that much, but… it's related to why I can summon multiple Personas."

"Why you can summon multiple Personas? Your problem's about this?" Yosuke looked confused.

"Yes… The problem lies in the tome I have given to Rise," Souji gestured towards the red-haired idol.

"You will have to be more specific, Senpai," Naoto told Souji, who was sitting next to Kanji.

Souji said to Rise, "Open the tome…"

Rise opened it to show the Compendium with only one page intact, and the rest ripped out and missing. Souji continued, "This tome is called the "Compendium". It is what allows me to store my Personas and summon them at a moment's notice."

"Then, why is it all ripped up and stuff?" Kanji asked.

Souji said, "I'm getting to that." He wiped invisible sweat from his forehead, feeling pressure from having to explain the "Wild Card" to people who may not understand it. He continued, "There are two people who help me both create new Personas and hold the Compendium… "

"I was always wondering you suddenly had new Personas," Yukiko said, but it was not exactly directed towards Souji.

"Yeah… we would see this new, weird Persona all of a sudden, and it would beat this strong Shadow that was giving us so much trouble only a few days ago," Yosuke agreed.

"One is an old man..? He helps me fuse new Personas, while the other holds onto the Compendium. She's a woman with long blond hair. You've met her before." Souji explained. He really had no idea what Igor or Margaret was exactly. They were an old guy and a young woman, but… he had this feeling that Margaret was not that young and what the hell was Igor?"

"Guys…?" Kanji looked at Souji with a confused look, "Doesn't this seem a little weird?"

_I was waiting for someone to question it._

Naoto nodded, "Yes, it is hard to believe. We have to trust Souji for the moment. We need to listen to his whole explanation and then decide on the validity of his statement."

_Great… let's see how many of them think I am crazy._

"There's more, isn't there?" Naoto looked at Souji, "Like what the real issue is? Why this Compendium is in the condition it is?"

Souji took a deep breath and said, "Apparently, someone came in with my face and tried to take the Compendium from the blond-haired woman..."

Souji was interrupted before he could finish by Yosuke, "Are you saying someone was looking like you?"

"I guess they copied my likeness?" Souji shrugged, "I don't know."

"Could this be someone who knows you well?" Naoto asked. She said, "It would have to be someone powerful enough to copy you."

"It would have to be someone who would have a specific reason for wanting your tome-thingy," Yosuke added.

"Could it be Izanami?" Rise questioned.

Souji shook his head, "No… it's not Izanami."

"Well… maybe it would be wise of Souji to finish explaining his story?" Naoto interjected.

Souji nodded at Naoto's statement and said, "Only the woman's skills in battle stopped the doppelganger from taking the whole Compendium. She was the one who we fought in Heaven, remember?" He received a collective nod at that. He finished, "The woman… Margaret… and the doppelganger ended up ripping the Compendium to pieces and shredding it across the TV world. Their fight… they messed with the TV world itself... structurally" Souji sighed, "Sadly, some of this is speculation… I have not seen the supposed damage to the TV world, and have only seen the damage to the Compendium."

_I really don't know much of what is going on, truthfully._

"Hmm…," Yosuke was thinking out loud. He finally said, "If we had not fought that lady and had seen the Compendium firsthand, I would think you are crazy. Still, I would want to go to the TV world to see this 'supposed' damage."

Teddie looked bewildered, "I want to go inside if something's wrong, especially if Sensei says so."

Rise stood up and said, "I think we should go inside… Let's go, Senpai."

"We should at least see if the TV world really is damaged," Yukiko said. Souji noticed that even though she was agreeing with Rise and the others, there was a scowl on her face.

"Okay then…," Souji stood up and moved away from the table. He picked up the bat and his briefcase; he was heading towards the electronics department and the unsellable TV. Chie, Teddie, Naoto, and Kanji followed Souji towards the entrance to the TV world.

As Souji started walking away, the silver-haired young man heard arguing between the idol and Souji's ex-girlfriend. It made Souji stop in his tracks and turn his head towards the dark-red haired girl and the girl with long black hair.

"I'm tired of you always holding onto Souji-kun's arm," Yukiko said to Rise.

"What!" Rise exclaimed.

Yukiko continued, "I'm tired of you flirting with him all the time."

"He's not your boyfriend, Yukiko-senpai!" Rise countered, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do!"

_Oh dear…_

The bickering continued, but Souji was losing interest in the conversation. Souji turned towards the nearest person to him, which was Chie and said to her, "At least it isn't boring around here…"

Chie frowned, "I can't believe they're fighting over you. Isn't it kind of pointless when we're about to go into the TV world?"

"I guess Rise's action today just pushed Yukiko over the top," Souji replied.

"She didn't exactly do anything different than normal, right Souji-kun?" Chie asked.

Souji shrugged, "Maybe it's because she had just gotten back from Inaba and she's already coming after me?"

"Maybe…," Chie agreed. She changed the subject, "If we're headed into the TV world, won't it be kind of suspicious if we all disappear again and again?" She closed one eye, "I mean… I know it's not like the murder case and people were wondering why we all disappeared to save people, but it will still look weird if we all disappear for awhile."

"After we investigate for the first few times, maybe one or two of us should stay behind," Souji suggested.

"Souji-kun… you'll have to protect Yukiko when I can't be there," Chie told the fearless leader.

"I will do my best," Souji nodded.

"Hopefully… when the time comes… you can protect me, too," Chie blushed a little with her words.

_I was waiting for something like that._

"The less protecting I have to do, the better," Souji said.

He again started his walk in the direction of the TV that would that him to the other world. The electronics department was a desolate place, with TVs that no one could afford. It was a place where no salespeople ever visited, besides Teddie and Yosuke… though their purpose had nothing to do with Junes. He was joined by everyone else besides Rise and Yukiko, but they came a minute or so later… staring at each other icily.

"Does everyone remember how to enter the TV world?" Teddie asked. Somehow, he had changed into his mascot costume while walking to the electronics department. Teddie was a little scary sometimes.

Souji stuck his hand in and the TV made black and white ripples; it brought back a lot of memories from when he almost to fell in to when Yosuke almost pissed his pants. He said to Teddie, "I think I got it."

The ride into the TV was nothing but nostalgia for Souji. He landed safely on his feet, but he remembered when he used to land on his shoulder or his ass. It was so painful, but at least he did not land on his wallet.

"It looks normal enough," Yosuke was rubbing his ass… he never really got the hang of 'landing on his feet' thing when entering the TV world.

The TV world had undergone a massive change when the eight of them defeated Izanami. The foggy enigma that was filled with various castles and bathhouses were an extremely dangerous place for the unprepared visitor; Chie could attest to that. When she relented and changed the world back to its original form, the world inside the TV became a paradise, full of pristine lakes and fresh fields. It was a paradise that was unmatched compared to most sites of developed Japan. Souji wanted to spend time in here… just to relax with his friends, but he never had a chance. He had to return to his hometown the day after the drastic change.

The group stood in a semi-circle as they started looking for the 'supposed damage'. Yukiko and Rise were at opposite ends… and still in bad moods. Kanji broke the silence of their observations by saying, "There aren't any problems, Souji-senpai. I don't see anything wrong."

Souji saw Teddie frown at Kanji's words.

_It just doesn't feel right._

Souji took a deep breath. On the outside, the TV world looked like it was in perfect condition. It was not just because Teddie looked worried; it was because Souji felt something was wrong with the world. Margaret and Igor said something was wrong, but Souji could feel the inhabitants of the Velvet Room were right.

Souji looked to Rise, who was standing in front a grassy knoll that lead to an oak tree that held a lone wooden swing. He asked the idol, "Do you mind doing a quick scan for me, Rise-chan?"

_Are you in any condition to scan, Rise-chan?_

"Huh…?" Rise was a little distracted, but at Souji's words… perked up. Her exchange with Yukiko had messed with her head. She shook her head and finally said, "Okay… I'll do it."

For the first time since April, Souji saw Kanzeon appear behind Rise's body and place its visor over her eyes. Naoto, the person who was closest to the red-haired 2nd year, backed away a few steps as the support Persona's head began swaying back and forth. A good portion of the Persona-users watched Rise scan the new TV world. A minute later, Kanzeon dissipated; however, Rise's eyes were widened.

"So…?" Yosuke looked at Rise expectantly.

Rise looked at Souji, "It is terrible… it's just…"

"What is it, Rise-chan?" Chie questioned, focusing her attention to the idol.

"It's like someone tore holes in the TV world," Rise explained. She looked a bit exasperated, "There are so many of them…"

Teddie looked frustrated that his world was in trouble again. Souji was right about the damage to the TV world, and Souji being correct was not the best thing in the world. Part of the silver-haired young man did not really want to have something else wrong with the TV world after fixing it the first time around.

"So... there are holes in the TV world now, right?" Yosuke said to the group, "Then what are we supposed to do about them?"

Souji shrugged before he said, "I'm guessing there are pages of my Compendium in those holes."

Yukiko chimed in for the first time since her conversation with Rise, "So, if we go into the holes… we can recover your pages?"

"If that is where they really are," Souji sighed.

"I got another question, Souji-senpai," Kanji cut in. When Souji nodded, he added his question, "How do we close those holes?"

"I have no clue how the hell to close any of those damn holes," Souji shrugged.

Kanji shook his head, but Naoto was the one who spoke, "It may be that only those inside the holes know how to close the holes."

"Then we enter the holes, right?" Chie said, "Let's go into the holes right now!"

"If there are multiple holes, then we each take one, okay?" Yosuke suggested.

"There's a problem with that," Rise said, "I don't think all of the holes are open at the moment. I think we can only enter one right now."

"How do you know one is closed, and one is opened?" Souji was curious.

"It's just that they feel different. There are ones that feel empty and dark, those are closed. There is one that just feels… I can't explain it," Rise tried to explain, "It's just painful to search for."

"How do we open the other holes then?" Kanji asked, getting annoyed, "How do we even know that we can open the other holes!"

"I don't know…," Souji shook his head, "I told you… I really don't know much of anything right now."

Teddie looked distressed, but said, "I wanna go to the place that we can enter… I wanna go into the hole."

Souji nodded and asked, "Rise-chan… where is the open hole?"

Rise pointed in the direction of 4 o'clock as she said, "That's where the hole is…"

"Let's go everyone… I want to see it for myself," Souji told the others.

They walked in silence as they made their way to the open hole in the TV world. The silence was caused by the differing opinions and moods of the Persona-users due to the actions that Souji gave them through his explanations and the interactions of the others. It was awkward, to say the least.

To tell the truth, the hole was exactly where Yukiko ended up when she thrown into the TV; it was where a castle formed and she had told people she wanted to 'score a hot stud'. She did end up scoring a stud in the end.

It was eerie as they came upon where Yukiko's castle used to lie. The castle may have been long gone, but in its place was a black void that seemed to be eating the TV world alive. The hole was about ten meters wide and ten meters tall that was sort of drawing the Persona-users towards the darkness.

"Is that the hole?" Chie looked around. They were standing in a haphazard formation that Souji was used to them doing while they were waiting to enter one of the areas to rescue someone. Souji was in the back with everyone else in various positions.

"I guess so…," Souji said, looking at the tomboy.

Kanji walked straight to the hole and stuck his hand into inky darkness. His hand was covered by the blackness and swallowed. He looked at them and asked, "Are we going then?"

_He sure changed his mind about traveling into the hole quickly enough._

Souji had to admit it was kind of scary, and that he was a bit unsure about traveling to a new place.

_I wonder… how are we getting back after we go in?_

"Dammit!" Souji's wonderings were interrupted by Kanji's yell. He looked at the hole, and saw that Kanji was being surrounded and sucked into the hole.

"Shit…," Souji muttered.

"Oh My God! He's being sucked in!" Chie yelled.

Just as Chie said that, the rest of Kanji's body and his head started to disappear. A good amount of expletives were being emitted from his mouth. The others looked at each other in shock as they watched him disappear.

"We have to go after him," Naoto explained.

"I can't believe it just ate Kanji-kun," Yukiko looked shocked, "He stuck his hand in there and it just took him."

Souji tried to take control of the situation by telling the others, "We can't leave him behind. Naoto-kun is right… we will follow after him."

The six others gave Souji a confident look. Whatever misgivings they had towards entering the anomaly, they needed to follow Kanji. If he was stupid enough to go in, they needed to follow and explore whatever was inside.

Souji needed to be the leader, so he took a confident step forward and then another towards the darkness. As he stuck first his left hand and then his right foot into the hole, Souji felt a pull on his body. It was a different pull than the TV world did the first time… fourteen months ago; that was almost like falling in. As soon as he put his first two limbs in, his other two were dragged in.

_Shit…_

Souji felt himself opening his eyes to a sunny world and a grassy field. He had no clue where he was, but at least it did not look too scary. He stood up and began looking around some more, and discovered that there he was surrounded by roads. He looked to his left and, saw… something he had never been and only seen on TV; it was the Tokyo Dome. At least he knew where he was now.

_We're in Tokyo?_

"We were sent to Tokyo…," Naoto's voice made Souji jump. She continued, "I wonder if this is the real Tokyo…"

Souji turned around to see Naoto had landed in pristine condition, her white shirt completely without grass stains. He had wanted to make sure she was alright because he had landed on his back. Staring at Naoto made her blush, though.

"Don't do that, Senpai…," Naoto muttered, red tingeing her cheeks.

About fifty meters away from the Tokyo Dome, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko were looking around, a bit amazed by the sight of being in Tokyo.

"Senpai!" Rise had come from behind Souji and stood right behind him. She sounded a little frightened, as though she knew this was not the normal Tokyo.

Teddie had joined Yosuke, Yukiko, and Chie in their examination of the stadium.

Souji called out, "Everyone… come here!"

Hearing Souji call out in frustration, the four who were not close by rushed over to talk to him.

"Okay… is everyone alright?" Souji asked straight away.

The group nodded, but Yukiko said, "It was a rough landing, but I'm okay."

Chie said, "It was scary… watching it suck you in." That made Yukiko glare at Chie a little.

"I know what you mean; it was frightening," Souji agreed with Chie. He changed the subject, "I doubt Kanji is far away, but we need to figure out exactly where we are. I am not sure this is our Tokyo." Souji turned to Rise, "Rise-chan… can you scan and look for Kanji?"

Rise took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She tried to summon her Persona. They were waiting, and she tried. After thirty seconds, Rise sighed and said, "I can't… I can't summon my Persona."

Souji said in frustration, "Well… Rise's Persona is useless in here. We will have to just look for Kanji the old-fashioned way." He looked to Teddie and said, "You can't 'smell' him, can you?"

Teddie shook his head and Souji said, "We should just look for him then…"

The seven of them noticed that there were quite a few abandoned buildings and though there were many people Souji were going to ask if he had seen a potential gang-banger with shock-blond hair, they looked rather despondent and melancholy.

The Persona-users decided they were going to head to Shinjuku and look for Kanji along the way. It was a little too quiet, this Tokyo. It was almost desolate in a way. Souji felt like there was something very wrong with it, especially if Rise's Kanzeon was unavailable. He was glad he had his baseball bat with him… just in case.

"Senpai!" Rise called out and pointed, "Is that him!"

Souji turned his head as he looked in the direction Rise pointed. Along a broken road, another sign that Souji believed that it was not the real Tokyo, stood Kanji confronting two twenty-some men wearing suits.

"Hey guys!" Kanji yelled, "You think you can insult me and get away with it!"

"Kanji-kun!" Yukiko yelled from behind Souji, "Are you alright!"

"Yukiko-senpai!" Kanji turned around and looked at the seven Persona-users, "You came after me?"

"Of course we did," Yosuke replied, "You think we wouldn't?"

"Get back here, Kanji-kun!" Naoto yelled. When Naoto asked Kanji to do something, Kanji listened. Kanji immediately ran back to where Naoto, Souji, and the others were positioned… about fifteen meters from his former position, and seventeen from the two men.

One of the guys had slicked brown hair, and the other had sharp black hair that was cut rather short. Their blue ties to go along with their black suits were a sharp contrast to their demeanor. Kanji must have had said things that upset them greatly because they looked rather unhappy. What surprised Souji was that they both pulled out something that looked kind of like a handheld gaming device that he had left at home.

Yosuke was the first to say something, "Dude… that looks like that new handheld device that just came out."

"You mean the one that gives you a headache if you don't hold it exactly right?" Souji responded.

Naoto muttered, "Why are they playing games?"

Suddenly, the guy with black hair called out, "Hey guy… that girl with red hair is really cute."

"I agree," the man with brown hair said, "She's probably as good-looking as Haru even… maybe even better."

"Though…," the black-haired guy said, "The girl with the black hair… she looks like some fun too."

"Damn... fun all around," the brown-haired guy smirked.

_Bastard…_

"What the hell!" Yosuke yelled, "Are you talking about Rise-chan and Yukiko-san?"

Continuing smirks from the two suit-wearing men only caused more swearing from Kanji and Yosuke. Souji was at a loss, unsure of what to say about the verbal abuse from the two men. He knew what he should do; he shouldered his baseball bat.

Finally, the black-haired young man in the suit took a step towards Rise with a dirty grin on his face, all while holding the handheld system. That was when Naoto took action. She had taken the gun out of its holster and pointed it at the man.

"If you attempt to harm Rise, I will be forced to arrest you," Naoto threatened.

The man with the brown hair chuckled, and then started laughing. Souji looked at him with an eyebrow raised. The general emotion from the group was confusion, until the man explained, "The police have no control in this city. You might as well put the gun down before you get hurt, shorty…"

Naoto took a deep breath and aimed her gun. The man with the brown hair pressed a button on the handheld and yellow light flashed in his eyes.

_Shit!_

"Naoto-kun!" Souji yelled.

Souji came from behind, shoving Naoto out of the way, while feeling the electricity of a 'Zio' rush through his body.

"Souji-kun!" Naoto exclaimed as Souji hit the floor.

Similar words of worry came from Rise, Yukiko, and Chie… not to mention from the males.

"They can shoot electricity?" Yosuke said to himself in partial amazement.

"We can do a lot more than that," the black-haired guy's perverted smile rose.

Away from his handheld came something that Souji recognized as one of his Persona. It was not in his Compendium anymore, but he recognized what the demon was.

"Hee… ho!" the demon called out.

It was a demon of the winter wearing a blue tunic that covered its white body. It was rather cute that stood behind the suited man.

The brown-haired man pressed a button as well and out came another demon that Souji recognized from his Compendium.

The lantern that came from the jack o' lantern was more of an immediate giveaway of the demon's identity than his call of "Hee… ho!" that the demon said.

_You have to be kidding me…_

Souji was lying on the road; the other seven were in shock and amazement. Only Naoto was able to stick her hand out and help Souji up. It did not mean that Naoto was not shocked that demons were coming out of handhelds. Even Souji was a bit incredulous at what just occurred. It was not amusing to get shocked, but this was over the top.

"Now… if you don't want to get hurt… put down your weapons and play nice," the brown-haired man said.

Naoto dropped her gun and Yosuke, who had drawn his wrenches after seeing Souji electrified, let them hit the cracked road.

The two working men with their demons looked at each other with their perverted grins. They took a step forward when they were interrupted by another voice.

"Never fear… Magical Prin…!" a young female voice called out before she was cut off by another male one.

"I thought Akemi told you not to say that anymore, Midori" the male voice scolded.

"Aww… you're no fun, Keisuke!" the female, known as Midori said.

The female was dressed in an odd outfit, as though she was cosplaying at some weird event with her numerous belts and the purple and white dress-thingy. She looked out of place, to say the least. She had on a purple ribbon to go with her purple hair and blue eyes. Her friend, however, wore a yellow polo and had well-kept brown hair with glasses.

Midori chided the two men, "You've been bad boys and we have to take your COMPs!"

* * *

><p>Yay… onto World 1-1… I'm kidding. I'm leaving soon, so I don't know if I'll get any work done while I'm gone. I'll be at a field school. Anyways… if you didn't enjoy the chapter… I'm sorry. Auf Wiedersehen.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Akemi and the COMP

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Akemi and the COMP**_

A joint work between RionAgrias and Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

If I owned Persona… I don't.

_Thoughts_

This is not a harem fic… Don't get your hopes up. I'm not just talking about Yukiko, Chie, Rise, and Naoto either… Regardless, it is not a harem fic.

Also, personalities of people are changed slightly due to situations in said world or worlds. So… if it's really off base, get on me about it… if it's a slight change, I am not a punching bag, kiddos.

The –san and –chan jazz and what not will be used by Persona 4 ppls, not in places where you don't here them. Alrighty?

If you want more of it 'Japanese-ish' or the reversal names… Look, unless you ask me to, this is the story in English. I'll give you what Persona game play gives you, nothing more. Otherwise, I'd be translating my story into Japanese for you.

P.S. How I am making the COMPs work is my business. So...:-p

* * *

><p>Souji's summer… it was supposed to be a few weeks where he would be spending time with his friends that he left behind. He would hang out with them while trying to break up inevitable fights between Chie and Yosuke, and… apparently Rise and Yukiko. Now… his Compendium was broken because someone messed with the Velvet Room and when they entered the TV world to investigate; there were holes all around the world. The hole sucked Souji in and sent them to an unfamiliar Tokyo. It was a Tokyo that stymied the use of Rise's Persona; she was unable to use it to find Kanji until they came upon him by happenstance where they found two men summoning demons from handheld systems.<p>

He wanted to be with his friends, but why was he so close with his friends? Was it because they had a common goal? The eight of them were so different; it was unlikely that they would have ever become friends unless the murders occurred. Souji would never have been more than acquaintances with Yukiko if Yamano and Konishi were not killed; she probably would have suffered as a girl who wanted to leave the Amagi Inn. Souji would never have met or even talked to Rise… or Naoto, for that matter. Obviously, Souji would not have met Teddie. Kanji probably would still be a 1st year, if he even showed up to school at all. Souji might be all alone, alienated from his cousin Nanako because Souji never had a chance to get closer to her like he did during Golden Week when his friends invited the two of them to Junes. It was rather depressing to even think about.

Souji and his friends were facing a Jack Frost and a Pyro Jack, being wielded by two working-class men. Souji felt like he was backed against the wall, especially when he was forced to push Naoto out of the way only to be shocked by electricity. It burned as he hit the ground, yet… he protected the detective from doing something foolish yet again.

What's worse was that they were being used through what appeared to be handheld videogames. Kanzeon could not be summoned through her normal means; it seemed to be frustrating Rise, even if she was not showing it. It was frustrating Souji as well…

The white-collar workers and their Jack demons were seconds away from advancing on Rise and Yukiko before those two misaligned appeared to confront and challenge the demon-users. One looked like she belonged in a cosplay convention and the other looked like her older brother who would chide her for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

_So… are they here to fight off these two guys? I mean… where did that other pair come from?_

Souji noticed that the new arrivals had handhelds as well. It might be to confront the two working-class men, especially if Pyro Jack and Jack Frost came out of their handhelds; it could be helpful if they had the ability to use demons as well.

"You better back away, or I'm gonna make you pay!" the girl with the purple-ish, bright blue-ish hair yelled. She really did look like a cosplayer.

"Why should I!" the brown-haired working man responded.

The teenage boy with the yellow polo known as Keisuke sighed and pressed a button on his handheld. Out came another demon… a brown-faced guardian carrying a staff.

_Yama…_

That was not one of Souji's 'Personas' since demonized, but Souji had learned a great deal about mythology while being immersed in the fighting and rescuing last year. Though, one of his 'Personas' was demonized and appeared when the cosplayer summoned a demon of her own.

Midori, the apparent cosplaying girl, pressed a button on her own handheld and a demon so familiar to Souji that it was like an old friend was appearing to him. It would seem that it was a close friend to Midori as well, as the black doughy-like demon clad in purple and red came right to her side.

_Black Frost…_

"Keisuke…!" Midori exclaimed while looking over to the polo and glasses-wearing young man, "I'll take them on!"

"You…!" the black-haired worker seemed incredulous, "You think you can fight us!"

The black-haired man pointed at Midori and while he slowly advanced towards her, his Jack Frost came charging at her. He rushed the cosplayer, trying to envelop her in a wash of ice and snow. Even Souji had to admit that the demon's skills in his 'Bufu' attacks were rather impressive because even from the other side of their 'battlefield', he felt the cold of the demon's attack. Some of the other seemed were affected by the cold as well as Rise put her hands on her bare arms and shivered while Chie's teeth were chattering.

_He's strong for a Jack Frost, but if Midori has a Black Frost…_

As Souji expected, Midori's demon was unaffected by the torrent of ice that came from the Jack Frost.

"What the hell!" the black-haired man seemed confused that the Jack Frost was unable to damage the Black Frost.

Souji swore he saw the Black Frost smile in delight as he melted the snow demon with an 'Agidyne'.

"Damn it!" Midori's challenger exclaimed while pressing another button on his COMP.

Lightning came forth from the COMP; it was just like before when Naoto attempted to apprehend them when they threatened Yukiko and Rise. The black-haired man never had a chance to strike down Midori because the demon Keisuke had summoned cracked the man across the head with his staff.

"Keisuke!" Midori yelled vehemently as Keisuke's demon felled her opponent. She complained, "That was my fight!"

That conversation seemed to be irrelevant to the silver-haired young man as the brown-haired gentlemen sent his Pyro Jack after Midori casting 'Agi' with a simple button press from his COMP.

_This looks so much easier than fighting with Personas. It's like playing a video game._

Souji felt the heat from Pyro Jack's attack dissipate as Black Frost absorbed it and Midori pressed a button to launch a 'Bufula' straight into the jack o' lantern. It all looked so easy and familar… like something he would have done if he was fighting with his Black Frost Persona against those two.

Souji could not help but to chuckle as the brown-haired man tried to cast a 'Zio' at Midori as well, only to be taken down by Yama… Keisuke's demon.

_Déjà vu? Where have I seen this before?_

Midori was pouting by this point by Keisuke's continued interference in her fights, even if he did not partake in exterminating the demons.

Almost as fast as it had begun… the fight was over… with the two who had advanced upon Souji and his friends being knocked unconscious and their demons eliminated. As the two of them took out what looked like the stylus on their 'COMP?' and pressed down on it, their demons returned to them. This Midori and Keisuke did not even look tired in the least. At that, the one wearing the yellow polo and pushed back brown hair with glasses walked towards Souji. Souji had tentatively picked up his baseball bat he had dropped after being shocked after the fight and shouldered it again. Souji was not in the mood to fight someone who was clearly stronger than the two working-class individuals who had defeated him so easily.

"Hey… you!" Keisuke exclaimed, "It's dangerous out here…" He pushed up his glasses and sighed, "You really should not be wandering around out and about Tokyo."

Midori had seemingly bounded her way to Keisuke's side, "You're lucky Magical Princess Dolly was here to save the day!"

_Magical Princess who?_

Souji was completely lost by now. It was like he had a choice; he had to be out here. Souji had to search for Kanji, besides… they were dumped out here when they went through the portal. Their warning… was it insinuating that there more of these random people with the ability to summon random demons?

"Wait a minute…," Yosuke called out, "What exactly is going on here?"

Keisuke shook his head, "It's complicated… I probably shouldn't be the one to explain it to you."

It had seemed that Midori had picked up their advisories' COMPs and gave them to Keisuke. He had proceeded to drop them on the ground in front of Souji and Yosuke. He said in a commanding tone, "Step on them…"

"What!" Yosuke was obviously confused.

"Step on them…," Keisuke said again. He sounded annoyed, like he was talking to a four-year-old. He shook his head, "Do you not understand? If you don't… some other loser will pick them up and use them… maybe even these two again." Keisuke pointed at the two men who they just knocked out.

Souji had understood from the beginning; it was Yosuke who was pretty dense. Souji picked his foot up and smashed the red handheld that projected demons into real life. Yosuke was a little more tentative when he finally smashed the orange COMP in front of him.

_Well… that's done…_

Keisuke looked at the eight of them… from the silver-haired young man dressed in black pants and white button-up to the girl with a pistol in her holster. He eyed them up and down like he was unsure of what to do with them. It was finally Midori who spoke up, "Let's take them to Akemi!"

_Who the hell is Akemi?_

Souji looked back to the other seven at Midori's suggestion. Their emotions were a range of apprehension to obvious dissent. Kanji himself said, "Who's this Akemi!"

Keisuke pushed up his glasses, "He's the Chief of our forces… our police…"

"Police…?" Naoto asked.

Keisuke replied, "We're the force that stops all these people with rogue COMPs running around and causing trouble."

Yukiko looked a little less hesitant after hearing that, "So… you're like law enforcement, but… you're not."

"There really is not a police force at the moment because they are ineffective in dealing with the situation," Keisuke explained.

_I need something better than this…_

Souji decided to ask the million-dollar question and asked, "So… how did it turn out like this? I mean… Tokyo looks like a tsunami ripped through it."

Keisuke looked at the silver-haired man and said, "I'll let Akemi answer that."

"Where is this Akemi?" Souji asked.

"Ikebukuro…," Keisuke pushed up his glasses again in annoyance while ignoring Souji's question, "We'll take you there."

Keisuke received a few nods in gratitude from the group, including Souji. Souji said to the glasses-wearing man, "Thank you."

Souji looked back to Rise's somewhat scared face all the way to Naoto's now steeled face. There was a mix of emotions between all seven of the others. They needed… he needed all of them right now to get out of here; it was because he had no idea how to get out of here.

At Keisuke's and the girl who insisted on being called Dolly's insistence, they walked away from the unconscious pair who had attacked them and towards Ikebukuro. Keisuke tried to enlighten them a little on the situation, on how the power was out and how everything in the city had to be powered manually. Keisuke explained that even then, most things that required power in Tokyo were still shut down. Souji listened, but he was more interested in looking at the whole picture of Tokyo; the damaged buildings and roads, the people wandering around aimlessly, and Midori pretending to give death glares to anyone who might have a COMP and use it for evil… as she would say.

_Midori is pretty crazy…_

It was not the purple-ish ribbon that unnerved Souji; it was her general mannerisms that did so. Keisuke must have a good reason for the insistence on calling her by her real name over Dolly. Souji just knew that he should not mess with her as long as she could summon that Black Frost; he knew what a Black Frost could do from his experiences in fighting Mitsuo's Shadow. It might be a good idea to call her Dolly after all.

_Just to be on the safe side…_

The other seven were looking around the city as well, but the only one really paying attention to Keisuke's explanations was Naoto. She was learning the intricacies of this Tokyo while the others were observing, apparently.

_Naoto will enlighten us… eventually. It will be a lot less dangerous when she explains when we get back to our side._

The general infrastructure was still intact in Tokyo, even if there was no power. Tokyo was still a pretty city, but it felt lifeless. The trees were and parks were mainly untouched, but… he heard Keisuke mention riots and food shortages because of lack of food.

_The COMPs would only make it worse._

Souji was expecting something like this, but it still took him a bit by surprise when he felt a girl with red hair grab him by the arm. It earned him a glare by Yukiko… a glare he thought he did not deserve, but what could he do about it.

_What did I do? Oh yes… I guess it's always my fault._

Yukiko's piercing gaze from behind made Souji want to reach Ikebukuro and wherever they were heading within at a greater rate of speed. He tried to increase the tempo of his gait, but Dolly chided him… saying it would bring attention from other bad people. Keisuke chided her, saying that she did that all the time.

All in all, Souji was happy when the ten of them reached a gray four-story building with a few cracks in its foundation and damage in its roofing. Souji took a long look at it. Most of the windows were broken and only a few of them had black drapes still on them.

_It looks like it went through a war… What happened to this building? It looks like a riot broke out or someone attacked this place… with demons… _

"So, this is your base of operations, Keisuke-san?" Naoto directed her question towards Keisuke and Midori… but it was a generalized statement to everyone.

Midori nodded, "This is where we work… Miss… umm?" Midori had forgotten Naoto's name, or had never learned it all.

"Shirogane," Naoto answered.

Keisuke shook his head and said, "Let's just enter, shall we?"

There was no door to open, so Souji followed the two COMP users into the building. Rise, who had released her grip on his arm when they reached the building, followed closely behind. Kanji and Naoto were the next two in, followed by Yosuke, Yukiko, and Chie. Teddie was the last one in, but he looked a little paranoid. He had mentioned to Souji that he did not want anyone to harm his girls…

_Like we are in any position to protect them right now… Maybe you can scare them away because you're in a bear suit._

The first floor was empty except for a few barricades set up around in what at first seemed random locations. The silver-haired man soon realized that the barricades' positions would be useful in protecting the defenders from attackers if they so chose to hide behind one of them. It might even be able to slow down a rampaging demon… long enough for someone to take care of it. There were plenty of other rooms in the first floor, but they seemed abandoned, probably because of their vulnerability to demons. Of course, this was speculation… until Keisuke explained.

"We don't come down here to the first floor unless someone is stupid enough to try and attack us," Keisuke said, "All of our work is done on the second and third floor."

"Are you attacked very often?" Yosuke asked as Keisuke put his foot on the first step that would lead them to the second floor.

"Not anymore…," Keisuke shook his head while pushing up his glasses, "The rouge COMP users have gotten a little smarter since then."

Midori chuckled, "Akemi and Naoya were too strong for them to bother us for a while."

Saving his question on who Naoya was, Souji followed Keisuke and Midori up the stairs to the second floor. There were people on the second floor, two to be exact. There appeared to be cubicles, but most of the others, save four… were cleared out. Keisuke gestured to one where everything was extremely neat and orderly, including a few changes of clothes and office supplies of all of things.

"That's **my** desk," Keisuke said. He gestured to the cubicle across from his where it looked like something exploded inside it. He said while pushing up his glasses, "That's Midori's…"

"Hey! You're being mean, Keisuke!" Midori complained.

"There are eight of us," Keisuke explained, "We have the Chief and his assistant, four field agents, and two undercover agents…"

"Eight against the city?" Naoto responded, "That's a bit overwhelming isn't it?"

"They learned pretty quickly not to mess with us," Keisuke told her.

"Keisuke…?" a well-endowed girl with a rather low-cut tank top and skirt with (red) orange hair came up from behind him and asked, "Are you sure you should be telling them all of this?" She pulled up her tank top a little, "Where did you find all of them?"

"You sound like Atsuro…," Keisuke glanced over the top of the girl's head to a boy with brown hair a white hat on his head who was doing something with his COMP. Keisuke sighed and explained to the girl, "They were being attacked by COMP users, so I decided to bring them somewhere safe…," Keisuke pushed up his glasses, "They look a little confused about this place… like they don't belong here."

"Huh?" the girl was confused.

"We don't think we're from this Tokyo," Souji said.

_Unless this is what Tokyo has turned into while we jumped into mysterious black hole thingy…_

"This isn't your Tokyo?" the orange-haired girl was still lost, obviously.

"It's complicated," Souji said. He decided to introduce himself, "My name is Souji Seta, and I guess I'm the leader of our group." He proceeded to introduce everyone else, from Yosuke to Naoto.

The girl smiled, "I'm Yuzu…" She still had a puzzled look when she asked, "I understand the name, but why does Teddie have a bear suit on?"

Souji cracked a grin, "That's also complicated…"

Yuzu shook her head. She looked back at the man that Keisuke glanced at earlier and said, "That guy behind me is Atsuro. He can be a bit annoying sometimes."

Atsuro must have heard her because he said, "What did you say, Yoohoo?"

Yuzu's face turned into one of annoyance and muttered, "Annoying…"

_I thought they would be a little more serious if they're watching over the city._

Naoto motioned to Souji, and he moved back behind Yosuke to the girl wearing the white shirt and navy pants. She said to him in a hushed tone, "We need to talk to someone who can return us to the TV world… if only to regroup temporarily…"

"You're right…," Souji nodded.

Souji moved back past Yosuke, who seemed to be ogling Yuzu's chest area. Chie and Yukiko were speaking with each other… It seemed that Yukiko was complaining to her about Rise.

_You won't get too much sympathy from Chie… _

Souji had a feeling that the orange-haired girl in front of them was not the brightest bulb in the box so he moved past her to speak with the boy that was named Atsuro. The young man wearing a blue shirt and black pants with the white camper's hat turned his head towards Souji when the silver-haired young man came his way.

Atsuro had heard Keisuke's explanation, or at least part of it. Therefore, he said to Souji when he looked up, "I'm Atsuro… I'm a field agent here. What can I do for you?"

"Souji…," Souji introduced himself, "Can I talk to your leader? I want to see if we can a way out of here. We are looking for something in the city, but I don't think we can accomplish it in one trip."

If Atsuro was confused by Souji's statement, he didn't show it. He said, "I'll take you to Akemi…"

Souji watched Atsuro turn and gesture towards the stairs that led up to the third floor. Souji guessed that he was supposed to follow Atsuro to their commander. However, Atsuro waited until Souji took the first couple of steps until he followed him up the stairs.

_I hope this isn't a trap… _

At least Souji still had his baseball bat as he took his final steps into the third floor. There was one more floor to the building that was above this one, but Midori had said in passing to Teddie that it was only used to take care of flying demons.

As he took a quick glance around the largest room in the floor, there were only two desks in the room… only the desk in the back was partially enclosed like in the previous floor. Sitting in what looked like a comfy chair in the desk was a young man dressed mainly in black except for yellow streaks on the jacket with silver hair that matched Souji. However, his eyes were oddly red.

He slid his chair back and stood up when Souji came into his view. He had a black COMP in his hands. He asked Souji with a suspicious voice, "Who are you? Did one of our agents let you in? Or… did you sneak in?"

Souji was a little put off by this man; he hoped this person was not Akemi. He actually took a quick look past him to see if there was a man at the larger desk. The other silver-haired young man was as tall as Souji, so even then he had a hard time seeing another person. Even though Souji knew the answer to the question, he was a little reluctant to answer… even though he had the courage. This other silver-haired man was intimidating.

Luckily, before the other man had a chance to force the answer out of Souji, Keisuke… not Atsuro, came up the stairs to answer his question, "Naoya… this is Souji. He was attacked by COMP users."

"So…?" Naoya didn't seem very interested in Keisuke's statement, brushing his silver hair out of his eyes.

"His story… Souji says that he and his friends are not from this world," Keisuke answered.

Naoya frowned, "Did you ever think that he's lying? It could just be a big setup where they pretend to be attacked by COMP users and wait for one of us to intervene. Then, when one of us saves them, they have a bunch of bullshit to tell us so we bring him to our station. When they learn all of our secrets, all of the other rogue COMP users come back and destroy us all!" Naoya was not happy with Keisuke at all.

"You can't believe that, Naoya…," Keisuke pushed up his glasses.

"Don't tell me what to believe, Keisuke," Naoya smirked, "Remember who saved your ass when they tried to rush the station."

_This Naoya thinks rather highly of himself._

"I haven't forgotten…," Keisuke had not lost his cool demeanor and he pushed up his glasses again, "I also remember that none of the barricades were in place yet and most of us had just received our COMPs."

"You still proved yourself to be useless in defending the agency against them," Naoya smirked, "And now you've brought unregistered people to this agency…"

It was not a loud verbal tirade that broke out between the two, but it was fervent enough that Souji was actually able to slip away unnoticed from this Naoya character and towards the desk at the back of the third floor.

About ten meters from Naoya's desk was the largest desk in the whole 'agency' as Naoya had called it, and there was indeed another person sitting there. If Souji had to classify that person, he would have to say… calm and collected. He had short blue hair with bangs that were slightly hanging over the left side of his forehead and he was listening to music on his mp3 player while he worked on paperwork of some kind. How it worked in a broken-down city, Souji had no idea. His black shirt portrayed a kind of ambiance that he was ready for any challenge. Souji was impressed by him. This guy was definitely Akemi; there was no doubt about it. When the blue-haired boy saw Souji, he stood up and took off his headphones.

_How does he charge his mp3 player? How do they charge those COMP things at that?_

"Are you the cause of all that arguing up there?" the blue-haired boy asked.

Souji shrugged, "I guess so…" He asked the boy, "Are you Akemi?"

"That is my name," Akemi adjusted his headphones, "And yours is?"

"Souji Seta," the silver-haired boy introduced himself for what seemed like the millionth-time today.

"Well… I guess I should ask… What are you doing in this building?" Akemi said, "Keisuke brought you here, didn't he?"

Souji nodded, "We got into a fight with people wielding COMPs. We had never experienced that before."

Akemi glanced at Souji's baseball bat with a quizzical look on his face before saying, "Are you saying you've never seen a demon fight before, or that you've never seen a fight at all before?" He looked straight at Souji, "You look well-equipped to fight even me if necessary."

_How can I explain this?_

It was difficult, it would be like explaining Personas to Dojima… just they have demons. So, maybe the concept between demons and Personas would not be such a stretch, but… it might be quite the stretch. It was not the only thing he would be explaining though. He would have to explain his reasoning for coming here. He would have to talk about the damaged Compendium that was in Rise's bag, the hole that was in the TV world that led to their Tokyo, and Loki.

_I don't know what to say… or where to start._

Akemi noticed Souji's uneasiness, but instead of taking it as guilt; Akemi said, "Take your time." Akemi gave the smallest smile, "I have a COMP as well, just in case you have intentions of harming me."

_Well… I guess I have no choice. Here goes nothing…_

Souji took a deep breath and started explaining everything, "Well… we have an ability similar to your COMPs; we call it Persona. The issue with it is... we are not from here, Tokyo… this Tokyo."

Souji started a long dialogue where he ended up answering question after question that Akemi had for him. It was a confusing conversation between the two that left Souji winded and out of breath. They were mainly about what the hell Personas were, what this Compendium was, and how it relates to their world. He also explained about the Velvet Room, the Wild Card, Igor and Margaret, and even last year's murders in Inaba. The big question beyond that was…

"You said you are not from this Tokyo?" Akemi asked for the second time in their conversation, "What does that mean?"

"Well… let's see if I can explain it," Souji took another deep breath and prepared to explain everything again. It was as if Akemi had his headphones on the first time. He was getting tired of speaking, "As I mentioned previously, my friends live in a city called Inaba and I am visiting them during my summer vacation."

"Yes, I know that…," Akemi adjusted his headphones again.

Souji continued, "When I came back, I was summoned back to the Velvet Room to deal with an issue where the ability to summon multiple Personas, similar to what the COMP does, was disrupted."

Akemi had explained that the COMP is an ability which allows the users to summons demons, as well as many other capacities that are useful… some equal to the ability that Souji could do with his Persona abilities.

Souji pushed his thoughts aside and said, "Those who inhabited told me that holes were torn into the world we visit to use our Personas; it is called the TV world. The person, I am guessing a deity, who had formed the holes, also ripped apart the item that I use to summon multiple Personas. I personally believe that the pages are scattered into each hole."

"So… you went into this hole to try and find parts of this 'Compendium', as you said the first time you explained it and you and your friends came out here," Akemi said as he understood the situation.

Souji nodded before saying, "Those who could wield the Personas with me; they were all my friends, and we somewhat recklessly entered and found that our Personas were useless here… in this Tokyo… A Tokyo that is unlike a Tokyo I would ever believe to be in existence."

"What was your first sign that your ability was incapacitated?" Akemi had not received that information.

"There is a member in our group who scans both the surrounding areas and the enemies to find out their statistics, strengths and weaknesses, and basically gives us a heads-up and what is going on," Souji started speaking about Rise. He shifted his feet unnaturally, "One of the members' of our group entered one of those dark holes and ended up somewhere ahead of us. We tried to find him with the Persona-user that could scan the area. It was not just the unfamiliarity of the area, which is sometimes a deterrent to her; it was the fact that she could not summon her Persona at all," Souji finished his explanation.

"I see…," Akemi said. The blue-haired man started thinking. When he finally gathered his thoughts Akemi said to Souji, "I think your story is too ridiculous to be an elaborate hoax. Though, Naoya might disagree… considering what has happened here."

_What really happened here? That is what I want to know._

Souji did not know why he started bombarding Akemi with questions, but he just did, "If I may ask… How long has Tokyo been like this? Where did you get your COMP? How come nobody has done anything about it?"

Akemi chuckled, "I guess it's safe to answer those questions."

_Finally… some answers. I guess he trusts me… a little now._

Akemi sighed, "No one is coming… because no one can do anything about it. Originally, they were going to destroy Tokyo because of the demons horde that suddenly popped up… and then the demons overwhelmed the SDF forces that controlled the bomb within the city; the some of the smart ones, at least. Luckily, Naoya, Atsuro, Keisuke, and I stopped them the demons from doing something like blowing us all to hell. Who was controlling those demons… even I don't know. One of our undercover agents is trying to figure that out. I received my COMP… from Naoya, of all people."

"Naoya?" Souji looked just a little incredulous.

"He's created all of them for us…," Akemi explained, "He's also figured out a way to keep them charged for us."

"The COMPs… created by Naoya," Souji put his head down momentarily. When he lifted it, he said, "It seems a little suspicious."

"Truthfully, I think so too," Akemi nodded, before continuing, "My cousin has always been that way."

_They're related? Their personalities don't really match up though, at least from what I've seen so far._

Akemi sighed, "Demons came and after one week; we were all supposed to die from the bomb. There were two issues in that matter. There was the bomb and an invincible demon named Beldr that would not die. He was like a vampire. We had to use a plant that reminded me of mistletoe to kill him."

_Reminds me of Loki and Balder…_

"Anyways, even after we wrestled control of the bomb from the demons and the military; the lockdown continued and the power never returned. At first, there were food and water drops, but after that… no help ever came. Chaos rules Tokyo now. Those with rogue COMPs have all of the power. It's been like this for two months now," Akemi finished.

"So… it's your job to try and restore it by getting rid of those who have the illegal COMPs and restoring peace?" Souji asked.

"Even then, I am afraid it will not be enough," Akemi shook his head, "Food will become even scarcer as the city infrastructure crumbles. Desperate people are worse than anybody with a COMP. Someone or a group of people is keeping this lockout together and we need to find a way from killing everyone. Even the agency has rationed out our food so we only eat one meal a day. It has started to affect our performance in the field."

"Is there anyway you can help me get back home, Akemi-san?" Souji asked, "At least for a little while… for my friends to regain our bearings."

"Will this also involve you coming back and asking for help in finding those missing pages?" Akemi responded.

Souji did not respond at first, but Akemi took his response as a yes. Akemi continued, "If I give you the name of an undercover agent who is watching over someone who can most likely send you back, will that be sufficient information for you to go on?"

Souji nodded in thanks, "I am in your debt, Akemi-san."

"But… If I give you any tips on where you might find those pages… you will need to work with me. I am terribly short on field agents… four at a moment's notice is not a good member."

Souji really did not a choice here, and… it probably was a good lead, a good place to start at. It was not an obscure jump into nothingness that would get them nowhere.

_Now that I think about it, didn't we just take a random jump into nowhere?_

Souji gathered his all of his confidence and said, "I will help you to the best of my confidence and tell my friends to do the same."

"Good…," Akemi said, "Tell Naoya to give you enough COMPs for you and all of your friends… once he stops arguing with Keisuke. I think that might solve your summoning problems." He closed his eyes, thinking, and then said, "Go to Akasaka and there you will find an undercover agent by the name of Gin. He is currently guarding someone who the demons are being drawn to... like flies to a light bulb. Her name is Haru. She is the person who may be able to help you return to your world."

"Thank you," Souji really did sound grateful. Souji had started to turn away to talk to Naoya, who had finally finished arguing with Keisuke.

"Oh… when you come back," Akemi had a few final words for Souji, "Go to Shibuya… We think something big is going down there and we may need some help."

Souji nodded in thanks again before swiveling his head back around to continue his stroll to Naoya, who had finally calmed down enough to get annoyed again at Souji's appearance.

Souji tried to say…, "Akemi told me t…"

"It's Chief Akemi to you now," Naoya said in obvious irritation, "I'm Lieutenant Naoya to you. I also heard you speaking with the Chief." Naoya started muttering to himself, opening his desk and pulling out multiple handhelds, or COMPs, "Pretentious kid…" He shoved a silver one and then others, including red, yellow, blue, and even pink towards Souji and said, "Take it! It's a COMP… or are you stupid or something?"

_I will not be aggravated by this idiot._

Souji shook his head. He picked up the silver one; it fit him the best, of course. He flipped the screen open and slid the power switch on.

"Now, don't be summoning a demon in here," Naoya said to Souji, "I just cleaned this desk."

Souji did not even know how to summon a demon in the first place. He noticed that he could email someone from the COMP.

_Email… I can email my friends from this? That sounds almost as easy calling them on the phone, especially when dealing with Teddie. It certainly sounds easier when dealing with a world with no power._

He also saw another weird function on the other corner of the screen that said demon auction. Souji was unsure of what that meant. He would have to explore that later.

_Demon auction… Are they selling demons? Are we selling them… or is someone selling them to us? This is confusing._

It was all so foreign to Souji; these COMPs... He could not ask Naoya for help, and he did not want to embarrass himself by going back to Akemi. It was silly, but Souji would gut it out and figure it out himself.

Souji pulled out the stylus and wove it across the touch screen and white light flashed from it. Souji felt a familiar feeling touch his soul as the light all but enveloped him and then spread in a circular area past Naoya's desk.

"You dumbass…," Naoya muttered, "I told you not to summon your demon here."

Akemi had walked up and chuckled, "I don't think you can blame him. It's not like he knew what he's doing."

_I art thou and thou art I…_

The human-like deity that appeared before Souji was something Souji had seen many times before; it was his first Persona. The majority of the armor covering the samurai-esque man deity only shadowed by the terraced silver helmet. The bancho was the weapon grasped upon Izanagi's hand. The Persona, simple enough, had been trained to be a force in Souji's hands. Seeing Izanagi again through the silver-haired young man's eyes showed only awe. Izanagi was back… as a demon.

"Well…," Akemi took a step back, gathering the other COMPs to protect them, "This certainly is interesting."

* * *

><p>This chapter was delayed by tornados and digging up nifty artifacts. I hope you enjoyed my writing. If you didn't… I'm changing my writing style around as I go around, and I hope we find a happy medium between my eighty-thousand stories I have planned.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Harmonizing a Return to Inaba

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Harmonizing a Return to Inaba**_

A joint work between RionAgrias and Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

If I owned Persona… I don't.

_Thoughts_

_**Emails**_

**Shadowspeak**

This is not a harem fic… Don't get your hopes up. I'm not just talking about Yukiko, Chie, Rise, and Naoto either… Regardless, it is not a harem fic.

Also, personalities of people are changed slightly due to situations in said world or worlds. So… if it's really off base, get on me about it… if it's a slight change, I am not a punching bag, kiddos. Traveling times are ridiculous enough in Devil Survivor, 30 minutes between prefectures! I'll shorten it a little, but come on…

The –san and –chan jazz and what not will be used by Persona 4 ppls, not in places where you don't here them. Alrighty?

If you want more of it 'Japanese-ish' or the reversal names… Look, unless you ask me to, this is the story in English. I'll give you what Persona game play gives you, nothing more. Otherwise, I'd be translating my story into Japanese for you.

P.S. How I am making the COMPs work is my business. So...:-p

* * *

><p>The COMP… it had felt… Souji could not really explain it, but it felt like second-nature in his hands. When he flourished the stylus across the screen, the white light that came forth and engulfed not just Souji… but most of the third floor gave life to something he had missed since the murders were solved and Izanami was defeated. He could not put words to his feeling as his dark eyes locked with the piercing yellow eyes of the Persona turned demon. This Personademon… Souji had used him to defeat the Shadow side of both Yosuke and Chie; he had fought countless Shadows with the creator of Japan to get towards Yukiko when she was thrown into the TV. In a way, it was like… reuniting with an old friend.

The white light that had enveloped everything except Souji, Izanagi, Naoya, and Akemi was finally receding back into the COMP. It was not just the white light that was disappearing; Izanagi was also returning into the handheld summoning device. It seemed that Souji had not properly summoned his demon, or that it was a first time summon experience that caused Izanagi to retreat so soon after his calling from the COMP. Souji kind of wished that the deity could have stayed; he had formed a connection with him, and it was disappearing… so quickly, yet again.

"You sure know how to make your first summoning memorable, Souji," Akemi smirked while adjusting his headphones.

Naoya sniffed in disapproval. He was currently gathering the papers that had flown off his desk that had flown off his desk when Izanagi was summoned from the COMP. It was not mentioned that Izanagi's size knocked the Naoya's desk a few feet back and only Akemi's quick hands saved the other seven COMPs from destruction. He said with his nose in the air, "I remember telling him not to summon his demon in the agency, and what does he do?" Naoya shook his head.

Souji sighed. He did not really know what he was doing and it was sort of an accident, but it served Naoya right… maybe he would truly believe him that he was the real deal now.

"Well… I guess I have to believe you were telling the truth," Akemi smiled. He said with a sort of respect, "It seemed so natural… you summoning that demon. That demon looked at you with a sort of familiarity and respect."

_Akemi still doubted me? He doubted me… even though he said he believed me and gave me a COMP? It was probably a test… bastard. He probably has a lot of faith in his skill as a COMP user._

Souji tried to explain, though he was still somewhat in awe that he was capable to use the COMP in the first place, "Well, he is my Persona. I guess even through the COMP… Izanagi still recognizes me in a way."

"As long as you don't summon him in here anymore," Naoya ordered, "Agents here have something called 'restraint'."

Akemi smiled… he did enjoy it when someone else got under his cousin's skin. Naoya had gotten used to the blue-haired chief of the agency, so the chief had stopped trying to show up his own cousin up or try and annoy him.

"You seem a little agitated today," Akemi tried to calm down his cousin. He looked to the silver-haired young man and as Souji pocketed the silver COMP, Akemi gave him one of the others; it was the dark red one. He said, "There are seven of these. Naoya made them different colors; he was being cute."

Souji started taking the other COMPs from Akemi. There was the dark red one, a green one, a yellow one, a black one, a pink one, a blue one, and a navy colored one. The pink COMP made Souji chuckle.

"You're only saying that because one of them is pink," Naoya rolled his eyes.

"I'm saying that ever since you watched a Haru concert…," Akemi had an inward smile on his face.

"I'm warning you, Chief," Naoya suddenly glared.

Souji suddenly backed away towards the stairs that would take him down to the second floor. An argument between Keisuke and Naoya was bad enough, but an argument between Naoya and Akemi; Souji did not want to see the results of that.

Souji made his way back downstairs where his mystery solving group, otherwise known as his friends, were still generally sitting or standing around in the same general vicinity that they were before. They had either not noticed all of the noise from above, or they had noticed it and decided not to do anything about it.

_They probably thought whoever was up there would take care of it… like me._

Souji took the time to look at each of them before they noticed his presence. Even though they were in an unfamiliar, embattled Tokyo, where demons are summoned for protection and destruction by the oddest objects Souji had even seen; his friends were conversing naturally. There was no overwhelming depression on Chie's or Yukiko's face as they discussed their situation between themselves. Rise's face was almost cheerful as she talked to Teddie. Souji had to hold back a chuckle as Kanji tried to converse with Naoto… emphasis on try to converse with Naoto. The most amusing thing of all… was the pained look on Yosuke's face. Souji did not even know where to start on trying to guess how that happened.

_This is the kind of expressions I wanted to have with my friends the whole time… I just hope those happy faces stay._

Souji had to admit that he had been unfair to them. He had thrown all of his newfound problems right on top of him, which they had willingly accepted…

_Hopefully it was because I'm their friend, not because they feel obliged as a Persona-user and they feel like they should help Teddie._

Teddie… even though he had nothing to do with the holes in the TV world; Souji did feel guilty about the damage to the pristine home that Teddie was living in. They had all fought so hard to make it… the TV world… something beautiful, and in a moment… it was disgusting again.

_This is the first world… at least the people we've met so far are congenial enough._

Maybe it was because they had a found a group so similar to their own, Souji felt a connection between himself and Akemi. He was sure the others would feel the same with the agents like Keisuke and Midori. Souji was not so sure about Naoya; the lieutenant seemed a little too uptight and haughty… agitated might be a better word to describe him. Naoya was almost like a Kanji that might never calm down, but that was purely conjecture… only having just met the lieutenant.

Unfortunately, Souji couldn't reminisce any longer. The eight of them needed to get back to Inaba soon to collect their thoughts. Besides, Nanako was probably worried about him.

_Who knows how time runs in here for us? The TV world is screwy enough when it comes to the space-time continuum. It could already have been days that we've spent in here._

Souji cleared his throat, bringing his friends' eyes back towards him. From the cubicle closest to him, Yosuke said somewhat cheerfully, "Hey buddy, welcome back." He might have been hiding the pain from whatever happened earlier.

Rise, in the cubicle opposite of Yosuke's, asked, "What have you been up to, Senpai? Were you fighting something?"

"There was a lot of noise upstairs, Sensei," Teddie said to Souji.

"Well…," Souji was unsure how to introduce the idea of the COMPs. He needed a good…

"What's that in your hand, Souji-senpai?" Naoto asked, noticing the fact that Souji had not been able to place all eight of the COMPs in his various pockets. In fact, the navy blue COMP he was meaning to give to Naoto was in his right hand.

_Damn…_

Souji cleared his throat, "You've seen this before," showing Naoto the navy blue COMP in his hand; he proceeded to flip it open after she glanced at the casing for a few seconds and nodded.

"This is the tool that the two men who attacked us as well as Keisuke and Midori used to save us to summon demons, correct?" Naoto inquired as she looked at the open sections with much interest.

Souji gave the COMP to Naoto. He warned her, "Be careful with it… I kind of made a mess upstairs using it."

Chie coughed and Souji realized that he had been ignoring the others for the moment. Souji tried to cover himself by hastily saying, "Sorry, Chie, everyone…" He pulled out the yellow COMP from his back right pocket to give to her.

"What exactly did you do?" Yosuke asked as he received his own green COMP from Souji's other back pocket.

Souji sighed, "I summoned Izanagi and sent shockwaves throughout the third floor, knocking papers around."

Yukiko had walked around… and ended up behind Souji, "That explains all the noise then… but, does that mean…"

Yosuke finished Yukiko's sentence, "We can summon our Personas through these COMP-thingys?"

Souji shrugged, "I guess so… It worked for me." Souji finished passing out the rest of the COMPs. Teddie was a little overzealous in taking the light blue summoning device, but Yukiko was rather tentative when Souji handed the red one over.

Chie was the first to notice that every COMP was a different color, "Doesn't this remind you of Featherman or something...,"

Yosuke rolled his eyes, "Chie… you watch too much TV,"

"Shut up, Yosuke," Chie muttered.

Before an argument could start between best friends, Teddie interjected with words that Souji didn't want to hear, "I want to try summoning my Persona in here. I want to see if it works." Teddie looked at Souji expectantly from the back and requested, "Show me how… please, Sensei…"

Souji shook his head, "Not in here, Teddie. I got in enough trouble for accidently summoning my demon in an enclosed space, probably because of its size." Souji took a breath before saying, "Doesn't your Persona fly? That would probably cause an even bigger mess than mine did."

Yosuke nodded, "Souji's right… we should leave before trying to summon our Personas…"

"Demons," Souji corrected… they were not Personas anymore.

"Right…," Yosuke nodded.

Souji looked around, "Where are the others… Keisuke, Midori, the other two?"

Naoto adjusted her hat as she answered the question, "Keisuke came down the stairs before you made the noise; he looked annoyed. He told Midori, Atsuro, and Yuzu… the orange-haired girl, that they needed to go set up somewhere for some mission."

"Shibuya…," Souji muttered.

"Huh?" Chie looked confused.

"Oh… nothing," Souji shook his head. He was remembering what Akemi's orders were. Once they had returned to Inaba and came back to Akemi's Tokyo, they were to head to Shibuya. He was wondering if the experienced agents' mission and their own mission were related.

"Should we leave this building then?" Naoto looked at Souji; she was obviously going to look past any current doubts she may have had about these new developments for the good of the cause.

Souji nodded, but Yukiko spoke up, "But… where are we going?"

It was a good question for Yukiko to ask; it was probably one that many of them were wondering and just had not asked yet. Where were they supposed to go now? They had received these weird objects that were supposedly tools to summon their inactive Personas in a world that they had come through by entering a dark hole in the TV world, and lead through to this building by 'agents of justice', as Midori would call herself, for one purpose or another. The fact of the matter was… none of the others knew where to go next.

Souji announced their destination, "According to the leader of this organization… there is a person who might be able to help us. We need to go to Akasaka."

"Akasaka?" Teddie looked a little confused, probably because of how little he knew of life outside of the TV world.

"Do you know where in Akasaka, Senpai?" Naoto inquired. It was a question that seemed to be on the mind of a few of the others.

Souji was not sure himself, but he responded, "Akemi, the chief, did not really specify exactly where, but… it has to be somewhere recognizable within there."

Naoto looked a little frustrated at his response and Souji could relate to that, but… it was like a mystery, sort of.

Souji sighed before saying, "We'll figure it out as we go along, okay?"

Souji had to keep his stance on no summoning even as they walked out the door. Teddie looked like a little kid about trying it out, but then again… doing something new always made Teddie excited.

_Someone has to be excited about something._

The group had a long way to walk… especially if it was Akasaka. To tell the truth, Chie and a couple of the others 'borrowed' some dry foodstuffs out of an area in the second floor. It made Souji think about Keisuke's ideals on how the city was suffering such a food shortage and one of the reasons the infrastructure was crumbling because of lack of food. The amount of food in the 'agency' seemed to be just enough for the group to live on; they were not hoarding it. They were being frugal to try and preserve the city's integrity.

It was not about a hundred meters outside the building when one of them asked Souji how to summon. The surprise to Souji was that it was not Teddie questioning him about the mechanics.

"Partner, what do I have to do?" Yosuke asked his comrade-in-arms.

Souji wanted to put his fingers on the bridge of his nose, but he said, "You flip open your COMP-thingy as you slide the power button up on the left side. You'll see a bunch of information about email and stuff," Souji cleared his throat before continuing; "You need to take out the stylus and swipe it along the bottom screen." It was not exactly like the summoning motions that the two businessmen that had attacked them, so he said to them, "It may only be for the first time summoning a demon, however. Akemi didn't say…"

"Akemi…?" Kanji looked confused, "Who the hell is that?"

"That's the leader of the organization we just left," Souji answered, even though Keisuke and Midori had mentioned his name countless times while they were traveling to the 'agency'.

"Oh, right…," Kanji said. His words were drowned out by the white light of Teddie summoning Kamui for the first time as a demon.

Souji shook his head as Teddie seemed amazed that his Persona was coming out of a handheld device. Though he had to admit, it was pretty interesting to the silver-haired young man as well. Without the ability to use Personas, the ability to summon demons through a device such as this…

_It is just too convenient… like it was set up for us. I really hope there are pages of the Compendium around here._

The nearby area was soon surrounded by even more white light with the seven others summoning demons, but there was no one outside of the eight of them to see it.

_Except Naoya, probably… bastard._

Souji started walking a bit away from the madness. He had not seen Yosuke's Persona in a long time, but as a demon… Susano-O looked just the same. It was the same for all of them… it was as if… they were in a hurry to get up and going, but this little spectacle slowed them down.

_Maybe the fact that we are so unsure of exactly where to go to get back, they needed to try this out for a respite from the emotional tension._

He did not want to bother them anyways… that was why he was surprised when Naoto came up from behind and said to him, "Do you mind if I see your COMP?"

"Mine?" Souji pulled out his silvery-gray COMP and handed it to Naoto.

One of the more interesting things he noticed as Naoto turned on Souji's COMP was that her own was safely tucked away and there was no sign of Yamato Takeru in the area. Why she wanted to see Souji's particular COMP was a complete mystery to him.

"Can I turn it on, Souji-senpai?" Naoto asked.

Souji nodded; he wanted to see what was so interesting to her.

With Souji's agreement, Naoto flipped open the COMP and turned it on. She began observing and looking at the options on the screen, including the email. It was when Naoto noticed something interesting enough to make her awkwardly take out her own COMP; she was somehow was able to turn it on.

"So…?" Souji was interested in seeing what Naoto was looking for.

She was looking from her own COMP to his Souji's and back again. After a few seconds, Naoto finally answered, "It seems Akemi knew you were special."

"How so?" Souji looked confused.

"Your COMP has a lot more features than mine," Naoto answered.

"Do you mean the demon auction?" Souji inquired.

Naoto nodded, "I don't know what that means exactly, but yes. There also is something called demon fusion on your COMP."

Souji had not really even noticed it, or paid close attention to that feature when he turned on his COMP.

_Could it be similar to the Velvet Room fusing?_

"I don't know what that really is," Souji shrugged.

Naoto thought for a second before saying, "I think the two… demon auction and fusion are related."

_She could be right._

Naoto handed the silvery-gray COMP back to Souji, who closed it and thanked her, but left it on for now. The two of them were walking together, and Souji noticed the two of them had ended up far ahead of the group. Naoto, who had also closed her handheld summoning device and put it away, recognized this as well.

"Are they all still playing around?" Souji asked.

Naoto shifted her hat in annoyance and said while looking behind Souji, "The light has dissipated behind us. They must be doing something else."

_Naoto-kun is really focused on the task of reaching Niigata quickly. If it was Rise-chan or even Yukiko who was here in this position...; I am impressed._

"I'm not sure what they are up to now," Souji admitted, but he added, "I'm sure the others will catch up soon."

Naoto remarked, "We'll just continue until they catch up."

It was actually kind of nice to have it be quiet, considering the circumstances happening around them. Souji enjoyed the peace and serenity, even if this Tokyo was not exactly a picture of serenity at the moment.

Naoto turned her head to say to Souji, "We won't be reaching Niigata today, will we, Senpai?"

"I am not sure how long it will take, but it is already getting late," Souji responded. He continued, "If it seems that we can not make it in time… we can stop."

"We will have to find shelter, though," Naoto expressed her worries, "If there are rogue COMP users out there, or even demons about… it can not be safe to just sleep out in the open. We would need a relatively sheltered place to hide and rest for the night."

Souji sighed, "I don't know enough about this place, sadly. The damage this Tokyo has sustained has made it hard to judge where it would be safe to stay. We will have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

For the first time, Naoto looked downtrodden by Souji's words. To tell the truth, it was a depressing matter to him too. If they were out in the open late at night, even with COMP; they were unused to using them, and could easily fall prey to someone or something. He was thinking about what he could possibly to do to resolve the situation when the silvery-gray COMP in his possession began to flash. The light on the top right corner was blinking, kind of like when the power was failing on a handheld game. However, his COMP was closed.

Souji opened his COMP and saw that at the section where email was situated, the icon was flashing. It appeared that Souji had email. Souji took the stylus out from the side of the COMP and pressed down on the email icon. The message sender said that it was from _**Akemi**_, and the subject was _**Welcome to your COMP.**_ Souji pressed a button to open the email and began reading it with his full attention.

_**Hey,**_

_**This is Akemi, checking in on you. I see you discovered that I sent you an email. This is how I give out orders to my members out on the field. I'll do the same when I can't reach you, okay? The orders come with a special subject called the Laplace Mail… Don't ask why it's called that… Naoya came up with it. We all use email because cell phones don't work anymore and besides… if you really are from another world, would yours work here? It should be easy enough to contact your friends. You just need to send it to a name or handle… mine's Akemi, simple enough, okay? I made yours… Seta; sorry I didn't let you choose.**_

_**How are the COMPs? Are your friends happy with them? As you guessed, yours is a little different… it's similar to mine with its features.**_

_**Demon Auction: It is a place where you can bid against people to buy demons to use for yourself and also fuse to make new demons. I'll explain fusing in a bit. You can not use yen to bid… they only take a demon currency called macca. You'll get used to it. We actually use the demon auction to find rogue demon buyers and auctioneers. Their names are posted everywhere. We don't take down everyone because we need new demons. I assign new demons to Yuzu and Atsuro occasionally, but Keisuke and Midori are pretty set with Yama and Black Frost. **_

_**Demon Fusion: You just looked like someone who knew what was going on, so Naoya added this on as well to your COMP. You are the leader of your group after all. It is an ability to fuse two of the demons you obtained through the auction to make a new one. It's extremely useful for surviving out here; I would not have survived it I had not fused my original demons, as well as Yuzu's and Atsuro's.**_

_**This Compendium thing seems incredibly important, so we will keep an eye out for any information. We have a special undercover agent that we will have try and listen for any news about it. However, the work she is doing is very dangerous, so… she may not be able to help much. You look trustworthy, so we will help as much as we can… as long as you help us.**_

_**Like I said before, when you reach Akasaka… look for our agent with black hair named Gin; he looks like a bartender. He is protecting the girl you are looking for, a girl with red hair named Haru.**_

_**Akemi**_

_I don't know what to say…_

Naoto was staring at Souji as he looked up at her. It was obvious at why she was staring at him; he had stopped in the middle of the road to read the email, and she had stopped to make sure there was not something wrong.

Souji handed the COMP over so Naoto could read the email herself. He did not think he could completely explain the concept of the demon auction to Naoto yet. It would be best if she read the information to try and understand it on her own.

Naoto started reading the email; they had been passing information back and forth quite often today. After all, the two of them were partners in solving things after all.

When she finished reading the information that was sent from Akemi to Souji, the young female detective looked to the silver-haired young man and said, "I see what this is. You are able to fuse demons as well as buy them for your own use. It looks like Akemi used that ability to transfer demons to the other COMPs as well."

"I have a feeling it would be difficult to transfer demons within our COMPs," Naoto said.

"Maybe…," Souji said.

"As you say… 'we will figure it out as we go'," Naoto said to Souji. She took her hat off, brushing her dark blue hair that was attempting to block her vision. She did not put the hat back on. She smiled slightly with her long eyelashes covering her dark blue eyes as she said, "My handle name will be _**Shiro**_…, so when I send you an email… look for it.

Souji could only smile her statement.

_Now she bares her teeth… oh so subtly… just like Naoto…_

"I will, Nao… Naoto-kun," Souji said with his own smile. He almost slipped up and called her 'Naoto-chan' like Teddie would do.

Naoto seemed more than satisfied with Souji's reply that he would return her emails… her more private messages, if that is what she was suggesting. It was a bit of a scary proposition… but, he expected at least Rise and Yukiko to do the same thing once they learned of emailing. Souji needed more information… from people who had not yet caught up to him. Souji's COMP flashed; he noticed that he had a message from _**Amagi**_ and another from _**Risette**_, but he wanted to compose an email first.

_I guess I make a random search through the system to try and find the person who I want to send an email to. Where the hell is Yosuke's?_

Souji opened up the system search and began looking for COMP addresses. He hoped it was not just an address book system that would be limited to the COMP handles he knew.

To Souji's annoyance, the first four names that came up were: _**Akemi, Amagi, Risette, **_and then_** Shiro.**_ He began searching again and to his relief found a few more. The next name to come up was one he could not decipher; it was _**At-Low**_.

_Who the hell is that?_

Souji smiled when he found the name _**Smooch**_

_Found Teddie…_

He found the text keyboard underneath the email system when he found the handle name, _**Hana**_

_Hana-chan, right? You'll never let go of Saki, will you?_

Souji titled his message, '_**Hey'**_ before composing it.

_**Yosuke,**_

_**I see you chose your handle**_ _**name. I don't know if you tried emailing anyone yet, but I received a message from Akemi. Akemi explained the situation with the COMPs a little more. Naoto and I had been trying to figure it out on our own, but Akemi's email was fortuitous.**_

_**I noticed an issue that will need to be resolved. We will probably not reach Akasaka until after nightfall because of the late hour we reached this Tokyo in the first place. Due to my unfamiliarity of the area, I am not sure where we would stay to be safe during the night. I am worried about attacks from others.**_

_**How did you get that slap mark on your face? Did Yuzu catch you staring at her chest?**_

_**Souji**_

Souji had to stand still and pay attention while he was typing out his email to Yosuke. He started walking again when he began reading Rise's and Yukiko's emails. They were probably not as important as Akemi's message.

Yukiko's message was titled… _**Souji-kun**_…

_**Souji-kun,**_

_**There was an email function and a search function to find your name. When I saw your last name, I sent you an email. My phone doesn't work, so I wanted to send you a message.**_

_**It was kind of scary… having that guy come after me. I didn't know want he wanted to do to me. I'm glad you were there to protect me, even if you could not defeat them. **_

_**Why are you letting Rise-chan flirt with you with that? I don't know why she's become so aggressive all of a sudden, but still… you shouldn't let him do that.**_

_**Yukiko**_

_Is she blaming me for this?_

Rise's message was a bit different than Yukiko's. _**Senpai! **_was the title of the message. Souji sort of expected something like that.

_**Senpai!**_

_**I found you! Since we can't text, it's nice we can email each other. I hope you email me a bunch.**_

_**I don't see why Yukiko is so mad at you, Senpai… It's not like she owns you or anything. Can't I spend time with you, Senpai? If she wants to be bitchy about me talking to you and all, then I don't want her blaming you. It isn't fair to you, and I will deal with her myself then.**_

_**Don't worry about all of that, Senpai, I'll take care of that. Anyways, I can see everything again with this COMP. I'll help you find our way to Niigata and whoever we're looking for, okay? **_

_**3 Risette**_

_Sounds just like Rise, doesn't it?_

Souji shook his head. It would be good to have a Rise who would be able to scope out a possible safe place to stay for the night. Having Kanzeon back would be a major plus for the group, no matter how they were able to utilize the supporting bodhisattva as a demon instead of as a Persona.

Rise's message that she would help find their way to Niigata gave Souji a reason to slow his pace as to let some of the others catch up. Souji did not mind having Naoto take a small lead; she did have a gun as well as her COMP. If she felt threatened, she was smart enough to retreat to Souji. Souji was actually more worried about some of those behind him, like Teddie or Kanji.

While Souji was waiting for Rise to help find their way to Niigata and for a place to stay tonight, his COMP signaled that Yosuke replied to his email.

_**Hey buddy,**_

_**Rise-chan and Yukiko were so busy emailing you I was surprised you had the time to email me. They looked like they were fighting, man… what's up?**_

_**Dude… I wasn't slapped because I was staring at Yuzu's chest, at least… not on purpose. When you left to go up the stairs, Yuzu was staring at you all the way until you disappeared; Rise-chan and Yukiko were too busy staring each other down to notice and Naoto-kun was busy questioning Keisuke about this Tokyo. Chie looked really mad for some reason, and if I didn't do something, like make a pass at the orange-haired girl… there might have been a problem. All the girls seem a bit edgy today, ya know?**_

_**You better had back here. The air is tingling around here.**_

_**Yosuke**_

Souji sighed; the girls' personalities were showing in subtle ways… towards jealousy at least.

_Yukiko will blame it on the guy if the girl flirts with the guy because he expects the guy to be resistant to whatever she tries to do… or wear earplugs and have a gun. Rise is a verbal confrontational girl. Rise-chan will only go after Yukiko if Yukiko tries to do anything. Besides, it was Rise-chan's actions towards me that sent Yukiko at me. It's why I keep my mouth shut, most of the time. Chie is the one who might actually use physical force on someone. Though, Naoto looks like the person who might take someone out in the dark of the night. I don't know… would she be shooting another girl? No… probably me._

Souji ended up waiting by a traffic pole, exploring the search functions of the email. He found Kanji's handle, but he was wary of trying out the demon auction; it was because of he was not in possession of any of this new currency that the demon-users traded with. He did not want to enter an auction and be shunned because he had no 'macca'; he could not be involved with the auction.

By the time Rise, Yukiko, and the others caught up with Souji, the sun was already beginning to set on the alternate Tokyo. Souji was just relieved that nothing had happened since they were so unfamiliar with this world. Rise had a large smile on her face for Souji, while Yukiko's face had less of a smile on her face. Souji would have to try and cheer her up when they got back to Inaba. Chie's looked passive, while Teddie looked cheerful; Kanji looked happy. Souji only realized why when he turned his head and saw that Naoto had returned from her little expedition ahead of him. He needed a happy or at least content group to be safe here… continuity would be important.

"Hey buddy," Yosuke finally appeared from behind Kanji, "You and Naoto-kun walk too fast."

"Sorry…," Souji pretended to sincerely apologize. It was not his fault.

"We were busy experi…," Naoto didn't finish her sentence because it made her blush; it was words that were not proper for the situation. It certainly made Yukiko and Rise turn their heads.

"We were trying to understand how the COMPs worked," Souji covered for the young detective, noticing Naoto's struggles.

"Oh yeah," Yosuke nodded, "You mentioned something like that in your email to me."

"You were still able to stay ahead of us? How?" Chie raised an eyebrow.

Naoto defended herself while adjusting her hat, "We multi-tasked…"

Souji didn't want this to turn into an annoying back-and-forth never-ending conversation that involved bantering between his friends. It was just tedious. It was why he said to the red-haired girl in the back, "Rise-chan… I need your help. Can you come up here?"

Those words turned the young idol's look from one of contentment to a smile. "Coming, Senpai…," Rise said cheerfully as she maneuvered past Teddie's bear costume and the others. Her red pigtails were hanging a little limp; it was getting late. "What do you need, Senpai?"

Souji explained, "I need the help of your support demon/Persona… whatever it is… Kanzeon…"

Rise answered, "I don't need my COMP. Just tell me what exactly you're looking for… and I'll help you find it."

Souji nodded. He pointed at the setting sun, to which the others turned their heads and looked in the direction of the dimming sky. He said generally to Rise, but included everyone in his statement, "We need to get off the road. I'm guessing it isn't safe to be here when it gets dark, and I want to be somewhere undercover where we can possibly watch over each other."

Rise closed her eyes as her dry and limp hair suddenly came to life; she appeared to be focusing on what Souji had said about finding somewhere safe.

"Rise-chan?" Teddie asked inquisitively.

Yosuke shushed him, "She's concentrating… Don't disturb her." Yosuke moved over to Yukiko and said to her, "That goes for you too…" It earned Yosuke a glare from the long-haired Amagi Inn manager's daughter.

Kanji tried to start up a conversation with Naoto as Rise concentrated on finding a stopping point on their way to Niigata. It was more along the lines of Kanji attempting to find a suitable topic of conversation to keep Naoto's attention on him. It was an epic failure on Kanji's part.

After about thirty seconds… Rise opened her eyes. She turned her head to Souji and said, "Follow me… I think there is a building inside a park we can stay at."

Rise started down the road as she said to Souji, "We still have another… maybe another kilometer before we reach the park."

Souji breathed deep before nodding in agreement and adding, "Let's stay together and head off then."

Rise led the way as the eight started off again. They were all moving at a normal gait this time, with no impediments to slow them down. Souji finally felt like they were getting somewhere as they moved down the road, to this park that Rise said was going to be there. Souji was getting tired; they had been in this new world for the whole day now and it had exhausted him.

Souji looked from side-to-side as they walked down the road. He was trying to keep an eye out for any demons or other hostiles, especially since Rise still seemed rather focused on the road ahead. When they crossed another non-functioning crosswalk, Yosuke came up to Souji and said to him, "Hey partner…"

"Yosuke…," Souji responded while still keeping watch. He added, "Thanks for trying to keep the girls off each others backs."

"No problem, man…," Yosuke said, "Anytime…"

Souji could not hear the conversations going on behind him, but who knew what the words of Chie and Yukiko, or Kanji and Teddie were about. All he knew was that the moon was illuminating the sky when Souji and the others finally turned off to the road that they had been on for kilometers and into the park Rise had said would be there.

_She was right…_

"What kind of building are we looking for?" Souji asked the one girl who was walking ahead of them.

Rise did not turn her head but said in a straight and lucid voice, "I think it's a visitors' center…"

Souji kept his eyes wide open for a similar building; he wanted a place to sleep. As Souji walked above the grass and among the trees; it was Teddie that pointed it out in the end. "I see it, Sensei!"

Souji was a little wary, but extremely happy to see the one-story stone building with a wooden roof. There looked like there would be enough room for all of the Persona/COMP-users to sleep in there, but Souji would need to see how the inside of the building looked. The good thing to Souji was… that from the outside the building appeared to be untouched from this lockdown that Keisuke told them about.

Yukiko put her hands behind her back as she said, "We're finally able to rest…" She started to walk to the building, past the others without thanking Rise for her work. She would have made her way into this 'visitors' center' if Souji did put his arm out in front of Yukiko and stop her from going ahead. He told her, "We are not exactly sure if it's safe yet. Let me go first…"

Souji pulled out his silvery-gray COMP and turned it on as he walked forwards. There was a word of protest from Yukiko; it was the only one he could hear, at least.

_Probably something to do with all my preaching of staying together…_

He did not draw his stylus as he neared a set of glass doors, but instead pressed one of the buttons on the right side on the face of the COMP. Souji was greeted by a familiar white light that revealed the first deity he had ever summoned… Izanagi. Izanagi's yellow eyes that were barely visible underneath the multi-layered head protector turned towards him and seemingly pierced into Souji's soul as they reached a sort of understanding. He put the COMP in his left hand so he could firmly hold onto his baseball bat. Souji just hoped he would not have to use it.

Izanagi was covering Souji's back with his large bancho at its side as the silver-haired young man quietly opened one of the glass doors. It was not a large building by any means. It looked like there was a reception area, a room for people to eat at, restrooms, and a small backroom used for filing and business. Souji really wished for some more light besides the illumination that came from the moon. As he started to turn from the reception room to tell Yosuke and the others to come in… a growl shocked Souji back into place and made him raise his baseball bat slightly. Though his vision was not perfect due to the late hour, Souji could clearly see what made the growl; it came from the backroom. It was a brown dog or wolf-like creature standing on in its hind legs with a long snout that carried a long wooden club in its hands. This dog/wolf creature… was a demon.

Souji took a deep breath and pointed his bat at the demon. The dog/wolf demon snarled at Souji and charged with its club raised. Souji quickly pressed another button on the COMP before closing it, leaving the COMP protected and in his back pocket. The wolf demon's club came down at a high speed from above, a vertical strike; Souji was barely able to block with the bat. Souji pushed him off with the sports tool and slammed the wolf demon in the wrist. The demon roared… half in anger, half in pain. Souji had to steady himself for another attack.

_I'm ready…_

Souji prepared himself for another attack, so he readied his bat again. As the dog/wolf demon started to move again, it was struck down by lightning. Souji's eyes widened and his nose wrinkle at seeing his opponent writhe and singe in the crashing thunder and lightning. Souji felt Izanagi behind him; it was Izanagi who had struck down the species-confused demon.

_I think Izanagi killed it…_

Feeling that his Persona/demon had finished the job and not sensing any immediate danger, Souji reached inside his back pocket. He realized that the button he pressed on his COMP had made Izanagi use 'Zio'. There was still so much he did not understand about his COMP. Regardless, he needed to return Izanagi… so Souji used the slide on the side of the COMP to return Izanagi to the inside of the COMP or wherever he was residing in this world. Only after Izanagi returned did he hear Yosuke's cries, "Hey! Are you okay?"

Souji nodded, "I'm alright…"

All of his friends had rushed into the building at some point; he had not even realized it. A few of them looked frantic, probably from seeing that demon attacking Souji.

_Now that I think about it, it was not a compatible Persona like when we saw those two use Jack Frost and Pyro Jack… Midori used Black Frost._

"What was that!" Chie exclaimed, interrupting Souji's thoughts. She was standing just behind Yosuke, but Souji could not tell if her expression was from seeing the new demon or worry about Souji.

"A demon, I presume," Naoto had the cool look of someone unfazed by what had taken place. In the case, it was Souji fighting a demon by himself.

"But… it attacked on its own," Yukiko had a general look of worry on her face as she walked up to Souji. Her worry was directed at Souji, hopefully because he was in danger just a few moments ago.

"I think it's because demons run free here, just like Shadows could run free in the TV world," Teddie explained. Teddie was standing in the back with Naoto and Kanji.

Souji nodded in agreement, "No one was controlling him; he was feral."

"That's scary," Rise said to the others, "They just feel worse than Shadows."

Yukiko stared at her, "How come you didn't notice the demon before Souji entered the building." Yukiko's look of worry was changing into something a bit angrier, "He could have gotten hurt…"

"I… I…," Rise did not have an answer for Yukiko's question and she appeared flustered by Yukiko's change in attitude.

"Rise-chan…," Souji said calmly, "It's okay…"

Souji had an idea why Rise did not notice the demon. He did not mention it to any of the others, and he was not sure any of the others noticed it; he saw more than a few hiding in the shadows. There were plenty of demons around the area and it could have messed with her support skills.

"I couldn't pinpoint on one demon, Yukiko-senpai!" Rise finally blurted out, obviously shaken.

"Does that mean there are more out there?" Kanji looked a bit panicked now.

"I think we're safe now," Souji said, "I think Izanagi's attack scared them off."

"If there are no more demons in the area, then we can rest now, right?" Yosuke asked.

Souji exhaled before saying, "I think so…" He focused his field of vision on Rise and Yukiko as he said, "We are all tired; we need sleep before it starts affecting us."

Yosuke nodded in agreement, "I'm exhausted…"

Souji dropped his bat off to the side by the reception desk in the waiting area before he said, "Guys stay in this room… girls in the other room, is that alright?"

_They'd probably freak if I tried to keep us all together for safety during the night. Bad idea…_

Chie responded, "Alright…"

The girl with the brown bowl-cut walked away from the reception area and to the doorway where the visitors used to eat food before the lockdown. She said to Yukiko, "Are you coming, Yukiko?"

Yukiko looked a bit reluctant to leave but Chie's expression forced Yukiko to follow the kung-fu fanatic into the other room. It was Naoto that looked into Souji's eyes and ask, "Are we going to have a watch system over the night?"

Souji nodded, "I'll take the first watch…"

_First or last is the best. It means uninterrupted sleep if you have those watches. _

It took a few minutes before Souji was able to settle down right outside of the glass doors of the visitors' center. Rise and Naoto had to leave the room and get situated with the older girls who had already left. The boys took their time to settle down as well, especially Teddie, who was always a little excitable.

_I_ _guess I have a little time to kill here._

**Back in the girls' room**

Rise and Naoto had settled down in the room opposite of where the boys were sleeping, but Chie and Yukiko had stayed awake. There were no sleeping bags or anything of the sort; the girls were sleeping on tatami mats found in the backroom. What they doing back there, Chie and Yukiko did not know. Sadly, it was the best material they had, considering the hard floor the girls had put the mats over. They would have killed for a futon at the moment.

Chie and Yukiko were sitting next to each other. Yukiko had wanted to talk with Chie. That was why Chie was a little despondent as she said, "I'm so tired... What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm tired too," Yukiko admitted, "But… don't you think this day has been more mentally exhausting than physically?"

Chie said in response, "It was a lot of information to take in, especially with learning about the COMPs."

Yukiko sighed, "It was really taxing for me; I feel really drained."

Chie muttered, "If you didn't keep arguing with Rise-chan…"

"She kept flirting with Souji-kun," Yukiko argued.

Chie said at a volume soft enough so Yukiko could not hear, "I don't remember hearing that Souji-kun belonged to you." Chie needed to at least agree with Yukiko enough to keep the long-haired girl quiet. That's why Chie said, "She did argue back, I guess."

"That's true," Yukiko nodded, smiling.

The conversation was going to last for a while longer, apparently, so Chie lay down and rested on her elbows. She only hoped that she could stay awake long enough to hear everything Yukiko had to say.

**Outside the Visitors' Center**

Souji was sitting on the step before the glass doors, watching for any possible threats. It might have been useful to have Rise take one of the shifts, but she looked really fragile at the end of the evening. Kanzeon might have ended up confused again. Besides, she could not exactly defend any of them.

Reflecting back on the day, it was a rather… there was no word to describe it. He had to convince his friends to go down a mysterious hole that led to another world where their Personas did not work. They were being attacked by people who used demons and demons themselves. Yet, Souji still wondered if he was doing right thing by forcing them to help him find pages of his Compendium, considering he had no reason to use it anymore.

His thoughts were interrupted when the doors were opened behind him. His eyes shifted to an empty bear suit behind him and seeing a gang-banger lying haphazardly in the middle of the room. The one who had opened the door sat down next to him on the step; it was his fluffy-haired best friend.

Souji didn't turn his head, only saying, "Hey Yosuke…"

"Hey…," Yosuke stretched out with his arms and yawned.

"You still have some time…," Souji said to him, checking his COMP.

Their cell phones did not work; it was Souji's preferred method of checking the time. Therefore, he was reduced to using the COMPs clock function. He had to admit… it was handy.

"I thought you could use some company," Yosuke said.

"Thanks…," Souji nodded, shutting his eyes for a moment, "I could use it…"

"It's been quite a day; I still don't know what we're doing," Yosuke told Souji.

"That makes two of us," Souji agreed with Yosuke. Souji had to ask his buddy, so he turned his head and asked, "Yosuke… do you feel like I pushed you into this? I mean… I felt pushed into this by the people who gave me my Persona and I asked you guys because I was pushed into it."

Yosuke shook his head, "I don't… at least I don't feel like I was pushed into it." Yosuke turned his head to meet Souji's eyes and said, "You said this involves more than you, right? I saw the damage to the TV world… it involves Teddie too. It wasn't your fault… we'll fix it."

"And everyone else…?" Souji raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure they feel the same way," Yosuke said. Yosuke seemed to resist the urge to brush back his fluffy hair, "I have a question to ask…"

_Why do I feel like this question might be a bit probing?_

"Okay…," Souji answered.

"This whole Yukiko being snippy all of a sudden, ya know. At one point, she said that you were going out with her," Yosuke stated, before continuing, "She was using it as her argument to stop Rise-chan from flirting with you." Yosuke sighed, "I mean… going out with Yukiko, I can see that and I would be happy for you, but she seems rather controlling. Do you like her?"

Souji shut his eyes for a moment. Yukiko was acting funny today. He answered, "I did go out with Yukiko for a while… from around Naoto joined till I left. We broke up after I left Inaba."

Yosuke chuckled, "I remember in the King's Game you did…" He suddenly cringed, "Oh god… why did I remember that?" Eventually, Yosuke composed himself and said, "If you aren't together anymore, then why?"

Souji shrugged, "I don't know…"

"So… do you like Yukiko?" Yosuke asked again, "Rise-chan?"

_I don't know…_

Souji didn't answer… because he couldn't answer. How could he tell Yosuke about his indecisive nature towards not just Yukiko and Rise, but also Chie and Naoto? Who likes four people, but can't decide between any of them? He didn't want all of them...

"You don't know, do you?" Yosuke eventually said.

Souji shook his head and after fifteen seconds of sitting in silence, said to Yosuke, "You have fifteen minutes or so until you need to come back. Why don't you lie down a bit?"

Souji pushed Yosuke off back to the reception area so he could have a few minutes to himself. He needed to think about everything that occurred not just today, but has been brewing for much longer.

**Tomorrow Morning**

Souji was very exhausted when he woke up the next morning. He almost felt like he should have taken all of the shifts last night because he struggled to sleep. Souji's mind was just too full of clutter to sleep well. It did not help Souji's cause that Kanji ended up being a really loud snorer. It took a few hours for everyone to get their heads clear and up and ready to leave. Teddie just did not want to get up, and according to Chie… Rise was being stubborn about her beauty sleep. The food that Souji and the others had 'borrowed' from Akemi and the 'agency' was not exactly the greatest Tokyo had to offer, but they had not eaten much for dinner last night. It was more of an afterthought because of exhaustion, not for lack of food.

That being said, the eight of them left mid-morning for the final leg of their trip to Niigata. It was very quiet on their walk, and it was a good thing for Souji, because Souji wanted to just relax, get back soon, and try and get some more sleep. At least for Souji, there were no sightings of demons… or none close enough for Souji and his friends to worry about. It was a few hours of walking before they reached what Souji believed was Akasaka, and only a confirmation by Rise verified his belief.

"So… where are the people we're looking for?" Chie asked the group in general as they walked along a strip of buildings and shops.

"I'm not completely sure…," Souji exhaled his held breath before breathing in again. He was trying to take in as much oxygen into his tired brain as possible.

"What do the people we're looking for look like exactly?" Kanji asked.

"A guy with black hair dressed like a bartender and a girl with red hair…," Souji shut his eyes, reciting information that Akemi had given him. He was leading the group down the street with Yosuke closest behind, followed by Kanji and Chie.

"A bartender…?" Yukiko had bags under her eyes. It looked like she had either stayed up all night or had trouble sleeping as well.

"That's what Akemi told me," Souji replied.

"We need to keep walking until we find these two then?" Rise stated in a half question, half statement.

"That would seem to be the best course of action," Naoto adjusted her hat.

It would be difficult for Souji to ask Rise to try and find Gin and Haru through Kanzeon. He knew nothing about them, really; it would take forever to go through Akemi by email to find out information. They would be searching blind, then.

"I'm getting bored…," Teddie said as they crossed another street and passed another set of shops.

"Is that singing…?" Rise's ears perked up.

Souji heard it as well. Someone was singing and it made Souji turn his head in the direction away from the road. Instead of answering, Souji walked away from the group and towards the beautiful words that were being emitted. Though, it sounded a little distorted… like something was amplifying and enhancing the music. It was coming from a park and Souji was going to find the source.

It was not long before Souji found his path blocked by a person he was looking for. A man with a black goatee beard and short hair wearing a bartender's uniform. He looked… for a better word… cool.

"Umm…," Souji stopped in his tracks as the tall man stood over him.

"And you are?" the bartender… who had to be Gin questioned him. He had a black COMP in his hands.

"I'm guessing Akemi sent you an email…," Souji answered, "We are the ones in the email. We're looking for Haru."

"You're looking for Haru, huh?" Gin said, seeing that Yosuke and now Chie had arrived behind him. Gin straightened his tie before saying, "You must be Seta…" He peered beyond Souji and said, "And you must be his friends…" He had looked especially deep into Souji's eyes.

"Can we see Haru then?" Yosuke asked.

"You look safe enough…," Gin admitted, "Follow me…"

Gin led the group of eight to a very pretty girl with red hair that came down slightly longer than her shoulders. She was singing, but she also had a weird instrument hooked up as well; it was where the distortion was coming from. How it was being powered… he would chalk it up to something to do with the COMPs and the 'agency', considering Gin was with her.

"Dude… she's pretty," Yosuke smirked.

"Yeah…, you're right," Kanji agreed.

"She is a new wave idol, after all," Gin said idly.

"Haru-chan is so pretty…," Teddie had stars in his eyes.

While the other guys were ogling Haru, Chie rolled her eyes and went up to Haru and tried to get her attention. The girl with the jacket tied around her waist motioned for the idol to stop singing and said, "Umm… excuse me, Haru?"

"Can I help you?" Haru asked.

"Did Gin tell you about a group of people that might need your help?" Chie responded.

"Gin told me about him…," Haru pointed at the silvery-haired young man by Gin.

Yosuke, who was in the vicinity, chuckled. He said, "Nice…"

"Right…," Chie said with inflection in her voice towards Haru.

Souji was chatting with Gin before he went over to Haru. The girl had a somewhat tight white dress on that was only held up by one white strap.

"You're Haru?" Souji said.

"That's me," Haru smiled, "And you're Souji?"

"Right…," Souji nodded, "We need your help with something."

"How can I help you then?" Haru asked. She had a mischievous smile on her face.

"We heard that you might be able to send us back to our own world. We came here not by accident, but we can't get back to regroup for our next search," Souji explained.

"Another world?" Haru raised an eyebrow, "That's something new…" She went over to the mysterious instrument; it looked sort of like a synthesizer and adjusted it a little. She turned and said, "If I did try and send you back, it would help if I knew what your world was like… you're not an alien with tentacles, are you?"

Souji shook his head and gave Haru a small smile. It was first smile he gave anyone since last night. He responded, "I think it's more of a parallel dimension."

"Well… I'll try," Haru said. She directed Souji, "Have everyone stand in front of me while I sing…"

Souji nodded in thanks and turned to tell Kanji, "Haru needs us to stand in front of her during the singing."

"What is exactly going to occur?" Naoto asked Souji, moving even with Souji after hearing his words to the gang-banger.

"I… really… don't know…," Souji said truthfully.

"She's pretty, isn't she, Souji-kun?" Souji heard Yukiko ask from behind.

"Huh…?" Souji was surprised.

Souji was unsure how to answer the question, or the underlying meaning, but Yukiko was much louder in saying, "A pretty idol… right?"

_A jab at Rise… shit, Yukiko must be having a bad day… or two. What is her problem? What's next…? Cutting off someone's head and putting it in a duffle bag?_

From the first note that came from Haru's mouth… Souji noticed something was off. It had to do with the instrument that enhanced her singing. It made him feel uneasy… the object that synched with Haru's singing and was sending out… Souji did not really know. He just had to wait and see if it would really work.

Souji's concentration was broken when Gin called out from the side, "We have company!"

The same kind of wolf/dog demons that Souji had eliminated with Izanagi's 'Zio' attack had begun descending on the park. Their snarls… individually were not as loud as the collective mass made it believe. Souji was unsure of the amount of them; he just he knew there were a lot coming.

"There are at least ten… no, fifteen!" Rise called out.

Souji reached into his back pocket for his COMP. If he had to protect everyone; he needed to keep Haru singing long enough so they could be sent back. It was not all about him… it was about his friends.

_Come on!_

His thoughts of having to protecting the others from the dog/wolf demons were shattered by Gin's COMP releasing a demon very similar to Kanji's. The demon overpowered one of them who tried to use its club on Gin. Gin's demon was a force to be reckoned with, destroying the hostiles with deadly efficiency. It made Souji understand why he was sent to protect Haru.

As Souji watched the demons die, he patiently waited for Haru to end her song. He knew she was trying to send them back and he had to be patient; it was just frustrating. Suddenly, one demon broke through Gin's unbreakable defense and the bartender yelled out, "Haru…! One of you! Stop it!"

Souji's COMP was still in his hands from when he believed he might have needed it. He still did not need it. Before the demon got within fifteen steps of Haru, a gunshot wound formed on the head of the dog or wolf. The diminutive female detective's firearm was smoking.

_Is it safe now?_

Souji felt himself getting lightheaded… He felt like he was going to collapse and he had no idea why. The last memory he had was of Naoto shooting that demon in the head before he fell unconscious.

Souji blinked… and blinked again. He really was tired. The area that used to be Yukiko's Castle was behind him… the long passageway was behind him. He was back…

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long… I've been busy with field school, volunteering, and other various things. I've made Yukiko a little bitchy right now… I know. She's just a little jealous today. Well, Auf Wiedersehen.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 First Mission: Shibuya

_**Chapter 6**_

_**First Mission- Shibuya**_

A joint work between RionAgrias and Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

If I owned Persona… I don't.

_Thoughts_

_**Emails… Souji= Seta/ Yosuke= Hana/ Chie= KungFu/ Yukiko= Amagi/ Kanji= Tatsu/ Teddie= Smooch/ Rise= Risette/ Naoto= Shiro**_

**Shadowspeak**

* * *

><p>I'm sorry guys… I screwed up big time last chapter. I sent our Persona-users way outside of Tokyo… So, if you take a look in Chapter 5, their departure point is now a reasonable area within the lockdown. Their mission point in this chapter is also a place within Tokyo. I had a complete brain lapse. It's a summer thing…<p>

Personalities of people are changed slightly due to situations in said world or worlds. So… if it's really off base, get on me about it… if it's a slight change, I am not a punching bag, kiddos. Traveling times are ridiculous enough in Devil Survivor, 30 minutes between prefectures! I'll shorten it a little, but come on…

The –san and –chan jazz and what not will be used by Persona 4 ppls, not in places where you don't here them. Alrighty?

If you want more of it 'Japanese-ish' or the reversal names… Look, unless you ask me to, this is the story in English. I'll give you what Persona game play gives you, nothing more. Otherwise, I'd be translating my story into Japanese for you.

P.S. How I am making the COMPs work is my business. So...:-p

Souji had spent nearly a whole day in this parallel Tokyo with his friends. Following the guidance of their new proverbial leader, Akemi, Souji left with the others towards Niigata to find a girl named Haru. Souji had no idea who exactly Haru was, or what it would be like to travel to Niigata in a world without Personas. Souji fought a demon with his own COMP for the first time when they stopped for the night in a park, guided there by Rise's support. Souji fought a demon that he was never recorded in the annals of the Compendium, leaving him wondering if demons and Personas were not related. When they finally did find Haru, Souji found another red-haired idol being guarded by a bartender who was well-versed in using his COMP. She was able to send Souji and the others back, but Souji was completely exhausted by the first day. It was like being in the TV world and first gaining his Persona all over again… just this time with a COMP.

It was refreshing in a way… to be back within the confines of the TV world or something similar, minus the danger of being slaughtered by demons. Souji's only regret was forcing his friends to be at his side for something he did not even cause. The causality was from the lax attention paid by those who inhabit the Velvet Room. It made Souji wonder if they were doing it for him… or for Teddie, as it was affecting the TV world's general structure yet again.

Souji had landed a bit a ways from the mysterious hole, by the former Yukiko's Castle, when Haru sent the eight of them back rather harshly through her mysterious instrument. Souji found that he had been separated from the others when Haru had sent him back.

_Were they sent to the lobby?_

Souji pushed himself up, feeling a little sore from what was presumably a hard fall. He shook his head a little, making sure his head was clear. Souji sighed before brushing himself off and beginning his short trek towards the lobby floor of the TV world. He still remembered landing there the first time; it was a painful experience for him. He had dragged Yosuke and Chie in along with him by accident after his head got stuck in there. Souji had landed in on his shoulder and made a nice roll, but his left shoulder hurt for days. It made his swing with a golf club against Yosuke's Shadow a bit off two days later.

_Damn Yosuke… giving me a golf club that day. I'm just thankful I still have my baseball bat._

Souji had checked to make sure his non-COMP weapon was still at his side when he returned to the TV world. Margaret had given him a baseball bat when he was in the Velvet Room in September of last year. She had a whole spiel about his remarkable progress in making friends and connection with the locale. Souji did not really get it, but he enjoyed hitting the shit out of things with a magical baseball bat, regardless.

Souji knew his way back to the lobby; he was not completely clueless, or reliant on Rise. Thankfully, the person who was closest to the entryway of the lobby was waiting for him was a young man with fluffy brown hair and had red headphones around his head. He may be clumsy as a person, but Yosuke was a hell of a friend overall. It was just something that happened as time went on.

"Hey Souji…," Yosuke called out to him, "You alright?"

Souji gave him a small wave in return, "I'm good." He brushed off his pants one more time, knowing that the fall had caused the feeling of dust or something else had gathered on his legs.

Yosuke was not the only waiting for him in the lobby; his other friends were nearby as well. There was a girl with long black hair and a red headband, and a girl with a short brown bowl cut. There was an idol with red ponytails and a tall young man with slicked-back shock blond hair. A bear-suited boy that flirted with every girl in sight was standing nearby, but in reality; he was not even human. Finally, there was a navy-blue hat wearing girl who was dressed in a male school uniform with short cut navy blue hair on the far side of the lobby. All of them looked relieved to see Souji, even before Yosuke greeted him.

"You seemed to have arrived after everyone else," the blue-haired girl who was dressed like a boy said to Souji.

_Entering the alter Tokyo had the same effect? Does it go both ways?_

"How long after everyone else did I arrive?" Souji asked.

"I'd say about five to ten minutes," Yukiko said.

"We were getting worried, Sensei," Teddie, the boy in a bear suit told Souji.

"Yeah, Yukiko wanted to go looking for you," Yosuke told him, highlighting the innkeeper manager's daughter's worries to Souji.

_Great… say that right in front of Rise…_

Yukiko did have a worried look on his face, but… it was not like Souji was gone that long. There was nothing for any of them to really be worried about. There was a silence between the eight that permeated for at least ten seconds.

"I wonder how long we've been away from home," Chie said.

"It has to be for over a day, right?" Kanji responded.

Naoto said, "Well… considering the fact that whenever we enter the TV it is usually evening at the earliest when we return. We spent a whole day in that other Tokyo, so I have no idea what sort time difference would have occurred between the other Tokyo, the TV world, and Inaba."

Souji had nothing to say for the moment because he really had no idea how much time had passed. There was only one thing they could do, and Souji wondered why it was not suggested straight away.

"Why don't we just see how long it's been?" Rise suggested, allowing Souji to breathe a sigh of relief and the release of idiocy in the world. Souji did not know what took them so long to figure that out, maybe it was because he was missing.

"I agree," Souji nodded.

Teddie waved his arm and three mini-TVs appeared for the first time in a while… at least in Souji's eyes. He had entered the TV world for the first time in months only a day and a half ago and he would be leaving for the first time in months today. Souji took a step towards the mini-TVs before he said to the others, "I'm going to head back to Junes…"

Regardless of how long it had been, Souji needed to go back and see Nanako. She was probably worried about him, especially if had been over a day. Dojima was probably away on some case and making Nanako feel even worse; it was unacceptable. He was worried about his little cousin.

Feeling the rush of returning from the TV world back to Inaba, Souji returned to the electronics department of Junes. Looking up into the sky, he saw a setting sun that was falling fast. He fished into his left pocket and pulled out his cell phone for the first time in a day. It was seven o'clock in the evening according to the phone, and furthermore… the day had not changed according to his cell phone.

_Is this right… or did it just not keep up when it was not able to function?_

Could the day spent within the other Tokyo… not have passed in the real world? What would cause this?

"Yo…," Souji heard a voice and turned around to see the tall boy with slicked back blond hair.

"Hey Kanji…," Souji responded, noticing that at least one person had followed him back within a minute and a half. As the silver-haired boy focused all of his attention on Kanji, he asked a very relevant question, "You didn't stay with Naoto… or at least come out with her?"

It was a good question for him to ask, considering the affection that Kanji wanted to show to Naoto. Souji thought Kanji would want to take every chance to butter up Naoto and try to take her heart. Kanji had been trying to woo her since he thought Naoto was a guy; the gender confusion caused a lot of trouble for Kanji, including an epic fight between the Persona-users and Kanji's Shadow. Even after Kanji discovered Naoto was a girl, he still had trouble speaking to her. Furthermore, he seemed to have trouble taking advantage of any situation that might help him woo her, unless it was by complete accident and in a forceful manner. Kanji usually made a complete ass of himself.

Kanji looked a little affronted. He responded in a tone a little harsher than usual, "She wanted to mull things over; she wanted to try to understand those mysterious hole things in the TV world…" He said in an almost depressed tone, "I'd just distract her…"

_I almost feel sorry for him… she usually does her best thinking alone, but… she started accepting my help last year. I'm sure she'd accept Kanji's help._

'I don't think it would have mattered either way," Souji explained his point to Kanji, "She would have listened to anything you said."

Kanji didn't seem to believe him. It was pointless to try and convince him otherwise. It was why Souji changed the subject when Kanji was being so obstinate. He sighed, "Kanji… It's the same day. Only a few hours have passed since we entered the TV world and then came back."

Kanji shook his head, "Huh? You kidding me, Senpai?"

"According to my phone…," Souji said. His tone changed slightly into hesitation, "Unless my phone is wrong… I don't think it is."

"If you say it is… then it has to be," Kanji shrugged.

_I'll ask Nanako when I get home._

There was a bit of silence between the pair; it was a little awkward. Kanji broke the silence when he said, "I'm going to head back to my mom, Senpai. Call us or something when we're going back to the other place."

Seeing Kanji walk away from the electronic department, Junes, and in the direction of Tatsumi Textiles… it reminded Souji that he needed to get back to Nanako soon. Since no one had come out of the TV in a few minutes except for Kanji, Souji believed he could just leave and call them to update them like Kanji had suggested Souji do.

Souji was about to leave the department and Junes behind when he heard a feminine voice from behind. It made Souji focus on the girl who had called out to him. He recognized it well before he turned and locked eyes on the red-clad girl with long black hair with a red headband.

"Souji-kun… Wait!" Yukiko called out.

"Yukiko…," Souji said quietly as he focused on his ex-girlfriend.

"Will you walk back with me?" Yukiko asked suddenly.

_Walk back with her? Does she mean to the bus stop?_

Souji shrugged and said, "I guess…" He had to question Yukiko, however, "What about everyone else, though? Are we leaving them behind?"

"I don't think they'll be coming out for a bit…," Yukiko replied, "I just want you to walk me back…"

Souji shut his eyes and resigned his thoughts and mind to walking Yukiko back… at least to the Southern Shopping District. He would have to wait a little longer before seeing Nanako again.

"Well… okay…," Souji said and motioned for Yukiko to follow him out of the mega-mart.

The two of them left Junes and headed to the slowly degrading Shopping District. During his walk with Yukiko, he noticed that Junes had had an even greater effect on the small businesses within the town over the past few months. Another few businesses had closed, though to Souji's relief… it looked like Aiya's was still open. He doubted Daidara's or Shiroku would close either.

Souji could feel Yukiko sticking close to him as they walked down the Shopping District; she walked far closer to him than anybody else did as the eight moved towards Akasaka. He could feel that she wanted to say something to him, but she was struggling to find the words.

Souji finally broke the awkward silence, "I'm not sure when we should go back. It's just so tiring."

In a way, the alter Tokyo was more tiring than the TV world; it might have been because it was a world within a world. It might just be a first-time thing, though.

"You'll make the right decision," Yukiko responded.

Souji sure hoped that he would make the right decision. He really did not know anything about this situation about the broken Compendium and how it would affect the world. He wondered if taking too long would hurt Teddie's world. The fact that even Igor knew so little about this Loki's intentions made Souji worry. He remembered summoning Loki as a Persona, but… not as an evil/trickster deity ripping apart and trying to steal Souji's ability to summon multiple Personas; he had no idea what Loki wanted with the Compendium.

Souji shook his head. He would make that important decision soon enough, but… he wanted to change the subject to something else. He turned his head to the right to look at Yukiko as they passed Shiroku. He said to Yukiko, "You seemed pretty agitated while we were in the TV world."

Yukiko's expression, which was one of contentment and happiness from finally being alone with Souji; it changed to embarrassment when she heard Souji's statement. Small tinges of red were rising on her cheeks as Yukiko tried to defend herself, "I'm sorry, Souji-kun. It was because of Rise-chan; she was flirting with you constantly while we were over there… before we left, too."

_Is she trying to apologize for seeming a little mad at me?_

"Well… I thought you would understand that Rise-chan has always been like that," Souji explained, "Ever since she joined us… she always acted that way around me."

"I tried to explain that the two of us… you and I, Souji-kun, had feelings for each other," Yukiko said, "It was not her place to question that." Her cheeks reddened again as she said, "Even though we are separated right now… do you remember… Christmas Eve?"

_Best night of my life… but don't try and guilt trip me now..._

"Of course I remember that night…," Souji said to her.

The two of them stopped in front of the bus stop by the gas station, Moel. Souji should have expected his topic of conversation wound end up being confrontational and controversial. At this point, he was trying to salvage Yukiko's emotions.

Souji felt all of his exhaustion rush upon him as Yukiko asked him a question he did not want to hear, "Do you still have feelings for me?"

_What the hell is this? A guilt trip?_

Souji was unsure of how to answer the question… but… he answered, "Of course I still have feelings…"

_It's just I can't explain how my feelings are for her… in relation compared to everyone else. I feel the same about her as I do about every other girl. Caring about them compared to loving them._

At least he left Yukiko with a small smile on her face when she boarded the bus, but… Souji just hoped that she would not take it the wrong way.

_Again…_

Souji walked and made his way back to the Residential District with an exhausted psyche and tired body. Though less than one day had passed in Inaba, Souji had experienced over a day inside the other world; it had robbed both his mind and body of its strength. It was why he could not wait to return to his uncle's home. There was still the slight possibility that his phone was incorrect, and that it was actually later than it appeared to be… date-wise.

"Little sis!" Souji called out as he slid open the door to the Dojima Residence.

Souji was standing in the entryway of the residence and had not even had a chance to advance into the kitchen before he was set upon by a small girl in an almost peach-colored tank top and skirt.

"Big bro!" Nanako had given him a big hug, leaving Souji wondering if he really had been gone for days and that his phone was wrong.

"How are you?" Souji slowly detached himself from his younger cousin, "I haven't been gone that long…" Those last words were said with some reservation.

"Dad left earlier today and won't be back for a while," Nanako said.

"So… I'm the only guy around today?" Souji asked.

"Yep…!" Nanako didn't look depressed as she responded. It might have been because Souji had returned that her mood was so high.

Souji sighed and stepped past Nanako to head for the couch. It was after that Nanako put on an inquisitive look and said, "Are you tired, Big bro?"

"A little…," Souji answered.

After that, Nanako asked, "Are you leaving again tomorrow, Big bro?"

_I don't know… I don't want to abandon Nanako, but…_

"It's okay if you do…," Nanako answered for him, "I'm sure you'll be back by the evening. I can take care of myself until then."

_You're making me feel worse._

"There's dinner left if you want some," Nanako said to Souji as he made contact with the comfy couch.

"That would be wonderful, Little sis…," Souji said, thinking about eating something warm since he had nothing but cold and dry food in that other Tokyo 'yesterday'.

An hour later, Souji headed up to his room; his stomach was full with his first hot meal since he left for the TV world. Souji grabbed a book he never had a chance from the end of his 2nd year and sat down on his couch. Souji remembered starting the book; it was the final book about some weak teacher who could do a damn even when his students bullied him.

He had barely turned a page when he heard his cell phone ring. He flipped open his silver phone and looked at the ID before pressing the green button to answer it.

_What the hell?_ _I'm tired…_

"Hello…?" Souji said.

"Hey… it's me, Yosuke…," the fluffy-haired boy said over the phone. He proceeded to ask, "Are you alright? You left in a hurry?"

"I'm just tired… I just wanted to get some rest," Souji responded.

"I doubt you got any rest when Yukiko suddenly ran out of the TV world," Yosuke said.

_Tell me about it…_

"She wanted me to walk her back to the bus stop…," Souji explained over the phone, "It turned into a conversation about what my feelings for her were. It was really uncomfortable"

"I'm sorry, man…," Yosuke replied.

"It's fine… I just wanted some sleep…," Souji reassured him. He continued, "It was Kanji that was more annoying. He should really work harder if he wants Naoto."

Souji heard Yosuke sigh over the phone. It seemed like Yosuke understood what Souji meant and was talking about when the silver-haired young man mentioned Kanji. Yosuke said, "Kanji should be more worried about you than working up his courage, at least immediately."

Souji took the phone away from his ears for a moment, while he shook his head and shut his eyes. That was a very annoying comment by Yosuke.

Souji regained his composure, enough so to put his phone back to his right ear and tell Yosuke, "I thought we talked about this already."

"Are you kidding!" Yosuke responded, "This problem going to follow you for a while. At least until you make up your mind about it."

Souji sighed. He said, "Can we just change the subject?"

"Hmm…?" Yosuke waited for the new subject of conversation from Souji.

"Didn't you realize that only a few hours passed?" Souji asked. He added, "It was like we never entered the alter Tokyo because the time passed was equivocal to only being in the TV world."

"It's pretty hard to believe," Yosuke said, "I don't think any of us understood why."

Souji did not understand it himself as he said, "I don't even understand the composition of the TV world with these holes in it."

"Naoto tried to figure it out with us as well… but we couldn't get anywhere with it," Yosuke said. He added aimlessly, "Well… Teddie didn't know… he didn't even know when the world was all back to normal."

"I guess we'll try to make sense of it all as he venture into it again," Souji took a deep breath and let it out as he tried to explain his worries to Yosuke.

There was little Souji could do except wait for the next day. He explained to Yosuke that because of time constraints; he had a small window where he could actually access the TV world with Yosuke and the others. That was why he told Yosuke to talk to everyone, to come to Junes, and that Souji would meet them in the TV world. Souji was not even sure if they would end up in the same place when they dropped into the other Tokyo, so they might as well be together when they jump into the frying pan.

"Okay, partner… I'll see you tomorrow," Yosuke said, "I'll call them. If I can't get a hold of them, I'll drag 'em out of bed and tell them myself."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Souji told Yosuke and took the phone away from his ear. He proceeded to press the red button on the right side of his phone.

Souji was only able to get in a few minutes of reading before he closed the book and laid down on his futon. His dreams were filled of being in Tokyo… especially the fight against that the dog/wolf demon. Souji's dream moved onto to that older singer girl that sent them back to the TV world and Inaba. The large fight that occurred right before they were sent back was all caused by their bartender-looking man named Gin. He protected the singer, Haru, from all of the demons. Souji's new question was… What Akemi wanted from them in Shibuya?

The next morning, Souji headed downstairs as he was attracted by the smell of eggs and toast being made by his cousin. He felt bad for abandoning his cousin, just like last year… especially when Dojima was gone. He would have to do something with her before he returned.

"I'll see you in the evening, Big bro...," Nanako said to Souji as he finished his last couple of bites of egg. When she noticed his crestfallen face, due to the fact that he was disappointed in himself for leaving her behind, Nanako assured him, "I'll be okay… I have some laundry to do. I'm meeting a friend today, too."

The fact that Nanako would not be alone for the whole day; it made Souji feel a little better. It was not enough that it would not be on Souji's mind for the day, but it would be enough for now.

Souji could not see any of his fellow Persona-users when he reached Junes. He made his way over to the electronics department, patting his back pocket to make sure the silver COMP he had obtained from Akemi was still in his possession. He had almost forgotten to grab it before he went down to eat breakfast with Nanako this morning.

_Did I miss everyone? Are they all in the TV world already? It's not that late… not even noon…_

Souji's thoughts painted the truth; the fact that no one was around as he looked at the giant HD TV that would lead them to the other world and that could take them to the other Tokyo at that. Souji sighed… he was wondering if they were waiting for them in the TV world. It could always be that they had not arrived yet, but his phone had not rung for one reason or another.

Souji decided that he would just enter the TV world and see who was waiting for him. He had almost stuck hi hand in the incredibly large TV when he heard an almost completely androgynous voice from behind. Souji could only hear a hint of feminism in her voice, and that was why Souji knew that voice as Naoto Shirogane as she said, "Are we the only ones around, Senpai?"

"I haven't seen anyone else," Souji turned to see the diminutive detective in blue short sleeves button up and a yellow tie. Her short dark blue hair and her dark blue hat was a sharp contrast to the light… almost sky blue of her shirt. Souji could see… in some context… why Kanji was drawn to the distinct charms of Naoto Shirogane.

"They are probably already inside," Naoto told him, adjusting her hat, "We should enter as well."

_I was about to…_

Souji nodded to the 2nd year and placed his right arm back inside the TV before inserting the rest of his body inside the screen.

He landed on his feet in the grassy plains of the TV world of what used to be the lobby. He used to fall every time… at least until they saved Yukiko. Though the TV world had changed into a blissful state after defeating Izanami, Souji would always think of the locations in those dark terms... especially since they had returned under such unhappy circumstances. The entrance, which was now a grassy knoll… Souji would always remember as a foggy lobby where everyone would circle around and Rise would scan to try and find someone. Yukiko's castle… where the first hole was located that would lead them to that other Tokyo; it was now such a nice area with a beautiful path. Souji remembered taking that long corridor to that castle where Yukiko searched for her Prince Charming so she could be swept away.

_Swept off her feet and deflowered was more like her dream…_

Souji turned his head to the left and the right; he stepped forward and turned around. The only person the leader of the Persona-users saw was the detective coming forth from Junes a few seconds behind him. Otherwise, the TV world looked abandoned.

"Well… do you think they are by where Yukiko's castle was?" Souji asked Naoto, who was adjusting her cap after it had shifted awkwardly from the entry into the TV world.

Souji saw a look of noncommittal from Naoto, so the silver-haired young man said, "We could also wait for a bit to see if the others have yet to arrive?"

"I prefer waiting…," Naoto replied, "But… I have a different feeling about it."

"You don't think they have already gone through the portal, do you?" Souji's brain was one step ahead.

Naoto reached into her pocket and pulled out her dark blue COMP before saying, "It is unfortunate that our COMPs only work inside 'Akemi's' Tokyo. Otherwise, we could verify and see if one of them messaged us, telling us that they have gone ahead."

Souji shook his head, "Sometimes, I doubt that our group thinks that far ahead…"

Naoto sighed and stepped past Souji. She said to him, "Why don't we just head to the portal?"

_Naoto looks unhappy… then again… I'm annoyed too…_

Souji followed Naoto towards the Tokyo portal. It was not a long walk and it was one that Souji had taken many times before. He knew where to go when he was trying to save Yukiko and finding the hole to travel to Tokyo was exactly the same.

Souji stopped when he saw Naoto in front of the hole. It was not the murky, dark, and almost devilish-seeming hole that made Souji stop. It was that Naoto had removed her hat, revealing her slightly short tussled dark blue hair that was so rarely seen. Souji had only seen it… once or twice.

_What's up with Naoto?_

"I'm sorry, Senpai…," Naoto suddenly said as she faced him. Souji was surprised to see Naoto's gray and blue eyes lock with Souji's own hazy gray ones as she said that. She continued, "I couldn't sleep last night and I am on a little edge."

_Sounds a little like me…_

"This Tokyo and the COMPs… it's just two new additions to the plethora of things we… I do not understand," Naoto continued.

"You're right about that," Souji agreed, "I don't think I ever understood the constitution of this world inside the TV, and now…"

_It changed again…_

"In some cases, I would say experience would be the best way to understand something…," Souji said to Naoto, "Yet… with its ever-changing structure… it's impossible for me to understand."

Naoto gave a small smile and nodded at Souji. It was odd enough to see her take off her hat, but it was more so to see her throw it into the hole as she said, "I'll see you in Tokyo… I expect that we'll end up in the Bunkyo Ward again, so…"

_She means the Tokyo Dome… right?_

He took a deep breath before following behind the diminutive detective that Kanji dreamed about. Inserting himself in the dark hole that would take him to the other Tokyo was nothing like entering the TV world. Entering the TV world was like entering a void… a kind of emptiness that would suck you in. Entering that dark hole to the other Tokyo was like being trapped into a murky pit that slowly sucked your body into an inky pit of tar. Souji felt the murkiness cover him as he placed his hands into dark pit-like hole. Souji held his breath as he ducked his head inside.

Souji just like his first attempt into the alternate capital of Japan could not land as gracefully as he does into the TV world. Souji landed at such a high pace on his knees that he felt like his caps broke, at least metaphorically. The hard landing made him buckle onto his left shoulder as well; it was causing pain to rush into Souji's left side.

Souji grimaced heavily as he looked up and saw one of the Persona-users, now COMP-users that were not waiting for him, holding out a helping hand to lift their leader back to his feet.

"Are you okay, Souji-kun?" the girl with a yellow ribbon on her red blouse asked him.

_What the hell Yukiko?_

Even though Souji was not very amused to see every other person that was supposed to be waiting for them at Junes or at the TV lobby... instead by the Tokyo Dome; he took Yukiko's hand and gingerly pulled himself to his feet.

There was not a lot of greenery around the Tokyo Dome, but Souji was glad he did not land in the parking area. He took in the others around him. Yukiko was right next to him, in front of him, of course; she was the one who pulled him to his feet. She was as glistening as always, especially her dark black hair. Rise and Teddie were talking together, not that far away from where Souji had landed. Kanji was staring at the girl who had come along with Souji; the often misinterpreted boy was blushing red. Souji believed it was because she had not yet retrieved her hat.

Chie and Yosuke, a bit a ways from everyone else, were arguing about something… Souji moved away, albeit slowly, from Yukiko to try and hear what was being exchanged between his two friends.

"I told you not to leave them behind… Naoto-kun is angry at us and I'm sure So… Souji… is mad too," Chie's voice was heated, facing off with Yosuke.

Yosuke replied in a lecturing tone, "The group agreed that we are not sure how important… and when this mission is taking place. Naoto herself said that she was not sure how time fluctuated between the real world and theirs. We needed to take advantage of every second… just to make sure."

"I didn't think you'd agree upon leaving behind our leader," Chie crossed her arms, frowning and exhaled loudly.

Chie looked over and saw Souji observing their conversation. Chie uncrossed her arms and took a few steps so she could stand close to her leader, "Souji! I didn't know you were listening…"

"It's okay…," Souji said in a soft tone that showed no hint of the displeasure he was feeling.

"Yosuke had received a message from Akemi that was similar to the one you received," Chie explained, "He tried to use the information from that to start the mission… without you, apparently."

_Well… I can't blame you, Chie…_ _especially if you seem a little reticent about it._

Souji nodded, "I understand now…"

_Was he trying to take the lead? Usurp me?_

Chie looked apologetic, "I'm sorry about this, Souji..." She sighed.

"I don't really think it is your fault…," Souji reassured her.

Chie looked a little relieved… at least Souji saw a little relief on her face. Souji was unsure of whom to direct his displeasure towards, besides Yosuke, of course. Yosuke could not have been the only one to want to go off to Shibuya by themselves… without Souji… and Naoto at that.

Souji closed his eyes, only for a moment, before calling for Yosuke. He wanted to clear up the misunderstanding; he did not want any in-fighting during this mission.

_No casualties… no suffering…_

When Yosuke heard Souji call for him, Chie moved from in front of Souji to his side. When Yosuke was in a similar position that Chie was before Souji called him, the fluffy-haired boy asked, "Partner… what's up?"

"Hey Yosuke… you left me and Naoto behind," Souji chided Yosuke, "Did you have a good reason?"

Yosuke looked a little affronted. He answered, "We thought it would be important to try and reach Shibuya as fast as possible. We had no idea how late it would be… and when exactly their mission starts."

Souji shook his head in frustration as he said, "Did everyone agree with you about this? It sounded to me like Chie was not very content with doing leaving the two of us behind."

Yosuke sighed, "Actually… no... The girls… Rise, Yukiko, and Chie were against leaving you behind."

_So Kanji and Teddie?_

"Then why?" Souji questioned.

"Teddie said something like he wanted you to keep Nanako company or something," Yosuke said, "I think Kanji wanted to keep Naoto safe from harm by leaving her out of here. Even I was a little against that… if only because how useful she is."

_What a dick…_

Souji sighed, "Whatever Yosuke… just tell me ahead of time if you feel that we need to come earlier. You didn't tell me about the email and you didn't inform me about meeting early…so it's disappointing."

Yosuke looked apologetic, "I'm sorry about that."

"I'd worry more about Naoto than me," Souji said. He really believed that Naoto was in a worse mood than he was.

Yosuke said nothing and instead watched Souji step away from both him and Chie. Souji had to take Yosuke at his word that the girls were against leaving him behind, but… all he could do was take him at his word. He ended up just taking out his COMP and sliding the power switch. He soon noticed that there was a new email waiting for him. It was from _**Akemi.**_ Souji calmed his nerves and called everyone over, "Hey… guys!"

The group gathered around Souji's COMP to see what he was yelling about. The ones who had not yet spoken to him today, i.e. Rise, Teddie, and Yukiko to be exact… crowded closest to him.

"I have a new message…," Souji said. The email appeared to be from only a few minutes ago.

"What does it say, Senpai?" Kanji asked. He was the one standing farthest away from Souji, yet closest to Naoto.

Souji took a deep breath before reading the email from _**Akemi**_.

_**Souji**_

_**I hope you have arrived back in our world. Gin emailed us and said that Haru was able to send you back. She also said that you would return in the Bunkyo Ward… or the Tokyo Dome. Shibuya is only a twenty minute walk or so from where you should start off. **_

_**I want you to split up for this mission… there are eight of you, right? Two to four groups should do it… I want you to be on the lookout for people in orange robes when you get to Shibuya. They are the COMP-users I want you to take down for the mission.**_

_**When you take them down… find either me or Naoya. We'll give you your next place to go.**_

_**The mission starts whenever you reach us. The orange-robed people are trying to infiltrate our agency.**_

_**Akemi**_

"So… it's a short walk to Shibuya?" Yosuke asked. He was one of the ones listening to Souji read the email out loud.

"Apparently…," Souji shrugged, "Not like traveling to Akasaka..."

"What's with 'the mission starts whenever you get there'?" Kanji asked.

"Maybe it's already started?" Rise suggested.

Yosuke looked at Souji; the look he gave said that they should have left earlier… especially if the mission was already underway.

Souji said, "I don't think it matters when it starts; it's more important when it ends."

"I don't get it…," Teddie told Souji.

Naoto had finally put her dark blue hat back on, but she still had a frown on her face. She said to Teddie, "I think it is an ongoing mission… one that requires multiple groups of people in multiple areas against multiple groups of enemies."

"Well… then the question is… who's in each group, right?" Rise asked.

The eight looked to each other and tried to decide what would be the best groups for the Persona/COMP-users to be in for the mission. There was a small amount of muttering and chattering between them. Souji personally did not want to be with Yosuke, at least for this mission. He did not really care if he was in a group of two or three, however. He decided to wait for someone to speak their opinion on a possible grouping. The ones who had fought Izanami were nearly in a circle, waiting for someone to say something.

Rise smirked and said, "Kanji says he wants to be in a group with Naoto-kun." Kanji's face was red and the look on Naoto's face was one of incredulous.

"Huh…?" Naoto didn't seem to keen to this idea, "I didn…."

"Umm… Naoto-kun…," Kanji started to say.

"Aww… don't be so shy, Kanji-kun," Rise smiled.

Kanji, still blushing, seemed to muster up a little courage and said to Naoto, "Be in my group… please?"

"Wha…?" Naoto looked flustered. Souji knew that she was uncomfortable pairing up with Kanji.

Souji saw Naoto look at him; it was a look saying that she wanted to pair with him instead… or at least someone other than Kanji.

_Desperate… much?_

Souji knew Naoto would be okay, so he said, "I think it will be okay if Naoto and Kanji stick together for this mission."

Naoto looked crestfallen, but Souji just smiled. Yamato Takeru and Rokuten Maoh worked well together; it would work well for a few more hours.

Only when Naoto relented and pulled her hat down as far as she could… did more suggestions come flowing from the others.

Rise grabbed a hold of Souji's left arm and squeezed tight, relaxing her head on his left shoulder. She declared to the entire group, "I'm going with Senpai…"

If Naoto seemed against the idea of being grouped off with Kanji… There were more objections to this idea… Yukiko, in particular, seemed even more against Souji being with Rise.

"Rise-chan…," Yukiko started, "I don't think…"

"Why not…?" Rise cut her off. She let go of Souji long enough to look at him, "He wants me in his group, right?"

"I think it'd be a little distracting… for the both of you," Chie said.

_That might be true if I'm around Rise… though if I'm with Yukiko…_

"I don't know…," Souji shook his head, "If you think it's going to be a distraction…"

Souji felt one of Rise's shoulder-length dark red ponytails brush against his face. She said, "I won't be a bother…"

Souji could hear Yosuke chuckling. He was enjoying the conflict…more than Souji was.

Souji sighed, "Well… then Chie and Yukiko… and Teddie and Yosuke then."

"I wanna go with Yuki-chan and Chie-chan," Teddie rebuked.

Yosuke asked, "Four groups of two?"

Chie said, "Okay… I don't mind going with Yukiko, but… don't you think you should be with another person who can fight?"

It was that statement from Chie that brought multiple pairs of eyes on Souji. It was true in a sense. Every other group would have two fighting Persona/COMP-users, while Souji would have a support Persona/COMP-user at his side.

"I'll be fine…," Souji reassured them, "Her support will be plenty."

His statement made Rise beam. Though some of the others did not seem to care for him working with Rise, Souji had decided on accepting this group.

A sigh from Chie was sent in the direction of the silver-haired leader before the tomboy left with the obviously dissatisfied Yukiko towards Shibuya. Thankfully, Chie was doing Souji the favor of hurrying Yukiko off. He would probably have to deal with Yukiko later, anyways.

_I probably should have gone with Teddie… or Yosuke._

Souji was not sure if he should feel bad for Naoto. She was resonating a feeling of abandonment. He did not abandon her. Souji did not see what was terribly bad about spending a little time with Kanji.

_Even if Kanji is a bit of a chicken shit who can't tell you that he loves you._

"Be careful, buddy," Yosuke told him before he set off ahead with Teddie, "If you get into any trouble… contact us."

Souji nodded, "Will do…"

"Stay safe, Rise-chan," Teddie told the idol, "You can still come with me."

"Let's go, Teddie…," Yosuke told the guy in the bear costume, dragging him away from Rise.

For the mission, Souji wanted a staggered dispersal between the groups. Now, Souji and Rise were the last ones left near the Tokyo Dome and yet to leave for Shibuya. At least his partner was in high spirits.

He turned his head to the idol and said, "I guess it's our turn to leave…"

Rise nodded and the two of them began walking in the direction of Shibuya. He was relying on Rise's support to get him there… but he would have to protect her.

It was not long into the walk, about five minutes, before Rise asked, "Don't you have something called 'Demon Auction'?"

_Demon Auction? Oh yeah… I forgot about that…_

"You're right… I didn't even think about the demon auction," Souji said to Rise.

"Can I see it?" Rise asked.

_I should try it out…_

"Okay… let's see if I can buy another demon," Souji said.

_I want something to compliment Izanagi then…_

Souji pulled out his silver-gray COMP, flipped it open, and then slid on the power. He had stopped entirely so Rise could see him move from the email function to the previously unused demon auction. The screen displayed a multitude of demons available to bid on. Souji noticed a few things about this demon auction that were extremely interesting; it was something Rise noticed as well.

Rise, who was standing right behind Souji's right shoulder, pointed at the screen and stated, "That's the demon that you fought in the Visitors' Center."

Souji nodded. The top demon on the demon auction was the same wolf/dog demon that he and Gin had ripped apart multiple times during their first time in this alternate Tokyo. It was called Kobold. Souji also recognized something else. It was something very different.

_Though I see something different… I don't see the other…_

"Hey… Rise-chan… Do you see those demons that are covered in silhouettes?"

Rise nodded and suggested, "Do you think it's just that you aren't strong enough to try and buy that demon?"

Souji shrugged. He looked down and saw that there was a demon available was below the unavailable demon that was accessible to him. It was a demon named Jambayan.

"I believe I could have summoned it…," Souji tried to take a closer look at the demon that was covered up. Souji's eyes widened when he realized who the demon was.

_That's a Pixie. That's one of the weakest Personas in the game. Is it because of the Compendium?_

"Rise-chan… that's a Pixie," Souji told the idol.

"A Pixie?" Rise looked confused.

"It's incredibly weak. If summoning is based on level… I could summon that demon before even this wolf thing," Souji explained.

"Then… why can't you summon it?" Rise asked.

Souji gave Rise his hypothesis, "I think it's because Pixie is a Persona, and it's part of the Compendium. Maybe it's because the Compendium is ripped up and all those pages are missing… I can't summon demons who are also Personas." He exhaled, "That's just a guess…"

_If that's true… that's a big limiter…_

"You can't summon anything that's also a Persona?" Rise shook her head, "That's a big problem, right?"

"It could be…," Souji sighed. He held the bridge of his nose as he entered an auction. It was an auction for the Kobold.

"Oh… you're entering a bid?" Rise's emotion changed as Souji put in seventy macca. It was a good deal of the small amount of macca that Souji had obtained. He probably should have 'borrowed' some from the 'agency'.

Souji knew what an auction was like, with all of the yelling and speedy chatter back and forth. This was far different than a regular auction because Souji had to constantly update his bid by small amounts with his COMP. It was also an auction with a limited amount of time where a final bid was sent in the had blown almost half of his macca before one on the people he was bidding against him dropped out.

_Take that, you bastard…_

Souji smiled… and waited to hear the message that he had obtained the demon. It would give him a great feeling of satisfaction. Then… his Souji's eyes widened…

_What! The bid became so high!_

Souji had forgotten about his two other bidders. They had outbid him by thirty macca in the last few seconds of the auction. The Kobold demon was not worth this much money. He could not give a final bid where he would try and splurge… splurge and spend too much money for a demon that was not that strong. Izanagi had easily destroyed him.

"You lost?" Rise inquired, turning her head a bit towards her shoulder.

"It wasn't worth that much…," Souji shook his head.

"Can I try? Souji-kun?" Rise asked. She only used 'Souji-kun' when none of the other girls were around… especially Yukiko.

Souji thought about it for a second… there was no harm in letting Rise try and buy a demon. He just hoped she did not try to overspend for a demon that was not very strong.

_It can't hurt._

He felt Rise's eyes gaze into his as Souji said to her, "Alright…"

He handed the COMP over; she was standing behind Souji's shoulder. He showed her how the Demon Auction worked, searching and bidding-wise. Rise began to press the directional buttons to search the demons available for bidding. Souji watched Rise stop on a certain demon; she pushed herself forward and put the COMP well in front of her so Souji could see the demon clearly.

Souji squinted at the demon Rise displayed as she said, "What about this demon? It's called Moh Shuvvu."

Souji blinked once or twice as he tried to judge the demon's usefulness. This Moh Shuvvu was a fairy demon… a cute-looking one, almost as cute as a Pixie. It was wearing a burgundy dress, purple hair, and light purple wings. It seemed stronger than the doggy demon that he tried to buy just a minute earlier.

_I guess the worst she could do is fail to buy one…_

Souji nodded and said to her, "Okay, Rise-chan, give it your best shot."

Rise kept the COMP over Rise's shoulder when they started the auction. Souji could tell it was a little difficult for her to do both at the same time, mainly because Souji was a bit taller than her.

As the auction began… Rise put in the minimum bid, unlike going a bit above the minimum like Souji did. As one of the unknown bidders raised the price by a small amount… Rise raised her offer to nearly three-fourths of all of the macca that Souji had. At first, Souji was taken aback by throwing so much into the pot all at once, but…

_All of the competition… they dropped out._

The three other bidders had given up on obtaining the fairy demon as soon as they saw that Rise had thrown in such a large amount of macca into the auction pot. Before Souji knew it, they were asking Rise if she wanted to finalize her bid and buy the demon called Moh Shuvvu.

"Senpai…?" Rise put on an inquisitive face, asking Souji if she should buy the demon.

Souji nodded and Rise pressed a button to finalize the deal. Doing so gave Souji a new demon… and a partner for Izanagi. It was a good thing for both Souji and Rise because he had no combat partner like Teddie or Naoto.

Rise handed the COMP back to Souji, which he took over his shoulder after the deal ended. She asked, "Did I do alright?"

"Yeah… good job," Souji smiled, which caused a smile to form on Rise's face.

As Souji looked at the face of his COMP, he saw the picture of Moh Shuvvu and saw words form in front of the screen, "So, you're my new master? Take care of me, okay?"

Souji closed and shut off his COMP. He now had two demons at his disposal and was ready to finish his journey to Shibuya. Their walk… Rise and Souji's, continued for another five more minutes before Rise interrupted him again.

"Souji-kun… can I ask you something?" Rise asked, pressing her large bag against her side. It was that bag that contained his tattered Compendium.

"Hmm…?" Souji turned his head a bit to the left to focus on Rise's eyes.

Rise's face seemed expectant, "When Yukiko told me that… when she said that she is d… going out with… you."

_Shit… Why do people try to make it all so awkward?_

Souji put his right hand on the top of his short silvery hair and brushed it back slightly. He had a resigned emotion on his face as he said, "I did go out with Yukiko last school year."

Rise wasn't taken aback… she just asked, "While we were solving the mystery?"

Souji nodded and said in a soft tone, "It just sort of happened while she was trying to decide whether to stay at the Amagi Inn or leave after she graduated from Yasogami."

Rise's volume dropped when she questioned, "Are you still going out with her?"

_Twenty questions… number three…_

Souji shook his head, "I broke up with her right before I left Inaba this past spring."

"Then why…?" Rise's voice was quiet.

Souji shrugged, "I don't know, entitlement... maybe?"

The two of them stayed quiet from there on then as they walked past a few saddened and defeated people. Souji could understand the reasoning; the people have been suffering within Tokyo with no power for so long.

Souji thought about the eight of them. There was such uncertainty in the air as Rise and Souji walked another two hundred meters. They finally had specifics about this mission, but… there was still so much they did not know outside of that… even within that. They were going to be defending against and fighting robed people called the Shomonkai. What the hell were the Shomonkai? Were they COMP-users? Why were they worth fighting in the first place?

Souji and Rise had arrived at what they believed was Shibuya… with no crazy orange-robed people in sight. There were no enemies, but also… Souji did not see any of the other Persona/COMP-users around. It made Souji wonder if the other groups were already engaged in battle.

Souji needed direction. It was because Souji had no idea where any of the others were. He turned and asked Rise, "Rise… can you tell where any of the others are?"

Rise had turned her COMP on before the pair had started their walk to Shibuya, and they had used that to find their way. Upon hearing Souji's request, Rise focused her attention on finding the six others, who were not in Souji's or Rise's view.

It was not projecting a demon that allowed Rise to find the others' location; it was integrating the demon Kanzeon with the Persona Kanzeon that gave her the ability to find them.

After a minute, Rise suddenly said to Souji, "All of the groups have been separated… they're hundred of meters apart."

"That far away from each other?" Souji asked.

Rise's ponytails were almost touching as she focused, "They're fighting, too. Each one of the groups; they are fighting either one or two of these guys wearing orange robes who are using COMPs."

_Her power… it's so much stronger than it was when we were solving the murders._

"Are they okay?" Souji asked.

Rise nodded, "At the moment, but Teddie's demon is weakening. They're fighting a demon that is using fire." She continued, "The Shomonkai… or whatever they are… they can use magic, too."

"Good…," Souji sighed.

Rise's eyes widened as all semblance of her support power died out and she put a hand on Souji's right shoulder. She said to Souji with more vehemence than usual, "Souji-kun… one of them… is coming."

"One of them…?" Souji raised an eyebrow, "Shomonkai?"

Souji did not really understand what an orange-robed person meant until he saw one. The sight of a Shomonkai member made Rise hide behind Souji with her hands on Souji's shoulders. Souji pulled out his COMP and had his finger on the power switch when he got his first look at the robed man. The Shomonkai member was tall, taller than Souji, with very broad shoulders; it looked like he could punch Souji out as easily as use a COMP to fight. His bright orange robes went down to his ankles; he had a purple lining on the underside of his robes. Even his eyes looked and seemed menacing.

Rise squeezed one of Souji's shoulders, "Souji-kun… he looks scary."

"Are you with them…?" the man asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Souji asked.

"The ones who are working for the destruction of COMPs and the resolution of the lockout… Are you working for them?" the Shomonkai man asked.

"If I am?" Souji responded.

The orange-robed man's COMP flashed as he pressed a button and out came two demons. Souji recognized one… it was a Persona, and a demon he had fought against when a rogue COMP-user summoned one against them the first time. It was a Pyro Jack, its lantern swinging aimlessly towards Souji and Rise. The other was a demon Souji had never seen before. It was like a dog from a movie Souji had only seen in America. It was a pastel-colored shaggy dog at that. Souji could not even see its eyes as it barked at him.

"You'll die…," the orange-robed man stated.

He could not see the member of the Shomonkai's expression as Souji turned his own COMP to its demon projection section. From the silver COMP came forth Izanagi, the humanoid Persona turned demon with the bancho in its hands, and the fairy Moh Shuvvu.

"Rise-chan…," Souji warned as he brandished his baseball bat, "You might want to stand back."

Before Rise had a chance to take more than two steps back, Souji pressed the top button while focusing on Izanagi, using 'Cleave' on the doggy demon. The bancho cut into the dog's hair, but Izanagi's weapon froze as the robed man had the dog use 'Bufu'. Without a weapon, Izanagi was forced to fight weaponless against the rabid dog.

Simultaneously, Souji's Moh Shuvvu was flying high, above the Pyro Jack and circling it. Pressing the lower button on the COMP, he exploited the weakness of the Pyro Jack by using 'Bufu' on the pumpkin-headed jack o' lantern. Souji used the small ice attacks multiple times to rip apart the pumpkin, only surviving because Moh Shuvvu could handle the 'Agi' attacks that the Pyro Jack sent towards her.

Izanagi's 'Zio' was the only thing Souji was able to use to attack the dog demon. The dog demon, with its mounds of hair… its attacks seemed a lot like his fairy demon. If the dog was fighting Moh Shuvvu… it would be difficult. Luckily, Souji was finally able to crush him with Izanagi and his 'Zio'.

Souji might have been able to destroy the Shomonkai member's demons, but… Souji's demons were not in good enough shape to fight the orange-robed man himself. Rise cringed when the mysterious orange-robed man suddenly charged. Souji raised his baseball bat as the Shomonkai member threw a left straight punch. Souji's large swing missed, but his follow through took the silver-haired young man far enough away that the straight punch of Souji's opponent missed him.

Souji did not even have the time to give a sigh of relief; he only had the time to give a short swing across his waist to the right that hit the robed man in the torso. The robed man buckled over, and Souji thought he had the chance to hit the man over the head while he was stunned. When he tried to take that opportunity, Souji's downward strike was caught by his opponent… his wrists being twisted in pain.

The Shomonkai member, still holding Souji's wrists with his hand, forced the bat out of the COMP/Persona-user's hands and kicked him hard until he bowled over onto to the ground.

"Souji-kun!" Rise yelled out as Souji was kicked again.

The male Shomokai member stopped kicking Souji and held out his hand. Rise squirmed as the robed enemy prepared to strike him down with what she believed was some form of magic.

"S… Souji-kun…," Rise said quietly, fear permeating throughout her body.

Rise could feel the power rising in their enemy's soul… it was about to strike Souji down. Souji felt the power, too… even if he was hurting tremendously.

_Shit…_

The robed man crumbled; he had been only a second or two from striking the leader of the Persona-users down. Souji was completely in the dark of who had saved him… until he looked up, past the fallen robed man.

"Chief…," Souji said softly, his pain still prominent.

"I see you survived... well enough," Akemi had a smile on his face, his short blue hair wavering slightly as he wore his silver headphones, "I told you that calling me Akemi is fine…"

Rise's grin was huge as she said, "Oh, thank you!" She all but rushed up and hugged Akemi.

"Oh…you are very welcome…," Akemi waved Rise off.

Souji held his stomach as he said, "I'm thankful that you found me."

Akemi smiled, "You were supposed to find me…"

"Akemi?" Rise interrupted, "What is that?"

It was the demon at Akemi's side. It was a white horse with a pink mane.

"Bai Zhen…," Akemi told Rise.

_It must be strong to defeat that guy…_

"I always find the actual members harder to defeat than the demons," Akemi continued. He sighed, "We've been fighting them for a while… and it's always been like this."

"What are they?" Rise asked. She started looking for a brush that she had thrown in her large bag with the Compendium.

"Oh yes… I probably should explain that to you," Akemi said, "I was supposed to give you your next mission, at that."

Souji held out his hand, "Why don't we wait until the others find us first?"

_Is everyone safe?_

Souji looked into the idol's bright eyes as he asked, "Where is everyone?"

* * *

><p>It's taking a long time in-between each chapter, mainly because of my schedule. I am sorry for the screw up in locations, again. I have a poll up about my indecisive idea about relationships between Souji and his girls. I hope this is not too terrible, because I have been sidetracked and a bunch of ideas are swirling in my head at once.<p>

Anyways, Auf Wiedersehen


	7. Chapter 7 Akemi's Guidance

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Akemi's Guidance**_

A joint work between RionAgrias and Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

If I owned Persona… I don't.

_Thoughts_

_**Emails… Souji= Seta/ Yosuke= Hana/ Chie= KungFu/ Yukiko= Amagi/ Kanji= Tatsu/ Teddie= Smooch/ Rise= Risette/ Naoto= Shiro**_

**Shadowspeak**

Personalities of people are changed slightly due to situations in said world or worlds. So… if it's really off base, get on me about it… if it's a slight change, I am not a punching bag, kiddos. Traveling times are ridiculous enough in Devil Survivor, 30 minutes between prefectures! I'll shorten it a little, but come on…

The –san and –chan jazz and what not will be used by Persona 4 ppls, not in places where you don't hear them. Alrighty?

If you want more of it 'Japanese-ish' or the reversal names… Look, unless you ask me to, this is the story in English. I'll give you what Persona game play gives you, nothing more. Otherwise, I'd be translating my story into Japanese for you.

P.S. How I am making the COMPs work is my business. So...:-p

P.P.S. My poll about the relationships with Souji will affect the story.

* * *

><p>Souji looked into the idol's bright eyes as he asked, "Where is everyone?"<p>

Rise exhaled the rest of the air that was in her lungs, discarding carbon dioxide. With her safety secure because of Souji and Akemi's efforts, she began using her COMP's abilities to harness the same powers that she had with her Persona. At the same time Rise was using Kanzeon… to the surprise of Souji, Akemi was disrobing the Shomonkai member that the three of them had defeated.

Souji focused his attention away from Rise and to the chief of the 'agency', or whatever the hell it was called; he asked him, "What are you doing?"

Akemi didn't answer Souji's exact question at first, instead asking his own question, "Do you think this will fit one of your own men?"

Souji was thankful the Shomonkai member had clothes on underneath. Based on the build of the man that Akemi stole the robe from, Souji knew that it was similar to only one of his fellow Persona-users. The robe would probably fit the tallest and most muscular chair-wielding warrior who was obsessed with diminutive androgynous detectives, Kanji Tatsumi.

He told Akemi, "I think it might fit one of them."

"Great…," Akemi smiled.

"You'll have to tell me what it's for when everyone else gets here," Souji said to Akemi before the silver-haired young man turned back to the girl who was searching for six different people.

All the focus and energy that was permeating around Rise suddenly dissipated. She let out a deep breath and started breathing heavily. She said to Souji, "Everyone seems to be safe. Each one of the groups… they are accompanied by somebody in Akemi's group."

"Oh…?" Akemi changed his tone after hearing Rise's statement.

Akemi checked his COMP. Souji walked over to Rise's side, still showing some signs of pain, and watched Akemi read something from his COMP. It appeared that Akemi was reading emails from somebody.

"Hmm…," Akemi said as he finally closed his COMP.

"What's up?" Souji asked.

"It appears Atsuro, Yuzu, and Naoya have picked up your friends and are leading them towards us," Akemi told Souji.

"I see…," Souji said.

_Well… if everyone is safe and they are coming here… then it's all good._

Souji tried to relax, but felt a sharp pain in his ribs when he exhaled. The kicks to his torso during his duel must have hit a few bones and it was painful when he breathed. He clenched the area above his stomach and gave out a resigned sound of pain as he bent over slightly. It made Rise place her arm on Souji's shoulder in worry.

"Souji-kun… are you okay?" Rise asked.

"I'll be alright, "Souji stood up straight and lightly brushed off Rise's hand, "It's just a little bruise or something."

It was not just a little bruise to Souji, but he needed to try to assuage Rise's worries. He did not like to make others worry. If Rise was worried about him, Souji was sure that everyone else was going to be worried about them.

"Souji… quit hiding it," Akemi had folded the robe and had it between his arms, "If you are in that much pain… let me heal you."

"I'm fine…," Souji turned the wince he had into a content look.

"Don't lie…," Akemi opened his COMP again and the demon that had defeated the Shomonkai member reappeared. The pink-maned unicorn-like demon was at Akemi's side as Akemi told Souji, "You can barely withstand pain, right?"

Souji closed his eyes in frustration. It really would help if he could alleviate some of his pain. If Akemi could help him with that; it would be worth admitting he was being disingenuous before. It was why he told Akemi, "Okay… can you do something before everyone else arrives?"

"Sure…," Akemi smiled.

Souji felt the demon use his powerful skill to heal him. He was impressed by Akemi's abilities. Akemi had a demon that knew 'Diarahan'; it was called Bai Zhen, according to Rise. The result of Akemi's demon's skills was a feeling of refreshment and a resolution of all of Souji's pain in his torso.

"Thanks," Souji nodded to Akemi.

Akemi nodded back, "Anytime…"

Now that the pain was gone, the only thing to do was to wait for the six to arrive… plus the other three members of the 'agency'. After ten minutes, Souji heard the pitter-patter of the stuffed animal-dressed young man/Shadow. Teddie had arrived, and the fluffy-haired Yosuke was not far behind.

"Hey… partner… Rise-chan…," Yosuke said as he closed.

"Yosuke-senpai," Rise responded.

Teddie waved, "Sensei! How are you!"

Souji closed his eyes for a moment before replying, "I'm alright. I survived"

The four of them needed to catch up about their duels. Souji needed to find out if Teddie and Yosuke's fight went smoother than his own.

"How was your fight?" Souji asked Yosuke.

Teddie answered the question, waving his claw, "We fought a jack o' lantern thing and defeated it."

Yosuke finished the bear's statement, "The Pyro Jack kept setting Teddie's demon on fire, so I had to heal him. The guy we fought was stronger than the demon. He was shooting lightning all over the place. It nearly destroyed Kamui and hurt Teddie."

Souji responded to Yosuke's explanation, "I'm glad you came out of it okay."

Akemi had an inquisitive look on his face, "I'm sorry… but are you really a talking stuffed animal?"

Souji sighed, "Not really…"

"Not really?" Akemi looked a bit confused.

Rise looked at Souji and then at Akemi, "Show him, Teddie."

"Alright, Rise-chan," Teddie smiled.

Akemi's expression changed from confusion to one closer to shock as Teddie unzipped his head. Teddie's smoothly-combed and gelled short blond hair was revealed to Akemi; it was a complete surprise to him.

"Wow…," Akemi's eyes were widened, "I didn't expect this."

Teddie turned to Rise-chan with one of his charming smiles, "Are you alright Rise-chan? Did Sensei keep you safe?"

Souji could tell Rise wanted to put a hand on her forehead as soon as Teddie directed his famous charming skills towards her. She replied calmly, "Yep."

"Rise-chan promised to take me on a date before she graduates in a year and half…," Teddie's smile was still evident even though Yosuke was shaking his head..

"Oh really now…," Akemi raised an eyebrow.

_Teddie's still at it, huh?_

"Right… someday, Teddie," Rise said.

Yosuke was about to add his own opinion, or at least add something to the conversation, when a young man with a blue shirt, brown pants, and a white hat covering his dark hair finally joined Akemi. He was carrying another Shomonkai robe.

"Atsuro… how did the mission go?" Akemi focused his attention away from the Persona-users towards his close friend.

"These two had dealt with their own problems before I even got there," Atsuro answered, "I didn't have much to do for them."

"Did you have to fight your way through?" Akemi asked while adjusting his headphones around his blue hair.

"There was nothing to really worry about," Atsuro reassured Akemi, "Nothing like Beldr."

"I would hope not," Akemi just about chuckled at Atsuro's last statement.

_Who the hell is Beldr?_

"Umm… Beldr?" Rise asked the question Souji wanted to ask himself.

Akemi moved from a position near Souji to one near Atsuro. He handed the orange robe to Atsuro. Once Akemi reached his new position, the leader of the 'agency' answered Rise's question, "Beldr was this incredibly strong demon who could only be harmed by using an item called the 'Devil's Fuge'."

Yosuke questioned, "Why did he come after you? What was the purpose of him coming to kill you?"

"Even I don't know the exact reasoning behind his madness," Atsuro admitted, wiping a small amount of sweat from his brow. He continued, "I know he could drain our energy at any time."

"Like a vampire?" Teddie asked.

_When did Teddie learn what a vampire was? Was he watching movies in Yosuke's house when he lived there?_

"Something like that…," Akemi said.

_No freakin' idea what he meant by that._

Souji was just about to believe anything at this point, however. It was just like being at the TV world. He knew nothing about this demon-laden Tokyo… just like he still knew so little about the TV world even after a whole year.

The chatter that continued between the six of them, four Persona-users and two of the original COMP-users, was becoming rather asinine and boring. Besides, without the other Persona-users, Akemi could not explain the purpose of their fighting the Shomonkai… or what Souji should do next.

The pair of Chie and Yukiko, their arrival was a welcome sight to Souji. Even if Yukiko had been a little edgy towards some of the others in the past day or so, it was nice to regroup the others. Yukiko took a spot standing next to Souji, while Chie stood next Teddie. Yukiko had a little smirk on her face when she was able to squeeze between Rise and Souji. However, Chie did not look as amused as her counterpart when she took her place near Yosuke.

Souji was curious as to why the bowl-cut haired girl was in a bad mood; both her and Yukiko looked they had come back unhurt after all. It was probably because the two of them were looking completely different, emotionally speaking, that confused Souji. It was not until the third original COMP member caught up to Akemi and Souji. It was the orange-haired girl that Souji had met very briefly in the 'agency' building. She still dressed very seductively with her low cut tank top and short skirt.

He was finally able to figure out what might have put Chie in a bad mood as the orange-haired girl handed Akemi the third robe that she was carrying in her right arm. Souji saw the faintest outline of a Chie-shaped hand across the right cheek of the girl.

"That's almost all of us now," Akemi said, not noticing the 'battle wound' of the girl.

Souji finally remembered the girl's name as Akemi spoke. He had only met her for a second and Yosuke mentioned her again while they were out by the Visitors' Center. Her name was Yuzu or something like that.

"You didn't have any troubles finding the two of them, Yuzu? How about us?" Akemi continued, also confirming Souji's belief in the young girl's name.

"No problems finding them…," the girl named Yuzu said idly. Her idle tone seemed to be compounded because her gaze was focused towards Souji instead of Akemi.

"Really now…?" Akemi ignored Yuzu's behavior as he continued, "Did you happen upon my cousin?"

Yuzu shook her head, "Naoya?" Her tone immediately changed from idle distraction to one of annoyance. Her face twisted to one that equaled Chie as she answered, "Naoya? No… You know I wouldn't want to run into your cousin. None of us do…"

_She thinks he looks suspicious, too?_

"I know my cousin can be a bit abrasive, but he's the reason you guys have COMPs…," Akemi defended the second-in-command of the agency, "He can't be that bad."

Akemi had to shrink a little under both Atsuro and Yuzu's glare. It really appeared that Naoya was a jackass to everyone, not just Souji.

_I was right, I guess…_

Souji stood there, next to Yukiko… and was a bit relieved to see Naoto and Kanji return to the group. Sadly, they were accompanied by Naoya… of all people. It was not like Souji did not this coming, but… a little part of Souji wanted Naoya not to be following the two Persona-users with a Shomonkai robe in hand.

Naoya looked unhappy as well, and spent very little time in handing… almost throwing the robe to his cousin, telling him, "You take this rag…" Naoya looked at Naoto and Kanji as he said, "These two wouldn't take it."

Naoya and the two new arrivals had 'pleasant' looks for each other at Naoya's most recent statement. Their confrontational looks did not last for long because Naoya took a spot next to the leader of the 'agency' and started exchanging words. Souji guessed it was about his own mission… and maybe about their next mission as well. Meanwhile, Naoto shared a look with Kanji and the detective walked over to the other side of Souji so she could talk to him. Kanji, on the other hand, stood next to Teddie.

Souji knew that Naoto was in a dour mood at the beginning of the day and he wanted to check in on her. Souji turned his head and spoke softly, "How are you Naoto-kun? Did the mission go alright?"

Naoto adjusted her hat with her right hand while brushing a small piece of her dark blue hair away from her forehead. She sighed, "It was excruciating. Please don't force me onto a group that I do not want to be on again, okay, Senpai?"

Souji didn't realize that she was this unhappy. Was being left behind by the six others… did it really hurt her mood? What Souji didn't realize is that how much he seemed to have hurt Naoto. It was why he said, "I'm sorry, Naoto-kun."

"I'd rather be on my partner's group next time," Naoto said, "I would perform better in battle."

"I'll keep that in mind," Souji nodded. Souji knew that Naoto meant that by 'partner', she meant her partner in detective work that she had designated after working together on a case in late October and early November.

Akemi cleared his throat, bringing Souji and Naoto's attention away from each other and towards the leader of the COMP-users. Apparently, Akemi had finished speaking with his cousin and was now ready to start talking to the others… those not from this world.

"Now that we're all here…," Akemi announced. He looked from Yosuke to Naoto, all while taking in the sights of Shibuya.

A cool breeze had started to ripple through the city and it caused Souji's hair to waver slightly. Souji said in response, "So… if we're all here. Can you explain to us… what exactly the Shomonkai is? What they want?"

Akemi took a deep breath, looking at each one of the Persona-users individually before beginning, "The Shomonkai… from what we know so far... they are a group of radicals. A group of zealots who wield COMPs to accomplish… from our undercover agent, they are trying to control Tokyo through purging the wrongdoers."

"That means us…," Souji said.

"They don't appreciate our efforts to manage and help the citizens," Akemi explained. He cleared his throat before moving on, "They have a deluded sense of justice towards COMP-users and demons in general. We, the whole 'agency', believe that the Shomonkai's greater goal has to do with something more to do than trying to control the city. Personally, I believe it involves the Shomonkai's leader."

"What's the leader like?" Yosuke asked.

"I've also seen him once; it was before they declared war on us. They were actually fighting with us against Beldr then. He looks a little crazy… his eyes always look like they are headed up to the clouds."

"So… you don't know what the Shomonkai are really planning to do?" Chie questioned.

Akemi looked frustrated, "Beyond the current agenda… unfortunately, not really. That's why I think it might be related to your problem."

"Why is that?" Souji asked.

"Unlike every other issue we have in Tokyo involving COMPs and demons… rogues, Beldr, and bomb threats by the SDF… this problem is one that we were not able to resolve." Akemi saw Souji raise his eyebrow so Akemi added, "Also, your arrival brought such a rise in Shomonkai activity that we were forced to advance this mission by days."

"You said we'd start whenever we arrived," Kanji contested.

"We started duels against much stronger Shomonkai members as soon as you left the building for Akasaka," Naoya replied curtly.

_Ass…_

"Anyways… we are not completely sure what they want, but our undercover agent will be able to tell you," Akemi said, "Complete our next mission and she might be ready to meet you."

"Undercover agent…?" Yosuke said.

Akemi answered, "She's a high-ranking member of the Shomonkai, the undercover agent; she's actually the second-highest member of the whole Shomonkai."

"You have to be kidding me…," Chie looked incredulous.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or scared," Naoto said, "It's the principle that you have a mole that has infiltrated so deeply within their organization."

Akemi smiled, "You'll see when you meet Amane."

"You said something about undertaking something else first?" Souji interjected.

_Amane… he mentioned that name before._

"Right…," Akemi nodded. He looked to Naoya for a moment before looking back to Souji. He started his explanation, "This mission will take place in Kudanshita. It's extremely dangerous."

_Dangerous?_

"Kudanshita?" Yosuke said, "What are we doing here?"

"We need you to fight alongside with a young woman named Mari. She is in the process of trying to eliminate a very dangerous demon called Kudlak. It is in our best interest to help her because Kudlak is extremely powerful and irregular demon."

"Irregular how?" Souji asked.

"Last time we tried to kill it… I personally gave it the finishing blow, but it came back to life like I never touched it," Akemi explained.

"Then… how do we kill it?" Kanji questioned.

"Apparently, the only person that can is Mari," Naoya answered this time, "She is possessed by a demon named Kresnik, it seems."

"Then what is our purpose for being there?" Souji said, obviously confused.

Akemi looked to Yuzu, who had a beige-colored shoulder bag over her arm. He said to her, "Good, you brought it." He turned back to Akemi and said, "Well, for one… I need you to deliver that bag to Mari. For one reason or another, she needs this bag."

_Okay, I guess._

Naoya cleared his throat and it made Akemi start again, "Oh yes… I almost forgot something else. There might be some interference in the way of a battle between Keisuke and this gang member and a fellow COMP member that follows him around. They appear to have a grudge against each other."

"Do you think their fight might infringe on the fight against Kudlak?" Naoto asked.

"That's why I also want some of you to make sure those three don't come near Mari. The three of them are very dangerous. Keisuke is strong, but those two… Kaido and Honda, I've fought them, and they are strong as well," Akemi explained.

"So… you want us to stop the three from killing each other and protect Mari?" Souji asked again, "That's the main idea?"

"Pretty much…," Akemi nodded, "We need people to intercept and hold off Keisuke while stopping Kaido and Honda. At the same time, we need to protect Mari from demons while she takes out Kudlak."

"And what will you be doing while we're going on this mission?" Yosuke said.

"We will be preparing for your undercover foray into the Shomonkai," Akemi answered, "Don't worry… by the time you finish your mission, we will be ready for you."

Naoya cut into the conversation, "Come… take your bag from Yuzu and get on with it. We don't know how long it will be before Kudlak searches out Mari and she's forced to engage him."

_Asshole…_

Souji walked up to the orange-haired girl with the bag over her shoulder. Yuzu slowly removed it from her right shoulder and handed it over, smiling shyly at him. Souji could feel Chie's glare from behind him. He wondered what Yuzu had said to Chie to make her that angry… angry enough that she reacted more than even a jealous Yukiko would.

When Souji took the bag, Akemi nodded to both Naoya and Atsuro, leading them to walk away from the eight Persona-users. A few seconds later, Yuzu joined them.

"Email if you need me, okay?" Akemi turned his head as they walked away.

Souji had a lot on his mind and a tough decision to make as four of the original COMP-users disappeared, heading towards a mission that might eventually help Souji fix his compendium. He needed to split the group up again. It was going to be a pain in the ass, especially since he knew Naoto was annoyed at him, and who knows who else was unhappy with him. He wished he would have more time to think things through.

_Kudanshita and Kudlak_, _huh? Who's going to deal with Keisuke? Kaido and Honda? Protecting Mari?_

Souji let out a big sigh. He could not use the same teams as last time, especially if Kudlak and Kaido were as strong as Akemi said they were. Souji's worries that he had to hurry were exacerbated when Teddie said, "Who's going to work with whom, Sensei?"

As expected, Souji was bombared by looks as he tried to think on possible pairings. Naoto did not want to be with Kanji again. Souji was not sure if it would be a good idea to leave Chie and Yosuke alone. It may not be a good idea to have a two person group involving Rise this time around. It was too risky…

Souji shook his head. He finally said, "I think that the group who takes on both Kaido and Honda should have three people, including Rise-chan."

Rise looked a little disappointed as she said, "I wouldn't be going with you then…"

Souji nodded and readjusted Mari's bag on his right shoulder. Yosuke cut in before Souji could try and decide who to go with Rise, "Akemi mentioned that they're incredibly strong. We need strong fighters to go with Rise-chan against the two of them."

_I need to fight alongside Mari… I'm the one giving her the bag. I really should fight alongside two others as well. But who? I could reuse Yosuke and Teddie against Keisuke. If I want a powerful punch to fight with Rise, Chie and Kanji would be a powerful match up against Kaido and Honda. That would leave Yukiko and Naoto with me. I don't know… I guess that would work._

Souji took in a deep breath before letting it out, "Considering the possible strength of Kaido and Honda… I want Chie and Kanji to go with Rise."

"Are you sure, Senpai?" Kanji asked.

"You're the strongest physical fighters. We need fighters to do straight damage," Souji reaffirmed his decision.

"If that's you want…," Chie didn't seem particularly happy with Souji's decision, but accepted it.

Souji moved on, "I want Teddie and Yosuke to team up again… to hold off Keisuke."

The stuffed bear/human/Shadow waved its arm before it said, "Sure thing Sensei." Souji had a feeling Teddie would rather have been partnered with Rise or Yukiko, but was fine with being with his employer, Yosuke.

"Alright then," Yosuke nodded, "We can take on Keisuke."

Souji hoped that those two would be able to hold off the glasses-wearing young man. He was the first COMP-user they had met and he put on an impressive show with his strong demon. He had to hope that Teddie and Yosuke would be alright, especially if Keisuke became belligerent.

Naoto and Yukiko, the two girls on either side of Souji, looked at him simultaneously. He tried to please everyone and create the best teams for the mission. Considering the looks that Naoto and Yukiko were giving him, Souji believed he pleased the two of them, at the very least… even if he could not please everyone with his groups.

Souji sighed as Yosuke, Chie, and Teddie started chatting amongst each other. He called over the one person who would be able to help guide them to the battlefield, "Rise-chan… can you come here for a second?"

Rise had a smile on her face as she followed Souji's request. He asked her, "Can you guide the groups towards Kudanshita as well?"

Rise's smile was as bright as always as she answered, "Of course, Senpai!"

_Alright… we have a plan…_

Souji needed to move the groups up and away. There seemed to be a time limit and another groups of discussion had started between many of them.

Naoto broke him from his worries and troubles, "Let's go, Senpai… Rise can guide us when she gets going."

Yukiko seemed to agree with the detective as she said, "Right… let's go…"

Souji headed away with Naoto and Yukiko towards Kudanshita… on their journey to defeat a demon named Kudlak with a woman named Mari.

_I only pray that no one gets hurt…_

* * *

><p>Personally, there is something I can't wait to get to in the story, so I hope this chapter was okay. Auf Wiedersehen<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Kudlak

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Kudlak**_

A joint work between RionAgrias and Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

If I owned Persona… I don't.

_Thoughts_

_**Emails… Souji= Seta/ Yosuke= Hana/ Chie= KungFu/ Yukiko= Amagi/ Kanji= Tatsu/ Teddie= Smooch/ Rise= Risette/ Naoto= Shiro**_

**Shadowspeak**

* * *

><p>Personalities of people are changed slightly due to situations in said world or worlds. So… if it's really off base, get on me about it… if it's a slight change, I am not a punching bag, kiddos. Traveling times are ridiculous enough in Devil Survivor, 30 minutes between prefectures! I'll shorten it a little, but come on…<p>

The –san and –chan jazz and what not will be used by Persona 4 ppls, not in places where you don't hear them. Alrighty?

If you want more of it 'Japanese-ish' or the reversal names… Look, unless you ask me to, this is the story in English. I'll give you what Persona game play gives you, nothing more. Otherwise, I'd be translating my story into Japanese for you.

P.S. How I am making the COMPs work is my business. So...:-p

P.P.S. My poll about the relationships with Souji will affect the story.

* * *

><p>Souji, along with Yukiko and Naoto, headed off before the others were finished discussing their plans about traveling to Kudanshita to defeat a demon named Kudlak with a woman named Mari. The three of them, especially Souji, were worried about a possible time limit in defeating the demon. They could not wait for their natural guide and their support COMP-user, Rise Kujikawa, because of this.<p>

Hopefully, leaving Rise behind would not be too much of a detriment for the three of them. At least they knew had a general idea on how to get to Kudanshita from Shibuya. The problem would be finding that one particular person… Mari. Souji could ask Akemi, but… he did not want to bother him anymore. Besides, Souji was sure that the leader of the 'agency' was doing something more important.

The three of them walked through an inactive crosswalk. Souji tried to understand just how long this world was underneath a power outage and lockdown. According to Akemi, the city was supposed to be destroyed, ending the lockout… in a way… after seven days. Since Akemi's 'agency' defeated Beldr and defused the bomb, they were saved… but the citizens of Tokyo were still stuck in a powerless city.

He just could not understand the far-reaching effects of this catastrophe. He could not feel their suffering… their pain… their losses. All Souji truly knew about it was hearsay… he listened to Akemi's stories. He spent a night in a powerless Tokyo, but… besides fighting two rogue COMP-users… he had never met anyone besides the 'agency' members.

_It's like everyone has been scared away by all the demons. They're all hiding… Akemi said they used to be wandering around aimlessly, but it isn't safe to do that anymore because of the belligerent demons and the Shomonkai._

Souji had a bit of a walk to Kudanshita, but he had one important thing he needed to take care. He struggled enough with the demons he used against the member of the Shomonkai. Souji needed to use the Demon Auction to buy new demons or use the Fusion function to create new ones.

To rectify what he hoped would not be an issue when he would be fighting alongside Mari, Souji took out his silver COMP and slid the power switch after he put his baseball underneath his armpit. Souji moved to the Auction portion of the COMP screen by moving through his new demon options. As Souji slowed down to look through the demons, Naoto and Yukiko noticed the drop in Souji's pace and matched his.

"Souji-kun…," Yukiko said, "What are you doing?" Her voice was cheery. It was much happier than the last time Souji spoke with her… as he walked with her towards the bus stop in the Southern Shopping District.

Naoto tried to look over Souji's shoulder. She was trying to look and ascertain what Souji was doing with COMP, but she was too short. She finally said, a little frustrated, "Are you trying to obtain more demons, Senpai?"

Souji answered as he moved past the same shaggy dog demon that Souji had purchased before the Shibuya mission, "I am using the Auction feature of the COMP to buy a demon or two worthy of fighting in the next mission."

_I seriously doubt Izanagi will be strong enough to be of any use to me in our next battle._

"I wonder just how strong this Kudlak is," Naoto said to no one in particular, "Akemi makes him sound rather powerful."

Souji put his search on hold for a second as he answered Naoto, "I don't want to take any chances. I'd rather not be unprepared."

As Souji resumed his search, Naoto asked Yukiko, "Are you worried? About the mission, I mean?"

Yukiko had a telling smile that she expressed in her words, "No… Souji-kun is with us."

Souji rolled his eyes as he heard the statement and he was sure Naoto was doing something similar. He doubted that he was some invincible person who could win any fight. He barely survived that last fight; he only defeated that Shomonkai member because of Akemi's interference. It was why Souji was trying to buy demons right now.

Souji finally stopped his search as he focused on a pale female in a white kimono with purple hair. Apparently, she was named Yuki Jyorou. He did not know if the demon was significantly stronger, but… it had to be much stronger than Izanagi or Hairy Jack. Agaiin, many demons that were Personas can not be used… not be bought by the COMP in the auction.

_Damn those broken Compendium in this world. If I had those pages, I could probably use the stronger demons. _

Souji told the two girls to go on slightly ahead while he tried to buy the demon. He had an idea about a second demon as well. The detective and Souji's ex-girlfriend headed away with a smile and a nod.

With the two girls gone, Souji focused on trying to buy the demon. He started the auction, hoping that he would have enough 'macca' to buy this demon.

_I should probably do something like Rise did when she bought that demon for me. I need to try and overwhelm the other bidders._

Souji had to make the first bid, so he followed Rise's advice and put a large amount of money on the table. His overzealous offer made two out of the three drop out of the auction after Souji's first bid. However, Souji's bid was countered by a small raise that was almost outside Souji's comfort zone. He needed to up the offer again.

_Let's raise it again._

Souji jumped the bid by another forty macca. The other bidder did not pull out of the auction and that worried him. He was worried that the last bidder might raise it so high that Souji might have to bow out of the auction. It was for that reason that Souji raised the bid another ten macca, a small amount, but an attempt to try and win the demon.

Souji's eyes brightened as the last bidder gave up on winning the demon for his own. Yuki Jyorou… was his.

_That's one…_

Souji knew he needed more than just one replacement if he wanted to fight Kudlak and his possible subordinates. With Izanagi quickly becoming obsolete, Souji searched for another demon until he found a golden bird demon named Vidofnir.

Souji wasted no time in starting the next auction, sending such a high first bid that two of the other bidders dropped out. Again, with no other bids being put in with the first second, but the other opponent not leaving his opportunity to try and win the demon… Souji raised the bid again. The quick raise of macca forced the third bidder straight out of the auction. Souji had obtained his second demon in quick succession.

_Alright… sounds good._

Souji closed his COMP after paying for his demons and sliding down the power button. Souji made sure the bag that he was supposed to give to Mari was securely over his left shoulder before he gripped his aluminum baseball bat again and pocketed his silver COMP as he started to make his way towards where Naoto and Yukiko were headed… in this case, Kudanshita.

The silver-haired young man was actually a bit scared, to be honest. If this demon was as strong as everyone said as they were… he had no idea if those new demons he had bought were anywhere strong enough. He would need the support of Yukiko and Naoto because he knew that even with Mari… he would not be able to win this fight alone. He knew what it was like to be scared for someone; he never wanted to feel that way again.

Souji still had a bit of a walk, not just to Kudanshita, but even to catch up to Naoto and Yukiko. It was why Souji was walking a bit faster than his usual tempo when he started again; he was trying to catch up to the other two. Souji did not even know if Rise and the others had started heading towards their respective assignments.

The leader of the Persona-users was not quite at his next destination, but Souji was passing more and more abandoned buildings than ever before. For the first time, he saw a few forlorn and desolate looking citizens of the Alter Tokyo. It plucked his heartstrings to see them; he could only wonder if they were starving, homeless, or even both. It had to be terrible… to be living in this power outage… a lockdown that would not end. Souji did not know what to do. He wished he did know what to do. Yet, another part of him… did not really want to know want to do.

_Is that Yukiko?_

Past a crosswalk, a sitting homeless person, and an abandoned building was a small park. In the center of the small park was a rather young emaciated couple sitting on the ground and his two partners, Yukiko and Naoto. They were standing over them with their knees bent so they were at eye level with the couple. Since the two Persona/COMP-users were looking straight at the couple, and with the two Tokyo citizens were focusing on Yukiko and Naoto… Souji was able to walk up to them unannounced and unnoticed.

"Yukiko-san… Naoto-kun… what's going on?" Souji walked up in-between the two girls to face the young couple.

Yukiko was the one to turn her head to face Souji; it also allowed Souji to get a good view of the couple. The young black-haired woman was rather pretty despite her being stuck in the lockdown. The young man looked like a white-collar worker, still dressed in business attire.

Yukiko, who in Souji's opinion was as pretty as the young black woman sitting on the park ground, responded to Souji, "Souji-kun… We were walking ahead like you asked when these two called out to us. They look terribly sick. They had not eaten in days."

Naoto did not move, but said, "We were unsure of what to do, so we decided that the best course of action would be to wait for you, Senpai."

To tell the truth, Souji had no idea what to do. He really had no idea of the full situation… the brevity of their ordeal that struck them. He could not figure out a way to put himself in their shoes… at this point in time at least.

"Well… with this lockdown… how long have you been forced outside like this?" Souji asked the couple.

The young man seemed so distraught that he did not want to talk about the lockdown and outage. Instead, the other black-haired woman not named Yukiko said, "We've lost track of how long it's been, exactly. Weeks for sure, but…" The young woman's face squirreled shut and tears formed, "Shouldn't it have ended! We have been suffering for so long with no power or food and there are these weird monsters running around! What the hell is the government is doing!"

_Didn't Akemi say to me that the government tried to blow them up?_ _Yes, when we talked in the agency… You're not going to get much support from them… I doubt you'll get any respite unless you escape the damn lockdown._

Both of the girls that Souji had saved at one time or another last school year looked to Souji to say something reassuring. Souji took a deep breath and said to the couple on the ground, "I… I… really don't know what to say about the government. To tell you the truth, the only people you can rely on anymore are yourselves."

For the first time, the male on the ground spoke, "I can't… we… we have nothing… no home, no food, barely any water… You're telling us to rely on ourselves! How are we to do that!"

Souji retorted in a tone more heated than before, "Who else do you have to rely on! If the government isn't going to help you and you feel lost… do something about it!" Souji took a deep breath to calm down and tried to explain calmly, "Listen… Do you really think moping around aimlessly is going to help the fact that you have no food and no place to stay? I sympathize with you, but sitting around feeling sorry for yourself is pointless. You need to decide what you want and fight for it."

"You're saying that we should just go about like nothing happened and tell ourselves that everything will be okay? How are we supposed to go and find water, food, and a warm place to sleep?" the twenty-something woman questioned Souji.

The girl had something else to object about, but… Souji had had enough with arguing with these two. He had little patience, especially after being left behind today. Lazy people with no motivation pissed him off. Souji gave a quick look of disappointment towards the couple that ended with a shake of his head. It followed with Souji reaching into Mari's bag and tossing the couple something that looked like a supply kit of some sort and then walking away from the sitting pair. It caused Naoto and Yukiko to hurriedly apologize for Souji's actions and run off after their leader.

Souji knew that Naoto and Yukiko were disappointed in him as they called out for him, but… he knew in a way… they agreed with him. If the people of this Tokyo were so defeated that they willing to sit around… sulking, waiting for help that would not come, there was nothing Souji could do for them. He would only bother helping those who were willing to fight.

_I know I am being a bit of an ass, but… good god! Is this whole city full of people who don't give a damn anymore and are ready to die? Why help them if they expect someone else to do everything for them? _

"Souji-kun!" Yukiko called out for the third time.

Souji wanted to make sure he was well away from the pair he had left behind in frustration until he faced Yukiko and Naoto. So, one-hundred and fifty meters after leaving the couple behind, Souji turned around to face the manager's daughter and detective.

"That was a little cruel, don't you think?" Yukiko asked as she stepped up close.

"I know…," Souji admitted, "But…"

"You had no other solution for them," Naoto finished while adjusting her hat.

Souji nodded in agreement. He saw Yukiko sigh in obvious annoyance. In Souji's eyes, she could not understand that the problems of these peoples could not be so easily solved. Souji could not whisk them away and make food, shelter, and everything else out of thin air.

"I agree that the two were probably beyond help, Senpai," Naoto said, and then continued, "But… I do believe you were a little heartless about how you handled the situation."

Seeing Yukiko's disappointed stare… not to mention Naoto's own crestfallen face, which was the worst of all… despite how cute her face looked; Souji now had a reason to feel terrible.

_Only Naoto can make me feel like shit… Ehh… Yukiko isn't helping._

"Sorry, guys…," Souji shook his head. He knew he should say more, but… knew there was nothing more to say.

Souji saw Yukiko's face turn from a frown to a slight smile. He wondered if a simple apology was enough for Yukiko, but… he would have to take that. Unfortunately, Naoto's face did not change… even after the apology. Souji felt indecisive, whether he should try and say more to mend the bonds between him and the two girls or just move onto Kudanshita and try and deal with Kudlak.

Souji decided to do the latter as he sighed and closed his eyes. The silver-haired young man gave the slightest notion for the other two to follow as he turned again to leave for Kudanshita.

Souji's gait was a little haphazard as he was not really paying attention to what was in front of him after he started walking forward again. The changed gait was due to the guilt that his two friends had subtly pushed onto him. Yukiko noticed Souji's troubled disposition and raised her tempo so she could walk at his side.

Souji was surprised to feel Yukiko's head on his right shoulder and her arm locking with his. He could not tell if she was trying to cheer him up for his reaming those destitute citizens or… finally trying to make her move to regain Souji as her own. The second option did not really make quite as much sense… considering Naoto was right behind them. How Yukiko managed to keep her head steady on Souji's shoulder was quite impressive.

"Souji-kun…," Yukiko all but whispered. Souji was presuming it was to quell any hostility between the two of them, "Are you okay?"

"Let's just find Mari…," Souji sighed again. He was at an impasse because pushing Yukiko away might offend her, yet… he could feel the rising heat from the short detective walking behind them.

_What the hell… am I supposed to do about this? This is a Rise-esque move. Does she really think we are still together? Yukiko wants to be around me and I can't even tell if this is just a plan to try and curry my favor, or being nice and cheer me up. All I know is that this is probably pissing off Naoto. Can't you do something that isn't so blunt...? Thank god we're close to our destination. I won't have to deal with this for much longer._

Souji was right… he only had to deal with Yukiko on his shoulder for a few minutes until they reached Kudanshita. He would have to hope Yukiko was only trying to make sure Souji felt alright; he would have to try and repair his relationship with Naoto later.

Souji reached Kudanshita while trying to keep a lookout for Mari. He did not have a completely accurate description, but… Souji was sure he would recognize the woman when he saw her… or Yukiko… or Naoto would. Souji could just imagine the bustle of people that inhabited the area before the lockdown, but now… the district was all but abandoned.

"Yukiko…," Souji whispered as a subtle way to move her away from his side.

Yukiko seemed to understand what Souji wanted and removed her head from his shoulder and her arm from his own. It allowed Souji to move more easily around a couple of the now homeless people sitting aimlessly outside now abandoned buildings. There were not a lot of people sitting or standing around, but they could also present a problem if a fight started right here.

In front of a seven-floor building was a woman… Souji immediately knew her to be Mari. She had medium-length black hair with a pink ribbon and was rather pretty. She was wearing something that could be mistaken as a lab coat, but Souji believed it was more of something a white coat that a doctor would wear. Underneath that white coat were a thick yellow shirt and a thick gray skirt. However, Souji did not see any demons around him.

_Maybe we can talk for a minute first._

The leader of the Persona-users was the one to approach Mari, or the person Souji believed was Mari. Naoto and Yukiko were close behind, but Mari had a small smile on her face as Souji faced her. Souji felt… he still felt apprehensive about tearing into people's psyches, but… he had finally reached his destination after all.

The woman with the white coat spoke first, saying to Souji, "You wouldn't happen to be Souji, are you?"

"Oh…," Souji was a bit surprised. Her voice was a bit melodic as well. He answered, "Yes, I am Souji Seta…"

"Akemi said you were coming," Mari nodded, "My name is Mari Mochizuki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ahh…," Souji suddenly realized he still had Mari's bag over his shoulder and used his right hand to take it off his left shoulder, "Akemi wanted me to give this to you."

Souji handed the thick beige bag with the white strap to Mari who put it over her own shoulder. Her smile increased slightly when she received the bag, but the others did not smile.

"Thanks," Mari said. She looked from Souji, to Yukiko and Naoto, and then back to Souji. She suggested, "Do you mind if we talk, Souji?"

Souji noticed that Mari's gaze was focused only on him when she made her suggestion. That being said, he looked back at Yukiko and then Naoto. They did not look particularly content with Mari's request, but Souji had to accept whatever Mari wanted her to do… including what looked like speaking with Mari alone.

_Yukiko is a jealous type, after all._

Souji agreed and left to go a few meters away with Mari. He stood face-to-face with her after leaving the other two, Souji running his hand through his silver hair and Mari adjusted her white coat. She asked, "The girl with the yellow hair band and long black hair. Is she your girlfriend?"

The question took Souji aback… only for the reason that he did not expect such a quick analysis from a person he did not know at all. He had to answer, so he replied, "She was my girlfriend for a while. We got together when I visited their town to stay with my uncle for a year. We broke up when I moved back, but I'm back to visit for a while."

Mari had an amused look on her face. Souji hoped that his long-winded explanation did not confuse her. She said, "Akemi said you are not from Tokyo; he said that you told him that you are not even from this world." Seeing Souji's nod, she said, "Well, you couldn't exactly be visiting your ex-girlfriend if you guys are in the middle of a lockdown, could you?"

Souji gave something that was close to a chuckle, "I guess not."

Mari said, "What about the other person that was with you? She's a girl, right? Does she always dress like that?"

Souji's eyes widened a little. How Mari could deduce that Naoto was a female from a glance from a few feet away; it was rather impressive. He responded, "She's a detective." Souji explained, "Yeah, she always dresses that."

"Well then, is she your girlfriend?" Mari asked with her small smile becoming a little annoying to Souji.

_Talk about probing…_

"No… no… she's not my girlfriend either," Souji shook his head.

"Well now… you have two girls by your side right now," Mari winked, "You're a bad boy, Souji…"

_Bad boy…?_

"I don't know what you're talking about…," Souji said.

"You don't…?" Mari raised an eyebrow, "Well… don't hurt either of them… and anyone else, at that."

_What the hell is he talking about?_

"Can we talk about the matter at hand?" Souji changed the subject, "I'm talking about Ku…"

"Kudlak, right?" Mari finished Souji's statement.

"Y… Yeah… I want to talk about Kudlak," Souji stuttered.

Mari's cheerful face was gone; it was replaced by a serious demeanor. Apparently, the discussion of the demon, Kudlak, was going to be somber affair to her. Indeed, her voice was quieter than before as she said to Souji, "That demon is a monster. He kills mercilessly and without remorse. What's more is that he leaves no trace of his kill."

"What do you mean?" Souji asked.

"There are no marks from the kills or blood on their bodies," Mari answered, "Kudlak took my friend's life and is coming after me next. He won't stop unless I kill him first."

"And only you can kill him, right?" Souji questioned.

"If it was possible, I am sure someone else would have killed him already," Mari assured him, "Akemi tried once before and failed. I have to do this…" Mari sighed, "Though… Kudlak expects me to try and fight, and because he's a coward; he brings other demons to make sure I can't fight back." She adjusted her pink ribbon before it came loose. She finished, "It was why I asked for you and your friends to come help me fight."

"That's why we are here," Souji said while patting the COMP in his shoulder pocket.

Mari asked a question, "I have a friend… who might be coming to help. I've known him since we were children. Have you seen anyone else headed this way?"

_She must be asking about Kaido._

"I… don't think he's going to make it in time," Souji responded. He had sent Kanji and Chie to hold off Kaido and his apparent associate, Honda.

Mari had a puzzled look on her face. She looked like she was going to ask why her friend would not be able to make it, and why Souji would know that her friend would not show up. However, before Mari could inquire, gunshots rang out from where the two of them had left Naoto and Yukiko a short time ago.

_Naoto…? Who else carries a gun?_

"What was that…?" Mari asked, her emotion changing to one of confusion.

Souji said, "I think we need to get back…" Souji heard another pair of gunshots and something that sounded like a large explosion. This time, he said with more force, "We need to get back now!"

With a quick shake of the head from Mari, the two of them rushed back towards where they had left Yukiko and Naoto. Mari's white coat fluttered behind her as they hurried back. Souji's knuckles were turning white as he held a firm grip on his bat. If Naoto was shooting… he hoped that Kudlak had not shown up yet. He hoped that his friends were alright.

_I hope everyone is alright, not just Naoto and Yukiko._

Souji did not see Naoto or Yukiko right at the spot where the three of them first met Mari, but… he just followed the gunshots and other resounding noises. They turned the corner past the building where they met Mari. In Souji's view was the cause of all of those gunshots. The deceptively cute detective Naoto Shirogane was firing her gun at what appeared to be a silver-colored floating octopus-shaped demon. Her navy blue hat had been blown off by the demon, revealing her semi-shaggy lighter blue hair that Kanji adored. Souji was not going to lie to himself… he thought her hair was pretty cute, too… but he would never admit it.

"What the hell is that thing?" Souji asked Mari while they advanced towards Naoto.

"It's called Ym…," Mari told Souji, "A demon whose attacks have no elements."

_No element… like Megido?_

It was worrisome, but it was a moot point, regardless. The only thing Souji needed to worry about was helping Naoto.

Souji yelled out, "Naoto-kun!"

As he yelled that, a demon that Souji recognized flew to support the demon that was attacking Naoto. It was a demon that was also a Persona; it was known to him as Mothman… with multicolored wings and antenna.

Instead of focusing on the new arrival, Naoto turned her head and yelled back, "Don't worry about me, Senpai! Yukiko is under distress from a much stronger demon."

Souji was worried about Naoto and wanted to stay at her side long enough to at least send one of his own demons to help protect her. He wanted to ask Mari's advice on the matter, but when he looked for her; she had already disappeared. Souji looked around and saw the back of the white coat belonging to Mari head down the street, beyond the Ym and Mothman. What was perplexing to Souji was that Mari's hair was rising and becoming more rigid.

Before Souji could try and figure out what was going on, Naoto cut into his thoughts, using words he rarely heard out of her, "Souji-kun… Go! It's Kudlak! Mari is chasing after him! Yukiko-senpai needs you!"

At the words 'Kudlak', Souji's eyes widened and his ears perked up. If Kudlak was focusing on Yukiko and if the woman he was supposed to be protecting had left to fight him… he should leave. The only thing that was stopping him from leaving straight away was his worries about Naoto's safety, but he had to have faith in her abilities… especially if she told Souji to leave. He took a deep breath and ran after Mari while watching Yamato Takeru fly overhead to combat the Ym and Mothman.

"Stay safe… Naoto-kun…," he said softly as he moved as fast as he could in the direction Mari had gone.

Souji felt the temperature rise as he took the left turn to reach Mari… the cause of the rise in temperature? Souji saw flames erupting from none other than Amaterasu, the Persona turned demon of Yukiko Amagi. Yukiko herself… had struck a Mothman and then another with her fan.

It was what was facing Amaterasu and Mari that made Souji feel a little cold on the inside. It was a demon gliding in the air with a rigid and dark face, as well as curly gray hair. He had dark wings… it reminded Souji of the Persona… Loki. It scared Souji… just a little bit. He had found Kudlak.

"Amaterasu!" Yukiko yelled; her COMP was in one hand and the fan in the other.

Unfortunately, the yell was not for a command against Kudlak. Kudlak was the one attacking Amaterasu, and the vampire-like demon had sent ice-like tendrils into Yukiko's Persona-turned demon… causing it to crumble and fall to the ground.

"Your fight is not with that demon, Kudlak…," Mari commanded… except Mari sounded nothing like herself.

Kudlak's attention and everyone else's… all moved towards to the young woman who now sounded like a male warrior… maybe of a European descent. Kudlak's yellow-ish focused on the possessed Mari and said, "Kresnik! Long have I waited to end this and take your life. Sweet will it be to taste this."

_Kresnik? Akemi said she was possessed, but damn..._

Mari responded, "This time… I won't fail. I will have my revenge…" The last sentence was said with Mari's voice and was slightly more sympathetic.

"Good luck…," Kudlak smirked… or at least Souji thought he did.

Mari turned to Souji and said in the voice of Kresnik, "I need to be the one to kill him with the white amnion that I carry in this bag. Be careful… and protect me."

The possessed human charged… straight towards Kudlak, who sent more icy tendrils towards Mari/Kresnik. The possessed nurse moved faster than humanly possible and dodged the attack that was most similar to 'Bufudyne' by flipping over Kudlak.

Meanwhile, away from the main conflict, Souji had rushed towards Yukiko. She was being overwhelmed without Amaterasu at her side. Her fan was an inadequate tool to take on demons such as Mothman and it showed as she went to one knee… weakened and in need of dire assistance.

Souji pulled out his silver-colored COMP and slid the power button with his left hand as he came up to Yukiko, bent down and put his right hand on her left shoulder. The baseball bat dropped to his side as Souji helped Yukiko to her feet. Only when Yukiko winced trying to stand did the silver-haired teenager notice the small gash on her right ankle.

"Yukiko…," Souji's voice was full of worry, "Are you okay?"

"I... There were too many to fight, Souji-kun," Yukiko responded.

Souji's hand was still on her shoulder as he said softly, "Leave the rest to me, okay?"

"Souji-kun…," Yukiko's voice was near silent as Souji let go of her shoulder and grasped his bat with his right hand.

Ignoring the clash between Kudlak and Mari/Kresnik, he pressed a button on his COMP to summon both of his new demons. The silver kimono-clad Yuki Jyorou and the yellow bird demon, Vidofnir were at Souji's side to face down his opposition. Three Mothman stood opposite of Souji, Yukiko, and Souji's demons. Other than the slight wounds from the fan attacks inflicted upon them by Yukiko, they were unharmed. Souji needed to keep these moths away from Mari and Yukiko; it would only have to be until Mari defeated Kresnik.

The moths were not going to stand idle any longer and they flew from each direction to encircle Souji and his pair of demons. Souji was not going to let them just attack, either. Souji was barely able to move out of the way as the Mothman who was closest to him dove straight at him. Then from the Mothman's wings… 'Mazan'. The rising green force that Souji had to slide to avoid made him loosen his grip on his bat and nearly close his COMP. Souji's demons were not so lucky as both Yuki Jyorou and Vidofnir were both knocked to the ground by the Mothman's attack.

Souji could not counter against the aggressors himself, given the short reach of his bat. Instead, he relayed a command through his COMP to his demons that were picking themselves off of the ground. Vidofnir, Souji's most expensive demon, was struggling to fly again; Yuki Jyorou had no such problems, however. Yuki Jyorou, through Souji, sent the same tendrils of ice that came from Kudlak only moments before. It struck not just one of the moth demons, but all three of them; it sent them to the ground below.

With the wings of the Mothman covered in ice through an attack that was called 'Ice Dance', Vidofnir was finally able to steady itself long enough for Souji to command the attack 'Mazio' through the COMP towards the three Mothman. The first attack had frozen the opposing demons' wings, but the second attack had electrocuted the rest of their bodies.

_I think it's safe now._

"For us at least…," Souji muttered while closing his COMP momentarily. He let his demons rest for a bit while he made his way over to Yukiko; she had gone back to sitting on the ground and clutching her right ankle.

"Souji-kun…," Yukiko said as Souji bent back down and went to his knees to help her.

"Can I see your ribbon?" Souji gestured to the yellow ribbon around Yukiko's neck.

"Oh… okay," Yukiko undid the ribbon, removed it and handed it to Souji.

"I'm afraid that this is the only thing I have to help staunch the wound until Mari is done fighting," Souji said to her as he took the ribbon. He carefully handled the yellow ribbon and placed it around the bloody ankle, tying it. He tried not to tie it just tight enough, but Souji still saw Yukiko wince and apologized, "I'm sorry…"

Yukiko held out her hands, "N… No… Thank you, Souji-kun."

The two of them were silent for a second, but Souji's mind had quickly wandered from the present only because both he and Yukiko were safe. Souji… he was thinking about Naoto fighting those demons on her own; he was unsure if she was safe and hoping she was. He was also worried about Mari as well; he did have faith in her, however.

Souji stood up over Yukiko, looking over her and asked, "Are you going to be okay while I check on Naoto?"

"Yeah… go ahead…," Yukiko nodded almost solemnly.

Souji turned and was about to leave when he noticed Yukiko stretched her hand out. Souji had to go to make sure that Naoto was not overwhelmed by the demon, but Souji still extended his own hand before he left so both of their fingertips briefly touched. It made Souji's body… remember some of his days with her in the fall.

Souji did not know if she had any misgivings about him leaving her all alone to check on Naoto, but… he had to check on her no matter what. To reach her, he would have to go through Mari and Kudlak. He would be able to check on her… or whatever she was now as well.

On his way over to help Yukiko, he had made his way there with a good amount of speed; he started his way back to Naoto with the same tempo and swiftness. Souji was only halfway there when he heard the anguished yell of a male demon. Mari's yell would be of a male variety since she was possessed by Kresnik. Yet, when he arrived, Kudlak was writhing on the ground in obvious pain.

_Did Mari defeat him?_

Kudlak began a long diatribe that was painful to listen to, "No…! I can't die! This is impossible! Not… not to someone like you! Not a human!"

Mari… no Kudlak's voice was abrupt as he/she said the final words Kudlak would ever hear, "This human has been useful, I'll admit. Your overconfidence has led to your downfall, Kudlak.

_Well… damn…_

Souji opened his mouth to congratulate her, but before he had a chance… the possessed woman in the white coat slumped to her knees and fell over. Souji yelled, "Mari!"

Souji wanted to rush to her side, even if he would delay running over to Naoto, but Mari stopped him. She lifted her head… her hair was no longer raised and flowing wildly as she said in her regular voice, "Go… I'm alright…"

Souji nodded, but before he left to finish checking up on Naoto; he said to her, "Alright… Mari… good job…"

Souji retraced his steps back to where Naoto was fighting with the Ym and Mothman. If necessary, Souji had his COMP back in his shirt pocket to combat the demons. He beat three Mothman before; he was sure he could defeat them again.

_As long as Naoto is safe._

He saw her… Naoto… she was standing alone with no demons at her side or against her. She had already lost her hat; it had blown five meters away before he had arrived with Mari before fighting Kudlak. Seeing her now, Souji saw that not just Naoto's hat was gone, but now her yellow tie was undone and was hanging loosely off of her light blue button-up shirt. There was also a small gash on Naoto's forehead. It worried Souji a little bit.

"Naoto-kun…," Souji called out to her as he advanced from about ten meters. She had not yet noticed him. As her head turned at Souji's call, he continued, "Are you okay, Naoto-kun?"

Naoto's face softened and the gun in her hand actually dropped to the floor when she heard Souji inquire about her condition. She took a step forward, a deep breath, and said to Souji in a compassionate voice, "I… I'm okay, Senpai. I survived. Is Yukiko-senpai okay?"

"She hurt her ankle, but she'll be fine," Souji responded. He continued, "You look hurt though, Naoto-kun. I mean… your forehead." Souji gestured at the gash that was bleeding on her forehead.

Naoto tried to look up to see any of her blood and ended up having to wipe it out of her eyes and forehead. She frowned at the sight of having to stop because of an injury. She still asked, "How about you, Senpai? Did you get hurt?"

Souji shook his head, "I got out of it, okay."

"That's good… I was afraid something bad would happen to one of us," Naoto sighed before asking, "How about the duel between Mari and Kudlak?"

"Mari was actually possessed by another demon and killed Kudlak," Souji said.

"Another demon?" Naoto wiped another round of blood from her forehead.

"Kresnik was its name…," Souji explained.

"Kresnik…," Naoto thought out loud. The topic matter being discussed stayed about Kresnik until Naoto changed topics and asked, "So… what do we do next?" She turned her head, trying to look for her hat, "Do we try and contact the others?"

Souji had not even thought about what to do next. Souji did not know if he should go with Naoto and Yukiko to try and find some of the others to check up on them. Yosuke and Teddie, or Rise, Kanji, and Chie… Souji had a reason to make sure they had made out of their missions with no injuries. They had at least gotten out of their missions without too many problems. Kaido, Honda, Keisuke… none of them had made it to interfere with Mari's mission.

"Maybe… you should check your COMP?" Naoto asked.

_My COMP… I might have gotten an email._

"Right… I'll see if I have any emails," Souji responded.

Souji pulled out his silvery COMP and slid the power switch as he flipped it open. He wanted to see that he had an email from any of his Persona partners. He saw an email when he moved to the email portion of the COMP, but… the email he had was not from any of the former Persona-users. Instead, it was one from Akemi.

_**Souji**_

_**If you're reading this… you have probably succeeded in your mission with Mari. We have new information and it involves your next mission. We were trying to set up your infiltration for all eight of you, but… we were attacked. We had big problems and we need to abort plans having all eight of you sneaking into Shiba Park. The new plan is to have only you come to meet Amane now.**_

_**Since we are having Shomonkai issues, I'd like to have the rest of you to meet up with Haru in Roppongi to head back. I am guessing a lot of the others are worn out and tired. The other reason I want them to come back is Haru is under fire from Shomonkai herself. Gin will need backup to protect Haru.**_

_**Naoya will meet you right outside Shiba Park to give you the one Shomonkai robe he managed to take with him.**_

_**Akemi**_

_Shit… Anyone but Naoya. Now I have to go alone, too? This sucks…_

Souji decided to show Naoto the email because it was an important email. It involved a complete change in the next mission after all. He held out the COMP with his right hand so Naoto could take it and read it herself. The detective took it and her emotion changed from a puzzled expression to a worrisome one.

"That means you'd be going alone," Naoto lifted her head from the COMP and looked at Souji, "That isn't very safe and I don't like it."

Souji shook his head, "If this is what Akemi wants… if this gives me a chance to find parts of the Compendium… I am going to do this. Even if I go alone, I'll do it.

"Then… what do I do?" Naoto looked a little lost… disappointed that Souji was so ready to leave her behind, "Are you going to just leave?"

Souji sighed. Naoto looked miserable. He closed his eyes for a moment before answering, "Go see Mari… she's back to normal and should be able to clean your forehead. Yukiko is going to need help getting to Roppongi. I tied her ribbon around her bloody ankle, but she probably can't walk at a fast pace. Try and contact everyone before you meet up with Haru. It'll be for the best." Souji was a bit out of breath by the time he finished speaking.

"Senpai…," was all Naoto said after that.

Souji knew he had to do this, even if he knew no one else wanted him to go. It was why he stepped away from Naoto… the few meters to pick up her fallen hat and bring it back to her. He stood across from her right before he handed her the hat. The heat that rose in her cheeks when she took the rim of the hat from Souji; it was far greater than when Souji touched Yukiko's fingers.

Souji knew Naoto felt the most embarrassed in these kinds of situations; it was why he had to leave before it became too painful for both of them to leave.

It hurt… but Souji left for Shiba Park without Yukiko or Naoto. He hoped they would be alright getting to Roppongi by themselves; it would be best if they found some of the others on the way. He had no idea what sort of trouble Akemi and the others had run into while preparing for their next mission. At least Akemi was still able to email him, so it could not have been too much trouble… at least for him.

_Now… I just need to get to Shiba Park…. What… I need to find Tokyo Tower, right?_

It was a different kind of journey towards Shiba Park for Souji. He had an eye out for demons; his COMP felt heavy against his chest in the small chance that he would need to use it on his way to meeting with Naoya to pick up the Shomonkai robe. This time, though, he did not have Rise to tell him where every single rogue demon was located. It was… lonely… by himself. Souji felt isolated as he walked by himself; he walked without any of his Persona partners. The only thing he had to accompany him along this road towards Naoya was his thoughts of leaving this alter Tokyo.

_If I visit the Shomonkai... it might give me an idea on how to get part of the Compendium back. It would let me leave this place for good._

He was not sure if he was going slower or faster when he was by himself. He could understand a lack of conversation could constitute an increase of tempo, but talking with others made time go faster and in a sense… the walk go faster.

Souji adjusted his collar, which had been altered when he slid to avoid the Mothman's force attacks. He thought he would see more of the destitute homeless on his solo walk, but… Souji was even isolated from the people who were lost and homeless because of the lockdown.

He was supposed to meet up with a member of the Shomonkai, a mole of sorts, by pretending to be a member of the Shomonkai himself. The part Souji was worried about as he passed an inactive metro line was… he had no idea on how to act like a member of the Shomonkai. Souji was just a bit worried about this.

Souji was looking for some sign of another silver-haired young man… be it a bloody swath of defeated demons… or a discarded food wrapper. A sign… was the black flecked with yellow jacket that had been placed on top of a bench. Sitting on the bench was the older silver-haired man that was related to the leader of the 'agency'… the one considered second-in-command. He was also the one who allegedly created the COMPs. As Souji advanced, Naoya turned his head to focus on the wild card Persona-user.

"About time you showed up," Naoya had his usual bitter tone as he greeted Souji.

"Hey Naoya… Did you get involved in that fight or whatever Akemi was talking about? Is everyone okay?" Souji tried to be polite as he could.

Naoya tisked as he responded, "Of course I was involved, but I'm fine. Did you really expect me to be hurt? It's Lieutenant Naoya, remember?"

Souji closed his eyes and turned his face slightly while putting on an annoyed face that Naoya could not see. He said, "Sorry… Lieutenant."

"Right…," Naoya muttered, most likely believing Souji was not being truthful with his apology. He continued, "Well… are you going to pick up your robe?" Naoya took out the orange robe with the blue-ish/purple-ish lining that was underneath his black and yellow jacket.

Souji walked over to take the Shomonkai robe and said to Naoya, "Thanks…"

"Don't screw this up…," Naoya said to him as Souji struggled to put it on, "Akemi said this is for something like helping fix 'your world' or something, but… if you mess up… we're screwed too."

"I'll keep it in mind," Souji pulled the robe down.

_Good god this is uncomfortable._

The robe he had put on was extremely hot, scratchy, and overall… just uncomfortable. He had waited for a chance to meet the Shomonkai, but now… he wanted to get this over with so he could take this robe off.

"Don't take the robe off no matter what," Naoya said, acting like Souji was a child.

"I think I would know not to do that," Souji muttered.

Souji left his hood down, only because it would make the suffering worse. He left Naoya with a quick word, trying to be as non-committal as possible.

_Damn… Naoya is annoying._

He could see Tokyo Tower in the distance; it meant he was nearing the operations of the Shomonkai. Souji did not think anyone would recognize him. In fact, he had only met one of them, and Akemi was the one who had knocked him out. He wondered if there was a punishment if an 'agency' member stripped you for the express purpose of allowing infiltration through their ranks. He wondered why Amane was on Akemi's side, and why Amane was going to see them. What really perplexed him was that Amane had blood ties to the Shomonkai's higher-ups, supposedly. It made no sense, but what did these days?

Souji continued his walk towards the tower until he started seeing Shomonkai members in their orange robes strolling about the grass around the tower. There were regular citizens sitting out and about the park; the Shomonkai members paid them no mind.

_I kind of wish they gave me a better idea of what Amane looked like. She's a girl…_

Souji would just have to find her somehow, even without a concrete description. It did not help him that he could not a good look at a member's face when everyone seemed to have the hood over their head. There was no way to see them. Souji tried to take a good look at some of them by dipping his head and stretching up depending on their height. It was to no avail, however. It was not like he was going to go up and ask people if they named Amane. It just seemed a little suspicious to Souji. He had not even seen a lot of female Shomonkai members.

He was closing in on around one-hundred meters to the actual tower when he was stopped by an irate-looking and imposing member of their cult or whatever the Shomonkai was.

"You! Don't you know that we are supposed to have the hood on at all times!" the man barked.

"Oh…," Souji quickly pulled his hood over his head and an uncomfortable wave of heat rushed on top of him. It blanketed the scratchy warmth that Souji was already feeling. He added to the man, "I'm sorry, sir… I forgot."

"How could you forget something as simple as this?" the man asked. He explained to Souji, "Only the highest members are allowed to leave their heads uncovered for they are blessed."

"I'm sorry… I wasn't feeling good, so I must have forgot myself and taken it off to escape the heat," Souji tried to explain himself.

The explanation seemed to have infuriated the man more as he went off, "Those who join the Shomonkai are supposed to be able to withstand any sickness, any pain, and any suffering. Whatever is ailing you should not be reason for you to remove your hood… especially so close to our Lady Amane."

_Looks like I found Amane_…

"Lady Amane is here?" Souji tried to act as dumb as possible, "What does she look like?"

The man shook his head, "Are you that stupid? I should strike you down for your stupidity, but… I do not have the authority. Lady Amane does, however. She can judge you." He pointed towards the tower and commanded, "Follow me… she will decide what to do with an idiot."

Souji felt a little relieved that this guy was not going to do anything stupid… like try to kill him. He did not want to blow his cover that quickly… considering how hard it was to hide a baseball bat underneath thick orange robes. It was nice that he would not have to search how Amane any longer either as he followed the big guy to what looked like what was a gift shop in front of the tower. Two members stood guard as the imposing man opened the door of the small ex-gift shop.

Even though Souji was waiting outside, he could still hear the words of a young woman and the other guy.

"Why are you bothering me?" the young woman asked.

"Some new guy just showed up all of a sudden. He had his hood down and had no idea about our ideals. He had no idea that you were here or even what you looked like. I have a feeling that he is not a real member of our order," the man explained.

"Is that so?" the young woman responded, "Well… not everyone knows what I look like, but… I will still see him and decide for myself."

"I understand. I will go get him," the man said.

"One more thing," the young woman said, "No one else can enter while we speak…"

"But…," the man had clear objections to this, "If he is dangerous?"

"You should know that I am more dangerous than most of the members in this order," the young woman answered.

"Understood, Lady Amane," the man said as Souji heard the steps head back to the door.

Souji saw the door open and the tall Shomonkai member gesture for the Persona/COMP-user to come on in. As Souji made his way to the door, the order member whispered into his ear, "If you make any attempt to harm Lady Amane, I will personally rip you apart limb by limb."

Souji smiled, "Good luck…" He doubted very much that he would harm Amane… unless she double-crossed Akemi and everyone else. If that happened, they would all be screwed.

Inside the converted gift shop, he could see that it had been stripped down. Only the bare essentials of the shop remained. The shelves were gone and all supplies had long been taken away. Souji did not see Amane in the largest, main room of the gift shop. He really did not expect to see her in there, anyways. Instead, he moved to the back room and saw a well-endowed young woman with a very interesting mix of hair colors. It was a mix of purple, blue, and silver in a sort of style that stuck out all of over the place with the purple heading towards the front.

"You can remove the hood…," the young woman said as soon as Souji entered, "I always thought it was a stupid rule."

"Are you Amane?" Souji asked.

"You must be the suspected spy… or Akemi's agent," Amane gave what looked like a small smile. She added, "Good afternoon… Souji Seta."

* * *

><p>I've been very busy so if this particular chapter did not tickle your fancy… I'm sorry. I've been writing in short spurts so it might feel a little disconnected. I tried to add a little something for the two current leaders in the poll. Please keep reading… Auf Wiedersehen<p>

You readers and reviewers are amazing.


	9. Chapter 9 Amane and Protecting Harusawa

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Amane and Protecting Harusawa**_

A joint work between RionAgrias and Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

If I owned Persona… I don't.

_Thoughts_

_**Emails… Souji= Seta/ Yosuke= Hana/ Chie= KungFu/ Yukiko= Amagi/ Kanji= Tatsu/ Teddie= Smooch/ Rise= Risette/ Naoto= Shiro**_

**Shadowspeak**

Personalities of people are changed slightly due to situations in said world or worlds. So… if it's really off base, get on me about it… if it's a slight change, I am not a punching bag, kiddos. Traveling times are ridiculous enough in Devil Survivor, 30 minutes between prefectures! I'll shorten it a little, but come on…

The –san and –chan jazz and what not will be used by Persona 4 ppls, not in places where you don't hear them. Alrighty?

If you want more of it 'Japanese-ish' or the reversal names… Look, unless you ask me to, this is the story in English. I'll give you what Persona game play gives you, nothing more. Otherwise, I'd be translating my story into Japanese for you.

P.S. How I am making the COMPs work is my business. So...:-p

P.P.S. My poll about the relationships with Souji will affect the story.

* * *

><p>Souji was standing in the back room of a converted gift shop in front of the Tokyo Tower with a higher-up of the Shomonkai named Amane. The young woman looked to be even younger than Souji and had a mix of purple, blue, and silver hair that flared out in different direction.<p>

"Are you Amane?" Souji asked.

"You must be the suspected spy… or Akemi's agent," Amane gave what looked like a small smile. She added, "Good afternoon… Souji Seta."

"I'm not really an agent…," Souji admitted, "A real member of the 'agency'… I mean."

Amane rolled her eyes, "Well… I didn't really know what Akemi was sending me when I got the email." She sat down in a fluffy chair that had to have come from the gift shop because it was embossed with emblems of the tower. Amane motioned for Souji to sit in a similar chair nearby, which Souji did gratefully.

When Amane saw Souji pull on the collar of his robes, trying to cool himself off, she said, "I never really liked the fact that we force them to wear those thick robes. I mean… even I find them to be incredibly uncomfortable and itchy."

"Why don't you try and institute a change?" Souji raised his shoulders.

"My father has the final say in everything that relates to the Shomonkai," Amane answered.

_Damn…her father really is the head of the Shomonkai._

Amane had continued, interrupting Souji's thoughts, "As I said before, Akemi did not really give me a clear picture about your purpose of coming here."

"Trust me… I was not really given the reasoning on how you might be able to help me," Souji said.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on in the first place?" Amane asked, crossing her arms underneath her chest.

Souji took a deep breath and began explaining everything about his world, including the TV world, and what had gone terribly wrong with it in the past year and a half. He explained Shadows, Personas, and Izanami… Souji even explained the Velvet Room. Souji finished his explanation with the broken Compendium, the holes in their TV world, and the Persona-users entry into the lockdown Tokyo. He did not know exactly what Akemi told her, so Souji wanted to give her as much information as possible to hopefully cover all bases.

The daughter of the head of the Shomonkai took a second before answering. She was trying to take in all of the information, "That is… quite a complicated problem you have."

"Do you think you can help me about it?" Souji asked.

Amane exhaled and said, "I am not sure, but it might help if I tell you about the Shomonkai. We are not the same Shomonkai that was founded years ago."

_Uhh… okay_

"If you think it'll help," Souji agreed.

Amane cleared her throat and said, "The Shomonkai that was founded by my father many years ago; it was meant to help guide people… to help people. We were guided by a higher cause then… guided by the voices of the divine, or so we thought." She sighed before she continued, "When I was born and I was indoctrinated into the order, I saw just how flawed the Shomonkai had become. When the group moved their order of operations to Tokyo, they started using COMPs and used the lockdown to impose their new doctrine upon the citizens. Instead of trying to guide people to a better life, we are now trying to force them to do our will with brute force."

_Wait a second…_

Souji raised an eyebrow, "Umm… How did the Shomonkai get their COMPs?"

Amane looked puzzled, "You know… I don't really know. That's a good question."

_Where did most of them come from? I mean… Naoya made the ones for the 'agency'. So, where did the others come from?_

"My father... he supports the most zealous members and their actions," Amane sounded disappointed. She continued, "When they act out… he applauds and encourages them."

"What does he make of the conflict between Akemi's group and the lower level Shomonkai members?" Souji questioned.

Amane answered quickly, "My father fully supports the destruction of the 'agency' and wants them wiped from Tokyo."

"If he knew you were actually a supporter of them?" Souji questioned.

"I don't think he would have any trouble grouping me in their extermination. He would punish me by dumping me in a grave with the others… even if I am his daughter," Amane said.

"Harsh…," Souji put his right hand on the back of his head.

"It's just how he is…," Amane said. She sighed, "He's only been getting worse."

"Can you explain?" Souji was especially interested by the last comment.

"You know how the Shomonkai have been more aggressive because of the lockout?" Amane asked, waiting for Souji to nod. When she received a confirmation from him, she continued, "My father spearheaded the efforts." She gathered herself before saying, "About a week or so before I received my first email about you and your friends from Akemi, my father ordered renewed efforts towards Akemi's 'agency'. He had this sort of fanatical look in his eyes that were beyond anything I've ever seen before."

"So… you're telling me that one week ago, he became especially excited about something in particular?" Souji questioned.

"Something made him happy…," Amane confirmed, "It was something that made him want work really hard on something while everyone else was supposed to be dead set on destroying Akemi's group."

"Do you mind investigating what exactly is making him so happy?" Souji requested and then continued, "Do you think you could and try and find out what caused the change in the Shomonkai's efforts through your father?"

_This might have something to do with the Compendium, so Amane would be extremely useful._

"I can look into it. You think it is important to you?" Amane said.

"It might help fix our world," Souji said.

"I will do it… for my father's sake," Amane agreed to Souji's wishes, "If he doing something that is in the wrong, I will stop him." Amane sighed, "I want to return the Shomonkai to its former glory, so much that I am willing to risk my life for it."

_She's pretty dedicated. If she can figure out why her father…_

Amane interrupted Souji's thoughts, "Do you know where you're going next?"

Souji shrugged, but still took out his silver COMP out of his shirt pocket and flipped it open. As he slid the power button, he switched his function to the email to see if he had any new emails. He did not expect any because everyone else should have already left through Haru at Roppongi.

It was why Souji was surprised to see an email from the handle, _**Akemi**_. He opened the message to see what the leader of the 'agency' wanted.

_**Souji,**_

_**I hope you met up with Amane, and if you did… you need to hurry back to Roppongi. Your friends should be back wherever you live, but Haru is probably still in danger. I'm sorry… but I don't think we are in any position to help you. **_

_**I am still busy, along with Yuzu and Atsuro, dealing with a vanguard unit of Shomonkai who are trying to make their way towards Ikebukuro. Midori is trying to roundup some rogue COMP-users that we are tracking down through the auction function. Obviously, Keisuke would be in no mood to help you and Naoya is… I don't know what he's doing.**_

_**So, if you are finished, hurry up and get back to Haru. A first vanguard unit headed that way while you were meeting with Amane, so they probably were taken out by your friends. A second unit is headed that way, but the only thing in their way is Gin. Haru and Gin will need you to protect them before you go.**_

_**Akemi**_

_Does that mean everyone is okay? Though… that means my way out of this world is in danger because if Haru gets hurt, I can't leave Lockdown Tokyo. I probably should leave soon._

Souji gathered his thoughts and started to explain the contents of the email to the young woman sitting across from him. He needed to leave soon, but he wanted to see if Amane had anything to say before he left.

After hearing everything Souji had to say, Amane asked, "How do you plan on leaving Shiba Park without any issues? Are your demons strong enough?"

_How would I know if my demons are strong enough?_

"My demons served me well in Shibuya," Souji said.

"I only say that because the Shomonkai have been acquiring stronger demons recently," Amane explained, "Your demons may not be strong enough."

"Even if I just fought against the demons that were alongside Kudlak?" Souji raised an eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised on the sort of demons we have been attaining in the past few days," Amane said.

_Maybe she's right… yeah… not to mention that some of those cult members are just downright strong._

Souji moved his COMP's functions from the mail to its auction function. Souji wanted to look at new demons, but he knew he would not be able to afford any of them. It was when he saw Amane hold out her hand for the COMP that he handed it over to her.

Amane had Souji's COMP in his hand. She smiled as she said to him, "We have a rather sneaky and criminal technique where we of the Shomonkai hack this auction ability and can buy a demon for the wonderful price of zero macca.

_Zero… what the?_

"Isn't that just a little wrong?" Souji complained.

Amane put her hands out to the side with the COMP in her right. She said, "It's not like I agree with it, but do you need the demons or not?"

Souji sighed, but he still said, "I guess I don't have a choice."

Amane gave a small smile and said, "Okay…" She started pressing buttons on Souji's silver COMP and a minute later… she handed it back to him with the same smile on her face.

Souji took the COMP, focusing on Amane's eyes, but his grayish/silver orbs drifted to Amane's silver, purple, and blue hair. Checking the stock of demons on his COMP, he saw that two new demons were now in his possession. There was a demon that was a mix between a one-winged raven and a pale woman with a devil-ish looking grin. She held what looked like a tarot card in her hand. According to the COMP, the demon's name was called Laliah. The other demon was a large green dragon called Pendragon. Overall, it looked like an impressive pair of demons that Amane had 'obtained' for Souji.

_I wonder what sort of demons the Shomonkai has that makes Amane so worried._

Amane was watching Souji analyze the demons she had picked out and was apparently waiting for his approval. She finally asked, "Are they acceptable?"

"It looks good," Souji smiled and Amane looked pleased.

"You need to get to Roppongi, right?" Amane's smile didn't waver, "Then you should keep your robe on and keep your hood up until you leave the park."

Souji felt a little awkward. He could sense that he was starting to slightly overstay his welcome, yet Amane did not really care too much that he was here. It did not make a lot of sense, but he did not really know how to give a proper farewell in this instance.

"Well… thanks again," Souji decided to give her a broad statement, "Let me know if you find anything."

Souji made for the door that he had entered, but Amane stopped him with a hand. She said, "I wouldn't leave from the same door you came in. That guy who brought you in… he's going to be watching you very closely."

Souji turned his head to ask, "Then which way should I leave?"

"The fire exit," Amane said. She quickly added, "There's no power so don't worry about setting off the alarm."

Souji nodded and gave another goodbye before leaving the room. He hoped Amane would find something to help fix the TV world and the Compendium. It would give Souji a reason to not have to deal with Naoya anymore. He could not wait to be done… though… he was not really looking forward to dealing with four more worlds and whatever the hell was inside them.

After leaving Amane behind in the large back room of the gift shop at the Tokyo Tower, Souji raised his hood before any of the other Shomonkai could spot the silver-haired young man and berate him.

Deciding he was in the clear, at least enough that he thought that he would not be caught by some random cult member. Souji moved as fast as could towards away from Shiba Park in the direction of what he thought was Roppongi.

He had a bit of a walk ahead of him, just like all of his travels from area to area in this alternate Tokyo. Souji just braced himself and pulled at his uncomfortable collar as moved as far as possible and as fast as possible from Shiba Park. He was happy to see the Tokyo Tower disappear from his view.

_The only time I want to see that again is if Amane is telling us how to get the Compendium pages._

Souji had read the email, but he had no idea just how fast he needed to hurry over to reach Haru. Despite a lack of time table, Souji decided that speed was of the utmost importance and headed down the empty streets as fast as he could.

Souji's eyes shied away from the displaced people of the alternate Tokyo, and they looked away from him. He knew it was because of the orange robe he had on his body that made the locals fear to look at him. The only reason the robes of the Shomonkai were still on Souji's body was because he was unsure if he was far enough away from the Tokyo Tower to be safe.

Souji squinted at the setting sun. The missions had taken up the whole day. They had to have arrived before noon and now the sun was setting. As he struggled to see, Souji took a minute to reflect on the missions he undertook today. Though, he thought about one thing in particular.

_I wonder if I somehow made Yukiko feel… I mean I don't think I really did anything but help tie her ribbon/necktie over her ankle. I hope she didn't take it the wrong way. If she felt that I helped her because I liked… no… loved her… then I can see that I'll have a problem. I just wonder if she would overreact and use it against Rise or someone else. Though, I just handed Naoto her hat and she blushed like a beet. Our fingers didn't even touch… Was a gesture of kindness like that enough to push her over the edge where she would blush so much? I wonder how much Kanji would blush if he handed her hat?_

Souji had fought a member Shomonkai, helped a nurse fight Kudlak, and then met with the daughter of the leader of the Shomonkai. He was jealous of everyone else that had already gone home. However, Souji was just glad that he was nearing Roppongi and could get the hell out of there.

He finally just stopped before he thought where Haru and Gin would be waiting for him. Souji grabbed his orange robes by the collar and pulled hard until they lifted over his head. He did not want to be mistaken for an enemy and attacked by Gin. It would suck if he could not leave because he was incapacitated by Gin. He surely would not know what to say to Nanako if he died in a world inside the TV world.

_Not much…_

After rolling up his orange Shomonkai robes, he headed for the nearest grassy park-like area. Souji had a gut feeling that Haru was in an area like this, but he was not Rise. He often wished that he had that ability to find things so easily. He really hoped he was near to Haru.

Souji was covered from the setting sun by the time he entered the trees in the park. He was not even one-hundred meters inside the tree-covered park when he was confronted by a tall man in black pants and a bartender's vest that had grown a black goatee. Gin was standing right in front of him, looking menacing as he faced him down.

"Gin… I came to see Haru," Souji said, shrinking down a little under Gin's glare.

Gin's face softened a little, "I was wondered when you would get here." He saw the orange robe under Souji's arms and asked, "What were you up to?"

"I was speaking with Amane; I was trying to find a way for us not to ever need to come back," Souji answered.

"Amane, huh?" Gin raised his eyebrows. He shrugged, "Well… follow me. I'll take you to Yoshino." He started to turn, but looked back and said, "Be careful… more Shomonkai members are coming soon."

Gin finished turning around and Souji obediently followed him. Following Gin, he saw from behind was a girl with long stringy dark red hair. It was Yoshino Harusawa. Haru smiled when she saw Souji.

"Haru…," Souji said quietly.

"How are you…? Souji, right?" Haru asked.

Souji nodded, "I got through alright. Is everyone okay?"

Souji looked puzzled when Haru turned her head to the right side instead of answering. He followed Haru's gaze to see a girl he recognized.

_Is that…?_

The girl he recognized had short brown hair in a bowl cut. She had an extremely short skirt on and the white blouse of the Summer Uniform of Yasogami High. For one reason or another, Chie Satonaka was still in Roppongi.

Souji could not help but to call out to her, "Chie!"

"Souji!" Chie called back. She actually ran towards Souji, only stopping less than half a meter from his body and said in a hurried tone, "We didn't know if you were alright…"

"Didn't Yukiko and Naoto tell you…?" Souji looked a bit confused. They were completely ignoring Haru at this point.

"Naoto was a bit flustered," Chie explained, "She said you just left her behind and would not take anyone else with you. You would not listen to her… about not going because it was not safe."

"I didn't even get into a fight," Souji said, "I don't know what everyone was so worried about."

_Actually, when I was stopped in the middle of Shiba Park by that one guy who berated me for not wearing my hood… I was a bit worried._

"Still, it made everyone worry," Chie said, "We were all worried about you." She sighed, "I was worried about you."

Souji couldn't meet her eyes as he said to her, "I'm sorry…"

Souji really did not know what to say, but there was nothing he could say but a quick apology. When he finally did meet her eyes, he saw her smiling instead of frowning.

"I understand, Souji," Chie told him.

Souji decided to change the subject while she was in a better mood now, "How did your mission go? It was the job to hold off Kaido and Honda, right?"

Chie took a deep breath. Her mood darkened, "Both my group and Yosuke's group ended up pretty beat up. Kanji spent most of the time protecting Rise, instead of fighting the two guys. Kanji ended up getting as hurt as Yukiko. Yosuke and Teddie had some trouble with Keisuke's demon as well. Teddie was so depressed because Keisuke's demon had scuffed up his fur."

"Teddie has to be feeling worst of all," Souji said.

"He said that no one will ever want to score with him now," Chie agreed with Souji. She added with a sarcastic tone, "Not like Teddie had a chance in the first place."

"I have to agree with you there," Souji smirked.

Souji suddenly changed the tone of his voice as he asked Chie a much different question, "Why did you decide to stay behind? Anyone could have… and you alone did?"

Chie frowned, "Did you not want me to?"

"No… I'm just asking why," Souji responded.

"Maybe… I wanted to be here when you got here," Chie answered. Souji noticed a small tinge of red that was rising on her cheeks as she continued, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

_Shit… this can only cause more trouble._

"Hey guys….," Gin interrupted Souji from starting to inquire about what Chie might be thinking, "I think company is coming."

Chie looked at Souji; the small crimson that was coming to her face quickly disappeared. She said, "I guess we should help Gin."

The two followed Gin to where he thought the Shomonkai were going to attack from. Before the two of them could disappear from Haru's view, she winked at Souji. Gin explained that Haru would start the process to send both Persona-users back as soon as possible. All Chie and Souji would have to do was to hold off the Shomonkai until Haru was done.

Chie and Souji stopped side-by-side as Gin left to guard another direction. They were just outside of Haru's view. In actuality, Souji hoped that the singer's ability spread all the way to where the two of them were.

It was quiet, too quiet… and not until Souji heard footsteps did he pull out his sliver COMP, flip it open, and slide on the power switch. He readied himself to summon his new demons, Laliah and Pendragon. From his left, he heard Chie say, "I wanted to thank you… for protecting Yukiko."

Souji's eyes desperately searched for orange robes in the sunset. He said to her while moving his eyes back and forth, "You knew I told you that I would always keep an eye out for Yukiko, like you asked me to…"

Souji could tell that she was smiling; he could hear the footsteps getting closer, and the rustling of leaves against the trees. He added, "I also said I would protect you, too, Chie…"

Souji did not look at Chie, but he could almost feel that she was blushing. It was just something that Souji could tell. He heard a small female voice next to him, "Souji-kun…" Souji wanted to respond, but… the sight of two men in orange robes made him press the buttons to release the demons from his COMP.

As soon as Souji hit the buttons on his silver COMP, two demons appeared at his side. A raven-like lady that held a tarot card in his hand, similar to the Persona card he crushed, and a menacing green dragon. He had not even waited for the Shomonkai to summon their demons. Souji noticed that to his side, Chie had summoned Suzuka Gongen as well. Its powerful blade that lay on each side of its sword was a sight to behold. Now, Souji had to wait to see what their opponents would send out.

The two members of the cult Souji had been masquerading as member of only about an hour or so ago had taken out their COMPs and pressed a button to summon the demons that would be engaging Souji and Chie. The one next to Chie, that Shomonkai summoned a Mothman, which Souji was very used to. However, the member opposite of him; he summoned a demon which was also a Persona. It was a three-headed dog that let out an immense roar when it came forth, an Orthus. He also summoned another Persona-turned-demon, a shield-wielding angel of the sixth-order. The Shomonkai had summoned Power.

_The evil guys summoned an angel? Ironic, anyone? At least it's two v. two…_

Souji felt relieved that Chie did not have to go against overwhelming odds. Even two against one was pretty much a death sentence almost all the time. He did not want that for Chie. He saw Chie's demon attack the moth demon by jumping towards it and swing its blade, following with an ice attack, 'Bufula'. Meanwhile, Chie was attacking the Shomonkai member with a barrage of kicks; the cult member was being forced to dodge with everything he had.

Souji turned his attention back to his own fight, and saw that the Shomonkai member had lowered his hood. The person that he saw underneath surprised Souji. It was none other than the guy who had accosted him at Shiba Park. He smirked at the sight of Souji and almost looked gleeful at being opposite of him.

"I knew you were not a member of the Shomonkai…," the tall and muscular member wearing the orange robes told him. He said while cracking his neck, "I don't why Amane let you leave, but I'll stop you here."

"You can try…," Souji smirked, matching the Shomonkai's own smile.

The orange-robed man pointed his finger and the two demons he had summoned charged in Souji's direction. Souji's eyes widened when he saw the Orthus and Power were actually headed straight at him, not Laliah or Pendragon. He gripped his baseball bat and readied for their attack.

Souji did something very uncharacteristic to his usual battle strategy. The angel demon was flying straight at him and Souji shut his eyes as it closed on him. He gripped his bat and swung as hard as he could, guessing that he would hit based on the timing of when the demon would arrive. When Souji opened his eyes; he realized that the demon had actually flown away and was now attacking Laliah with its long spear. The other demon that the real Shomonkai member summoned was now locked in a duel with Souji's Pendragon.

Souji's Laliah was using 'Agidyne' to try and match the repeated physical strikes of the angel demon, Power. Laliah was not a physical demon, so her magical prowess was the only thing keeping it at bay. Souji watched his women-raven mixed demon jump back repeatedly, only to be followed by the angel. It looked like it would only be a matter of time until Laliah was defeated.

On the other end, Orthus was ineffectively trying to pierce the Pendragon's skin. The three-headed dog found that it was far too strong to break and the two of them were left snapping their jaws at each other. It left Souji feeling that he could leave the two of them alone for a while without worrying about his demon losing.

_Oh shit…_

Souji had stopped focusing on his demon just on time because the Shomonkai member had drew a sickly-looking knife and was attempting to slit his throat. As the orange robes flew by him, Souji barely grabbed the front end of his bat, threw it up in front of him, and blocked the knife from entering his body. As the pair struggled for control, Souji attempted to trip his opponent by twisting his right leg around the Shomonkai's right. With Souji focusing half of his attention on tripping his adversary, the hulking Shomonkai pushed Souji over. The issue was that with Souji's leg still around the orange-robed man; the two of them both tumbled down to the ground. Souji tried to feel around for his bat. He could not let this guy get away, so he needed his bat to protect Amane.

Chie's right kick, meanwhile, had sent the other Shomonkai cultist to the ground, and he was now foaming at the mouth. Suzuka Gongen had also frozen and crushed the Mothman with a mix of 'Bufula' and 'Black Spot'. It was a massacre.

Souji's right hand was moving back and forth, trying to find his bat when he felt a stab in his forearm. The tall man had gotten a hold of his knife and while still lying on the ground, stabbed him in the right forearm.

_Damn…_

Souji's arm was on fire as he tried to roll; the resulting action actually caused the second knife attack to miss his torso. Souji felt the bat touch his back and he continued to roll, feeling it rub painfully against it until he grabbed it with his left hand. In the distance, he heard singing and his opponent stand up. He took the time the Shomonkai member to stand to get up himself.

"Almost time," Souji muttered, "I need to finish this quick…"

Souji, even with an injured arm and the bat in his oft hand, charged the man who had steadied himself. As he moved forward, the tall man thrust his blade, and Souji shifted his weight slightly so the blade passed harmlessly past his neck. With all of his strength, Souji gave a diagonal strike downwards with his left that struck his enemy in the neck.

As Souji saw the tall and muscular man fall, he did not even notice Laliah fall to the Power. It did not matter because with the cultist falling unconscious, the angel demon fell and dissipated.

_Is it over?_

Souji exhaled a breath he thought he had been holding in for so long. As soon as he let out the breath he felt warmth flow through him.

_It looks like we are going home._

* * *

><p>I'm heading back to working with the Marching Band in a few days and I wanted to finish a chapter before I started working with that full time. I have been writing in spurts again, so I am sorry if this chapter is buggy.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 A Quick Respite

_**Chapter 10**_

_**A Quick Respite**_

A joint work between RionAgrias and Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

If I owned Persona… I don't.

_Thoughts_

_**Emails… Souji= Seta/ Yosuke= Hana/ Chie= KungFu/ Yukiko= Amagi/ Kanji= Tatsu/ Teddie= Smooch/ Rise= Risette/ Naoto= Shiro**_

**Shadowspeak**

Personalities of people are changed slightly due to situations in said world or worlds. So… if it's really off base, get on me about it… if it's a slight change, I am not a punching bag, kiddos. Traveling times are ridiculous enough in Devil Survivor, 30 minutes between prefectures! I'll shorten it a little, but come on…

The –san and –chan jazz and what not will be used by Persona 4 ppls, not in places where you don't hear them. Alrighty?

If you want more of it 'Japanese-ish' or the reversal names… Look, unless you ask me to, this is the story in English. I'll give you what Persona game play gives you, nothing more. Otherwise, I'd be translating my story into Japanese for you.

P.S. How I am making the COMPs work is my business. So...:-p

P.P.S. My poll about the relationships with Souji will affect the story.

* * *

><p>Souji felt the warmth surround him due to the singing of a young woman in a long and clinging white dress that came down to her ankles. Yoshino Harusawa had delivered him from Roppongi just in time. Souji had been engaged in an arduous battle with a member of the Shomonkai. He barely defeated him, and it was someone he had to defeat; the tall orange-robed man had deduced that Amane was working with the 'agency' and the Persona-users.<p>

_Laliah would have been defeated if I had not knocked out that guy. I hope I did more than knock the guy out; I had to…_

The last time Harusawa sent him back to the hole where Yukiko's Castle used to exist; Souji came back to an empty path. He hoped Chie would be there when he returned since she stayed behind to make sure he was okay. Though, the last time Haru sent him back… Souji returned with everyone else, but everybody had already returned to what used to be the TV lobby by the time he had rematerialized in the TV world. It seemed that it was random on when people returned.

_We'll have to see if they're even still in the TV world._

Souji still had not perfected his landing from the alter Tokyo back to the TV world as he landed on his right shin extremely hard. Souji grimaced in pain and used his left hand to clench his shin as he pushed himself up with his right hand. He looked from side-to-side, trying to see if Chie was around anywhere nearby. It made Souji feel a little better when he saw a girl with a brown bowl-cut shaking her head, apparently trying to shake the cobwebs out from a tough landing.

"Chie!" Souji called out, a little too loud for a person who was only a half-meter away.

"Hey, Souji…," Chie responded, "You got back alright…"

Souji said in return, "Thankfully… Not all of us were doing as well as you in our fights."

"There were only two of us, Souji," Chie tried to hide a smirk.

"Well… it doesn't matter now; the only thing that matters is that we're safe," Souji replied.

Chie nodded in agreement as she said, "Yeah…"

At that moment, Chie yawned and Souji looked at her into her tired brown eyes before saying, "Let's head towards the exit. I think we both need some rest."

There was no argument from the tomboy as the pair headed from the hole by where Yukiko had once been entrenched when she was thrown into the TV to what was once the lobby.

The only thing on Souji's mind was a good rest on his couch and being able to see his cousin. He always felt bad for leaving her, especially now, with no mystery to solve. The sooner he could fix this… the better.

Souji was always a bit taken aback by the transformation that the lobby area had undergone after Izanami had left. Its foggy overtone and dank, not to mention dreary studio-like décor was transformed into a beautiful springtime garden. It was a beautiful sight, with the small pond and swing in the background.

_I thought everybody would have left the TV world by now._

Souji was indeed wrong in his thoughts as he spotted Yosuke waiting for both him and Chie. He could have been wrong, but he thought he saw a look of relief on Yosuke's face when the brown fluffy-haired young man laid eyes on the pair.

Seeing Souji and Chie, Yosuke rushed over to the two of them to converse. He looked not to Souji, but to Chie and said, "You managed to stave them off long enough to help Souji back. Are you alright?"

Souji looked to Chie, and then back to Yosuke; he noticed he was being ignored. Meanwhile, Chie took a momentary glance at Souji before answering Yosuke, "It was no problem waiting for him. We got into a little fight, but we handled it easily before Haru sent us back."

"A little fight…," Yosuke shook his head. He looked at Souji, "I'm sure this goes without saying, but… try and keep us safe." He sighed before looking at Chie again and said to her, "I hope you didn't get hurt."

_He's not talking about Yukiko, is he?_

Chie looked at Souji and shrugged; she looked just as confused on what was going on. She motioned for Souji to come on, but Yosuke interrupted and said to the silver-haired leader, "I talked to the others and we're planning on taking tomorrow off. Is that alright with you?"

_The tone he's using… I don't think my answer will matter. If I asked them to come, I doubt they would go back to the other Tokyo._

Souji sighed, less in resignation and more in exhaustion as he said, "Sure… no problem."

Souji shook his head as Yosuke began conversing with Chie about something else. He decided he would just leave his old classmates behind. He moved towards the three stacked TVs, but before he could squeeze into the 17" screens… he saw Kanji and Naoto speaking to each other to his left. Souji wanted to get back to Inaba because he felt bad about ignoring his cousin, yet… he felt like he should check up on Naoto.

Souji did not walk straight up to the diminutive detective and shock-blond gang-banger, but he only moved close enough to hear what the two of them were saying to each other.

_I don't really like eavesdropping, but…_

Souji heard the short girl with the dark blue hat say to the boy with the blond hair, "Why do you want me to come with you tomorrow?"

"I wanna make up for last time, ya know?" Kanji shifted a little uncomfortably. He certainly looked uncomfortable.

Souji had gotten frustrated with him when Kanji confronted him after they left the alter Tokyo the first time. The younger avid sewer wanted advice on how to woo Naoto, but was far too chicken shit on doing so. Any advice Souji had for Kanji; it would have gone straight over his shock blond head.

"So, you want to take me out again?" Naoto questioned, her right arm bent and placed on her hip.

"Umm… y… yeah," Kanji sounded nervous, almost stammering.

Souji wondered what Naoto was going to say. He was surprised Kanji had managed to even choke out this. He wondered how much he had stammered before he started to listen in.

Souji could not exactly see, but he felt that Naoto seemed a little reluctant to answer. After a few seconds, in a soft tone she finally said, "I guess you can take me out again… I don't care…"

Kanji looked like his birthday had come early this year, but Naoto… she really did not look as excited. His nervousness had completely disappeared as he asked, "I'll see you at noon, okay? Junes?"

Naoto nodded and said, "That's acceptable. I'll meet you at Junes."

_He doesn't know where she lives. Hell, I haven't been to her house. It's a freakin' mansion, right?_

Now that Kanji had succeeded in obtaining a date or something like that with Naoto, he looked past her and saw Souji only a meter or so away. It made him call out to the silver-haired young man, "Hey, Senpai! You're back!"

Before Souji had a chance to answer with a greeting, Naoto turned and met Souji's dark grayish eyes with her dark blue ones. She said in a soft tone, "You're okay…"

"Yeah… I'm fine," Souji's answer was to Naoto, not really to the taller male.

Naoto lowered her hat, "You are so stupid… worrying me like that."

"Sorry about that…," Souji put his head down, apologizing.

Kanji butted in, his voice was sharp and worrisome as he told Souji, "You're bleeding, Senpai."

Souji lifted his head and saw that Kanji was gesturing to the leader of the Persona-users right arm. Souji looked down and saw a somewhat shallow cut above his forearm that was causing bleed to seep down the right forearm. The pain had not even hit him as he watched the blood drip towards his fingers.

_I never even noticed it._

The slight wound caused both Naoto and Kanji to move towards Souji. From a closer distance, Souji could see what used to be the small cut that Naoto had suffered on her forehead; it must have been healed by Yukiko before the others left the other Tokyo.

"We need to clean this wound," Naoto said, examining Souji's arm.

Souji tried to brush the detective's worries off and said, "It is fine… don't worry about it." He unsuccessfully waved off Naoto's hand from his right arm as he said, "It's not a deep wound."

"It can still get infected and then it will get septic," Souji watched Naoto roll her eyes as she continued, "Don't complain if your arm falls off."

_Is that your attempt at being funny?_

Souji closed his eyes for a second before brushing off some blood with his other hand. The smear made a bit of a mess on his right arm. The pain became apparent after he made a second wipe over his wound, swiping over the cut.

Kanji noticed the grimace and said, "That had to hurt. You should really listen to Naoto…"

"I don't have much for you to clean it though," Naoto's voice was not quite a sigh, but it was not a cheery voice.

"Do you know how you got the cut?" Naoto asked, watching Souji press his left hand over the wound to try and stem whatever blood was coming out.

_I must have either rolled on it when it slipped out of the Shomonkai's hand when we fell or he nicked me while we were fighting._

Souji gave a short version on why he thought he had been hurt, "It must have been during my fight with a Shomonkai member."

Naoto looked annoyed. He was warned by her after all, and now he was bleeding. She would probably give her hell at some point. Naoto did look disappointed, after all.

"You idiot… getting yourself hurt," Kanji shook his head. He suggested, "You should go to Marukyu. I know Rise was extremely worried about you, not to mention that they probably have something to clean you up with."

Souji figured out what Kanji wanted in an instant. Kanji knew that Naoto was worried about Souji and the best way to get her attention back on him was to get Souji to leave the TV world so she would start talking with him again. Souji would start talking with Rise, and Kanji would be free to talk to Naoto.

_Damn… he's using his brain today, and being subtle about it. I could have gone home to Nanako to get this wound cleaned and my cousin would have fussed all the same, but sending me to another girl like Rise? That's brilliant of Kanji._

Souji had no real reason to argue against Kanji's wishes, as subtle as they were, and said in response, "That sounds like a good idea…" He bit his lip as he kept his left hand over the wound and continued, "I'll go to Marukyu."

Souji turned away before either Naoto or Kanji could say anything else. He could just feel the mood change as soon as he moved and started to shove his body into the group of three TVs. Kanji had already started chatting up Naoto again, but Souji wondered how long he could keep up his newfound confidence. As he pushed his injured right arm into the top TV of the stack of three, he felt an air of uneasiness; he doubted the reluctance was coming from Kanji.

The sun had set in the alternate Tokyo when Souji left, and when the silver-haired man touched down in the Electronics Department of Junes; he found the sun dropping just as quickly. Souji felt all of the effects of being in the other world hitting him as soon as he took a step away from the biggest TV Junes had in stock. The exhaustion rushed over him like a ton of bricks and all of the lactic acid that had built up released all at once. He grimaced at his aching calves and started heading towards the Southern Shopping District where he could meet up with Rise.

He had not been to Marukyu in a while, not to mention it had been a while since he had any good tofu. As he passed by the Moel Gas Station, where Izanami used to work, he remembered the handshake that had given him his Persona abilities. It had been over a year now. Yomenaido Bookstore was selling another series of books that was attracting droves of customers, not to mention the teachers of Yasogami High. He could see the Velvet Room right before he passed the blacksmith, Daidara's. Souji had spent an exorbitant amount of money buying everything from desks to guns for his friends. Daidara should have retired and moved to Hawai'i with all of his money, but Souji was sure he was still hammering away at a forge.

Souji's eyes moved past the hammering of the blacksmith to the wooden building just past it. The two-story building, with its living quarters on the second floor and the tofu shop on the first floor was where Souji first met Rise Kujikawa with a few of his Persona-user friends.

Souji ducked his head underneath the cloth as he entered Marukyu, knowing that it was probably closed, but Souji knew that he would always be welcome in the tofu shop in Rise's eyes. He almost doubted that anyone would be waiting in the first floor of Marukyu, due to the late hour. Yet, Souji's gray eyes were drawn to a girl with long and smooth legs with her dark red hair drawn and tied in a kerchief. She was stocking the goods in the store and appeared to be muttering to herself.

"Souji-kun never came back," Rise said in a pouting voice as she busied herself with putting away some sort of the goods, "Makes me worry…" She opened a box and said, "Then they tell me to just leave and said that they will wait for Souji-kun at the entrance. What if I wanted to wait for him?"

_That's cute… she wanted to wait for me._ _I wonder what else I missed before I came in._

Souji coughed while Rise pulled the first item out of the box; it made her turn suddenly and drop the item when she saw the young man she had been talking about. Before Rise had a chance to say anything in response, Souji said while barely lifting and waving with uninjured arm, "Hey, Rise-chan…"

Rise's turned a depressed face into a large grin as she closed her eyes in happiness and moved quickly around the divider. Rise barely stopped short of Souji's face; he could tell she wanted to place her arms around him. She said in response, "Souji-kun…"

"Are you okay?" Souji asked. He did not want to get too close. It was for the sole reason that he never knew who might be watching.

"Yeah…," Rise responded, "Kanji and Chie protected me, so I was never in any danger."

"I'm glad…," Souji said. Honestly, he was happy that Rise was unhurt, "I knew you wouldn't be harmed."

Rise's smile widened, if that was possible. She asked, "Why did you take so long to get back? You worried me, Senpai." Her last sentence almost had a pouting tone hidden inside.

Souji gave her a small smile, "I had to meet with someone, someone who might be able to fix our Compendium." He called it 'our' Compendium only for the reason that he shared how it worked with everyone else and they were now working together on trying to put it back together. Rise was carrying the Compendium in her large purse-like bag when they traveled into the alternate Tokyo, as well. Souji continued talking to Rise, "I also had to protect Haru with Chie long enough to get sent back."

Rise nodded, listening to Souji's explanation faithfully. It was only after he finished did she notice the cut on Souji's right arm.

"You're injured!" Rise's mood changed the instant she noticed the wound. Though, she did not really notice the cut as much as the swaths of dried blood around the lower parts of his arm. Though the bleeding had all but stopped with the pressure Souji had put on his arm with his other hand, plenty of red covered his arm. It made Rise say, "Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt!"

"Because it doesn't hurt too much…," Souji shrugged. The pain from the cut was only a bother when he put pressure on the wound; there was no actual pain from the open wound itself. He continued to try and reassure her, "It is nothing to worry about."

Souji knew that it was downright pointless to try and dissuade Rise from worrying tremendously as she moved behind the divider to a washing sink and undid her kerchief, revealing her long dark red hair; it was unhindered by her usual twin ponytails. Even though she had been in the TV world and had been in ponytails and tied up; the way her hair shimmered and was displayed when she undid the white cloth was immaculate.

_She must have brushed her hair when she got back to Marukyu._

Souji could hear the sink being turned on, the white cloth being drenched in water, and then wrung out. Rise hurried over with the damp cloth and whispered as she placed the cloth on his right arm, "Hold still, Senpai…"

Rise slowly washed off all of the smears that were left over by Souji's speedy attempt to not only staunch the bleeding, but remove the dripping blood from his arm. Souji winced slightly as Rise lightly moved the cloth over the cut. He knew that she was trying to be gentle, but it hurt all the same. Souji saw her face as she was working; it was unlike before. Gone was the wide smile when he entered Marukyu; she now had a look of gentle caring and compassion. It was like a nurse was taking care of a patient.

_I've never seen this side of her…_

As Rise finished wiping the blood, she lightly tied the kerchief around the cut, not unlike Souji had done only a few hours before with Yukiko's ribbon around the innkeeper daughter's ankle. Souji looked up just in time to see Rise tell Souji, "All better, Souji-kun?"

Examining a now clean and was at least somewhat bandaged in an extremely kind gesture, Souji responded, "Thank you… Rise-chan."

Souji's response brought a gentle smile to Rise's face. She pursed her lips after a second and said softly, "Just being able to help you, Souji-kun… it means so much more…"

Souji knew at that moment, Rise wanted something more than to just stand close to him. It was… the fact that Souji did not know what he wanted that forced him to say, "I… I need to go."

He could hear the sadness in her voice as she said, "Huh…?"

"I haven't seen Nanako-chan since this morning. You know? Little sis?" Souji said, "I sort of just abandoned her when I left for Junes and I feel pretty awful… just terrible about it."

Rise looked downright disappointed as she said, "Oh… I understand. Say hi to Nanako-chan for me."

"I will…," Souji said.

Souji felt almost as bad about turning around and leaving Rise behind as he did leaving Nanako behind this morning. He rushed through the rest of the Shopping District as quickly as possible, ignoring the Shiroku Store and various other stores that had been shut down due to Junes's iron fist. Souji barely noticed Tatsumi Textiles, the thought of Kanji meeting with Naoto tomorrow barely crossing his mind.

_The faster I get home… the better…_

Souji's pace into the Residential District was at the same tempo he had been taking in the Shopping District. He reached the Dojima Household at a record pace, making up some of the time that was spent at Marukyu.

Souji slid the door open and found the TV on, but Nanako was sleeping on the couch. There was food on the table… food for two. Souji did not know if it was for Dojima, Souji, or both of them. However, he knew one thing. It was that Nanako was obviously waiting for someone to come home. The guilt that had welled up in his chest for leaving Rise behind and abandoning Nanako for going into the alternate Tokyo magnified to a new level when he saw his cousin.

_I can't wake her… she looks so peaceful._

She was sleeping soundly against one of the pillows. Souji did not want to move her, but he dare not wake her. He wanted to spend time with her… make up the time he had lost by going into the TV, but he had lost even more by taking so long. It was terrible.

_I'll just put her to bed. It is all I can do._

Souji, as gently as he could, picked up his cousin, and started up the stairs. When he saw her shift slightly, Souji stopped going up the stairs. Did he want her to wake?

When Nanako stopped moving, she had actually nuzzled up against Souji's shoulder… Souji started up the stairs again. He turned in the other direction of his room and entered Nanako's room. Nanako's room was just as neat as his own, if not neater. It definitely had a feminine touch; it was actually decorated, considering someone had been living in there for over a year. Souji moved around the table in the center of the room and ever so softly, placed her in the futon on the opposite end of the room. Souji sighed in resignation and regret before turning away. Moving around the table and heading to the door, he went through the door and made to close it. As he started to close it, he whispered very softly, "Good night, Little sis…"

As Souji headed downstairs, Nanako shifted slightly and whispered, "Good night, Big bro…"

When Souji reached the bottom of the stairs, he walked over to the table with the prepared food. They were pre-made, but they had been prepared by Nanako. He took one of them, and put it in the fridge to preserve it for later. It could be eaten by Dojima if he came home later tonight, but he doubted that his uncle would be home this night. After placing the meal in the fridge, he took a fork and knife and moved back to the other meal. It was cold, but the care was there. It caused a pang in Souji's heart, regardless. The stuff on TV was complete garbage and as soon as he finished his meal, he turned off the box and threw away the remains.

After dinner, Souji headed to his own room. He sat on his navy blue couch for a minute, trying to make sense of what was going on his head. It was hopeless; he was an idiot.

_Rise… Naoto… Yukiko says she still likes me after everything and I know Chie likes me. This sucks… since I'll probably alienate everyone after all five of these 'worlds' or whatever the hell these places are. I mean… look how jealous they got when we met Yuzu… Haru… I mean… Yukiko tried to use Haru against Rise. Chie tried to beat the shit out of Yuzu for making comments about me. The only person they haven't killed yet… is me. How long will I survive? Maybe I should have become a monk? I bet one of them will call me in about five seconds and I won't be able to turn them down, only for the reason that I need continuity between as many of them as possible. _

Souji was knocked out of his thoughts by a buzzing sound.

_Shit… I forgot I put it on vibrate before I left… I'm goddamn psychic._

Souji's cell was 'ringing' and Souji flipped it open and checked the caller ID. He did feel like he was psychic when he saw that the caller was none other than Yukiko. He pressed the answer button and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Souji said.

"Hello?" the feminine voice on the other side responded.

"Hello, Yukiko… How can I help you?" Souji asked.

"Oh…," Yukiko had forgotten for a second that Souji already knew it was Yukiko due to the Caller ID and responded, "I'm sorry I left before you came back. I needed to get back to the inn."

"It's okay…," Souji responded, "Don't worry about it."

"I wanted to stay…," Yukiko sounded regretful over the phone.

"Don't worry about it," Souji repeated. He asked again, "Do you need anything, Yukiko?"

"I… I was just wondering… umm…," Yukiko suddenly sounded more nervous than she had in a while, "If you wanted to go out for a bit tomorrow."

_What do I say? Do I want to do this? I don't know…_

Souji moved the phone away from his face for a moment to sigh and think. He put it back after contemplating and said, "I'll meet you tomorrow."

"Really?" Yukiko brightened, "Great!"

"When?" Souji inquired, "Where?"

"How about around noon? The bus stop by the Shopping District?" Yukiko asked.

Souji shrugged in the safety of his own room and said, "Sure…"

"Okay… see you tomorrow!" Yukiko said cheerfully.

Souji responded, "Have a good night…"

Souji flipped his phone back and put it back in his pants pocket. He took out the silver COMP of his shirt pocket and put it on the center table. Souji knew he was unsure about what he wanted and he was definitely unsure about going out with Yukiko tomorrow. It was just more time to relax. It was also more time that he would not, and could not spend with his cousin. Souji kept shooting himself in the foot.

There was one thing he wanted before going to bed and dealing with everything; going out with Yukiko tomorrow, leaving Rise behind because he could not say to her about his indecisiveness, and everything else in-between. The one thing he wanted was a hot shower.

* * *

><p>I have been rambling lately. I am not trying to play favorites with Souji's girls, just trying to spread them out. He is indecisive with them. I have new ideas in my head and it might be messing with my writing, not to mention if possible… I am busier than ever. If you have questions, ask.<p>

Auf Wiedersehen


	11. Chapter 11 Time with Yukiko

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Time with Yukiko**_

A joint work between RionAgrias and Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

If I owned Persona… I don't.

_Thoughts_

_**Emails… Souji= Seta/ Yosuke= Hana/ Chie= KungFu/ Yukiko= Amagi/ Kanji= Tatsu/ Teddie= Smooch/ Rise= Risette/ Naoto= Shiro**_

**Shadowspeak**

Personalities of people are changed slightly due to situations in said world or worlds. So… if it's really off base, get on me about it… if it's a slight change, I am not a punching bag, kiddos. Traveling times are ridiculous enough in Devil Survivor, 30 minutes between prefectures! I'll shorten it a little, but come on…

The –san and –chan jazz and what not will be used by Persona 4 ppls, not in places where you don't hear them. Alrighty?

If you want more of it 'Japanese-ish' or the reversal names… Look, unless you ask me to, this is the story in English. I'll give you what Persona game play gives you, nothing more. Otherwise, I'd be translating my story into Japanese for you.

P.S. How I am making the COMPs work is my business. So...:-p

P.P.S. My poll about the relationships with Souji will affect the story.

* * *

><p>Souji had plenty to worry about as he lay his head down for the night. He had to figure out what he was going to do with Yukiko tomorrow and see what sort of cracks in Rise's demeanor he created when he abruptly left Marukyu. He worried about leaving Nanako behind for selfish reasons yet again.<p>

The one thing Souji did not expect was to wake in a room awash of blue, sitting in a dark blue chair. Awaking in the blue room, he knew that in front of him was an extremely beautiful woman in a short blue dress with luscious blond curls. However, the hobbled old man with the long nose was not with her.

The extremely beautiful woman named Margaret was the one who kept the Compendium before it was ripped apart by Loki. She was the person who had recorded every Persona Souji had ever summoned and worked alongside the man who fused his demons and deities.

Souji did not know why he had been summoned here tonight by this woman exclusively, but it did not matter; he was lost in Margaret's glistening eyes and shining curls.

The woman on the right side, sitting on a velvet couch, said to Souji, "I am sorry to disturb you, but I summoned you in your dream yet again."

Souji didn't quite shrug, but he said in response, "I don't mind. It's a change of pace."

_It is better than the usual crap._

"The reason I have summoned you today is check on your progress with fixing the Compendium," Margaret told Souji.

"We found another world when we entered one of the holes. It is a world in lockdown. We were unable to use our Personas in the typical fashion, but we met up with people who were able to use demons in a different fashion. Soon after, we were able to use demons as well and are now fighting forces that have malicious reasons for wielding demons. I met up with a member inside the group we are fighting who is actually on our side who is trying to find pages of the Compendium that might have landed in there," Souji explained his journey so far.

Margaret looked both a bit grateful and a bit apologetic, which was a surprise to the silver-haired young man. She said, "I apologize for sending you on this mission; we are still trying to figure out Loki's rationale for coming and trying to take the Compendium in the first place."

_I don't know anything about the real Loki… only the mythical Loki. If this was last year, Igor and Margaret would be telling me to figure it out on my own. Was it because it all happened before I came back that they are even trying to help a little?_

"I'll do my best to help figure out what's going on as well," Souji said while exhaling.

Margaret gave a small smile, "The best thing you can do at this point is work on getting the pages back in the Compendium."

_She's right… obviously._

"I understand, Margaret," Souji nodded.

If this was last year, they would have more to talk about, or even registering in a non-ripped Compendium to do. Now, there was nothing but silence between them as no topic of conversation came to Souji's mind. It left an unsatisfying feeling in his psyche as he was whisked away back to his futon.

Souji would have preferred to stay in the Velvet Room, to not have to deal with what would come in the morning. Yet, a few hours after he was sent to the Velvet Room in his dreams, Souji was awake in his room and readying himself for some alone time with Yukiko.

The silver-haired young man buttoned up his shirt and popped his collar. It was still relatively early, mid-morning to be exactly, as Souji went down the stairs to meet his young cousin, Nanako. He had no idea how she would react when she saw him because Souji felt bad enough in his own right. The whole time he had visited Inaba… Souji had barely spent any time at all with his cousin. The small amount of time they were together, they were with all of the other Persona-users, which was acceptable. Yet, Souji felt that he was still abandoning her. He… he wanted to know her feelings... to make sure she felt alright.

Nanako was waiting for Souji in the kitchen; she was sitting at the table with two plates of sunny-side up eggs and toast in front of and across from her. Souji's emotions were of worry when he saw that beyond the eggs was a face of contentment. It was a face Souji could not read and it worried him. His worries were abated, however, when Nanako laid eyes upon her older cousin. As soon as Nanako saw Souji, her lips twitched upwards to show a smile.

_Does she forgive me for not being there or…?_

Souji knew what it was as soon as he moved the chair across from Nanako back and sat down across from her. When he carried her upstairs last night, Souji was guessing that she had been awake when he laid her down on the futon.

_Still though, I wasn't there…_

"Are you going out again, Big bro?" Nanako suddenly asked before Souji could even contemplate how she was feeling.

_Great… She would ask that._

Souji bit his lip, thinking about what to say to his cousin. He finally said, "In a little while, I'm supposed to go visit Yukiko…"

Nanako did not even seem fazed by Souji's answer; it was as if she expected Souji to go off and leave her behind. Her smile disappeared, however. Souji blinked and added after exhaling quickly, "I don't have to leave for a few hours, so we can go to Junes for a bit."

_We were meeting at the Shopping District, but…_

"Okay, Big bro…," Nanako's smile reappeared.

Souji and Nanako ate the rest of their breakfast almost in complete silence. Souji was waiting for Nanako to make some sort of slip that she was actually awake when he carried her upstairs last night.

He grabbed Nanako's plate when he took his own to the sink. After cleaning off the remnants of the breakfast into the garbage disposable, Souji moved towards the entryway. He slipped on his shoes and bent down to tie them. Nanako was right behind him, doing the same. The two of them left the house together, Souji made sure not only did he lock the front door before the pair left for Junes, but also that Nanako had a key as well. He was not really sure what they were going to do while they were at the mega-mart, but there was only one way to find out.

The two did not walk particularly fast on their way to Junes, passing through the Floodplains and other portions of the town, but they kept a steady pace. Souji did keep up a dialogue with his younger cousin. He was trying to make up for lost time. He thought he would have difficulty, thinking of things to talk about with Nanako, but… words just flowed out of his mouth as Souji asked about her school year, her friends, and other various topics. Nanako was just as vibrant when speaking to Souji.

_I don't think I'll ever know why Nanako is drawn to Junes like a fly to incandescent light._

Indeed, he had no idea what the allure of Junes was to Nanako, but Souji toured the various areas of the megastore with her. They moved from the grocery to the home living and then to the consumer goods. All the while, Souji kept a close eye on his cousin. He just… had to keep her safe after what happened last November. He would never forgive himself if something like that happened again. Of course, losing her would be impossible because she kept close to him, even if she dragged him around to look at things. It was like Rise clothes shopping.

_Was I ever this excited about things like this?_

About an hour later, Souji's cousin noticed him wavering slightly and asked the question, "Do you want to get a drink, Big bro?"

Souji was indeed getting a little parched from walking around and the walk to Junes had been in the summer heat. He answered, "Sure… Let's get some refreshments."

With that, the two of them walked away from the consumer goods and towards the elevator. Going up a floor, Nanako and Souji headed outside and to the grill, sitting down at the roofed table that Souji and the other Persona-uers had used so often last year to try and solve the murder case. When Nanako positioned herself across from Souji, he asked, "What do you want? I'll get it for you…"

"A lemon soda…," Nanako said cheerfully.

Souji nodded, "I'll be right back."

He stood up and headed to the vending machines only a few meters away from where Souji was sitting. As he bought a lemon soda for Nanako and a grape soda for himself, he pondered if this was all worthwhile for her. If the time he was spending with Nanako today was actually enough to satiate her for now.

Souji shook his head as he took the sodas from the bottom of the machine and collected the change. He could not dwell on these thoughts right now, mainly because he had far too much on his plate already. He could not think about Nanako at every waking moment when Margaret was basically forcing him to patch the TV world for something that happened by complete accident. He would worry about Nanako when he had the time to. Besides, his main problem for his free day would be coming up soon enough.

Souji threw all of his worries about Nanako out for a moment, making him feel much better. As Souji turned the corner to reach the covered table where he left Nanako, he saw a person in a teddy bear suit, conversing with his cream-colored tank top wearing cousin.

_Oh shit… Teddie is working today?_

To tell the truth, Souji did not really trust Teddie around Nanako. Sure, he ranked him well above Taro Namatame or Tohru Adachi, but… the Pedobear… he would rather that Nanako was never alone with him. Souji did not know what they were talking about, but the idea that Teddie could be putting on his super charm skills made the leader of the Persona-users dash towards the table.

Nanako, on the near side of the table, and Teddie, standing at the head of the table, were quickly met by an out-of-breath Souji. Nanako greeted her cousin, "Hey, Big bro!" She pointed out Teddie and said, "Teddie was taking a break and decided to say hi!"

Souji was a little weary as he greeted, "Hey Teddie…"

"Hi, Sensei!" Teddie waved his left arm.

Souji exhaled deeply as he handed the lemon soda to Nanako. Nanako thanked her cousin and Souji returned the sentiment. Before Nanako could open it, however, Souji remembered that running to stop Teddie had forced Souji to shake up the cans. He warned Nanako, "Be careful when you open the can. It might have been shook up a bit."

Nanako nodded, "Okay… I'll be careful."

Nanako was careful when she opened the can, taking her time and tapping it twice before opening the lemon soda. She smiled and thanked Souji again for buying her the drink.

Souji smiled back at Nanako's thanks. He turned his head to the mascot and asked, "Why are you working today, Teddie? Isn't this your day off?"

Mascot Teddie put on a frown. Souji always wondered how he made his bear expressions, but it was his true form after all. He answered Souji, a little forlorn, "Actually, I haven't worked in days, and Yosuke says that I have to work to make up for all that lost time."

"He's still making you work?" Souji asked. He thought that Teddie was spending all of his time in the TV world since it was changed into such a beautiful place.

Teddie must have read his thoughts because he answered, "Lately… I moved back into Yosuke's place."

_I wonder if he didn't mention the TV world to not confuse Nanako._

"I see…," Souji nodded. Souji turned from Teddie to Nanako and asked, "It must be nice to see Teddie again, right?"

"Yeah!" Nanako responded cheerfully. No matter how much Souji tried to push them away, the two of them would always be friends.

The three of them began conversing about various things, most of them unimportant things and trival. Souji enjoyed not having to worry about the TV world or the alternate Tokyo. He was sure Teddie was glad as well. Nanako asked about Teddie going to school, and trying to find an excuse on why Teddie did not was an amusing experience. Eventually, Teddie had to get back to work. It involved Yosuke dragging him back forcefully, only greeting Nanako and Souji momentarily. Before the mascot of Junes left, he said to Souji, "Sensei… you never opened your drink."

"Oh… you're right…," Souji responded. He had been so engrossed in the conversation with the other two that his grape soda was untouched. He put his right pointer finger on the tab and pulled…

_Shit!_

He had forgotten that the can had been shaken repeatedly by his running to the table. It sprayed all over his face. His hair was dripping with grape soda and down his nose was running with the remnants of the can. It was beyond embarrassing.

Indeed, his younger cousin was laughing him. Though, if it was anyone but Nanako, Souji would have been even more embarrassed. That was when he realized that Teddie had not quite left yet, and that he was currently on the floor, rolling around.

_I don't want to imagine Yukiko if she saw me right now._

"Big bro… you're dripping with soda…," Nanako had finally stopped laughing.

"Thanks…," Souji muttered sarcastically. He asked, "Can you help me out?"

Nanako did her best to put on a straight face, "I'll get some paper towels, okay?"

"Thanks a lot," Souji was sincere this time as Nanako left to get paper towels. Souji turned his attention to Teddie, who was still on the floor, and in a much serious tone, said, "Fat lot of help you are." He added, "Don't you need to get back to work?"

Souji finally got rid of the laughing whatever-you-want-to call him, but he did not think it would help much.

_Great, when he goes back to work, he will just tell Yosuke. I will never live this down._

Thankfully, Nanako arrived a minute later with paper towels. He hurriedly tried to dry off as fast as he could. What was better was that she had brought some paper towels that she had soaked as well. She was really smart and caring. He did his best, but he still thought like he smelled like grape soda.

"Don't you have to meet with Yukiko-chan in a few minutes, Big bro?" Nanako asked as Souji used up the last paper towel.

_Shit, I almost forgot!_

Souji stood up and moved around the table. He asked hurriedly, "Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

Nanako nodded, "It'll be like going home from school."

_I don't feel completely sure about letting her go off on her own, but I know she will be adamant about her decision. Ever since last November…_

"Be careful," Souji said, trying to think of someone who could walk with her. He asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to find someone to walk home with you?"

Nanako shook her head in response, standing up as well. She replied, "I'll be okay." His cousin had obviously no recollection of what had happened to her when she in the TV. The memories… of being kidnapped… they fade away and disappear.

Souji even thought about asking Yosuke if he could borrow Teddie from his job just to walk Nanako home. This was Teddie! Souji had no recourse but to let Nanako go on her way and head towards the bus stop in the Southern Shopping District.

At the bus stop, Souji had a chance to recollect and reminisce about his past time with Yukiko. Towards the end of their mystery-solving last year, Souji became romantically involved with Yukiko. It was both a fulfilling and wild couple of months where he had watched his girlfriend yell at news reporters for belittling her inn and being jackasses in general. There were plenty of times where the pair of them snuck off, hiding away from the troubles of the murders and other worries to 'have fun'. Souji's relationship with Yukiko culminated on Christmas Eve. It was a time he would never forget. All things come to an end, however, when Souji left for his hometown for the beginning of his final school year.

_Do I still care for her as much as she cares for me? I don't know. Ehh… I wasn't sure about accepting this 'thing' in the first place, but still… _

Souji sighed as he looked around him, waiting for Yukiko. A lone male high school student was standing off to the side; he was probably not waiting for the bus, but instead loitering for the hell of it. In the other direction was the gas station from the dark pits that had sent Souji onto the fast track of toil and suffering for an excruciating period of time.

_If I knew what I wanted… I could find something to take my mind off what I have to do every once in a while…_

Though Souji was still unsure about just how much he wanted to be here, he was still a bit relieved when Yukiko stepped off the red bus. If it ended up being that much of a bother in the end, it would be over soon enough and Souji could get back to fighting for his life.

Clad in black and red with a short skirt, Yukiko smiled at Souji as soon as she saw him and moved quickly towards the silver-haired young man. She met him three-fourths of the way and said, "Thanks for meeting me today, Souji-kun."

"Of course, Yukiko-chan," Souji responded. He had no idea what this meeting, date, or whatever the hell this was; he had no idea what it entailed. There was only way to find out.

_Where are we going?_

Souji tried to answer his thoughts by asking, "So… where do you want to go today?"

It looked like Yukiko had a plan, but she was thinking better of it. After a few seconds, she responded to Souji, "Let's go to Samegawa. The bench by the Floodplains?"

Souji nodded and said, "Okay then…"

"Can we go through the Shopping District?" Yukiko asked him.

"I guess…," Souji answered.

_She just wants to walk by Marukyu with me. Make Rise jealous as she strolls by… It's all so pointless._

Yukiko's smile widened as she started to walk past Souji, but not before tugging at his white short-sleeved button-up. The silver-haired young man had no choice but to follow Yukiko at a very close distance as she pulled him away from the bus station and the Moel Gas Station; he was only a few centimeters from having his arm brush up against hers.

Yukiko did not have her fingers on his shirt, but Souji believed she would try and keep him around if did not follow her. The two of them passed Yomenaido, the small bookstore, and then the room only Souji could see; it was the Velvet Room. Walking slowly, they passed Daidara's and to the store Souji thought that Yukiko really wanted to pass by.

_Well… here is Marukyu…_

Marukyu Tofu was where Rise Kujikawa worked and lived with her grandmother, and it was where Souji spent a few excruciating minutes last night. It was excruciating in the fact that he was left confused and unsure about himself, while Rise was left melancholy and downright lost.

That was why as they walked, Souji looked close to see if Rise was in viewing distance. He really did not want her to be there; he hurt the girls' feelings often enough already and he did not want it make any worse than it already was. Yukiko appeared to be looking for Rise as well; Yukiko wanted her to see the two of them together. Luckily for Souji, he did not see the young idol working in Marukyu at the moment.

_Thank god… I don't see Rise…_

The lack of Rise in the area lifted Souji's spirits slightly. After passing the tofu store, Yukiko picked up her pace and forced Souji to increase his tempo to keep up. They quickly moved by the Shiroku Store and into the second half of the Shopping District.

_I wonder if Yukiko is disappointed that she could not walk by Rise with me._

At the rate Yukiko was taking through the Northern Shopping District, Souji barely noticed Aiya's or Tatsuhime Shrine. Souji did, however, notice Tatsumi Textiles.

_I wonder how Naoto and Kanji are doing right now._

By the time the pair of them reached the Samegawa Floodplains, Souji felt a little winded. He snuck a glance at Yukiko; she looked slightly out of breath as well. Souji could hear the flowing Samegawa River, moving listlessly in the summer. He almost wished it was spring as Yukiko led him to the covered bench at the Floodplains. Truthfully, he did not need to follow her, but… he did agree to this 'date' or whatever it was.

Souji sat down on the bench when he reached it and Yukiko sat next to him. With the two of them sitting side-by-side, Souji was glad she did not have a boxed lunch for him to try… he hoped. Yukiko suddenly shifted her weight to her right side and placed her head on Souji's left shoulder, surprising him for only a moment.

"Souji-kun…," Yukiko's voice was soft and kind; he had not heard that tone since April.

Souji was not sure how to respond, mainly because this was how Yukiko acted when they were together. He finally said in a calming voice, "Yukiko-chan… What do you plan on doing when I leave Inaba after this mission?"

"I… I don't really know," Yukiko sighed, but finally answered, "Wait for you to return…"

_How do you know I am going to return to Inaba when I don't know even know that I truly love you. _

"I see…," Souji said, acting ambiguous as possible.

Yukiko tried to wrap her right arm around his left and asked, "What do you plan to do after you finish school?"

_I'm not sure, more school? In what though?_

"I guess… University… somewhere, doing something," Souji answered.

"That sounds interesting," Yukiko said, "I hope you come back to Inaba soon."

_I might… just I really don't know if I will for you._

Souji did not really know why Yukiko was having this discussion with him now; the mission of fixing the TV world was nowhere near finished, and until then… he was not leaving. It was a discussion Souji did not really want to have.

"Yukiko-chan…," Souji turned his head slightly, "How would you feel if I never came back?" There was a good chance Souji would not return to Inaba after high school. Why should he?

Yukiko frowned, "I don't think… I said I'd inherit the Inn, remember? It is up to you, after all."

_Of course… she's inheriting the Amagi Inn, and if I don't come back to Inaba... where does that leave her? _

"Nothing is easy to figure out, understand," Souji said to himself.

The rest of the discussion between the two of them was quiet and more of the same. Though, the direction of some of the conversation was more direct and less affectionate by Yukiko. The Persona-user with the popped collar was able to detach himself from Yukiko at the end of the conversation, removing her arm from his; Souji forced Yukiko to lift her head off his shoulder as well.

With the conversation over and the two of them physically linked no more, Souji stood up from the bench, with Yukiko following suit. Staring into Yukiko's eyes, he said to her, "I will see you tomorrow, Yukiko-chan."

Yukiko nodded and smiled, "Thanks… Souji-kun…"

As Souji was turning, he could tell Yukiko wanted to reach out and touch his hand, but Souji would not let her. He was far too… he could not get too committed to anyone. He would see all of the others tomorrow. It would be tough enough to face Rise, and now… he would have to face Yukiko.

Souji's gait to the Residential District was far slower than it was when Yukiko was driving the tempo. Regardless, Souji made it well before the sun set. Dojima was not present when he opened the door, but his favorite younger cousin was present. He greeted Nanako and helped her make dinner. It improved his mood greatly to eat with her while watching TV and spend some quality time with her. Eventually, Nanako went to bed and Souji was free to shower to get rid of the grape-like smell that was still somewhat emanating from his hair. He had a lot of work ahead of him for tomorrow, but he still headed to the couch and read a little of an unfinished novel. In the alter Tokyo, Souji would wait for more orders by Akemi and hope for some good news by Amane; it would depend on what comes for Souji tomorrow.

As Souji shut his book, he heard a car pull in past the residence; it meant that Souji's uncle had finally returned. Souji thought about greeting him, but decided against it. Dojima would probably be grumpy and annoyed after working for so long, and Souji thought he should rest. Leaving his uncle alone, Souji stood up from the couch and pulled the covers of his futon back. He slipped in and tried to get some meaningful rest.

Souji was not bothered by a trip to the Velvet Room, or any other scary dreams that threatened his rest. As he dressed in an old Yasogami summer uniform, he grabbed his trusty baseball bat and put his silver COMP in his left shirt pocket. As he headed down the steps, both Nanako and Dojima were waiting for him.

"Good morning, Big bro!" Nanako greeted, making toast and eggs as usual.

"Morning, Souji," Dojima nodded. He was sitting at the table in the kitchen, across from where Nanako was making breakfast.

"Good morning, Dojima-san, Little sis…" Souji greeted his uncle first, and then Nanako before taking a seat next to the red-tie wearing man with flecks of gray in his hair. He placed his bat beneath his seat.

Dojima seemed to have notice the bat, because he asked, "Are you playing baseball today?"

"Something like that," Souji answered with his eyes darting back and forth.

_I'm going to hit something._

Souji swore he saw Dojima smirk when his uncle responded, "I won't ask…"

It seemed that Dojima did not want to bother with what Souji was going to do, considering that Souji had saved Nanako through suspicious reasons. If he was going to do something, Dojima did not want the details.

Nanako pulled out the just-finished toast and walked over with the plates of eggs and toast. She placed the plates in front of her dad and cousin, "Here you go, Big bro."

"Thanks," Souji nodded.

Souji ate his breakfast expediently and thanked Nanako again for the meal. "I'm going now," he said as he stood from his seat, while picking up his bat simultaneously.

"Take care," Dojima said as he looked at his nephew, and then added, "I may not be back tonight, so take care of Nanako for me, will you?"

"I will…," Souji responded and then turned to Nanako, "Goodbye, Little sis."

Nanako smiled, "Bye, Big bro!"

After Souji left the Dojima Residence, he took yesterday's Yukiko-like pace to reach the Junes Electronics Department. Thankfully, there were very few people around the Electronics' Department, and no one around by the TVs. Again, no one was present by the covered bench or the largest TV when he got there, so Souji entered the TV by himself.

Souji was used to having many of the other Persona-users already in the alter Tokyo, or in the first of the five holes that had formed in the TV world. That was the case, as he landed in the TV world, the only two Souji saw were Naoto and Kanji. The two of them were standing at least two meters apart. Naoto did not look amused.

_Are they having a lovers' quarrel?_

Souji decided to walk over to the person he was closer to, which was Naoto. As Souji moved towards her, the female detective in a light blue button-up with a yellow tie noticed him and turned. Her expression brightened slightly, but he could tell that it was still darkened.

"What's wrong, Naoto-kun?" Souji asked, looking down to Naoto, "Did something go wrong yesterday?" Naoto had reluctantly agreed to a soiree with Kanji, who had a crush on her, yesterday. It probably went as well as the 'date' Souji had with Yukiko, just worse.

Naoto sighed, "At least he tried to treat me nice… and talk to me this time."

_Oh dear… what's up with her today?_

"Why don't we just head towards the 'hole' and we can talk about it later, okay?" Souji said.

Naoto nodded and Souji moved away from her to move southeast. Souji was going to where Yukiko's castle used to be, but before he could reach the 'hole', he was stopped by Kanji. The very tall shock-blond young man had an almost threatening look on his face. Souji raised an eyebrow as he faced Kanji and stared straight at him.

_And what's up with him? What's up with both of them today?_

"Umm… Kanji?" Souji did not like using the –kun suffix around him.

"I don't want you hitting on Naoto anymore, okay?" Kanji told Souji.

Souji had just lowered his eyebrow only to raise it again after hearing Kanji's demand. He replied, "O…kay… I'll try not hit on her," Souji never thought he really hit on Naoto; it was not like he even knew if he liked Naoto in the first place, so he did not even have a reason to hit on Naoto.

"Just letting you know," Kanji said.

"Right…," Souji said with a fleck of undetectable sarcasm.

With not being hindered by Kanji, Souji finished his short walk to where Yukiko's castle used to stand. In its place stood a dark, sinking 'hole' that enveloped everything in its path. Souji swallowed and moved towards the 'hole', ready to be taken to the alter Tokyo, and if it was the same as the last two times… Roppongi.

_Now… to get my emails from Akemi, hopefully very soon._

Souji put his left hand into the 'hole'; it immediately started to envelope the rest of his body. He turned his head momentarily to see Kanji, in his black tank top right behind him. Souji turned back, just in time for the 'hole' to cover his head.

* * *

><p>I have been sick and very busy. Hopefully you have enjoyed reading this and if you want more, tell me what you want. The action returns next chapter and in full force. We are nearing the end of this world, so enjoy it while it lasts.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 Taking Down Rogues in Ueno

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Taking down the Rogues in Ueno**_

A joint work between RionAgrias and Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

If I owned Persona… I don't.

_Thoughts_

_**Emails… Souji= Seta/ Yosuke= Hana/ Chie= KungFu/ Yukiko= Amagi/ Kanji= Tatsu/ Teddie= Smooch/ Rise= Risette/ Naoto= Shiro**_

**Shadowspeak**

Yes… it will always be Souji… not Yu

Personalities of people are changed slightly due to situations in said world or worlds. So… if it's really off base, get on me about it… if it's a slight change, I am not a punching bag, kiddos. Traveling times are ridiculous enough in Devil Survivor, 30 minutes between prefectures! I'll shorten it a little, but come on…

The –san and –chan jazz and what not will be used by Persona 4 ppls, not in places where you don't hear them. Alrighty?

If you want more of it 'Japanese-ish' or the reversal names… Look, unless you ask me to, this is the story in English. I'll give you what Persona game play gives you, nothing more. Otherwise, I'd be translating my story into Japanese for you.

P.S. How I am making the COMPs work is my business. So...:-p

P.P.S. My poll about the relationships with Souji will affect the story.

* * *

><p>Souji never landed on his feet when he made his journeys from the TV world to the alternate Tokyo. However, this time, Souji did manage to only drop to one knee as he fell onto the grassy field next to the Tokyo Dome. He was glad he did not drop down to the parking lot opposite of where he landed. A broken leg would not be very beneficial for his mission.<p>

He looked from side-to-side, trying to see if any of the others who had left before him were still here, or if Naoto and Kanji had arrived yet. The truth was that the first person to leave the TV world for the alternate Tokyo would not always be the first to arrive; the same could be said that the last person to enter would not always be the last person to arrive. He was kind of annoyed at being left behind all the time; the others had no respect for his authority as a leader, but he guessed it did not matter too much in the end.

When Souji's peripheral vision gave the silver-haired young man a view behind him; he saw the young detective on the ground and the tallest Persona-user brushing himself off. He turned halfway to his right to get a better view of Naoto as she picked up her hat and saw that Kanji was offering his right hand to help her up.

_That's nice of him, offering his hand…_

Souji was slightly surprised when Naoto ignored and then all but pushed away Kanji's hand so she could push herself up with the hand that was not holding her hat. It did, however, confirm Souji's suspicions that something indeed had gone on yesterday; it was something that Souji wanted to know more about.

Souji did not have time to think about… time to waste on frivolous things like the possible relationship between Kanji and Naoto. Instead, Souji flipped open his silver COMP and turned it on. He moved to the email function to see what emails had been sent to him. He was hoping that at least Akemi sent him one, giving him orders.

_I have two…_

Souji had two unopened emails. One was from Akemi and the other was from one of the Persona-users that had entered the alternate Tokyo before him. He opened up an email by Yosuke to see what his partner had sent him.

_**Hey Partner,**_

_**We got a message from Akemi sending us all over Ueno to hunt some random people who have gotten a hold of some COMPs and are doing bad things. The ones who went ahead split up around Ueno and are working to eliminate all of the COMPs in that area. **_

_**If you get a different order from Akemi, let us know, okay?**_

_**Yosuke**_

_Ueno… hmm…_

Apparently, Yosuke and the other Persona-users had gone ahead to Ueno to deal with rogue COMP-users. Yosuke's email gave no details outside of the general location, of course. He was hoping for more direction in Akemi's email.

_**Souji,**_

_**When you guys return to our world, I have a mission that I would like you to take care of. The amount of COMP-users that have not been sanctioned by either Naoya or myself is quiet high. A large density of the rogue COMPs and their users have been tracked to Ueno. Most of the other members of the 'agency' are recovering from engagements against the Shomonkai. This is why I would like you and the others to help us out by trying to eliminate some of the other COMPs for us.**_

_**All you need to do is to travel to Ueno, at least at first. It would probably be best for all of you to split up when you reach there. Anyone who is not an 'agency' member or one of you guys who is using a COMP, you are to take their COMP. If the person does not give it up peaceably, then take it by force… even if they summon a demon or two from the COMP. Once you recover the COMP, step on it, or something… Just destroy it by any means necessary. The less COMPs in the world, the better.**_

_**Akemi**_

_At least that helps… a little. It gives a reason, I guess._

Souji looked up from his COMP and saw Naoto and Kanji reading what he guessed… was the same email. When the two of them looked up from their respective COMPs, Souji said, "Ueno, then…"

"Right…," Kanji answered, "We're going to Ueno."

_Looks who's all authoritative now…_

Souji did not really care about the attitude that Kanji had been showing today. It was kind of sad that he suddenly decided to act like a jackass and tell Souji off. He actually preferred the cowardly yet explosive Kanji who was likely to hit someone over the head when someone called the blond-haired guy something… unkind.

Souji nodded and waved for the two to follow, "If we hurry we can help out the others. I'm sure they are not having any trouble, but we can make the request go faster if we hurry up."

It was a bit of a walk to Ueno from Bunkyo. Souji kept silent, since idle conversation to Naoto set Kanji off before. However, Kanji kept trying to start a dialogue with Naoto, but Naoto seemed to refuse any of his attempts to make any sort of small talk. In reality, the air seemed to be something you could cut with a knife. Souji really needed to find out what happened yesterday. Naoto seemed to want to tell him something about it, although she was a bit tentative about it. It could not be any worse than his day and a half, could it? The whole dealing with Rise, Nanako, and then Yukiko was a strain on his emotions and body. He probably still smelled like grape drink.

Souji had gotten used to the lack of power in the city; the people sitting around aimlessly and then begging others who had something they wanted. Even worse, the now homeless attacking others for something they wanted. It was rather pathetic to Souji and he wanted out of this world with the lost pages of the Compendium that fell here.

_Now… where are they?_

Souji sort of wished that he did have Rise around, no matter the obvious awkwardness, only if to locate the others through her scanning and support abilities. Regardless, he reached Ueno with the two others that came with him. It was not as if he expected something radically different of Ueno, but maybe he wanted to see a lot of people using COMPs when he got there; the more the better. It was not like they were Shomonkai members.

Though Souji would rather keep everyone together, Akemi's suggestion was to split up to complete the mission faster. It was inevitable, but he sighed and looked to the other two, "Let's split up and get rid of them. As soon as we finish we can find the others, get out, or do whatever else we need to do."

Souji did not even wait for Naoto or Kanji to nod or show any form of confirmation before heading away from the pair. For some reason, Souji was uneasy enough that he did not want to talk to the other two. It was not anger; just… he just did not want to speak with them.

As Souji left, it did seem to have an effect of Kanji and Naoto, though Kanji not so much. However, Naoto looked a little distressed by the fact Souji just left without a word. Naoto frowned as she turned to Kanji, "He just left…"

"It doesn't matter…," Kanji muttered in response, tone indifferent.

"Ehh…," Naoto said off to the side. She added, "I'm going…"

Naoto and Kanji left in different directions, the two moving opposite of where Souji went. As they moved away, Naoto pulled out her dark blue COMP and Kanji pulled out his own.

Meanwhile, Souji turned a corner and maneuvered around a three-story building somewhat cautiously. He felt his silver COMP against his shirt pocket as he searched for a rogue COMP-user. It had been a few minutes and so far… no luck.

_It's not like I expect there to be a hundred of them, but… I don't want to be aimlessly wandering._

Souji was unsure if his current demons would be enough to defeat any deities that any hostiles might have at their disposal. Just to be sure, he bought a demon and fused another. The demon he bought was called, Vivian. She was an elegant lady almost floating on a cloud. The demon he fused, which he was a little unused to, at least with COMPs, was called Astaroth. He was a giant and muscular man, shirtless, carrying a lance who rode a dragon-like monster. Souji felt a little more comfortable with these demons than with someone like Orthus.

Souji sighed as crossed another empty crosswalk. He just had some pent up stress to release, maybe from all of his previous worries in Inaba. It was kind of sad, he had gone to Inaba to relax and visit his friends, and now he was being stressed out by visiting them.

_Kind of like how they say you become more stressed out by going on vacation._

Souji waited until the road widened to four lanes and then he moved to the far left lane, resting against the doorway of one of the powerless buildings. For some reason, resting against the building brought out all the crazies; it made Souji tighten his grip on the baseball bat as two businessmen and a young woman came out from a building across the street.

_Speak of the devil…_

The young woman had long brown hair and was wearing a short skirt with a disheveled white blouse. Any thoughts that Souji had she might be a rogue COMP-user was quickly put to rest when one of the businessmen picked her up and threw her from the sidewalk into the main road. She did not scream, but instead cried out in pain as she skidded hard against the asphalt. Souji almost growled in anger as the two businessmen, their hair long and shaggy from the long period of being trapped inside this city. They had not taken care of themselves since the power went out and the city encircled. The only other thing Souji noticed before he took a step towards them was that accompanying the two rogues was their two demons.

_Man… these demons suck…_

The demons were not very strong at all. They were deities which were also Personas. A skull with a green snake running through its eye; it was named Loa. There was a dark red horse demon spitting fire called Orobas. Souji knew they were both rather weak, not as strong as what Souji had just bought or fused. He did not even pull out his COMP; he just took two steps forward and put his bat behind his right shoulder.

The two businessmen had stepped onto the road and picked up the young woman. Each guy had picked had grabbed a separate shoulder of the brown-haired woman. They were smiling as they prepared to shove her back to the ground, or at least Souji thought they were going to. The two rogues did not even seem to notice the leader of the Persona-users. Their demons were focused on the woman as well, not even paying attention to the fact that another COMP-user was nearby.

Souji could not pick out what the businessmen were saying, at least clearly. He only caught bits and pieces of their conversations.

"You could think you could es…"

"… the consequences…"

The female voice was easier to hear, "Why should I have to do anything for you?"

"… what's… to happen…"

"… be quick…"

"… but… will hurt…"

Souji heard the female tell the two men, "I'm not afraid of you two."

When Souji saw the young woman spit in one of the businessmen's' faces and they replied by knocking her to the ground; Souji took action. It set something off in Souji's head as he made a beeline towards the three of them and the two demons. The rogue demons immediately turned to Souji, noticing his imposing and livid presence. The Orobas made a noise to alert the businessmen to Souji's existence. With the Orobas making a noise, the two rogue COMP-users turned away from the young woman and faced Souji. They saw someone whose eyes were filled with rage and disgust.

One of the businessmen, it looked like he was the one controlling the Orobas; he exclaimed, "Who the hell are you! What do you want?"

Souji stared straight into the arrogant eyes of the man and said, "I want your COMP, you bastard." He looked over to the other businessman and said, "I want yours, too… asshole."

This infuriated the two businessmen, just as Souji wanted; it drew their attention completely away from the woman they were harassing. The two men had brandished their COMPs and were facing down Souji, about to send forth Orobas and Loa. It was only that… Souji struck first, running straight at them with his bat moving from behind his right shoulder to his side.

_I don't need my COMP for these fools._

Sprinting, Souji ducked under three separate jets of fire that spewed from Orobas's mouth in an ability known as 'Fire Dance'. He then jumped over a spot as Loa shook, a patch of road below him turning to stone in a technique called 'Petra Eyes'. Orobas advanced to meet Souji as the silver-haired young man rushed to the lane that was furthest from where he started. As the horse demon prepared to emit more fire, with one of the businessmen pressing down on his black COMP, Souji swung as hard as he could with his metal bat in an upward swing; it cracked the skull of the horse demon, destroying the Orobas in a single blow. As soon as he saw the horse demon crash and start to dissipate, he spun out of the way of another 'Petra Eyes' and swung as hard as he could sideways from right to left into the skull with the snake inside. The resulting blow from the bat cracked the Loa in half.

_Home run!_

When Souji steadied himself, he looked away from the businessmen and to the bruised and battered woman. He relaxed slightly and gave a small smile of reassurance.

"Bastard!" one of the businessmen yelled at Souji, drawing the Persona/COMP-user's attention back to the pair of rogues.

Each businessman brandished a small knife in their right hands. The anger on their faces almost matched Souji's, and it showed as they charged the leader of the Persona-users. Souji's mood had changed from complete anger from one of cocky superiority to go along with his fury as he easily disarmed both businessmen, breaking wrists in the process. The two men writhed in pain as Souji stepped back, loosening his grip slightly; he never even had to take out his COMP.

"You little dicks…," Souji started to chuckle as he stared down the two men who were clutching their broken wrists as he reached for their COMPs. His eyes briefly went to the young woman and then back to the men as he changed to a serious tone, "If I ever see you again… I will not… hesitate to kill you."

The young woman shied back a little at seeing Souji's face and talk to the businessmen in such a threatening tone. However, the businessmen got the idea of what Souji was saying and limped away, clutching their broken wrists.

Souji walked a little closer to the young woman with the two COMPs. The woman scooted back a little, mainly because she was still on the ground. Souji shook his head, unsure how to prove that he was not a threat to a woman who saw him knock around the two men who were trying to take advantage of her.

_Why is she so scared…?_

Souji put the two COMPs on the ground as he reassured the young woman, "They won't bother you anymore… I promise."

The young woman tried to push herself up to her feet, as fast as possible. She did not even try to fix her hair. Souji knew she was trying to escape; it would probably be best if he let her run away.

Souji sighed as he watched the brown-haired young woman get away with her blouse and skirt still disheveled. He believed that he went through all that trouble… just for two COMPs when the young woman turned right before she moved past the next building. Souji heard the female whisper the words, "Thank you…" before she left.

_At least I got a thank you…_

Souji proceeded to stomp on the two COMPs, destroying them just as Akemi wished for. Souji knew he was not done there, so he took a deep breath and headed forth down the four-lane road to find more rogue COMP-users.

Souji encountered four more rogues users in the next thirty minutes. Thirty minutes of wasting his time destroying four COMPs with his overpowered demons. Vivian's 'Maziodyne' and 'Mazandyne' ripped apart demons that were weak to force and electricity. Souji overpowered all of the other demons with Astaroth and his physical abilities. Its dragon and its spear were just stronger than any other demon the rogues could field. 'Deathbound' was just too powerful. As he stepped on the four tools that allowed a person to summon demons, Souji gave thought to what to do next.

_I wonder if everyone is doing as well as I am? Their demons are just as strong if not stronger. What do we do when we are done? Akemi did not tell me where Haru is… or what the next the mission is. I don't even know where I would meet up with the others._

Souji was about to shut down his COMP and place it back in his shirt pocket when he heard an extremely large rumbling that rocked the ground around him. He turned his head and saw that far away in the distance, where the Tokyo Tower once stood, a large ivory spiral tower was pushing its way up… crushing the previous tower that stood in its path. As the Tokyo Tower crumbled, Souji's eyes widened in disbelief; at that moment, he would not even notice if a hundred naked COMP-users ran by him.

_What the… What is going on!_

The next thought in his head was wondering if Amane was doing okay, mainly because she was treading a dangerous path by helping Akemi and now Souji. He had no idea what was going was on and if Amane was still in that gift shop…

He was trying to think about what to do when he received a buzz through his COMP, meaning Souji had an email. Noticing that the handle that had sent the email was _**Akemi**_; he hurriedly opened it.

_**Souji,**_

_**If you are one of the ones receiving this, I want you to head to Shiba Park with me to explore this tower. Amane had sent me an email a few minutes before, frantically warning me about her father's plans. She wanted to explain it in detail, so she wanted me to visit her in person. Before I had a chance to ask some of you to visit, the tower formed. I am worried about Amane's safety and what her father is doing, so I am asking you and some of the others to come with me to Shiba Park.**_

_**I also received an email a few minutes before I received the message from Amane; it told me that a large amount of demons was headed into Ikebukuro. It seemed that the plan was to invade the 'agency'. Anyone who did not receive this email is getting an email from Atsuro to head to the 'agency' to defend it from the demons.**_

_**Finally, I messaged each one of my other members, such as Yuzu and Midori. I was asking for each of them to reply to me to make sure they were okay. Two of them did not reply. Amane did not reply, but… that is why we are headed to Shiba Park. The other, which is a little odd, is Naoya. I'm guessing my cousin just has his COMP off or he is lazy, but… I may ask some of the others to try and contact him again. You can never be too sure.**_

_**I'll see you as fast as you can get there.**_

_**Akemi**_

_Damn… What the hell is going on? Akemi did not really explain much about what that tower was. Though, maybe he does not know what the tower is. Though, he seems worried about Amane, too. I need to get to Shiba Park. Naoya better get his act together._

Souji took a deep breath before heading in the direction of the ivory tower. He tried to move as fast as he could without running. He did not want to tire himself out before reaching Shiba Park. It would be bad if the Shomonkai were to attack him and he was too tired to fight. Souji also wondered who else got the message to come to Shiba Park, if any. The message seemed kind of focused towards him. Whatever had shot up in the place of the Tokyo Tower; Souji did not have a good feeling about it.

At least Souji did not run into random COMP-users who wanted to take Souji's head for no apparent reason. He wanted to get to the edge of Ueno, see who else had been messaged by Akemi, and then head to Shiba Park. Instead of COMP-users, he passed many wandering homeless sitting against the trees. He might have thought about helping them… if there was no reason to hurry. God could punish him later for not helping the helpless.

He rested his hamstrings when he felt like he reached the edge of Ueno. He could wait for someone… at least for a few minutes. If no one came in that time span… he would move on to Shiba Park.

Souji stood, his back against a tree, with his eyes closed. He bent down to feel his hamstrings; they had tightened up a little. It was one of his muscles that he should have stretched first.

One minute had passed, and then another. When five minutes had passed, Souji pushed himself away from the tree and picked up the bat. He prepared to move towards Shiba Park when he heard a female voice from about ten meters away. She called out, "Souji-senpai!"

Souji turned to see a short girl with dark blue hair and a dark blue cap. Naoto Shirogane had found Souji and he had to ask, "Naoto-kun… did you get Akemi's email… or Atsuro's?"

"I received Akemi's," Naoto replied, closing the distance between the two.

"That's good…," Souji nodded, "I was hoping somebody besides me got Akemi's message."

He was happy that Naoto got Akemi's email. He really did not want to be the only Persona-user to travel to Shiba Park, mainly because he did not feel safe. Even with Akemi, the more people Souji had alongside him, the safer he felt. Naoto's proficiency with Yamato Takeru; it reassured Souji.

"It is just the two of us?" Naoto asked.

"I believe so, but who knows?" Souji shrugged, "They might have left through another part of Ueno."

"That is completely logical… this is only the shortest path based on where you and I were, not particularly where other people might be," Naoto added.

Souji exhaled the breath he was holding in and asked, "Do you think we should go?"

"Alright, Senpai," Naoto agreed as the two Persona/COMP-users left Ueno and moved towards Shiba Park.

The tempo that the two of them took was just a tad slower than the tempo Souji took to leave Ueno, or that Souji took to get from Bunkyo to Ueno. To Souji, the slower pace was a bit calming, mainly because Kanji was not breathing down his neck, and he did not feel the need to get Kanji out of his personal space. He looked at Naoto; it looked like she felt calmer as well. If she looked like she was in a better mood, if slightly… Souji felt like he might be able to ask her about yesterday.

Souji looked at Naoto and tried to get her attention. Before he had a chance to ask the question, Naoto noticed that he was going to say something and cut through what he was going to say, "You want to ask about my date, don't you, Senpai?"

"Umm…," Souji felt embarrassed.

Naoto closed her eyes. It looked like a topic she still did not want to discuss and Souji tried to suggest that he was in the wrong and move away from what happened. However, Naoto said, "I'll tell you…"

Souji saw a look on Naoto's face; it was a look of trust. Souji did not think that Naoto would have told anyone else how the date went.

Naoto sighed as she explained, while both of them keeping the same pace, "Well… he treated me properly this time."

"I thought he took you out to a fancy place and what not last time?" Souji had a confused look on his face.

"Well… I mean he really tried to converse with me this time around," Naoto answered.

"Oh… I see," Souji nodded. He asked, "Then… what went wrong?"

Naoto suddenly stopped. Souji stopped when he saw that the shortest Persona-user stopped moving and waited for her answer. Her cheeks tinged red for the shortest moment as she said, "The dumbass thought he could kiss my cheek after the date."

_Damn… I really didn't think he had that in him._

Souji raised an eyebrow, "Did he succeed?"

"Of course not," Naoto answered. The red on her cheeks was a little more profound as she said, "Kanji is not a guy I would let kiss me."

_So… there is a guy or guys she would let kiss her?_

"Is that why it was so awkward between you two?" Souji broke off his thoughts.

Naoto nodded, "I don't know why Kanji is being such an ass to you."

Souji shrugged, "Maybe he thinks that the two of you are together."

"That's ridiculous," Naoto rolled her eyes and then gave a tired sigh. Souji saw that all of this talk on her relationship with Kanji was starting to wear on her.

"Why don't we move on and keep on to Shiba Park?" Souji said, "We can worry about this later, okay, Naoto-kun?"

Naoto nodded, "Sounds good…"

* * *

><p>I've been so busy, looking for a job and trying to start an ethnography. If I die in the next couple months, someone continue this fic for me, okay? Thanks for reading everyone. Auf Wiedersehen<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 Climbing the Tower of Babel

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Climbing the Tower of Babel**_

A joint work between RionAgrias and Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

If I owned Persona… I don't.

_Thoughts_

_**Emails… Souji= Seta/ Yosuke= Hana/ Chie= KungFu/ Yukiko= Amagi/ Kanji= Tatsu/ Teddie= Smooch/ Rise= Risette/ Naoto= Shiro**_

**Shadowspeak, Demonspeak**

Yes… it will always be Souji… not Yu

Personalities of people are changed slightly due to situations in said world or worlds. So… if it's really off base, get on me about it… if it's a slight change, I am not a punching bag, kiddos. Traveling times are ridiculous enough in Devil Survivor, 30 minutes between prefectures! I'll shorten it a little, but come on…

The –san and –chan jazz and what not will be used by Persona 4 ppls, not in places where you don't hear them. Alrighty?

If you want more of it 'Japanese-ish' or the reversal names… Look, unless you ask me to, this is the story in English. I'll give you what Persona game play gives you, nothing more. Otherwise, I'd be translating my story into Japanese for you.

P.S. How I am making the COMPs work is my business. So...:-p

P.P.S. My poll about the relationships with Souji will affect the story.

* * *

><p>Making their way towards Shiba Park, Souji could sense Naoto's uneasiness. It was not passing through all of unpowered and damaged building, or the wandering homeless that was bringing down Naoto. It was the fact that Souji had believed he could bring up something like her 'date' without any repercussions. Trying to push the conversation; it had dampened the mood between the two of them. At least, he now knew better than to try and bring up something like that again.<p>

_Let's just hope that we reach whatever this new place is and meet up with Akemi soon. I feel like it will all be better if we just finish this quickly._

Regardless of the heavy atmosphere, Souji led the way with the shorter detective following. The silver-haired young man patted his COMP in his shirt pocket for reassurance. He was never sure when a demon… Shomonkai member… or who knows what else might attack, so Souji wanted to be ready.

It was not the shortest walk, but walking to Shiba Park from Ueno was not the longest trip Souji could have taken. Souji, however, stayed silent throughout the rest of the trip, much like many of his trips through Tokyo. As Souji and Naoto closed in on the newly-formed ivory tower, just before Shiba Park, Souji thought he would at least either run into many Shomonkai defending their tower, or Shomonkai that were possibly scared. Less than half a kilometer from Shiba Park, Souji had encountered exactly zero Shomonkai cultists.

_Are they all still around the tower? Or maybe… they're in the tower?_

He could not worry about that, at least not yet… so Souji shook his head and continued forth. The ivory tower was growing larger as he kept moving, Naoto behind him. He was wondering if there was something he could say to her… something that would be worth conversing to her about. It would ease the tension and to tell the truth, Souji was tired of walking in silence all the time.

Souji did not expect Naoto to start a conversation, especially after the silver-haired young man had just so recently wrecked the mood. So when Naoto said to Souji, "Senpai… are you worried?" Souji raised an eyebrow.

It surprised Souji to hear those words, especially in the apprehensive voice she used. Souji turned his head to look at her before he replied, "About…?"

"This…," Naoto gestured to the ivory tower, "There is a sense of animosity; it's just emanating from it…."

Souji had to agree with her. Every step they took towards Shiba Park sent a tiny shiver down his spine. He said to Naoto, "I wish we knew what was inside the tower... waiting for us."

Naoto nodded in agreement. She changed the subject slightly as she said, "If demons really are attacking the building in Ikebukuro and they are sending some of us to try and protect it; does it not worry you, Senpai? Akemi gave us no information on the volume of demons that were attacking the headquarters."

Souji exhaled as he thought for the right words to say. He finally said, "All we can do is put our trust in Atsuro. He is the running the 'agency' while Akemi and Naoya are gone. We have to remember… whoever Atsuro asked to help… they will not be alone. Yuzu and Midori will be there, I'm sure."

Naoto turned her head away from Souji slightly as she said in a voice that professed little confidence, "I hope so…"

Souji had a lot of the same worries as Naoto. He was not sure who was sent to Ikebukuro. The only person that he knew was safe from the unknown was Naoto, and that was bad enough… considering the unknown in the ivory tower. Souji remembered the damage that already been inflicted on the building when they first visited; the hastily erected and damaged barricades with so few people to protect it. Even if Naoto and Souji were the only ones not in Ikebukuro, but every other COMP-user in the 'agency' besides Akemi, Naoya, and Keisuke were there. There would still not even be twelve members to fight a possible horde of demons and deities.

The grassy knoll of Shiba Park; it lead to the large parking area of Tokyo Tower… at least it did. Souji and Naoto's eyes gazed upon the large tower as they took their first steps onto Shiba Park's epicenter… epicenter of Souji's worries and anxiety.

Souji tried to keep his focus on the tower and keep moving towards it as quickly as he could. He was interrupted in his attempt when Naoto called out behind him, "Souji-senpai… look!"

Naoto's exclamation forced Souji to look away from the newly-formed tower that had been guiding him to his goal for the past twenty minutes or so. When he looked from side-to-side, he saw multiple Shomonkai members wielding COMPs and their demons… but that was not the only thing he saw. He saw a blue-haired young man with a blue shirt and pants with headphones handling a COMP. He had two demons at his beck and command. One he recognized right away; it was a Persona as well. It looked like Shiva, but slightly different. Its aura was tremendous… Souji could only classify the multi-armed demon as the deity, Asura. The other… Souji did not recognize. It was a woman in a white dress with what looked like a yellow-spiked headdress. It did feel familiar to Souji… somehow the demon felt familiar.

As Souji watched Akemi crush the Shomonkai's weaker demons with the mysterious demon, Naoto interrupted, "I think… that's Amaterasu."

_That doesn't look like Amaterasu at all. It just looks like… some woman._

"Amaterasu…?" Souji did not completely turn his head to Naoto, "Doesn't look like her… Isn't Amaterasu golden-colored?"

Naoto answered, "This is a different world. There is no reason why there can't be demons that are the same as our Personas with different characteristics in different worlds."

_Jeez… that makes me feel kinda stupid._

If there was nothing to worry about then, Souji decided to head over to where Akemi was fighting and dominating the Shomonkai. The silver-haired Persona-user moved just right of the parking lot and pulled his silver COMP out of the left shirt pocket. As the power flooded into the COMP by sliding the switch at the bottom, Souji pressed the two buttons on the lower right side and his two demons, Vivian and Astaroth, came forth to fight the Shomonkai.

Akemi did not even notice Souji's assistance until Astaroth's spear/lance drove into one of the cultists' demons. However, Akemi definitely noticed Yamato Takeru's thin blade cutting the other demon in half. Akemi stopped directing his demons with his blue COMP even though Asura and Amaterasu continued their physical and magical barrage. He said to the two of them, "I was waiting for you two to show up."

_I don't know why he's talking to us in the middle of battle._

Souji knew there really was no reason to be worried. Compared to his demons, the ones the Shomonkai were fielding were just pathetic. If it was not for Akemi's wishes and the rise of this mysterious tower, Souji could have taken care of this with just Naoto's help alone.

Souji was not really even paying attention as he crushed another demon. He was just mindlessly pressing a button and Vivian would fire 'Ziodyne' or 'Zandyne' into the heart of the opposing deity. He could just as easily switch it to the 'Ma- version' as Souji took out what had to have been the fifth or sixth demon. It was distracting enough that he almost did not hear Naoto yell, "Senpai!"

Souji's eyes widened just enough to see a cultist come at him, wielding force-style magic of his own. He did not understand how the fanatical members of the Shomonkai were able to fight like demons themselves, but it did not stop Souji from swinging his baseball bat into the face of the orange-robed bastard before the Shomonkai member sent an attack similar to 'Zan' down Souji's spine.

As Souji's latest opponent hit the grass, blood running freely onto the orange robes, Souji mouthed the words to his detective partner, "Thanks… Naoto-kun…"

And as soon as the two Persona-users interfered with Akemi's duel with the multiple cultists; it had ended. Souji was not sure, but as he returned Vivian and Astaroth to his COMP and returned his game-like summoning program to his shirt pocket; he wanted to question Akemi about the situation.

That's why Souji asked Akemi about the situation as soon as the leader of the 'agency' sheathed his own COMP. "What is this all about?" Souji asked, "This tower… Amane… all of these Shomonkai guys all over the park?"

Akemi nodded, but did not answer right away. Instead, he waited until the young detective came to the side of Souji until Akemi asked, instead of answering, "You must be Naoto… am I correct in that assumption?"

Naoto dipped her hat, "That is correct." As soon as her hat returned to its original position, she said, "Can I ask you to answer Souji's questions?"

Akemi shook her head in somewhat disbelief, "Feisty… I can see why Souji likes you."

_I never said that._

Akemi started chuckling as Naoto blushed and tried to deny it. After a few seconds, Akemi said, "Oh… I meant to say Yukiko."

_Why would she say that to Naoto in first place?_

Souji shook his head and scowled at Akemi. Souji's show of annoyance seemed to get the message across to Akemi, as the headphone-wearing COMP-user said, "Okay, okay…" Akemi smiled just a bit as he explained to Souji and Naoto, "If you think I know everything about this… you'll be disappointed. All I know is that this white… no… ivory tower just appeared right after Amane checked in with me. I don't know if Amane is okay, if she is compromised, or what's going on. All I know is that we should beware Amane's father."

Souji nodded, explaining to Naoto and Akemi, "She warned me about the Founder, when I met her at the Tokyo Tower."

"What about Naoya…?" Naoto questioned, "Isn't he missing as well."

"I can't say I know where he is either," Akemi shrugged.

"Well… I have a feeling that our answers are in this tower," Souji looked to Naoto and then to Akemi. He asked, "You agree with me, right?"

Naoto nodded, "I don't think we have any other choice, but to see if Amane is in there."

Akemi agreed, "Well… what are we waiting for?"

Souji smiled and nodded slightly as the two former Persona-users followed Akemi onto the parking area around what was Tokyo Tower. Souji believed they would find the answer to all of his questions when they entered the new tower, the tower that took the place of the Tokyo Tower.

_Let's just find a solution to everything… and get those pages to the Compendium._

However, Akemi was stopped in his tracks before he got within twenty meters. Souji and Naoto stopped when Akemi did. The reason Akemi stopped, though…

_Holy shit… what is that…?_

Souji's right hand immediately went to his left shirt pocket as he gazed upon a demon guarding the entryway of the ivory tower. The demon was one he recognized as a Persona in the TV world, Beezlebub.

_He's here…?_

In the fly form, the giant fly-like demon with giant segmented red eyes and a staff in his right hand stared down all three of his possible opponents.

"Belzaboul…," Akemi surprised Souji and Naoto by suddenly speaking out.

_Belzaboul?_

"**You know who I am… Warrior of Bel?" the fly demon said to Akemi.**

"Uhhh…," Souji looked at Akemi, "A little help?"

"Well…," Akemi never took his eyes off the fly demon when he explained to Souji, "When I defeated a similar demon named Beldr; I learned about all of the Bels…" Akemi gestured to Belzaboul, "Like this guy…"

_This guy, huh… Belzaboul, or Beezlebub… whatever. He was a helluva strong Persona._

Souji could hear Naoto opening and then turning on her COMP behind him. She was preparing to fight Belzaboul with Souji and Akemi. However, Akemi held out his right arm, which was holding his COMP and said, "You two… I want you to go ahead and find out what happened to Amane. Don't wait for me…"

_Wait… huh?_

"Why…?" Souji asked Akemi, "It's ridiculous for you to fight something like that by yourself."

Naoto had the same sort of perplexed look on her face, yet Akemi had an answer, "Belzaboul is only interested in me as a Bel, and no one else. If I fight him, you can go on past and deal with whatever is inside the tower."

**The fly demon did not seem to agree with Akemi's plan entirely, "Do you think I will allow you to let the other two pass?" He gestured at Naoto and Souji with his staff/rod-like object.**

Indeed, Belzaboul was blocking the doorway to the ivory tower and that meant that neither of the Persona-users would be able to enter, even if Akemi said he would try and distract the fly demon.

Souji and Naoto looked at each other. Souji was prepared to fight Belzaboul, regardless of what Akemi said. He had his COMP out of his shirt pocket; it was open and turned on. However, Souji never had a chance to press the button to summon Vivian or Astaroth because blasts of silvery magic hit Belzaboul over and over. Belzaboul growled and charged Akemi.

Souji's eyes moved from Akemi, and then to his demon… Amaterasu; it was firing 'Holy Dance' repeatedly at Belzaboul. Akemi turned his head away long enough to yell, "What are you waiting for! Hurry up!"

"Right…," Souji nodded. He looked behind him and said to Naoto, "Naoto-kun… let's go."

As Amaterasu fired another round of 'Holy Dance', Souji began running and Akemi called out, "You will need a demon called Brigid… I just feel it."

_Brigid… another demon that's not a Persona_.

Akemi might have sacrificed himself for Souji and Naoto to head up the tower, but it did not stop the silver-haired Persona-user from having to dodge under swarms of flies that burned and darkened the ground it landed on. Naoto was having trouble moving past… a very large cloud of flies that kept swarming around her. When Souji realized that Naoto was stuck and had stopped in her tracks; he stopped as well, turned slightly, and ran diagonally to the left to help her.

Before Souji could reach Naoto, a huge explosion… a blast of energy rocked the area and made the leader of the Persona team shut his eyes. A few seconds later, Souji opened his eyes; he saw not only Naoto's Persona/demon summoned from her COMP, but all of the flies around her had disappeared. Most likely, they had been caught in the blast.

The look on Souji's face was one of astonishment. Naoto looked at him, Yamato Takeru still at her side; she said to Souji, "Now… while the path is open for us."

Souji gave the smallest of smiles as he watched Naoto run ahead; he proceeded to run after her. With Akemi using the alter-Amaterasu to hold off the powerful demon, Souji and Naoto went straight into the ivory tower with a path that was finally impeded no more.

_You have to be kidding me…_

As the pair of Persona/COMP-users tried to catch their breath after the long trip from Bunkyo to Ueno and now to Shiba Park; the two of them were now facing… what looked like…

"It looks like it goes on forever!" Naoto looked up.

"This will be excruciating, Naoto-kun," Souji said.

The view that was in Souji's line of sight as he gazed up was what looked like endless sets of stairs. He had no idea how he was going to survive this climb. He would rather fight more Shomonkai cult members than climb these stairs.

Naoto broke up Souji's distressing thoughts by telling him, "Well… we have to find Amane… if she's here."

"The only way is up, right?" Souji shook his head.

Naoto nodded and placed her right foot on the first step.

_Damn it all!_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in Ikebukuro<strong>

Yosuke had met up with every other Persona-user in Ikebukuro in the 'agency' building besides Souji and Naoto. Well, when Yosuke had cleared out the demons in front of the 'agency' building with Susano-O and 'Garudyne' they had gathered on the first floor. At Atsuro's request, they were crouching and hiding around the damaged barricades. Yosuke was not sure exactly how many rabid demons were headed this way, but… he would be ready for them.

It was not the demons that worried him. He had spoken with Atsuro, and if the demons somehow got past the Persona-users… Atsuro, Yuzu, Midori, with Gin and even Haru just arriving to fight off the demons. Well, Haru would be about useful as Rise, only less.

It was the psyche of the others that worried Yosuke. Yosuke might not really be worried that Souji never arrived at the 'agency'. The fluffy-haired manager's son had a pretty good idea that when that tower popped up, Souji was going to check it out. When Yosuke talked to Atsuro, Yosuke's suspicions were confirmed. Souji was going to meet up with Akemi. Unfortunately, it did not reassure Yukiko or Rise. Thankfully, Chie had kept a level head through everything. Kanji was not happy that Naoto had gone off to that tower as well. Yosuke chalked it up to being worried about the detective.

There were two others behind the front barricade with Yosuke; the blond-haired Shadow/mascot, Teddie, and Chie. The biggest issue was that Teddie's ears, in that ridiculous costume, barely reached over the tall barricade. Yosuke coerced Teddie to take off the suit, only so that Teddie could see the demons coming.

As the three were waiting, Yosuke said to Chie, "How long do you think it will be until… they come?"

"Do you think they are trying to surprise us?" Chie responded us, "You know… waiting until we're not ready for them?"

"If they're just demons… are they smart enough to plan this out on their own?" Yosuke questioned.

Teddie chimed in, "I don't know… These demons… I think they might be smarter than the Shadows you guys... we're used to facing."

"If that's true, they we might be in trouble," Yosuke said to both of them.

Chie said, "We'll beat'em. We'll beat them in a way that would make Souji proud."

"Chie-chan is right!" Teddie was smiling, "We'll take them out."

"Chie…," Yosuke shook his head. He stopped his conversation with Teddie and Chie long enough to listen to what Yukiko was talking about with Rise.

"I asked him what he's planning to do after graduating high school. You know… if he's planning on staying in the big city for university or… coming back to Inaba," Yosuke heard Yukiko tell Rise about Souji.

"Did he tell you his plan?" Rise's voice was soft and quiet; it much softer than usual.

Yukiko's voice lost some of its luster as she replied, "No… he seemed a bit tentative to answer me about it."

"So… he might not be coming back to Inaba after graduating," Rise's voice brightened slightly.

"Well…," Yukiko's voice became a little more volatile, "Did you ask him about anything the last time you saw him? What do you want him to do?"

Rise's voice was soft and quiet again as she explained, "I'd like… I'd like him to come with me when I go on tour. You know… as a sort-of manager, and travel with me." Red tinged Rise's cheeks as she continued, "Umm… Well… I asked Souji something back when he was helping me try and find myself back when we trying to find the murderer. I want him… to try and help fulfill that wish."

Yukiko took in a deep breath and then exhaled. She appeared like she was going to say something… like how ridiculous Rise's idea was. However, Yosuke called out to Rise before Yukiko could continue the conversation. He asked, "Rise-chan! Are the demons getting any closer?"

Rise shook her head, "Oh… I'm sorry. I haven't been paying attention…" That comment made Yosuke put a hand to his forehead. As Rise closed her eyes and focused on the area around the 'agency' building… her eyes snapped open almost instantly.

"Guys!" Rise exclaimed, "They're close! Really close!"

Yosuke gulped. If only he had asked Rise earlier, he could have prepared for the incoming onslaught a little more. It was going to be bad, and Yosuke knew it. He kept his eyes on the idol and said, "Rise-chan… can you go to the second floor and tell the 'agency' members about the incoming demons?"

Rise nodded and almost jumped up from behind the barricade. She headed up the stairs towards the second floor. Yosuke turned back to wait for the demons to come. It was going to be a hard fight, but he had faith. He could hear the footsteps… there were so many.

When the other Persona-users had met up only a few minutes before, the demons had damaged the entryway, including the door. The patchwork job the 'agency' members and Yosuke's group had done in the past hour or so would only keep them at bay for so long.

Yosuke could hear the crash of clubs and other blunt objects hitting the doors and he exhaled the breath he had been holding in. He turned slightly and looked at Chie. He asked, "Are you ready?"

Chie nodded, "I'm ready to go…"

The crash of the doors crumbling; Yosuke turned his head and he pressed the button on his COMP to summon Susano-O. The blue humanoid demon with a flourish of red hair and a blue circular saw circling Susano-O's waist floated behind Yosuke.

"Let's do this…," Yosuke pressed another button on his COMP and drew one of his knives.

* * *

><p><strong>Ivory Tower (Babel)<strong>

_How long have we been climbing?_

Souji could not keep track of how many switchbacks he had traveled as he traveled up the staircases in this ivory tower. Souji did not even know what he was looking for; it was just that he was looking for Amane, or her father, or something. They had already dodged a 'Bel' or something that was guarding this place and that proved its importance. So, as he climbed what seemed like an endless staircase with Naoto behind him, only the thoughts of their mission and Akemi's possible sacrifice kept Souji going.

He did, with Akemi's advice, buy a Brigid. Souji was not sure why Akemi wanted him to obtain this deity, but… who was he to judge?

After a few more minutes of climbing, Naoto called out while pointing up a few floors above, "Senpai!"

Souji had been looking at the steps. His legs were burning so much that he was just trying to focus on going step-by-step so that he would not collapse. When Souji looked at where Naoto was pointing, he saw white light. He saw… an end to climbing.

_Thank god!_

Souji climbing the last few sets of stairs faster than he had any of the others. He just wanted to be done with climbing, at least for now. Souji had even left Naoto behind. This was one hell of a tall tower, and the sooner Souji was finished with it the better.

"Is that…?"

As Souji walked out of the staircases, he found himself… in what looked like pools of lava. It was like they had walked into a volcano with the possibility to die with one wrong step.

Naoto moved so close until she was one step behind Souji and said in such a quiet tone that only he could hear it, "Souji-senpai… look at the far end of the room… the center."

Souji took Naoto's advice, looking past all of the pools of lava and crumbling, burning dirt around the flames. What Souji saw; it widened his eyes.

"Amane!" Souji yelled.

Indeed, Amane was at the far end of the room, but… Amane was not the only object at the far end of the room. Amane was not moving, her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be in a trance. Souji's voice had not reached her as he noticed the other thing in the room. A spider-like demon that had latched itself onto Amane; it was huge with a striped body and a kerchief of all things covering its mouth. It had eerie yellow eyes that stared straight into Souji as soon as he yelled at Amane. He shivered…

"**Who are you…?" the demon asked, "You are not a Bel…"**

"A Bel…?" Souji looked confused.

"Are you a Bel as well?" Naoto asked, "Which one are you?"

"**I don't see a reason to give my name to maggots like you," the demon responded. The demon kept going, "Prove yourself and I will give you my name."**

"I could care less about your name," Souji shook your head and called out, "Just give me back Amane!"

"**Why should I?" the demon questioned, "She is mine…"**

"Why do you have her under your control?" Naoto asked, "Is there a purpose for you having her there?" She gestured while slowly taking out her COMP.

"**You are not a Bel… you don't need to know that information," the demon said.**

"Will you shut up about that?" Souji muttered as he pulled out his COMP and turned it on.

"**You want to fight…?" the demon laughed… or as much of a laugh that was possible for it.**

Souji looked at Naoto and said, "Don't underestimate us…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry that it's been slow and what not. Busy and been planning stuff. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you did not… sorry. Auf Wiedersehen.<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14 Jezebel and The Last Defense

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Jezebel and the Last Defense**_

A joint work between RionAgrias and Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

If I owned Persona… I don't.

_Thoughts_

_**Emails… Souji= Seta/ Yosuke= Hana/ Chie= KungFu/ Yukiko= Amagi/ Kanji= Tatsu/ Teddie= Smooch/ Rise= Risette/ Naoto= Shiro**_

**Shadowspeak, Demonspeak**

Yes… it will always be Souji… not Yu

Personalities of people are changed slightly due to situations in said world or worlds. So… if it's really off base, get on me about it… if it's a slight change, I am not a punching bag, kiddos. Traveling times are ridiculous enough in Devil Survivor, 30 minutes between prefectures! I'll shorten it a little, but come on…

The –san and –chan jazz and what not will be used by Persona 4 ppls, not in places where you don't hear them. Alrighty?

If you want more of it 'Japanese-ish' or the reversal names… Look, unless you ask me to, this is the story in English. I'll give you what Persona game play gives you, nothing more. Otherwise, I'd be translating my story into Japanese for you.

P.S. How I am making the COMPs work is my business. So...:-p

P.P.S. My poll about the relationships with Souji will affect the story.

* * *

><p>Souji had been feeling a bit overwhelmed ever since he taunted the huge-spider like demon that both he and Naoto had classified as a Bel. The stupid demon that had a hold on Amane had summoned a large amount of demons… demons that were stronger than anything he had ever seen before. There were elephant-like demons and floating Buddha-like demons, riding on clouds. Neither of these deities were Personas in the TV world.<p>

He had summoned Vivian to deal with the elephants as he tried to clear out the left side of the lava-filled room; the lady-like demon's force skills brought the elephants to their knees. Originally, he had wanted to bring out Brigid to try and take down the cloud-riding Buddha demons, but Brigid's fire skills were ineffective against the opposing demons, especially the cloud Buddhas. Souji quickly dismissed Brigid and summoned his third demon, Astaroth. Its overwhelming physical abilities disrupted and destroyed both kinds of the opposing demons.

While Souji was clearing out the left side, Naoto was pounding the center line of demons with her summoning of Yamato Takeru. Naoto's magical attacks were not hindered by any resistances as she cut through multiple demons. The sword that Yamato Takeru wielded did the same amount of damage to the demons with the skill aptly named, 'Deathbound'.

_I'm impressed._

Souji spent a few seconds admiring Naoto's handiwork before sending Vivian and Astaroth back into the fray. He wondered why Akemi told him to obtain a Brigid; the leader of the 'agency' might have been wrong about his prediction after all.

_If we get this done quickly, we can head over to Jezebel…_

Quickly, that seemed to be a word not in the demons' vocabulary, as apparently… there were portals on either side of the lava pools that summoned more and more demons. Every time Souji got close to the summoning portal that was producing the demons on the left side, a new group of deities burst out of the portal. The former Persona-user with silver hair had to back off multiple times or risk being completely set upon. An even bigger problem was that an influx of demons coming from the right side of the large room was moving towards Naoto. If Souji thought he was in trouble, Naoto found herself in a much larger dilemma.

Naoto sent a large blue-green blast in the middle of the advancing demons, 'Megidoloan', with Yamato Takeru. Unfortunately, taking out only two demons when there were ten; it forced Naoto to pull out her gun and start futilely shooting into the crowd. The bullets were barely phasing the cloud Buddhas or the elephant demons.

Souji was busy trying to reach the left portal, but even he could feel the nervousness being exuded by Naoto; it was almost turning into helplessness. Souji worried that this fight would be for naught, especially when he saw the spider-like demon radiate energy from the well-endowed orange-robed young woman with a mix of hair colors that was attached to the demon like a parasite. It was definitely not a symbiotic relationship in Souji's eyes as Amane, the orange-robed young woman, remained unconscious under the powers of the demon who appeared to be a Bel.

As Souji pressed a button on the lower right of his silver COMP to tell Astaroth to attack another demon, he took a moment to turn his head and look at Naoto. He said, "Naoto-kun… Are you okay! Should I come over and help for a bit?"

_If I come and help, the demons might flank us, surround us, and then we will be destroyed. We would have to push our way out quickly. I don't know… because aren't we supposed to get rid of the small fry and free Amane?_

Naoto turned her head, even with the demons advancing, and replied with vehemence, "No, Senpai! Please… take care of your own demons first…"

Souji expected Naoto to deny his offer as he returned to focus on his own demons. Souji did not expect, however, for Naoto to deny his offer with such force. He wondered if it was her pride that made her say that, or was it something else. Souji continued to fight, slowly inching closer this time around to the left portal. If only he could reach it soon, he could move onto the other side and help Naoto by flanking the demons.

_Tch… Naoto-kun…_

As Naoto continued to struggle by being pushed back diagonally past Souji, the detective began to worry about failing not only saving Amane; Naoto was worried about failing Souji. Naoto's COMP was being used at breakneck speeds, but… it was not enough to stem the tide of demons. A yellow smiling demon advanced to Naoto, who took a deep breath and was ready to press the button to have Yamato Takeru use, 'Deathbound, when another demon ripped through the right side of the lava pools.

_What the hell is that!_

Both Souji and Naoto turned their heads at the sight of a new demon ripping through both sets of demons that the two Persona/COMP-users had been struggling with for a while. Souji was looking for the wielder of the demon, because he did not believe the demon was acting on his own; it was when he saw the demon clearly that he had a good idea on who could be controlling it.

_It can't be…_

The demon looked like a silver samurai with a long katana. Souji had seen it… well not in the flesh. He had heard the demon speak once before, as it had possessed a young woman. Looking back to the entrance, Souji saw a beautiful young woman with long black hair tied back with a pink ribbon. She was wearing a white lab coat over a skirt and sweater. The demon that had torn apart multiple others on arrival was Kresnik and the one controlling it was the one who was formerly possessed by Kresnik… Mari Mochizuki.

_Where did she come from? And how did Kresnik end up on the outside of her body? Oh… who the hell cares?_

As Souji's eyes met Mari's, the girl with the long black hair smiled and told the silver-haired young man, "Leave the right side to me…"

* * *

><p>'<strong>Agency Building', Ikebukuro<strong>

Susano-O's circular saw cut through the weak demons that were trying to climb through the 'agency' building's barricades that were scattered across the first floor's staircase. The attacking demons were mainly pitiful ones like axe-wielding Ogres and small stunted Garms. Susano-O's handler, Yosuke, had no issues with defeating the ever-growing amount of demons he had been dealing with. The only thing the fluffy brown-haired young man might have to worry about was getting tired, but it was not an issue at the moment. The reason for Yosuke's confidence was because of the support of his compatriots such as Chie, Yukiko, and Teddie. Their COMP demons and proficiency with their weapons were making short work of the invading forces.

Yosuke had pocketed his COMP while Susano-O was still present and began spinning his two knives. He leapt over the barricade that he was using as a barrier to deny entrance for the attacking demons and engaged the nearest Ogre. The right knife blocked the cleaver that the Ogre wielded. Yosuke then inserted the left knife into the main artery of the Ogre's neck while keeping his right knife on the cleaver. Meanwhile, Susano-O was busy sending multiple 'Zandyne' skills into the Garm demons. Overall, the routine Yosuke had set up was working well.

"We can fight them off," Yosuke said to no one in particular.

Yukiko's fan was cutting into the Garm demons while Amaterasu fought the Ogres. Chie's Suzuka Gongen ice and physical skills were being used to both types of demons while Kamui's 'Bufudyne' ripped into the nearest Garm. Teddie's regular claw attacks were nowhere to be seen due to Teddie taking off his suit so he could see over the barricade. There were only two members of their group, outside of Naoto and Souji who were not in on the first floor. Rise stayed with the 'agency' members to support them on the second floor and Kanji was protecting Rise; there were flying demons, Badb Catha, trying to infiltrate through that floor and the one above.

As Yosuke kept his attention on the front door, he heard a yell from the top of the first floor staircase; it was where Yukiko was situated. "Yosuke!" The feminine voice that belonged to the girl who would inherit the Amagi Inn yelled in urgency to Yosuke.

Yosuke took his eyes away from the front door, even though he knew it was dangerous. There were two blue dragons with rows of razor sharp teeth and piercing red eyes descending the staircase. Yosuke was not sure if he should focus his attention on the dragons coming forth, but the chilling feeling that had filled his body had to an effect from the new arrivals.

"Yukiko-san! Try and stop them!" Yosuke exclaimed as he turned back just in time to skewer an incoming Garm.

It appeared that Yukiko attempted to light the blue dragons on fire, but before Yukiko's Persona-turned-demon, Amaterasu, had a chance… Yukiko fell down the staircase, her Persona/demon dissipated, and her hair as cold as ice. The two hits of 'Bufudyne' had sent her flying down the set of stairs.

Yosuke wanted to keep his attention focused on the entryway because the flow of demons intensified again. He yelled for Teddie to set up a defense against the ice-using demons. However, with no way for Teddie to physically assault the demons, Teddie could defend himself from the ice using Kamui, but not from the dragons' razor sharp teeth.

"Teddie! Yukiko-san!" Yosuke called out in worry.

Yosuke felt the blond-haired half-Shadow/half-human thingy fall behind him. The headphone-wearing young man with brown fluffy hair could ignore it no longer. Yosuke let out all of the air in his lungs and turned with his knives in hand. One look at Susano-O kept the Japanese trickster god in its place; it did not even take Yosuke's COMP. Yosuke wanted Susano-O to stay and hold the front door.

"Let's do this!" Yosuke yelled in half-confidence.

Instead of trying to face down the dragons as they flew towards him, Yosuke ducked as the first one flew at him, only raising the knife in his right hand in a cutting motion. The result was only a graze of the dragon's wing, but Yosuke was unhurt. The other dragon flew lower, causing Yosuke to thrust his left knife at the second dragon. Again, the dragon missed Yosuke, and again he only grazed the left side of the dragon's body; it was still an attack by the dragon that was ineffective. The battle continued like this for a few passes. The dragons would go back and forth, flying over the head of Yosuke and trying to strike him down. Yosuke ducked under the dragons, even dodging the occasional mini-blizzards the demons sent his way. Even though the damage Yosuke was inflicting was minimal, he felt like he was making progress; it gave Yosuke a lot of confidence in his chances of defeating the demons that had knocked down Yukiko and Teddie.

"There's no reason why I can't do this!" Yosuke exclaimed.

His start to a speech to no one was stopped by another crash that shook the whole building and stopped Yosuke in his tracks. A mini-quake that was just as large as the one that sent up that large tower. The person who considered himself second-in-command of the Persona-users dared to take his eyes off of the dragon demons to see what caused the quake.

"No… way…" Yosuke shook his head.

The Garms and Ogres had disappeared; Yosuke did not know if that was because of Susano-O, who had moved back even with Yosuke, or the new demon that had just arrived in the entryway of the 'agency'. Yosuke believed he had figured out the reason why the whole building shook like an earthquake had hit the city. The new demon was larger than the whole entryway and enlarged the doors by entering them.

"What the hell…?" Yosuke was absolutely mystified by the figure… the sight of this new demon.

The demon looked like a giant purple-blue meatball with a giant scowling face smack dab in the middle of it the meatball. What irked Yosuke; were the pieces of other demons lodged around his dark spherical body, including quite a few centipede-like legs.

It seemed to be a non-issue for Yosuke to take his eyes away from the dragons. They had fallen down the staircase, shriveled from the aura that was emanating from this new demon. The question now was what to do about this giant spherical meatball. It had made the demon Susano-O uneasy and if Yosuke's demon was uneasy; it definitely unnerved Yosuke. The new demon appeared to push free from the doorway and Yosuke took a step up the staircase.

Yosuke tried to steel himself by taking a deep breath, but before he could steady his nerves enough to fight; he was interrupted by four people at the top of the staircase. Yosuke was tired of these interruptions as raised his eyebrows at the sight of two of the Persona/COMP-users. One was the tallest member of the group, a volatile young man with shock blond hair named Kanji. The other was the support member of the team, a young idol named Rise. Her dark red pigtails flowed freely as she stood next to Kanji. The other two were members of the 'agency'. The guy who called all of the Persona team outside of Naoto and Souji was standing right behind Rise. His name was Atsuro, and was generally considered the third-in-command of the 'agency'. The fourth, and the other member of the 'agency' to appear at the top of the stairs, was the girl in a tight pink tank top named Yuzu.

Yosuke could not quite tell if Kanji and Rise had the same surprised reaction at this new demon's imposing presence, but it did not seem to affect Atsuro quite as much.

Atsuro surprised Yosuke by confronting the demon, "You are like Beldr, are you not?"

"**Don't associate me with that bloodsucker, puny human," the spherical demon responded.**

"You are in the same class of demons, am I right?" Atsuro questioned.

Yosuke took another step back and another until he picked Teddie up off the ground; he had the chance because of the distraction caused by the conversation between Atsuro and the demon. The fluffy-haired young man checked for bite marks as he asked about the Junes mascot's status. "Are you alright?" Yosuke asked Teddie.

Teddie nodded, "I'll be okay, Yosuke!"

Yukiko's hair was like ice after the dragons had frozen it solid, but Rise had been shaking all of the icicles out of her hair when Yosuke moved to tend to Teddie. Yosuke went back to listening to the conversation.

"**A Bel, yes?" the demon said.**

Atsuro said, "We've beaten Beldr, and we can beat you."

"**Like I said before, don't associate me with that puny demon. If you think so lightly of me, I will squash you just the same. Considering you were not the ones who beat Beldr…"**

Yuzu looked at Atsuro and muttered, "He's talking about the Chief, right?"

Yosuke looked at Kanji; his expression was unreadable, but Yosuke believed he was feeling a bit nervous at confronting the demon. Meanwhile, Atsuro's expression was one of determination.

"**You are not a warrior of the Bel, so you are nothing."**

"Then we'll just have to prove you wrong," Atsuro said.

"**I dare you try…"**

"Yosuke!" Atsuro, "I'm counting on your help."

"R… Right!" Yosuke nodded.

Yosuke readied Susano-O, hoping that his Persona/demon had regained its mettle and was ready to fight this powerful demon.

He could feel Atsuro and Yuzu summon demons from their COMPs, and he bet that Kanji was summoning Rokuten Maoh at the top of the stairs as well. A sword-wielding monkey-like demon that was also a Persona charged forth, a Hanuman; it was coming from one of the two 'agency' members. Soon after, another lady-like Lorelei followed the Hanuman. The COMP demons of the 'agency' were going to fight this new demon and Yosuke's COMP flared in anticipation.

* * *

><p><strong>The Tower of Babel… floor where Naoto and Souji are currently residing<strong>

Souji had indeed left the right side to Mari and her demon, Kresnik. Souji decided that was one of the smartest decisions of his life… after inviting Yukiko to his home for Christmas Eve. Kresnik was cleaning up every demon with ease and had what seemed like an incredible amount of endurance. Every time it seemed a demon would come close to Mari, her demon would seem to teleport to the nurse's side and protect her. In only a couple of minutes the mission Mari had been set to by Souji, mainly by her own volition however, were accomplished by Kresnik's flashing blade.

With Mari's most welcomed assistance, Souji and Naoto were able to make to actual progress on their goal to both knock out the other portal and reach Amane. Naoto's Yamato Takeru cut into each demon with 'Deathbound' and 'Megidoloan'. She had almost reached Amane and her captor when Souji reached the other portal and knocked it out. Naoto could not focus on Souji's success because the spider-like demon sucked another amount of 'energy' from its captor', Amane. Amane emitted what Souji thought was something that would be a scream if she could scream.

Souji heard Naoto yell as the scenery changed around him, "Senpai!"

Amane dropped from the spider demon's grasp as the lava pools suddenly changed into a garden-like area. It was a garden that rivaled the TV world appearance in beauty. The flowers that were strewn about were intoxicating. Souji closed his eyes and shook his head to try and get the entrancing view out of his mind, but the smell was getting to him as well. However, Mari seemed to be unfazed because she yelled, "Souji!"

Souji took a deep breath as he prepared to open his eyes and deal with what lay before him. If Mari could handle it, so could he. Souji opened his eyes to see Amane lying before him… well one of them. He looked from side-to-side and saw what Mari was yelling at him about. Currently, there were three Mari's; there were one at each side of the floor and the one in the middle, where the spider demon was. The real… purple and silver-haired Amane was just getting up, staggering to her feet at this moment. She was obviously weakened by the Bel's possession of her.

Naoto advanced right towards the demon that was classified as a Bel. Her COMP was controlling Yamato Takeru and her demon was hovering above the diminutive detective. She pressed a button on the COMP to use 'Deathbound' on the Bel when the opposing demon attacked, knocking both Yamato Takeru and Naoto down.

Souji yelled in worry, "Naoto-kun!"

Souji's COMP flashed as he pressed multiple buttons repeatedly, summoning Brigid; he thought this was the time to use her. Along with the Vivian that he used to clear the way to the portal, Souji moved in front of Naoto to shield her with his metal baseball bat. His speed in summoning and shielding was perfect because right as he put up the bat… the Bel's attack glanced off the metal.

"Senpai…," Naoto seemed a bit shocked that Souji moved that fast.

Souji was out of breath as the Bel readied for another strike; he had moved pretty fast to reach Naoto. As he moved to engage the Bel, he noticed something else that worried him. The two other Amane's that had appeared were advancing on the one the real Amane; the real Amane had been weakened until she could not even fight.

_Should I help Amane… or Naoto?_

Souji bit his lip as the two imposters advanced while he was pushed back by another blow that he was barely able to parry with the bat. He decided he had to rely on someone else to help Amane. He called out to the elementary school nurse with the white coat on, "Mari! Can you help me with the imposters?"

Souji heard Mari confirm his request about fighting off the clones; he focused on the Bel. He moved Brigid forward to attack, just in time to receive an 'Agidyne' in the face. Souji realized how brilliant of an idea it was to buy Brigid at Akemi's behest as it was nullified. Brigid responded by attacking the Bel head-on as Vivian used 'Zandyne'.

_Alright…_

Souji hoped that this Bel did not have that much endurance, but it showed that the energy drained from Amane was paying off as it continued to attack; it attacked more than just Brigid. The 'Agidyne' might not faze Brigid, but the Bel's 'Maragidyne' hit Vivian and Souji as well. Souji went to one knee, as he dropped his bat. The burns on his right arm caused the metal bat to drop from his hand. Souji's demon, Vivian, did not look like it was in good shape, either. Souji's breathing was labored as he reached for his bat, in obvious pain; he knew that the Bel was preparing for another attack. Before the Bel's strike hit Souji, the spider demon was intercepted by a silver sword that sliced repeatedly into its spindly body. The 'Deathbound' attack that was performed by Yamato Takeru, and controlled by Naoto had barely saved Souji.

"Are you alright, Senpai?" Naoto asked, holstering her gun long enough to pull up Souji.

Souji shrugged and tried to chuckle, "I've been better."

Souji turned his attention to the Bel as he finished the statement. Naoto and her demon joined his pair of demons in staring down the Bel. Right before Souji pressed a button to have Vivian attack again, the Bel finally spoke.

"**So… you are not as weak as I believed you would be."**

"I'm sorry we did not disappoint you by rolling over," Souji exhaled.

**The Bel started to chuckle, "I guess I will amuse you by telling you my name. I am Jezebel."**

Souji rolled his shoulders, "And… I am the one who will destroy you."

"**Good luck…" Jezebel chuckled.**

Souji had only one purpose for Brigid this time around, and he pressed the buttons on his silver COMP to move in front of him or Naoto depending on who Jezebel was shooting fire at. Outside of the lady demon carrying the jug of water, Souji and Naoto's only forms of attacking were sending Vivian and Yamato Takeru straight at Jezebel. Vivian's 'Zandyne' as well as Yamato Takeru's 'Megidoloan' and 'Deathbound' pounded Jezebel. It was only quick button presses of the COMPs by the Persona team members kept their demons from being burned. The one time Yamato Takeru was caught in the fire; it came out of it better than Vivian did before Naoto helped Souji fight Jezebel. It was most likely due to its resistance to the fire skills that Yamato Takeru had while trying to solve the mystery.

Even after Yamato Takeru got tired from firing repeated 'Megidoloan' and the obvious wear showed from using 'Deathbound' a few times, Vivian used 'Zandyne' and 'Force Dance'. Souji could feel the damage being inflicted upon Jezebel with each strike and he finally got tired of waiting, being protected by Brigid. He retracted Brigid and started running straight at the patterned demon. Souji raised his bat and ducked under a stream of fire that was sent by Jezebel. As he moved within striking range of his bat, Souji noticed that he had made a grave mistake; Jezebel was about to shoot a stream of fire straight into Souji. Souji had his bat raised to strike and would not even be able to parry. It was then, as Souji still tried to make his strike that Jezebel flinched from multiple gunshots in its face. With Jezebel distracted from gunshots, Souji struck with his bat.

Souji saw Jezebel crumble from Souji's strike and he let out a breath that seemed to be inside him for years. Souji let Vivian dissipate by closing and shutting down his COMP as he turned to Naoto. He only hoped that Mari had saved Amane, only because he did not believe he could fight much longer.

Naoto smiled and said, "It's over… for now." Her COMP was closed as well and was currently readjusting her hat.

"And Amane?" Souji asked; he looked around for signs of the imposters.

Naoto gestured to a field of flowers where Mari was supporting the real Amane by holding her under her right shoulder. Souji was relieved that Mari was able to save her.

Souji had to ask Amane what was going on. He did not really want to disturb her and had no idea what her psyche would be like after what she went through a possession like this, but… he needed to know if he was to continue up this place.

_If I'm supposed to go higher…_

Amane smiled, "You did it… I'm surprised you found me and then beat Jezebel."

"You're okay and that's what matters," Souji asked as Naoto moved behind him.

"I'm guessing you are wondering what is going on exactly, right?" Amane asked.

Souji nodded, "Yes, something like that…"

"Well…," Amane coughed; she really was weak. She started again, "My father dragged me up here for a summoning ritual. This spider demon, Jezebel, came and he gave me to her."

"What a loving father…," Naoto muttered.

"Yes…," Amane coughed again, "He had papers with him and he said he was going to do something magical; it was for something for the betterment of the human race. I know it is a lie. He plans on destroying the world, or he is being misled by someone else."

_Papers?_

"You say he had pieces of paper with him?" Souji's tone, his volume increased.

"R… right…," Amane nodded, "This is the Tower of Babel, so I believe he is using whatever is on those pages to summon Babel."

_The Tower of Babel…_

"The Tower of Babel… something that existed only in…," Naoto bit her lip, "Well, it does not belong in Tokyo."

"Yes… you need to stop my father," Amane reaffirmed the obvious, "If you do not… I can not confirm the safety of the world."

"We will do our best to stop him," Souji nodded, "He has what we are looking for, so even if he was not threatening your world… we would still be going after him."

Amane shut her eyes, obviously tired. Mari spoke for her instead, "She's exhausted. Jezebel drained all of her energy. I will watch over her and take care of her. You should just head up and deal with him."

Souji nodded before looking at Naoto who had a determined look on her face. They knew what they had to do. Souji wished his best to Mari and told her to take good care of Amane before they walked back to what seemed like the never ending staircases. Souji did not like fighting, but he would sort of miss the pretty garden area; it was better than the lava pools. What was worse was these terrible stairs that took a toll on his already tired legs. At least, there were fewer flights of stairs until Souji saw the light of the next open floor.

"Are you ready, Naoto-kun?" Souji asked as the light shined brightly, one flight of stairs away.

"We don't have a choice, Senpai," Naoto shook her head.

Souji tried to chuckle, but the burn on his right arm prevented that. He said, "You're right. Let's go…"

The room they entered was far different from lava pools, or even an intoxicating garden of flowers and fresh grass. The room was filled with sets of interlocking golden platforms. Below the interlocking platforms was… nothingness; Souji looked down and saw an endless drop to what could be a fall to the bottom of the tower.

Naoto's eyes were not looking at the abyss below; instead they were focused at the center of the room. At the center of the room was a tall man, clothed in orange robes that had a blue-purple hat on backwards. In his hands were a pile of vellum papers, torn from a book.

Naoto's words made Souji look up and feel for the COMP that was in his shirt pocket, "You're Amane's father!"

The man in orange robes started to clap, as best he could with the pages of the Compendium in his hands. He responded to Naoto's comment, "I'm surprised you made it this far. Did you save my worthless, traitorous daughter while you were at it?"

_Traitorous?_

When neither Souji nor Naoto answered right away, the Founder of the Shomonkai continued, "Yes, I've know she was working for those bastards who were trying to get rid of all of the COMPs since the beginning."

Souji raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you let it go until now?"

"Because it didn't matter… until now… the hour of retribution where all will be judged," the Founder explained, "Babel will cleanse all of the non-believers and save us all. Those who do not follow our ways shall be judged."

"Is that not a little maniacal?" Naoto asked, "Judging people in that way?"

"If they are true to our word, to themselves… then they shall be saved!" the Founder answered.

Souji shook his head, "How do you know Babel is going to be so willing to do your bidding when you summon him?"

The Founder responded, "It is his duty to judge the non-believers. He will right the path that has gone astray."

"I think you are crazy," Souji sighed.

"You will see my views or you shall be judged as well…," the Founder said, "Since you made it this far! You will see me summon him in person!"

"Right…," Souji said.

Naoto looked at Souji and they knew what to do. They could not let this man summon Babel or whatever he was planning to do. Souji could not let him use his Compendium to do something like this; he did not know what would happen to the pages if something like that happened either. Either way, they needed to stop Amane's father somehow.

_So… uhh…_

As Souji was trying to think of a plan to stop Amane's father from summoning Babel, Naoto had already taken off with her gun out of its holster.

"Shit! Are you gonna shoot him!" Souji yelled at the detective who was trekking across the right side of the platforms to reach Amane's father because you could not reach the center of the room by walking straight ahead.

"You can not stop me!" the Founder cried out; it appeared that he was about to start summoning.

Naoto had closed in; she was almost within firing distance when Amane's father collapsed. She stopped in surprise as the Founder of the Shomonkai buckled to his knees, a knife in his back. With Amane's father hunched over, Souji could see finally see his assailant and he finally knew where the missing member of the 'agency' was. A taller young man with long silver hair with a thin black jacket with yellow streaks stood over the Founder. Naoya had stabbed the Founder in the back.

"Naoya…," Souji said.

Naoya shook his head as the Founder started squirming. He kicked the Founder so he was laid out. The second-in-command of the 'agency' pulled out the pages of the Compendium from the Founder's hands and took them to read.

Naoto was still in shock that this guy could sneak up behind the Founder and stab him without Amane's father noticing. She asked, "How were you able to sneak up on him?"

Naoya looked at Naoto and smiled. It was the first time Souji saw Naoya smile, but it looked natural as he explained, "It was simple, really. We… were… partners."

* * *

><p>Ahh… This is terrible, yes. I am so busy and I am dying of so much work that I do not want to do, but I still have to do it.<p>

On to story-related news… I was not planning on including Belberith, but I decided the 'agency' building needed to fight a Bel. I'm changing up the storyline a little, like I said I was. So, before I get the hate mail… I warned you back in what… Chapter -1. Oh… and if I ever said 'Garudyne' with Yosuke in the COMPs, sorry I mean 'Zandyne'. Anyways, Auf Wiedersehen.


	15. Chapter 15 Naoya, Belberith, Babel

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Naoya's Struggle, Belberith, and Babel**_

A joint work between RionAgrias and Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

If I owned Persona… I don't.

_Thoughts_

_**Emails… Souji= Seta/ Yosuke= Hana/ Chie= KungFu/ Yukiko= Amagi/ Kanji= Tatsu/ Teddie= Smooch/ Rise= Risette/ Naoto= Shiro**_

**Shadowspeak, Demonspeak**

Yes… it will always be Souji… not Yu

Personalities of people are changed slightly due to situations in said world or worlds. So… if it's really off base, get on me about it… if it's a slight change, I am not a punching bag, kiddos. Traveling times are ridiculous enough in Devil Survivor, 30 minutes between prefectures! I'll shorten it a little, but come on…

The –san and –chan jazz and what not will be used by Persona 4 ppls, not in places where you don't hear them. Alrighty?

If you want more of it 'Japanese-ish' or the reversal names… Look, unless you ask me to, this is the story in English. I'll give you what Persona game play gives you, nothing more. Otherwise, I'd be translating my story into Japanese for you.

P.S. How I am making the COMPs work is my business. So...:-p

P.P.S. My poll about the relationships with Souji will affect the story.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Agency' Building, Ikebukuro<strong>

The big spherical demon, or 'meatball', as Yosuke described him that had invaded the bastion of the 'agency' was just as strong as advertised. He was a Bel, according to Atsuro, and even the man who was close friends with the leader of the 'agency' treaded lightly around the Bel.

The fight with the spherical 'meatball' was definitely not going as Yosuke hoped as both Yuzu and Atsuro's summoned demons were being trashed. Yosuke and the others had found a weakness in the Bel, one that Yosuke could exploit with 'Zandyne' and other force-based attacks. The issue was that Lorelei and Hanuman, the demons summoned by Atsuro and Yuzu, were just too weak to make a large dent in the Bel's outer carapace. Before long, the lady demon with a harp and the sword-wielding monkey were taken out with the Bel's long spindly appendages that did not look they originally belonged to him. With Kanji's Rokuten Maoh and Chie's Suzuka Gongen protecting Rise and the human Shadow and innkeeper's daughter still not recovered fully from the ice-breathing dragon demons' attacks; Yosuke was left fending for himself against the Bel. Every second, this Bel made of many demons pushed Yosuke back more and more, up yet another step with his powerful attacks. Yosuke was losing all faith in victory as Susano-O weakened; its circular saw unable to fly on a straight course any longer.

_Can I really do this? Can I keep this up? _

"I can't fail Souji! I can't fail myself!" Yosuke yelled as he willed Susano-O to keep up his attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Tower of Babel, Golden Walkway Room<strong>

_P… Partner?_

Souji and Naoto, standing on a floor made of multiple and interconnected golden walkways; they had just watched Akemi's cousin, Naoya, stab Amane's father in the back before he had a chance to summon Babel. The founder of the Shomonkai, or Amane's father, wanted to create a new world where Babel would judge all of the humans. However, Naoya stopped him with a blade in his back. The words that Naoya said after placing the knife in the founder's back confused Souji and most likely Naoto as well since Souji knew that something was definitely wrong. The gleam in Naoya's eyes, his body language, and the way Naoya carried himself; Naoya had to be hiding something from Souji, from the other Persona/COMP-users, and from Akemi's 'agency'.

"What do you mean by partner?" Naoto asked, still a bit taken aback by seeing the orange-robed man with a cap on backwards being stabbed in the back.

Naoya sighed, as if the answer was obvious. Naoya took part of Amane's father's robes that were unsullied by blood and cleaned his blade with it before he explained, "Who do you think provided the COMPs to these foolish Shomonkai?" Naoya pointed at the bloody body of the founder, "Who do you think gave this idiot the idea of summoning this tower? The idea of summoning Babel?"

Souji took a step back. Could it be that Naoya was manipulating everyone… everything for his own gain? Souji had no idea just how far his betrayal went if what he said was in fact was true. Souji needed to know more, but before he could ask, Naoto questioned Naoya first, "So… was all of this your game? A betrayal of your cousin for what purpose?"

"Ha…!" Naoya shook his head, "Don't make me laugh…"

Souji raised his eyebrow as Naoya continued, "My cousin's machinations are about as pointless as this fool over here." Naoya proceeded to kick Amane's father, rolling him over to show the maniacal face that was still plastered like a death mask.

"What are you talking about?" Souji asked.

"I told Akemi to watch this fool because he was going to do something stupid," Naoya shook his head; his yellow eyes gleamed with disdain, "I told Amane's father how to summon this tower, but he had the gall to believe that he could summon Babel!" His voice rose at the last phrase.

"You mean he can't summon it?" Souji questioned the person with silver hair even longer than him.

_Were all of the founder's threats unfounded then?_

"Isn't it obvious?" Naoya rolled his eyes. He had a condescending tone as he said, "You fought Jezebel. She mentioned a Warrior of Bel, right?"

_Oh yeah… that…_

"What does that have to do with it?" Naoto asked.

"Unless you're a Warrior of Bel, you can't summon Babel," Naoya stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Akemi…_

"So… that's what you need your cousin for," Souji's voice was forced.

"He took out Beldr… becoming a Warrior of Bel," Naoya nodded, "And to get you two into the tower; he had to fight Belzaboul." Naoya continued, "Not to mention that to get up here… you had to kill Jezebel."

"Is that all of them then?" Souji asked.

"There's one more, but he's attacking Ikebukuro," Naoya replied.

_Everyone…_

Souji shared a worried look with Naoto. If one of the Bels were attacking the 'agency'… he had to hope that they were all okay. The only reason he and Naoto survived the fight with Jezebel and the other demons that accompanied her was because of Mari's arrival, and even then; he had plenty of trouble against that spider-like Bel who had taken control of Amane's body. If Yosuke and the others were indeed fighting a Bel, he had to believe they were alright. They were too strong to let one powerful demon take them down. Besides, members of the 'agency' were with them as well.

Naoya shook his head, "I don't think you have to worry so much about your friends… yet. The Bel they are facing is not too strong."

_Yet…_

"Why don't you use one of the other Bels to summon Babel?" Naoto said, "Why are using your cousin for this mission? Why the deception?"

"The other demons are powerful, but they are an annoyance," Naoya explained, "They each have their own agendas that makes it a pain. Besides, I need them all dead except one and they are somewhat reluctant to destroy each other unless they are all gathered in one place."

_What the hell does he want Babel for then?_

"So… if you summon Babel… what do you plan on doing with him?" Souji asked, "I know Amane's father wanted judgment on the 'sinners', but what do you want with him?"

"He was a fool," Naoya shifted his feet as he looked down at Amane's father for a moment, "I thought I explained that. The only way you can shape the world to your liking is to… kill Babel. It is something he would never able to do."

_Kill… Babel?_

"Of course, I would have to take care of my cousin as well," Naoya smirked.

_Bastard…_

Souji's face resembled one of disgust. He asked, "And what would you want out of your new world?"

"It's simple…," Naoya replied as he adjusted his black and yellow jacket, "I want Chaos…"

"You're insane… you know that?" Souji shook his head.

"I think you just don't understand my genius," Naoya shrugged. He suddenly walked over to his right, to where Naoto was standing and handed the few pages of the damaged Compendium that Amane's father had in his possession before Naoya killed him.

_What the hell?_

As Naoya held out his hand to give the vellum pages back to Naoto, she pulled her gun out of its holster and pointed it straight at Akemi's cousin. Naoto's face matched the look on Souji's, one of hatred and disgust that this man would betray his own cousin.

"Give me one good reason why I should not shoot you right now?" Naoto's voice was so threatening that it frightened Souji.

Naoya's face contorted into someone who looked like they could be deemed mentally unstable. He pulled out his own COMP and replied as he dropped the Compendium pages, "I was being nice because summoning Babel with those pages would only make him stronger and I don't want to be so strong that I can't kill him." He continued, "To answer your question…"

Naoya's COMP flared to life as a demon that Souji knew as a Persona appeared before Naoto. It looked somewhat like a vampire with its navy blue wings, lighter blue body, and piercing yellow eyes. Souji knew that Margaret and Igor said that Loki was the one who had ripped apart the Compendium, but… this could not be the one. It did not feel like the right one; it was just a demon version of the Persona Loki.

_Still… It's terrifying. It's so strong that I am chilling from the other side of the room. Has Naoya been hiding this powerful of a demon this whole time?_

Before Souji could process all of his thoughts about Naoya and the demon that had emerged from his COMP, a gunshot rang through the room with the golden walkways. The bullet that was fired from Naoto's revolver never reached Naoya's heart; it froze halfway and dropped to the floor. Naoto's expression turned to one of shock as Naoya shook his head. He smirked and raised a hand to wave one finger in disapproval. He said, "Now, now… you don't want to try and hurt me while Loki is around."

_God damn it… This will be a pain._

The next sound Souji heard was one of pain as Naoto let out a sound of anguish. At first, Souji thought Loki attacked, but the silver fire that had erupted onto Naoto's arm was not from the trickster demon. It came from none other than Naoya.

_What's going on now! Naoya can shoot silver fire as well? It's like he's a demon too…_

Souji did not process many of his thoughts because he yelled across the walkways in a very concerned tone, "Naoto-kun!"

Naoya's voice was almost maniacal as he turned his head and suddenly pointed at Souji, "Ha! Are you worried about this little girl?"

_Bastard…_

The anger on Souji's face was evident as Naoto tried to put out the silver fire that was starting to spread. He wanted to run up and punch the bastard between the eyes, but Naoya would probably send more of that silver fire his way. Naoto dropped to one knee and began brushing her arm against the ground to try and put the flames out. It was like a grease fire; it just would not go out.

Instead of using his bat, Souji opened his COMP, turned it on, and summoned Vivian. He knew water would do little against a fire such as this, so he was hoping the wind-like 'Zandyne' that Vivian could use would blow the fire away.

"Naoto-kun!" Souji yelled as Vivian used her strongest singular magical attack.

He really did hope that Naoto could be saved by the 'Zandyne', but… even with Vivian's precise aim that missed Naoto's actual arm; the magic failed to put out the flames themselves. It seemed that the attack was just too powerful for Vivian's attack to make the flames disappear.

_Does Naoya's attack rival one of the Bel's?_

Souji's fire demon, Brigid, would not be able equal the amount of energy it would take to negate the fire. Besides, the fact that it was a regular fire, 'Agidyne', Souji doubted the flames would dissipate. Every second was a second of suffering for Naoto to undergo. Souji could not take it any longer. Even if he had to fight through Naoya's flames, or if Loki decided to try and freeze him; Souji was going to reach her.

_Naoto…_

Before Souji took one step, another flare of silver flames flew from behind the young man with short silver hair and as they surrounded Naoto's arm; it quenched Naoya's attack like none of the other attempts to stop it could.

As Souji tore his eyes away from his detective partner with the smoking right arm, he turned to see the leader of the 'agency' and Naoya's younger cousin, Akemi. The boy with short blue hair and silver headphones around his neck that covered a turtle neck and long pants was standing with Amaterasu. It was the goddess that had sent the silver flames at Naoto to quell Naoya's own flames, but Akemi was not the only human standing behind Souji. The two girls who had been at the lower level with him and Naoto were also there, including the one who was suffering through the effects of being a parasite of Jezebel. Mari Mochizuki had Kresnik, the demon who had formerly possessed her, at her side. However, the daughter of the founder of the Shomonkai, Amane Kuzuryu, however, looked far more alive than usual. She looked almost… possessed.

"Guys…," Souji muttered in the direction of Akemi as he took a better look at Amane.

Amane's multi-colored hair, mainly purple and silver, had started to rise up and stand on end. It was as if her whole body was lifting slightly, like she was floating on air. She really did look like she was possessed by something.

Akemi smiled, "It'll be alright now…"

Akemi moved away from Amane and Mari towards Souji and then right past him. He walked straight down the golden walkways towards Naoya, who… surprisingly, did not make a move as Akemi came face to face with his cousin. Akemi put his hand on Naoto's shoulder; she was clutching the top of her forearm, careful to not touch the part of her arm that had burned through her white long-sleeved shirt.

"Hello… Naoya…," Akemi said to his cousin while still keeping his hand on Naoto's shoulder.

"Hey cousin… I thought you'd never come," Naoya had that nasty smirk showing since he had been showing the whole time while set Naoto's arm on fire. Loki shared the same smile. He added casually, "Do you mind summoning Babel for me?"

Akemi made a small, yet haughty sound as he responded, "The only thing I will ask for if I summon Babel is to restore this city to its natural self."

Naoya proceeded to raise an eyebrow, "Oh… so you know what defeating Babel will accomplish? How did you figure that out?" When Souji turned back to look at Amane, Naoya's smile grew as he said, "Oh… Amane told you… or… what was inside Amane told you."

_What was inside Amane?_

Souji looked back at Amane and said in slight confusion, "Amane…?"

Amane responded in a regal voice… a voice that was clearly male, "I am afraid I have taken over this girl's mind and body. She is sorrowful about her father, but she knew that it would happen eventually. My name is Remiel…"

_Remiel…? Another possession?_

If Souji was unsure of how to respond to this, Mari took initiative, "She is like I was. Amane will help us defeat Loki."

Souji shook his head before he finally said, "I don't understand…"

Mari responded, "You don't have to…"

Souji watched the two girls, one of them now possessed, walk in the direction of Akemi and Naoya. They stopped only a meter behind where Akemi was facing his opponent. Akemi made sure the pages of the Compendium were in Naoto's hands before he took a step back with the detective.

Naoya smirked, "So…? What are you going to do?"

Akemi placed the headphones on his head as he said just loud enough so Souji could hear him while he was facing away, "Go on ahead. I will deal with Naoya while the girls deal with Loki."

_You're kidding me…_

"Ha…!" Naoya started laughing, "Are you saying that not only are you planning on defeating me, but you are sending this weakling up to fight Babel?"

"I have faith in him…," Akemi responded.

Naoya shook his head before he said to Souji, "If you think you have a chance… I'll welcome your suffering before I take care of Babel myself."

Akemi ignored Naoya as he told Souji, "Go on… and…Good luck…"

Souji sighed before taking one last glance at Naoto. She looked like she was still in a bit of pain and that sight reassured him that he really did need to go upstairs or wherever the hell Akemi wanted him to go. With that being settled, Souji turned back around to leave the room with the golden walkways. Back on the stairs, Souji had more than Naoto on his mind. If Naoto was at least being watched over by Akemi, who was looking over Yosuke and the other. His mind went to Yukiko; it went to Rise and Chie. The girl with the black hair that went past her waist, the girl with red hair in twin pigtails, and the girl with a brown bowl-cut flashed in Souji's mind repeatedly.

Back on the floor with the golden walkways, the three girls and Akemi stared down Naoya; Naoto was still on one knee, however. Naoya, still in the center of the room, kicked Amane's father again; this time the kick knocked him right off the walkway and down to the cloudy abyss below.

Akemi wanted to curse at his cousin, but it was the possessed Amane who said something to the smirking Naoya, "I know that Amane will punish you for what you have done, even if her father never had her best interests at heart."

Naoya's expression never wavered as he responded to the possessed Amane, "Well… she can try."

Loki seemed to share the expression that Naoya had as the Norse god readied himself for whatever the others were going to do. Naoya continued his taunt as he said to Akemi, "Hurry up and summon Babel!"

The last two times Souji had climbed stairs in the Tower of Babel; it felt like he was climbing endlessly. This time, it was only a few flights before he entered yet another empty room. This one was unique, different from the room where he and Naoto fought Jezebel and the room where they found Amane's father. The room Souji was in now appeared to have slopes made of cobblestones at about a 45 degree angle that went down the entire room. The rest of the flooring was pretty much all cobblestones as well with the exception of the opposite end of the room; it was a small area that rose into a circular pillar that was made of marble. It matched the extravagance of the room with the golden walkways.

_Impressive room… I guess this is why Babel is summoned here._

As Souji stepped out of the stairway and into the center of the room, he muttered, "I guess I have to wait until Akemi summons Babel. I have to trust the others to defeat that other Bel... I know they will, but I just want them to be safe. Naoto got hurt because I was careless and I hope none of them end up like this."

_Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, and Teddie… they better be safe._

* * *

><p>'<strong>Agency Building', Ikebukuro<strong>

The Bel known as Belberith was still clogging the entryway of the bastion of the COMP-users allied with Akemi and Souji. The dark-colored spherical demon that had to have consumed many other demons as their pieces were supporting his extremely large body still had only one COMP-user really fighting it. Yosuke had been firing repeated amounts of 'Zandyne' while the Bel retaliated with attacks. Yukiko and Teddie had been hurt by attacks from ice dragon demons before the Bel appeared; Yuzu and Atsuro's summons were just not strong enough to help Yosuke. The physical attackers, Kanji and Chie were too busy making sure the support COMP-user, Rise, to fight the Bel. Yosuke did not know how long he would last. However, he knew Souji would be counting on him.

"I just need to keep this up…," Yosuke told himself.

Yosuke pressed a button on his COMP to fire a blaze of 'Zandyne', a wind-like attack, straight into Belberith; he did not even have a chance his knives while Susano-O was constantly fighting. He could not leave Susano-O without COMP-guidance anymore. The only good thing about using the force-based attacks with Susano-O was that it was making a lot of holes in Belberith. Each attack was slowing down the Bel, but it did not weaken his attacks. With no healing available outside of the weak abilities that Yosuke's demon possessed; he could not waste time healing either. Yosuke just kept pressing the button to use 'Zandyne' while having his demon jump back and forth to dodge the arms of Belberith.

Yosuke was right; Susano-O was beyond tired. Yosuke's demon had nowhere near the stamina that Belberith had, no matter how many small holes Yosuke had put in him. He just had to cause a little more damage.

Yosuke was saved from attempting to fight with an exhausted blue humanoid demon surrounded by a spinning saw as a samurai-like demon with a twin blade and a giant red humanoid demon with a flaming sword. Chie and Kanji had abandoned Rise for a moment to attack Belberith. With the two demons that flew straight past Susano-O, Yosuke gave a sigh of relief.

The demons/Personas of Chie and Kanji combined their attacks, 'God Hand' and 'Primal Force'. As they flanked the Bel and hit him on both sides, the demon was stunned. It did not end there as Suzuka Gongen used 'Agneyestra'. The multiple meteor-like attacks struck the Bel, causing even more damage.

With Belberith beyond damaged and stunned, Rise yelled, "Guys! You need to finish him off… now!"

Yosuke exhaled all of the air in his lungs as he motioned his demon forth. Susano-O had one last magic strike left in him and Yosuke made it count; he drove the 'Zandyne' straight into the Bel's face. The hole caused by the attack went completely through its face all the way to the other side.

**Even without a face, the Bel echoed, "You might best me, but that tower is home to the real demons… demons stronger than me"**

Yosuke turned away from Belberith as it dissipated; he wanted to never see it again. Yosuke looked back to the two COMP-users who had helped distract and stagger the Bel just long enough for him to attack, Kanji and Chie. The two of them looked a lot a better than the building, with the chunks of the barricades strewn about and burns along the walls and stairs.

Teddie, sitting near the top of the stairs, asked, "Is it over?"

Chie responded, "I think so…"

"That's good…," Teddie wiped his brow, "I don't think my heart can handle another demon like that."

Yosuke shook his head, "You didn't fight that demon."

Atsuro shifted his white hat, "I'm just glad we survived… We could not have done it without you guys."

Yuzu agreed with Atsuro, "Our demons were just not strong enough today."

Yosuke was surprised that Yuzu did not panic when her demon was ripped to shreds. The girl in the mainly pink tank top had a tendency to panic when everything went to hell.

"We're all alive and well… that's what is important, right?" Chie said, "It was really rough for a while. Those ice dragons were almost harder than that Bel."

"It was rather teddious…," Teddie smiled, drawing a look from Chie and Yosuke.

Kanji raised an eyebrow and focused his attention to Yosuke. He asked the second banana, "What did the Bel mean about the 'real demons'? Are Souji and Naoto in trouble?"

Kanji was worried about Naoto, and Yosuke knew that. The tower in the middle of Tokyo; it appeared out of nowhere and it was apparently infested with demons. Akemi, Souji, and Naoto were in the tower… apparently. If there were demons stronger than Belberith in that tower, Yosuke had no idea just how dangerous it was for Souji and Naoto.

Yosuke knew he had to focus his answer on Naoto, so he responded, "I'm sure Naoto is alright, Kanji…"

"Aww… is Kanji-kun worried about Naoto-kun?" Rise had a wide smile on her face.

"Shut up guys!" Kanji blushed.

"You don't have to be so shy," Chie smirked.

"I'm more worried about Souji-kun than Naoto-kun," Yukiko readjusted her red hair band.

There was one thing that bothered Yosuke. They could worry as much they wanted about Souji and Naoto's safety here in Ikebukuro, but staying here was pointless. If they wanted to make sure that the two of them were okay, they should go to Shiba Park and climb that tower to make sure that Souji and Naoto were okay. It would shut up Kanji for sure, and keep Yukiko from turning into a nervous wreck. If they could just head over and find a way up; it would be a chance to help Souji.

Yosuke held up his hand before Kanji or Yukiko started to go off again about their worries. Chie asked, "What is it, Yosuke?"

All of them had Yosuke's full attention as he explained his plan, "Listen… I'm going to that tower to find Souji and Naoto. If all of you are so worried about the two of them, you can follow me. Otherwise, you can wait here until the two of them do whatever they are trying to accomplish."

As Yosuke finished his statement walked away. He did not even have to look back to notice that every single Persona/COMP-user was following him out of the building, including Atsuro and Yuzu. The only one staying behind was the sentry, Midori.

"Heh… You can't complain that you're doing everything by yourself anymore, partner," Yosuke said as he led the group away from the building and towards Shiba Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Sloped Room above Golden Walkways in Tower of Babel<strong>

Souji took a deep breath as he waited for the apparent summoning of Babel that would come when all other Bels were destroyed except one. That one Bel was Akemi and the only reason Souji would be fighting in Akemi's place was that the blue-haired, headphone-wearing, turned-Bel young man was busy fighting his cousin and his demon… Loki. Souji was used to weird shit happening, but it seemed to be getting weirder by the minute. There was only one thing that would be a relief when Babel was summoned. It would be the fact Souji would have the knowledge that his friends were in fact safe.

_As soon as I feel something from the room… energy… I will turn the COMP on._

Souji was nearly knocked back onto his ass when the pillar at the end of the room exploded with white light. Even when he steadied himself enough to prevent a fall; Souji could not move forward. When the light disappeared, the marble-esque pillar had been replaced by a huge human face made of stone.

_Babel…?_

"Are you Babel?" Souji said tentatively.

"**You are no Bel…," the demonic being on the pillar remarked in a booming and threatening voice.**

Souji's eyes widened as he felt his body freeze in a different sense than it did against Loki. Loki was a demon who had an icy presence and though strong, was nowhere as strong as Ameno-Sagiri or the goddess Izanami. This creature, that had to Babel, had a presence that matched Izanami; it was down right terrifying and froze Souji in his tracks when Babel first expelled its intentions.

"That's not an issue of mine," Souji could at least respond to Babel, "I fight for Akemi."

Souji pulled his COMP out of his left shirt pocket, flipped it open, and as he attempted to turn it on; he was hit by a blinding light of power. The last time Souji had been in this much pain was the day before he left Inaba when he fought Izanami.

_Damn!_

"**You are not worthy of changing the world…," the being responded.**

"Like hell…," Souji muttered as he tried to push himself up to his feet.

Before he was even able to stand properly, Souji was struck by another wave of blinding white light.

* * *

><p>I took a short break in the middle of my writing this chapter (1 week) to write a FateStayPersona chapter, so this one might be a little all over the place. I can see really only 1-2 more chapters in this 'arc' if you want to call it that. I would prefer 1. Well, thanks for reading. Auf Wiedersehen.<p> 


End file.
